LA LUZ NUNCA SE EXTINGUE
by miadharu28
Summary: ¡New Summary!: Bella fue secuestrada al año de edad. Han pasado 18 años y finalmente a escapado. Ahora tiene una nueva oportunidad para rehacer su vida, pero ¿lograra dejar atras todo su Sufrimiento?. Historia de hum/vamp BxE Clasificación: M
1. Prefacio

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

La luz nunca se extingue

Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephane Mayer

Prefacio

Todo era obscuro en este cuarto a menos que Hank lo ordenara. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan tengo 19 años, y desde que tengo consciencia solo he estado en este sótano; viviendo y sufriendo los deseos y avaricia de los hombres desde los 6 años.

No tengo recuerdos de mi familia ya que Hank me separo de ella; la única que me trataba como una hija y a la que yo quería como una madre era Lucy; pero ella fue asesinada por Hank hace tres meses.

Ahora estoy por llevar acabo mi plan de escapar a como dé lugar…


	2. Chapter 2 ¿HUIDA?

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

Capitulo1: ¿Huida?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Todo lo tenía planeado para poder salir de este lugar, no sabía a dónde ir ya que nunca en mi vida había salido al mundo exterior. Entonces escuche como Hank daba la orden de que me sacaran.

—_Sera la última vez que viva esto—_pensé

Así la nueva persona que me cuidaba me saco y me puso ante un muchacho más o menos de mi edad, alto, de tez morena y cabello negro. Eso ya no me sorprendía ya que desde hace mucho estaba con viejos, jóvenes o de mediana edad. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron en sus ojos vi deseo y una maldad muy grande.

—Esta es Jacob, ¿Qué te parece?—le dijo Hank al muchacho llamado Jacob

—No está mal, aunque yo he encontrado mejores, pero pasa— contesta Jacob

—Entonces, ¿hacemos el trato? —le pregunta Hank.

—Te daré el dinero hasta que me complazca y si no lo hace solo te daré la mitad de lo acordado-contesta Jacob

Hank asintió no muy conforme. Cuando lo dirigía al cuarto lo que llamo mi atención fue un señor que estaba a la derecha de Jacob el cual tenía una expresión de repulsión; este era alto, delgado, blanco, cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos color gris; por lo que pude notar era la mano derecha de Jacob, no sabía su nombre pero muy en el fondo sabía que no le podía tener miedo ya que él no era como todos los hombres presentes en esta habitación; de repente todo fue muy confuso ya que empezaron a correr todos los trabajadores tanto de Hank como los del chico Jacob. Empezaron a sonar tiros y de repente me encontré debajo de la mesa.

Hank me dijo que me quedara allí.

Paso un rato así y por fin ceso el tiroteo, lo único que pude escuchar después de esto fue la discusión que tenían Hank y Jacob. Todos los hombres que trabajaban en la casa y para Jacob estaban muertos solo aquella persona que me llamo la atención estaba tirado desangrándose pero vivo.

—_Esto definitivamente no van nada bien—_pensé

Y tenía razón ya que Hank mato a Jacob, pero este no tuvo tiempo para celebrar su triunfo ya que aquel hombre de ojos grises a pesar de estas mal herido le disparo.

Después de esto yo salí de mi escondite, me acerque a los cuerpos inertes de Hank y de Jacob; por ultimo me acerque a aquel hombre que tanto me intrigaba, esté se me quedo viendo sorprendido y me dijo:

—Niña acércate—me dijo, de repente sentí miedo pero no de él aunque él pensó que si—No tengas miedo, no te voy a hacer daño pequeña solo quiero pedirte un favor—termino de decir con una voz más ronca

Yo me acerque al señor lentamente ya cuando me incline me dijo.

—Tienes que salir de aquí pequeña, escúchame bien—me dijo y yo solo asentí—nadie debe verte cuando salgas ya que si te ven te mataran—me dijo—mira debajo de esta casa hay un túnel el cual te sacara de aquí; yo sé que no conoces el exterior—me sorprendí tanto que volví a tener miedo—tranquila yo sé todo esto porque era la mano derecha de Jacob, me llamo Mathew Sloan—me dijo para tranquilizarme—Pero antes tienes que agarrar todos los papeles que hay en una mesita en el despacho y también el dinero—yo no entendía nada y lo único que hacía era asentir—Cuando hagas esto en el sótano donde te tenían hay una puerta detrás del único cuadro que hay ahí; tendrás que seguir el túnel y vas a salir en Hackney, es una zona importante de Londres; se que tienes miedo pequeña pero es importantísimo que lo hagas ya que saliendo de aquí tendrás que sobrevivir sola, con el dinero que te llevaras vas a sobrevivir y pensar en tu futuro, lo cual te ayudara para poder utilizar los papeles que te llevaras; ya que son muy importantes te ayudaran en un futuro para tomar justicia—me dijo muy agitado

—No diga nada mas—le dije asustada.

Mathew solo me sonrió y dijo—solo una cosa más mi pequeña niña—yo solo pude asentir y con mucho esfuerzos Mathew saco unos papeles y una fotografía y me los entrego—por favor busca a mi familia y dales esta carta—yo solo pude asentir ya que las lagrimas empezaron a salir—no llores pequeña— me dijo Mathew pero yo no pude parar—por favor encuéntralas y cuídalas promételo—me dijo.

—Sí, lo prometo—fue lo único que le pude decir.

Mathew sonrió y me dijo—gracias mi niña, no mi ángel—y con estas palabras sus ojos se cerraron para nunca abrirse más.

Pasaron solo unos segundo y me levante lo más rápido que pude tome lo que me dijo Mathew lo revise y era cierto esto me iba a servir tanto para sobrevivir como para hacer justicia.

No lo pensé mas y fui al sótano, quite el marco abrí la puerta entre y cerré; ahora solo era cuestión de seguir el túnel…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola gracias por sus reviews la verdad me animaron mucho en especial a:

Charlotte-1208: gracias por decirme que te gusto y también seguiré leyendo tu fic.

bella_1998: también gracias por tu review y por el apoyo, igual te seguiré escribiendo.

Se aceptan opiniones con respecto a la historia espero que me dejen mucho reviews bye

Miadharu28


	3. Chapter 3 EL INICIO DE UNA NU

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

No lo pensé mas y fui al sótano, quite el marco abrí la puerta entre y cerré; ahora solo era cuestión de seguir el túnel…

Capitulo2: El inicio de una nueva vida

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Ya en el túnel encendí la linterna que traía y empecé a caminar, camine por un largo tiempo y lo único que veía era oscuridad, empecé a desesperarme; aunque trate de tranquilizarme ya que sabía que ese túnel me sacaría de esa espantosa vida que había tenido.

Al fin empecé a ver un poco de luz, pocos minutos después llegue a una puerta, la abrí y me encontré con una noche estrellada tan hermosa que no me di cuenta del tiempo hasta que una señora me hablo

—Disculpa muchacha ¿qué haces aquí?—me pregunto.

Yo no supe que contestarle y solo pude observarla. Era una señora como de unos 45 años, un poco más alta que yo, blanca y con unos ojos color avellana. Se veía que era de buena posición ya vestía con ropas de marca (y no es que yo supiera mucho pero eso se puede ver).

—Contéstame niña—me volvió a decir un poco impaciente, pero en sus ojos se notaba ternura.

—Solamente busco en donde dormir—le conteste lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—No vas a encontrar nada por estos rumbos y menos vestida así—me dijo observándome de pies a cabeza—si quieres puedes venir a mi casa—termino de decirme con una sonrisa.

Yo solamente me le quede viendo y entonces mis ojos se llenaron de miedo, la señora lo noto ya que se apresuro a decirme.

—No tengas miedo pequeña, no te hare daño; me llamo Sophie Davenport Farren—me sonrió.

— ¿Por qué me va a llevar a su casa, sino me conoce?—le pregunte.

—Porque sé que tú no me harás nada—me contesto como si fuera tan simple.

Yo no entendía nada y fruncí el ceño— ¿por qué?—insistí.

Sophie suspiro y me contesto—Porque veo en tu mirada gran tristeza y sufrimiento, además de que estas perdida; yo quiero ayudarte y al mismo tiempo aliviar nuestra soledad—me dijo.

Ahora si no entendía nada. Estaba tan sorprendida no lo podía creer; era como un libro abierto para ella.

— Está bien—fue lo único que conteste, no sabía porque lo hacía pero algo me decía que Sophie no era mala, sentía que ella me iba a ayudar.

— Que bien vamos, sígueme; aunque creo que deberías presentarte—me dijo.

— Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero dígame Bella—le dije.

—Está bien Bella, ¿me vas a contar porque en tu rostro se ve ese aire de tristeza y sufrimiento?—me dijo

Yo no conteste y agache la cabeza.

—Si no me lo quieres contar ahorita está bien Bella, me lo podrás contar después—me dijo y yo solo asentí.

Llegamos a una reja, entramos y yo solo pude ver maravillada el gran jardín, y en el fondo estaba una gran mansión blanca, era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

Entramos y un mayordomo se acerco a Sophie para recoger su abrigo, éste solamente se me quedo viendo pero yo trate de ignorarlo ignore (aunque me dio un escalofrío de miedo), lo cual logre ya que estaba fascinada con el interior de esa mansión. Al entrar podíamos ver dos escalera una para el lado este de la casa y la otra para el lado oeste, a mi derecha estaba la estancia y a mi izquierda estaba el comedor; mas allá estaba una puerta lo cual debía de ser la cocina. Solo pude entender que Sophie le decía al mayordomo que arreglaran una habitación para mí y que consiguieran ropa. Cuando termino se volteo a verme y yo hice lo mismo.

—De seguro debes de tener hambre ¿verdad Bella?—me dijo y yo solo asentí—ven acompáñame—me dijo y empezó a caminar hacia el comedor.

La empecé a seguir y me dijo que me sentara, algo en lo que no había reparado antes era que la mesa estaba puesta.

—Siéntate Bella y come—me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Yo obedientemente me senté y empecé a comer muy rápido, cuando me di cuenta que Sophie solo me observaba, la mire con la cara muy roja.

—Lo siento—susurre.

—No te avergüences Bella—me dijo—Bella ¿¿me podrías contestar algo??—me pregunto

—Claro—le dije.

— ¿Te gustaría quedarte a vivir conmigo?—me dijo.

No pude articular nada ya que me había sorprendido con su pregunta, pero esto no duro mucho ya que las palabras salieron atropelladamente de mi boca—¿Por…?, ¿co…?, ¿yo? Pero si soy…. —me quede callada por un instante para organizar mis pensamientos.

Tome una bocanada de aire y dije— ¿Por qué yo?—

—Mira Bella yo estoy muy sola ya que toda mi familia ha muerto, siempre me he caracterizado por juzgar bien a las personas y se que tu eres una chica sin malicia y buenos sentimientos—me dijo—por eso te pido esto—se quedo pensando y me dijo—mmm aunque no se me había ocurrido—dijo para sí misma—Bella ¿tienes familia que te este esperando?—me pregunto.

—No tengo a nadie que me este esperando – le dije, mi comentario hizo que los ojos de Sophie se iluminaran.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué bien!—dijo entusiasmada—lo siento Bella tu todavía no me das tu respuesta y yo ya estoy dando por hecho que aceptas—me dijo un poco avergonzada.

Yo solo pude sonreír—La verdad si me quiero quedar—Sophie quiso interrumpirme pero yo me adelante—pero antes tengo que contarte mi historia y si después me quieres a tu lado me quedare—termine de decirle ya que estaba casi segura que no me iba a querer a su lado cuando le terminara de contar todo.

Así le conté toda mi historia hasta que le relate como Mathew me dio instrucciones para poder salir y lo que me había encargado; eso sí fui muy cuidadosa de no mencionar los papeles que había tomado, solo le dije que tenía mis papeles. Al terminar nos quedamos en un silencio muy incomodo hasta que me levante y le dije—está bien si retiras tu oferta, mañana me iré a primera hora—me gire y Sophie hizo algo que nunca me hubiera esperaba. Llego corriendo hasta mí y me abrazo.

—No seas tonta, mi propuesta sigue en pie—me dijo entre sollozos—solo que no puedo creer que hayas vivido todo eso—me siguió abrazando.

Así nos quedamos un rato y entonces Sophie me miro con una sonrisa y ojos llorosos—vamos a tu habitación para que te bañes y te cambies—dicho esto me agarro de la mano y me llevo a las escaleras que daban del lado oeste de la casa.

Entre a un gran cuarto el cual tenía tres puertas más; una al lado de la cama y las otras dos del lado derecho e izquierdo respectivamente.

—Este será tu cuarto Bella desde ahora; mañana lo primero que haremos es comprarte ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, libros, música, los aparatos electrónicos (televisión, computadora, I-pod, lap-top, etc), y lo que necesites—termino de decirme.

—No es necesario que me compres todo eso yo estoy bien así—le dije un poco asustada.

—Nada de eso—me dijo—te voy a adoptar y quiero que tengas todo lo que hubieran tenido mis hijos, claro si los hubiera tenido—me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Puse mis ojos en blanco—está bien pero después de eso ¿me puedes ayudar a buscar a la familia de Mathew Sloan?—ella solo asintió.

Esa noche me sentí querida ya que Sophie me baño como si fuera una niña de cinco años, yo no le dije nada ya que no la quería privar de ese momento.

—_Aunque yo tampoco me lo quiero perder_—pensé.

Esa noche dormí como si no hubiera dormido en años, a la mañana siguiente Sophie me presento a su abogado este nos explico y nos dijo que tendría los papeles de adopción lo más pronto posible, después de eso fuimos de compras a mí al principio me gusto aunque después cambie de opinión.

—_Aborrezco las compras_—pensé.

Después del día de compras; hicimos los cambios en la habitación, bueno en mi habitación las dos puestas tanto a la derecha e izquierda respectivamente eran para la sala donde iban los discos, películas, el estéreo y la televisión y el otro cuarto era como una mini biblioteca. Así paso ese día y al siguiente Sophie me dijo que había encontrado a la familia de Mathew, Sophie sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, así que Sophie les mando una invitación para el siguiente día.

Aunque no llevaba demasiado en la casa me sabía todos los nombres de los trabajadores y ellos a su vez sabían de mí; todos me aceptaron ya que ahora la señora se veía muy feliz y ellos deseaban realmente verla así siempre. Así ese mismo día el abogado ya tenía todos los papeles en orden y desde entonces me llamo Isabella Marie Davenport Farren.

Estaba tan ansiosa de que llegara el siguiente día que hasta Sophie se dio cuenta. No pude dormir bien de la ansiedad.

Al siguiente día me levante muy nerviosa, me vestí con unos jeans ajustado azules y una blusa crema con un estampado de una flor en fiusha, agarre mi cabello en un cola alta y salí de mi habitación para desayunar; abajo me esperaba Sophie.

—Buenos días hija—así me llamaba Sophie desde que me adopto.

—Hola ma'—le dije yo también le decía así ya que aunque apenas habían pasado unos días yo me había encariñado mucho con ella, y sabía que a Sophie le gustaba que le llamara así.

Así me senté a desayunar y cuando había terminado sonó el timbre yo me levante muy rápido para ir a ver quién era, pero entonces mi 'mama' me dijo.

—No desesperes Bells espera a que Anthony los haga pasar a al estudio—

Yo solo asentí ya que escuchaba las voces del otro lado. Después de que Anthony nos dijera que ya se encontraban en el estudio.

Sophie y yo nos dirigimos a ese encuentro tan esperado…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola!!!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con este capítulo, verdad que Sophie es muy buena?; si lo sé no hay personas así pero a mí me pareció bien poder ayudar a Bella ya que por ahora podrá vivir en paz por un tiempo aunque después conocerá a cierto vampiro que será el amor de su vida.

Bueno con respecto a los capítulos bella-1998, no siempre me van a salir tan largos como este, es dependiendo de lo que quiera explicar aunque intentare que sean más o menos de así, pero gracias por tu comentario, se toma en cuenta.

Muchas gracias por sus alertas y comentarios a:

**bella-1998**

**Anfitrite**

**Lore-Chan2**

**Isabella. Massiel. Romeu. Pastene**

**valeriuscullen**

**Yuliiaa**

**aridnere**

Se aceptan cometarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidas.

En el próximo capítulo sabremos que escribió Mathew en la carta que le dejo a Bella *o*.

Please dejen reviews!!¬-¬

Nos vemos para la próxima :-P

miadharu28


	4. Chapter 4 LA FAMILIA DE MATHEW

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Sophie y yo nos dirigimos a ese encuentro tan esperado…

Capitulo3: La familia de Mathew

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Al llegar a la puerta del estudio Sophie me detuvo.

— Déjame que les explique el porqué están aquí ¿sí?—me pregunto mirándome a los ojos; yo solo pude asentir.

Entramos y Sophie se presento con ellas.

—Buenos días señora mi nombre es Sophie y esta jovencita a mi lado es Bella mi hija—les dijo con una gran sonrisa la cual la esposa de Mathew correspondió pero con cierta duda.

—Mucho gusto señora, señorita mi nombre es Emma y ella es mi hija Josie—respondió Emma haciendo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

—De seguro se estará preguntando porque la citamos—le dijo Sophie.

— Claro, ¿me podrían decir el por qué?—pregunto Emma.

—Claro que si—me adelante a decirle—todo esto es porque yo conocí a su esposo Mathew— Cuando dije esto Emma abrió mucho los ojos y al instante Emma se desmayo.

Tanto Sophie como yo llegamos para acomodarla en el sofá, la niña no se dio cuenta ya que estaba en el suelo jugando con una muñeca.

—Debiste decírselo con mas delicadeza Bella—me reprendió Sophie yo solo me encogí de hombros.

Después de esto pusimos a Emma en el sofá; por fin Josie se dio cuenta de lo que le paso a su madre preocupándose mucho.

—No te preocupes Josie en un rato despertara—le dije para tranquilizarla, lo cual me sorprendió porque no la conocía y tenía un sentimiento de protección hacia ella.

— ¿En serio?—me pregunto con ojos ansiosos; yo solo pude asentir y sonreírle.

—Hija porque no llevas a Josie al patio trasero, le dices a Anthony que saque los juguetes ¿¿ok??—me dijo Sophie.

—Si mamá—dije agarrando a Josie de la mano y Anthony venía detrás de nosotras.

—Sabes Bella me caes bien—me dijo.

— ¿¿En serio??—le dije con una sonrisa en la boca.

—Sí, mm pero ¿¿¿en serio conoces a mi papa???—me dijo un poco dudosa.

Yo no me esperaba que me preguntara eso pero gracias a que Anthony fue rápido solamente le pude decir que sí.

—Entonces ¿con qué quieres jugas Josie?—le pregunte.

— ¿En serio puedo escoger un juguete?—me dijo un poco dudosa, pero entusiasmada.

—Claro que si, escoge—la anime.

Así escogió un par de muñecas y empezó a jugar, yo de tanto en tanto le decía unas cosas pero en general solo me le quedaba viendo pensando de todo lo que me fui privada. De repente alguien me toco por el hombro y yo me sobresalte.

—Lo siento señorita—me dijo Anthony—pero la señora cree que pronto despertara la señora Emma y quiere que regresen—termino de decirme.

Solo asentí y antes de que se marchara le dije—Anthony por favor la próxima solo hábleme —le dije ya que solo de pensar en algún hombre me daba miedo ya que me habían dañado mucho. Yo sabía que Anthony no me haría nada pero no soportaba el rose de ningún hombre. Lo único bueno de esto es que la gran mayoría de los trabajadores de la casa eran mujeres y solo como 3 ó 4 eran hombres.

Anthony solo asintió—lo siento señorita—me dijo un poso avergonzado ya que bien sabia mi historia como todos los demás trabajadores; todo esto gracias a Sophie que creyó oportuno que supieran la naturaleza de mi problema hacia el sexo masculino. Solo vi como se retiro.

—Josie vamos, tu mama pronto despertara—le dije, aunque de repente me arrepentí ya que ella se volteo con cara de desilusión.

— ¿En serio ya nos tenemos que ir?—me pregunto con una carita muy triste.

—Si Josie pero si quieres trae los juguetes a la casa—le dije, con esto último se le ilumino la cara y tomo mi mano con su manita derecha y con la otra llevaba los juguetes.

Así llegamos al estudio y Emma ya estaba sentada, Josie se soltó de mi mano y corrió hacia Emma.

—¡¡¡Mamá!!! ¿Cómo estás?—pregunto la niña.

—Estoy bien hija no te preocupes—le dijo con una gran sonrisa, después me volteo a ver— ¿es cierto lo que me dijo?—yo solo pude asentir—entonces esta muerto ¿verdad?—me pregunto.

Yo me quede en estado de shock—si—le conteste— ¿¿cómo lo sabe??—le pregunte.

—Lo que pasa es que cuando una persona me buscara en su nombre quería decir dos cosas—hizo una pausa— primero que ya no podría regresar porque las cosas se habían complicado o había muerto—dijo esto último en un sollozo.

Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue abrazarla y dejar que llorara, así paso como media hora hasta que se tranquilizo.

—Lo siento—me dijo esto separándose de mí.

—No se preocupe es normal—le conteste con una sonrisa.

Ella solo asintió—Por favor cuéntame todo lo que sepas—me dijo.

Yo asentí en silencio y me quede pensando en cómo relatarlo, pero antes volteé a ver a Sophie, ella entendió lo que quería decirle.

—Josie ven vamos a que conozcas a mis perros—le dijo Sophie y Josie salto de alegría dándole la mano.

Emma se sorprendió ya que se nos había olvidado que la niña estaba en la habitación, pero estaba tan entretenida con los juguetes que no escucho nada de lo que habíamos dicho. Espere a que se cerrara la puerta.

Así empecé a relatarle toda la historia de cómo conocí a Mathew, por ultimo le dije:

—Emma el me entrego una carta para ti—mientras le decía esto saque la carta y se la entregue.

Ella la tomo con manos temblorosas y empezó a abrir la carta.

—Gracias Bella—me dijo.

Yo me levante para darle un poco de privacidad pero antes de poder dar más de un paso mi mano estaba sujeta por la de Emma.

—No Bella, no te vayas—me dijo, a esto yo solo asentí y me volví a sentar.

Emma tomo la carta y la empezó a leer en voz alta.

_Querida Emma:_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque me ha pasado algo._

_Por favor perdóname ya que no pude cumplir la promesa de siempre regresar, me siento tan mal por nuestra pequeña Josie._

_Fui un tonto mi amor, debí hacerte caso, pero no lo hice y esta es la consecuencia; solo espero que entiendas que todo esto lo hice por ustedes, ya que son mi luz, mi vida, mi todo; lo único que justifica mis actos es que quería lo mejor para ustedes._

_Sé que ahorita debes estar a punto de llorar si no es que ya lo estás haciendo; solo te pido un favor amor no te dejes derrumbar ya que nuestro pequeño ángel te necesita mucho. Sé que las dos también me necesitan, solo recuerda yo siempre voy a estar a su lado desde donde este las cuidare y protegeré._

_También te quiero pedir que los documentos que te di a guardar se los entregues a la maravillosa persona que te entrego esta carta. Tranquila cariño tu sabrás cuando sea el momento adecuado._

_¿Y cómo puedo saber que esa persona es tan maravillosa? Te has de estar preguntado, no es así amor_

Emma sonrió y dijo—tienes toda la razón amor

_Esto lo sé ya que solamente a una persona maravillosa le pediría este favor (bueno ya se lo pedí), se que tu podrás salir adelante._

_Mi amor esta no es una despedida, es solo un hasta luego ya que yo te estaré esperando todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que estés a mi lado nuevamente._

_Siempre tuyo Mathew_

_P.D. Amor se que pido demasiado pero me gustaría que Josie nunca olvide a su padre, que sepa que siempre la amare y protegeré.._

Cuando termino de leer Emma estaba llorando y no era la única, ya que yo también lo hacía, ya que transmitía tanto amor en esa carta hacia su familia que pensar en la mí familia y saber que no los conocía me hacía mucho daño.

Después de un rato nos tranquilizamos.

—Bueno, ya está hecho esto—dijo Emma—ahora nos retiramos Bella.

Me levante enseguida y la tome de la mano—no—dije con autoridad y Emma se me quedo viendo con ojos sorprendidos—siento ser tan brusca pero lo que me encargo Mathew no solamente fue darte la carta, también me encargo cuidar de ustedes—ante este cometario Emma se quedo mas sorprendida.

—Pero no puedes apenas eres una jovencita de 17-18 años—me dijo

—De eso no te preocupes Emma ya que se vendrán a vivir a esta casa, y no acepto un no por respuesta—le dije, ella quería interrumpirme pero yo no la deje—déjame hacerlo Emma, quiero agradecer lo que hizo Mathew por mi ya que no solamente me ayudo a salir de ahí, si no que me dio mi libertad—le dije con ojos tristes, Emma solo se quedo callada—por favor déjame pagar esta deuda que tengo con Mathew cuidando de ustedes—lo ultimo ya fue una súplica.

Emma solo asintió y me abrazo ya que yo ya no podía aguantar más el llanto. Así nos quedamos un buen rato.

Después de esto todo fue más sencillo ya que Emma y Josie se mudaron a la casa, aunque yo insistí en que no tenía que trabajar ella insistió que podía ayudar en la casa en pequeñas labores, ya que era muy terca tuve que dejarla; la más feliz por este cambio era Josie aunque al principio no tanto ya que la sombra de la tristeza por la pérdida de su padre opaco parte de este momento pero conforme pasaron los días lo asimilo. La sorpresa más grande para todos fue que Emma estaba embarazada, ella está muy feliz igual que todos en la casa ya que no tendríamos solo a un niño para mimar si no dos así que todos estábamos pendientes de Emma para que no le pasara nada.

Aunque esos días no estuve mucho tiempo con ellas, ya que tenía que tomar clases intensivas de literatura, historia, lenguas, geografía, finanzas, economía, escritura, modales, Protocolo y etiqueta, música y muchas más; ya que como una Davenport Farren tenía que saber cultura general, además de que más adelante tenía que aprender cómo manejar la empresa de Sophie.

Para mí el estudio no era problema ya que yo estaba habida de conocimiento, aunque fue difícil ya que al mismo tiempo quería pasar tiempo tanto con mi madre, Emma y Josie.

—Disculpe señorita pero ya debe de bajar a desayunar—me dijo una de mis doncellas, yo solo asentí y me dirigí al comedor.

Cuando llegue Sophie, Emma y Josie estaban ya sentada, me disculpe por la tardanza y desayunamos, al terminar me levante para dirigirme a un cuarto el cual acondicionaron para que pudiera tener todas mis clases.

—_Otro día de estudio_—pensé y con esto último en la cabeza entre al "salón de clases".

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

HOLA!!!! Otra vez estoy con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic espero que les haya gustado, bueno la verdad yo llore cuando Emma leyó la carta; bueno creo que puede haber algunas dudas sobre ¿cuándo va a salir Edward? Bueno yo creo que hará acto de presencia en el capítulo 5 ya que en el próximo veremos cómo Bella lleva la escuela, tanto por parte de ella como también por parte de Sophie y Emma, la verdad el próximo capítulo será un poco divertido mas por las clases de Protocolo y etiqueta.

Eso si les aseguro que algunos Cullen saldrán.

Bueno espero que recibir muchos reviews y gracias por sus alertas a:

**Jan-Cullen-Hale**

**YuliaCullen**

**ferzy rmz**

**zullly**

**Lolailongs**

Tambien gracias por sus cometarios a:

**aridnere **

**YuliaCullen**

**Lore-Chan2**

Ya saben que sus reviews me dan mucho ánimo, bueeeeno bye y ya saben dejen reviews no les cuesta nada solo aprieta ese bonito botón verde =-)

Besos

miadharu28


	5. Chapter 5 APRENDIENDO ¡WEE!

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

—_Otro día de estudio_—con este último pensamiento en la cabeza entre al "salón de clases".

Capitulo4: ¡APRENDIENDO! ¡WEE!

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

SOPHIE POV

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Bella estaba conmigo y cuatro días desde que Emma y Josie se habían mudado.

Estaba tan feliz de que Bella fuera mi hija ya que por fin sentía que ese vacío que tenía era llenado por Bella, Emma y Josie a esta última la consideraba como a mi nieta.

Mi "hija" estaba como siempre estudiando así que deje que siguiera con sus clases; cuando se acerco la hora de la comida entre al habitación-salón donde Bella estudiaba y me quede sorprendida ya que estaba la maestra enseñando los pasos del Valls.

—One, two, three, one, two, three —le decía la maestra a Bella y su pareja trataba de guiarla pero Bella se perdía cada cinco segundos. He de decir que su pareja era una mujer y esta era una de las cosas que me preocupaba ya que a cualquier hombre le tenía miedo, yo quería que fuera con un terapeuta pero todavía no lo había hablado con ella.

Contuve la risa ya que todavía no se percataban de mi presencia.

—No, no, no Isabella—decía la maestra con una gran frustración—es atrás, izquierda, cierro, enfrente, derecha, cierro; y el orden de los movimientos de los piernas es derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda—trataba de explicarle la maestra sin mucho éxito.

Cuando lo volvió a hacer los primeros tres pasos los hizo bien pero después se atoro creo que con sus pies y se cayó llevándose así a la joven que era su pareja; ya no pude contener la risa y me reí sonoramente.

Todas se voltearon hacia mi—lo siento no era mi intención interrumpir—dije con un poco de dificultad por la risa—pero ya es hora de la comida—termine de decirles.

—No se preocupe ya terminamos—dijo la maestra con gran decepción—bueno, practicas estos pasos Bella—le dijo.

Bella solo asintió y salió conmigo hacia el comedor.

Me encantaba poder tenerla, aunque me preocupaba todo su pasado ya que la podía afectar.

—_Tengo que hablar con ella antes de que den las seis_—pensé ya que le había hecho una cita con la terapeuta a las siete.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

EMMA POV

Me sentía muy bien en la casa de la señ… de Sophie, y me he encariñado con Sophie y con Bella. La verdad admiraba a esa niña de 19 años que a pesar de haber sufrido demasiado estaba saliendo adelante, además de que también se preocupaba por nosotras.

Estaba enfrente de la puerta de la habitación-salón donde a Bella le estaban enseñando Protocolo y Etiqueta, entre sin hacer ruido y observe con una sonrisa como Bella hacia un puchero y decía.

— ¿Por qué debo aprender esto?—le decía a la maestra.

—Porque debe saber utilizarlo y desenvolverse en una fiesta ya sea usted invitada o anfitriona—le decía con gran paciencia la maestra.

—Está bien—decía una Bella enfurruñada.

Yo solamente pude reír aunque no fuerte ya que todavía no habían reparado en mi presencia.

—Bueno dime como van acomodadas las copas de izquierda a derecha—le pregunto la maestra.

— ¿Agua, vino blanco, vino tinto y champaña?—contesto Bella.

—Correcto Bella—le dijo la maestra con una gran sonrisa, pero en un segundo se le borro ya que Bella se deslizo hacia abajo en su lugar.

— ¡¡No Bella!!—le dijo la maestra—¿qué te dije de cómo sentarse en la mesa?—le pregunto la maestra con mala cara.

—Me dijiste que me tenía que sentar derecha, pero es muy cansado—se quejo Bella e hizo un puchero.

La maestra suspiro y movió la cabeza de un lado para otro—Siéntate bien Isabella y dime como debe de ser un buen anfitrión—le dijo un poco frustrada.

Bella con mala cara empezó a decirle—un anfitrión debe de tener personalidad, experiencia, actitud y el carisma. Además de que debe de hablar con todos los invitados y hacerlos sentir bien—le termino de decir Bella

La maestra se dio la vuelta más contenta y en eso Bella le saco la lengua. Yo ya no me pude contener y me empecé a reír; tanto la maestra como Bella me voltearon a ver. La maestra no sabía de que me reía y Bella me vio con vergüenza y muy roja.

—Lo siento maestra por interrumpir pero Sophie quiere hablar con Bella—le dije conteniendo mi risa.

—Está bien—dijo la maestra—Bella por favor practica tu postura en la mesa—le dijo con un suspiro, Bella solo asintió.

—Bella te espera en el estudio—le dije, esta solo asintió y salió.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Estos días habían sido agotadores aunque era feliz ya que aprendía mucho, las únicas clases que no me gustaban eran: Baile y Protocolo y Etiqueta ya que era muy torpe para el baile y la maestra me tenía una gran paciencia y la otra se me hacia tediosa ya que no quería aprender eso pero bueno que se le puede hacer no todo es fácil.

Me dirigí al estudio donde estaba Sophie, toque la puerta y me dijo que pasara así lo hice y la salude.

—Hola mamá, ¿querías hablar conmigo?—le pregunte.

—Sí, Bella—esto me lo dijo muy seria y sin mirarme.

Yo me asuste porque pensé que era algo malo lo que me iba a decir así que solo pude quedarme parada en medio de la habitación.

—Siéntate Bella—me dijo—mira hija no te quiero asustar como se que ya lo estas—me dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo solo pude asentir.

—El motivo de que quiero hablar contigo es por…—se quedo callada.

— ¿Qué pasa mamá?—le dije.

—Bella sé que no has superado lo que te paso en ese lugar, por eso quiero que vayas con un terapeuta—me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Yo me sorprendí ya que no pensé que me sacara ese tema y lo único que atine a hacer fue asentir.

—Mira yo se que fue un poco precipitado pero te hice una cita para hoy a las 7 de la noche, espero que no te moleste—me dijo un poco avergonzada.

Yo la mire con gran ternura y le dije—no hay problema mamá, yo se que lo hiciste porque estas preocupada por mí. Y no me molesta, de verdad necesito ir para poder superar esto por completo. Solo dime que es una mujer—termine de decirle

—Claro que si Bella—me dijo sonriendo.

Así después de eso me fui a arreglar para ir con la terapeuta. Me llevo Sophie personalmente hasta haya.

—Mira cuando salgas te estará esperando Anthony ya que no voy a poder venir por ti ¿ok?—me dijo.

Yo solo asentí y entre al edificio, me di cuenta que enfrente de la torre de consultorios donde tenía la cita había un centro comercial.

Cuando entre la recepcionista me indico que me sentara, yo lo hice y espere no más de cinco minuto cuando la terapeuta salió.

—Tú debes de ser Isabella ¿cierto?—me dijo, yo solo asentí—pasa por favor—me dijo con una sonrisa—soy la doctora Tara Harper—dijo cerrando la puerta.

—Mira Isabella—me dijo.

—Solamente Bella—le dije.

—Está bien, Bella, se la naturaleza por la cual viviste y sé que debe de ser muy dura para ti, pero necesito que me cuentes todo lo que paso ya que para que lo puedas superar tenemos que abrir las heridas de tu alma para que aceptes tu pasado y estés en paz ¿ok?—me dijo mirándome con toda calma.

Yo solo asentí.

—Bueno empecemos por lo más sencillo cuando naciste—me pregunto.

—Nací el 18 de mayo de 1990—le conteste.

—Ok—dijo escribiéndolo—ahora Bella cuéntame cómo era tu vida antes de lo que te pasara—me pregunto.

Yo le conté de lo poco que me acordaba antes de eso y como sufrí las primeras semanas, además de que no entendía nada de porque me trataban así mis "padres"; después de un tiempo Hank me conto que ellos no eran mis padres, pero lo peor vino cuando ella me traiciono; después de hablarle de esto ya no pude seguir ya que empecé a llorar. Tara me trato de tranquilizar y ya cuando estuve tranquila me dijo

—Bueno eso va a ser todo Bella ya que no creo que puedas seguir—miro su reloj—bueno se que terminamos antes de lo esperado así que porque no vas al centro comercial a comer algo en lo que llegan por ti—yo solo asentí.

—Nos vemos el miércoles Bella—dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Así me dirigí al centro comercial para ver escaparates aunque iba tan ensimismada en los recuerdos que las heridas que parecían cerradas empezaron a abrirse y el dolor fue mas intenso que antes. Cuando me di cuenta había chocado contra alguien y estaba en el suelo.

—Ya ves enana debes de fijarte por dónde vas, mira lo que has hecho?—le decía un muchacho fortachón a una chica bajita de cabello negro corto.

— ¡Oh! Cállate y ayúdame a levantarla—decía la muchacha, quien parecía un duendecillo.

Cuando escuche eso me levante tan rápido que hasta yo me sorprendí y ellos también ya que se me quedaron viendo.

—Lo siento—me dijo la duendecillo.

—No te preocupes fue mi culpa yo venía distraída—le dije al mismo tiempo que me alejaba del fortachón.

— ¿En serio estas bien?—me dijo una rubia despampanante en la cual no había reparado antes.

—Si no se preocupen—les dije.

Yo creo que no me creyeron porque solamente se quedaron viéndome

— ¡Ah! Lo siento mi nombre es Alice Cullen, este de aquí es mi hermano Emmett y la que está a su lado es su novia Rosalie Hale—me dijo la duendecillo.

Alice se acerco a mi e intento darme un beso pero yo me aleje un poco mas ahora con miedo ya que me acorde de la última persona que me hizo eso y lo que me paso después.

—Lo siento, es solo que no me gusta que desconocidos se me acerquen, ustedes entienden ¿verdad? ¡No es nada personal!—les dije.

Ellos solamente asintieron aunque todavía tenían sus dudas y me veían con gran curiosidad.

— ¡¡Ah!! Lo siento mi nombre es Isabella, es un placer conocerlos—les dije.

— ¡Oh! Qué bonito nombre, y que haces aquí Isabella—me dijo Rosalie.

—Pues distrayéndome—mentí—_si como no Isabella en realidad…_—trate de parar esos pensamientos aunque fue muy tarde ya que sentí tanto dolor y tristeza.

Antes de que dijera algo Alice, mi celular sonó—Disculpen—les dije y me aleje un poco— ¿Anthony?—dije.

—Si señorita Bella estoy esperándola—me dijo con voz calmada.

—Ok ya voy, estoy en el centro comercial pase a tomar algo—le mentí.

—Está bien señorita la espero afuera del centro comercial—dicho esto corto.

Guarde mi celular y regrese con ellos para despedirme—Bueno me tengo que ir ya llegaron por mi—les dije.

—Si quieres te acompañamos—se ofreció Rosalie.

Tanto Alice como Emmett se sorprendieron al escuchar esto.

—Ok—fue lo único que les dije y caminamos hacia la puerta principal del centro comercial. Durante el transcurso del camino Alice empezó a contarme muchas cosas, finalmente llegamos y Anthony estaba ya esperándome fuera del carro.

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Anthony junto a la limusina.

— ¿Ese es tu carro Isabella?—me pregunto Alice muy sorprendida.

Yo solo asentí y Alice solo pego un gritito de excitación y empezó a dar saltitos; yo solo pude sonreír al igual que Rosalie y Emmett.

—Oye Isabella ¿podemos verte otra vez??—Pregunto Alice—es que quiero que conozcas a mi novio—me dijo, yo me tense ya que no quería ninguna relación con ningún hombre que no fueran los de la casa de Sophie.

—No se la verdad Alice—le dije

—Ándale no seas mala ¿sí?—me dijo poniéndome cara de perrito mojado, no me podía resistir a esa carita.

—Está bien, pero sería el miércoles a las—entonces vi mi reloj eran las 9:10—a las 9:10 ¿ok?—termine.

—Ok pero ¿cómo nos comunicamos?—me dijo—haber dame tu celular—dijo antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Se lo di ya que podía cambiarlo por otro si empezaba a darme miedo. Me despedí y subí al coche.

Suspire— _¿Cómo me pude meter en esto?_—pensé mirando por última vez a esos tres extraños jóvenes que había conocido.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

¡¡¡¡¡¡Weee!!!!! Otro capítulo y como lo prometí aquí ya salieron algunos Cullen, en el próximo sabremos que piensan estos queridos vampiros de Bella ah!!! Y también veremos cómo Bella empieza en el negocio de Sophie, además de cómo va en su recuperación. No podre cumplir con lo que dije en el capitulo anterior ya que se me ocurrieron algunas cosas así que tendrá que esperar otro capítulo Edward para salir, saldrá ahora si en el capítulo 6 aunque sea un poco.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y mil disculpas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gracias por sus reviews a:

**Asuen ()**: Gracias por tu comentario en esta historia y en ENCONTRANDO MI HOGAR, desgraciadamente a los del fandom no les gusto, por eso me vi obligada a borrar esta historia, lo siento de verdad. Espero que sigas leyendo esta historia.

**AtRaM Potter**

**julimoon**

**NatsuAlice-Quirkier**

**aridnere**

Y a sus alertas a:

**AtRaM Potter**

**julimoon**

**NatsuAlice-Quirkier**

No les cuesta nada dejen un review y a mí me hará muy feliz además de que me inspirara. Solo tienen que apretar ese bonito botón verde

ÚLTIMO MOMENTO: Gracias a esa personita que me envió un review anónimo se lo agradezco mucho ya que en verdad me hiciste sentir muy bien. También me enojo mucho el tener que bajarlo, pero algunos del fandom llevaron mi historia a Malos Fics y sus Autores, la verdad eso no me importo, lo que me molesto fue que sus comentarios rayaran en la grosería, además de que trate de razonar con ellos pero no pude ='(, espero que también me dejes algún review en este fic y muchas ¡¡¡¡¡gracias!!!!!(No importa que no pongas quien eres ^-^). Puedes pasarte por mi perfil a checar mi correo si quieres platicar más de esto.

No voy a poder actualizar muy pronto ya que tengo exámenes lo que queda de la semana, les prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.

miadharu28


	6. Chapter 6 PENSAMIENTOS

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephane Mayer **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Suspire— _¿Cómo me pude meter en esto?_—pensé mirando por última vez a esos tres extraños jóvenes que había conocido.

Capitulo5: PENSAMIENTOS

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ALICE POV

La verdad estaba intrigada, pues se comporto de una forma extraña, nadie se aleja de la simpática Alice así porque si.

Mis hermanos solo veían como se alejaba Isabella.

—Es rara esa chica—dijo Emmett.

—Si—coincidió Rosalie—es como si ocultara algo, ¡yo no lo creí eso de los desconocidos!—termino diciendo.

—Eso es cierto Rosalie—le dije pensativamente—es como si me hubiera tenido miedo cuando trate de abrazarla—termine de decir.

—Y que decir de mí—dijo Emmett— ¿qué no te diste cuenta? En cuanto dijiste que te ayudara se levanto demasiado rápido, alejándose de mí—termino de decir— ¿Cómo se puede alejar del maravilloso de Emmett?—dijo ya en broma.

Tanto Rosalie como yo negamos con la cabeza ya que se había tardado en hacer uno de sus comentarios sin sentido.

—Pero, a mi me cayó muy bien; además que me recuerda algo pero no se qué—termino de decir Rosalie.

Eso si era raro en Rosalie, yo no lo podía creer y creo que Emmett tampoco; por una vez se quedo sin habla; la primera que reacciono fui yo y les dije.

—Ya vámonos chicos, quiero contarle esto a Carlisle y Esme—ellos asintieron y nos dirigimos al descapotable rojo de Rosalie.

Llegamos muy rápido y durante el trayecto llame a Carlisle para decirle que teníamos que hablar con él.

Cuando llegamos Carlisle y Esme estaban esperándonos.

— ¿Qué paso chicos, de que quieren hablar??—nos dijo una preocupada Esme.

—No es ningún problema—dije y Esme se tranquilizo.

—Lo que pasa es que nos tiene intrigada una humana –dijo Rosalie.

—Exacto, y lo extraño es que a Rosalie le cayó bien, hasta la trato bien—dijo Emmett.

Tanto Carlisle como Esme se sorprendieron mucho.

—Entonces cuéntenos de esta extraordinaria humana, la cual hizo que Rose se comportara de una manera poco habitual—dijo Carlisle.

Y así le contamos como conocimos a Isabella y las reacciones que tuvo hacia nosotros.

—Muy interesante—dijo Carlisle levantándose y caminando de un lado para otro—es inusual encontrar a algún humano que no se deslumbre por nuestra belleza, y es menos usual que encontrar a uno que se aleje de nosotros como si tuviera miedo, cuando ni siquiera conoce nuestra naturaleza—termino de decir Carlisle.

—Por otro lado esta lo de Rose—dijo Esme

—Claro, claro; Rose me puedes explicar que es lo que sentiste cuando estabas con Isabella—le pregunto Carlisle.

—La verdad no lo sé, solo me identifique con ella. Además me di cuenta de que en sus ojos se reflejaba una gran tristeza y dolor; cuando vi eso la quise proteger de lo que le está provocando tanto sufrimiento—termino de decir Rose.

Todos nos quedamos callados ensimismados en este último cometario. Hasta que Esme fue la que rompió el silencio.

—Dices que la van a volver a ver ¿no?—pregunto Esme.

—Sip, le dije que quería que conociera a Jasper—conteste.

—Que bien Alice así sabrán que es lo que siente—dijo Carlisle.

—Claro, pero si estuviera Edward seria más sencillo, pues su don nos sería muy útil en este momento—dije con desilusión.

—Definitivamente eso es cierto, pero como no esta aquí, tendremos que confórmanos con saber sus emociones—dijo Carlisle.

—Entonces pasado mañana trataran de saber un poco más de su vida—nos dijo Carlisle dando por terminada la plática familiar.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde está Jasper?—le pregunte a Esme.

—Fue de caza Alice no creo que tarde mucho—me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Yo solo asentí y me dirigí a mi habitación.

—_Estos dos días serán eternos_—pensé ya que estaba muy entusiasmada de ver a Isabella nuevamente.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Al día siguiente me levante temprano y como estaba avanzando en mis clases a una velocidad sorprendente Sophie me dijo que era hora de involucrarme en el negocio familiar.

Fue una gran sorpresa enterarme de que la empresa se dedicaba a la organización de eventos (Cathering). Sophie me llevo a la sucursal base y me presento a su asistente (obviamente era mujer), ya en su despacho me dijo.

—Hija para que entiendas todo el funcionamiento de la empresa tienes que conocer su historia; nosotros somos Davenport & Hall Catherings.

—Mi ancestro Jonathan Davenport y Mark Hall se asociaron hace 200 años fundando Davenport & Hall Catherings. Por muchos años fue una empresa dirigida por miembros de ambas familias—hizo una pausa.

—La administración paso de generación en generación; hasta hace 50 años, Steve Hall (descendiente de Mark Hall) decidió que no quería continuar con el negocio; así que, le vendió su parte a mi padre; quien se convirtió en el único dueño de Davenport & Hall Catherings—suspiro.

—Al morir mi padre; y siendo su única hija pase a ser la actual dueña; sin embargo nunca se le cambio el nombre a la empresa en honor a Mark Hall—me dijo Sophie.

Me quede callada por un momento, tratando de asimilar toda la información.

Así pase parte de ese día aprendiendo sobre la empresa y su manejo; fui presentada a todo el personal informándoles que pronto me integraría a trabajar. Así paso la mañana y por la tarde continúe con mis lecciones habituales hasta altas horas de la noche.

Al siguiente día me levante con renovada energía, baje a desayunar y mi madre me comento—Hoy no iras a la empresa, ya que necesito que continúes con tus lecciones—y agregó—la verdad me has sorprendido; pues has avanzado muy rápido en las materias de conocimiento general; eso si Bella tendrás que estudiar más horas Baile, Protocolo y Etiqueta y Música pues las hemos descuidado mucho—termino y yo solo asentí.

—Además, la próxima semana me acompañaras a Middlesex para organizar una boda, una cena de negocios y un congreso—antes de que pudiera decir algo agrego—y no te preocupes por tu terapia ya organice todo para que la continúes. Podría ser perjudicial que cambiaras de terapeuta—yo solo asentí— ¡Ah! Por cierto Bella te compre un carro esta en el garage, pero tendrás que tomar clases para que lo puedas estrenar—me entrego las llaves y comento—guárdalas hasta ese día hija—yo solo las tome y las guarde.

—Ya puedes ir a tus clases—asentí y me fui a la habitación-salón en donde pase gran parte de mi día hasta que ya era hora de ir con mi terapeuta.

Le dije a Anthony que me llevara antes; así llegamos hasta la torre de consultorios con una hora de anticipación. Le pedí a Anthony que se regresara a la casa, y que más tarde le llamaría para que viniera por mí; así fui al centro comercial a comprarme un helado. Ya con mi helado en la mano me puse a ver el escaparate de una tienda de ropa. De repente alguien me grito; y reconocí la voz; era Alice que estaba dentro de la tienda que hace un minuto observaba.

—Hola Isabella, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?, quedamos de vernos a las 9:10 ¿no?—me pregunto.

—Sí, Alice, es que tengo que ir a una cita, pero llegue una hora antes y decidí distraerme viendo escaparates—le dije.

—Bueno en ese caso ven—me dijo jalándome de la mano, la verdad estaba muy fría pero no puse atención en eso ya que Alice me llevaba corriendo por el centro comercial.

—Alice no corras me vas a tirar—le dije asustada.

—No pasa nada Isabella—dijo la duendecillo.

De repente paró en seco y casi choco contra ella; cuando me repuse me percate que delante de mí estaban Rosalie, Emmett, un muchacho de pelo Rubio y una pareja que no conocía.

Lo que más me llamo la atención de ellos es que todos tenían los ojos dorados y tenían una belleza extraordinaria. Todos me veían con gran curiosidad lo que hizo que recordara esos días en los que estuve encerrada y solo salía para que me vieran como en un zoológico. El miedo y el dolor regresaron con más intensidad pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Alice hablo.

—Mira Isabella este es mi novio Jasper—me dijo poniéndose al lado del muchacho rubio—es hermano de Rosalie, y ellos son mis padres Carlisle y Esme—me dijo.

—Mucho gusto—dije, aunque di un paso hacia atrás lo cual fue percibido por todos.

—También es un gusto conocerte, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie nos han hablado de ti—intervino la mama de Alice, se veía que era muy maternal.

—_Las apariencias engañan Bella_—me dije.

En eso mire mi reloj y cuando me di cuenta ya era casi la hora para la cita así que les comente.

—Lo siento mucho, pero me tengo que ir, tengo un compromiso—dije

— ¡Oh!—exclamo una desilusionada Alice—pero al rato nos vemos ¿verdad?.

—Sí, Alice—y me despedí agitando la mano—fue un placer conocerlos señor, señora Cullen, Jasper—dije ya caminando hacia las escaleras eléctricas.

—Dinos por nuestros nombres Isabella—me dijeron, yo solo asentí, me di la vuelta y me fui.

Cuando llegue al consultorio, suspiré—_Ahora a enfrentar el pasado_—con esto en la cabeza, entre para ver a Tara.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Weee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Otro capítulo más; con respecto a la historia de Davenport & Hall Catherings cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Esperando que les guste el capitulo (ya que me costó mucho trabajo realizarlo, además de que estoy malita: (pero eso no me impidió a subir este capítulo), agradeciendo a todos sus reviews ya que me animan mucho.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

**aridnere**

**julimoon**

**valeriuscullen**

**AtRaM Potter**

**YuliaCullen**

**NatsuAlice-Quirkier**

Bueno en el próximo capítulo sabremos cómo va Bella en sus clases y en su terapia, además de la amistad con los Cullen. ¿Pasara más tiempo para que se conozcan Edward y Bella?, ¿Bella se convertirá en una buena empresaria?; bueno los dejos con estas interrogantes.

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^

Pasen por mi fórum el cual es (quitan los espacios):

My Forums: http: / / www. fanfiction. net / myforums / miadharu28/1795234/

Comerciales:

Encontré una nueva página de fanfics, no tiene tantas historias como aquí pero las pocas que tiene son muy buenas; aquí les dejo el link(también quitan los espacios):

http: / / www. mundofanfiction. es /

Bye

miadharu28


	7. Chapter 7 PENSAMIENTOS 2

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Cuando llegue al consultorio, suspiré—_Ahora a enfrentar el pasado_—con esto en la cabeza, entre para ver a Tara.

Capitulo6: PENSAMIENTOS 2

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Pase gran parte de la sesión platicando de mi pasado

Tara jamás me presionaba; en verdad se lo agradecía, pues hablar del pasado era muy doloroso.

—Bueno Bella, hasta aquí dejaremos esta sesión para que te repongas antes de salir—me dijo—tienes que hablar con mi secretaria sobre el horario de tus citas—al ver mi cara de sorpresa agrego—en los próximos meses estaré un poco mas ocupada, por lo que no siempre podre atenderte a la misma hora—dijo al tiempo que salía.

Estuve un momento sola y cuando me sentí segura salí para concretar mi próxima cita con la secretaria.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ROSALIE POV

Fue raro ver como Isabella se iba con tanta prisa— ¿_Cuál será ese compromiso tan importante?_—pensé.

—Tenía mucha prisa—comento Alice

Todos asentimos dándole la razón.

—Mmm tenían razón chicos, ella es diferente; se comporta de una manera misteriosa como si ocultara algo—dijo Carlisle mirándonos.

— ¡Ah! Con que no nos creías—menciono Emmett

—Lo bueno fue que Alice vio que Isabella llegaría más temprano de lo acordado, y así "casualmente" nos cruzamos con ella—Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, y todos guardamos silencio; de repente el teléfono de Carlisle sonó

—Hola Francesco—contesto Carlisle; todos nos sorprendimos cuando dijo ese nombre, pues ya tenía tiempo que no sabíamos de él—Claro, ¿en donde estas?—le pregunto Carlisle— ¿en serio?, en este momento estamos en la misma ciudad, ¿dónde está tu consultorio?; ¿de veras? que coincidencia estamos enfrente de la torre de consultorios en la que te encuentras; en seguida vamos para allá, ¿en qué planta estas?— después Carlisle colgó y nos miro.

—Ok chicos, ya escucharon vamos al consultorio de Francesco—nos dijo señalándolo.

—Que bien—dijo una entusiasmada Alice, todos reímos.

—Bueno, si alguien no quiere ir no hay problema—agrego Carlisle.

— ¿Cómo crees que no vamos a ir?—dijo mi osito.

—Sí, es cierto—lo apoye entrelazando nuestras manos.

—Es un miembro más de la familia—comento Jasper.

—Además, hace mucho que no lo vemos—termino Alice.

—Cierto amor—dijo sonriendo Esme.

—Además; así pasamos el rato en lo que esperamos a Bella—agrego Alice dando brinquitos.

Todos pusimos los ojos en blanco; y así nos dirigimos hacia el edificio de enfrente. Llegamos muy rápido hasta la planta en la que se encontraba el consultorio de Francesco; éste nos recibió inmediatamente.

— ¡Oh! Los extrañe tanto, me alegra verlos—dijo Francesco.

—También nosotros te extrañamos Francesco—agrego Esme dándole un abrazo.

—Mi querida Esme, tú siempre tan cálida—le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Oye ¡deja a mi esposa que me voy a poner celoso!—comento Carlisle en tono de broma.

—Mi buen Carlisle, pero si ya sabes que yo adoro a Esme, ¿por qué me quitas este momento de dicha?—comento Francesco en el mismo tono.

—Aja–dijo Carlisle con un poco de sarcasmo. Entonces Alice interrumpió.

— ¿Qué nosotros no existimos o qué?—termino; haciendo un puchero.

—Claro que si mi querida Alice—dijo dándole un gran abrazo.

Después de esto saludo a Jasper con un apretón de manos, a mi me dio un beso y un abrazo, por último saludo a mi Emmett

—Hombre quiero la revancha de la ultima vez ¿eh?—le dijo Emmett.

—Bueno, bueno dinos ¿qué has hecho todos este tiempo?—se adelanto a decir Carlisle para que nos contestara.

— Claro, claro—nos dijo—pasen a mi oficina—agrego, se giro hacia su secretaria, quien en ese momento nos miraba embelesada—por favor, no me pases ninguna llamada Anna—diciendo esto cerró la puerta.

—Francesco, vas a matarla de un paro cardiaco—bromeo Alice.

— ¡Claro que no!—dijo Francesco con una sonrisa picara.

—Bueno, ahora sí cuéntanos—le dijo mi osito.

Así nos conto de todos los lugares en los que estuvo, de las personas a las que había conocido y por ultimo agrego pensativo.

—En Italia me encontré con Edward, parecía que estaba investigando algo de los Vulturi, aunque no me contó nada—termino de decir.

—Sí, para nosotros también es un misterio—dijo Carlisle con cara de frustración.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿todavía tienen contacto con los caza vampiros?—agrego un poco pensativo—¿cómo se llamaban?—dijo para sí mismo— ¡ah! Si ¿los caza vampiros Swan?—nos pregunto.

Al instante la sonrisa se borro de nuestros rostros; ese era un tema del que nos dolía hablar.

—Ya no podemos tener contacto con ellos Francesco—dijo Carlisle y Francesco lo vio muy confundido—murieron hace 18 años—agrego con voz triste Carlisle.

— ¿Cómo es posible?, y que paso con su hija ¿también murió?—dijo muy sorprendido.

—Hace 18 años atacaron la casa de Charlie y Renneé; desgraciadamente cuando nos enteramos ya era demasiado tarde—comente.

—Aun no entiendo porque no lo vi—hablo Alice con los puños apretados; y Jasper solo la abrazo.

—Cuando llegamos a su casa, Charlie y Reneé agonizaban; a pesar de sus heridas nos contaron lo sucedido, así como el hecho de que se llevaron a Bella—relate— en ese momento entendí el porqué de mi comportamiento hacia Isabella y abrí mucho los ojos, aunque no dije nada—_Después se los diré_—pensé.

—Edward, Jasper y yo salimos a buscarla, pero no la encontramos—dijo mi osito triste.

—Ellos fallecieron minutos después; antes de morir nos pidieron que cumpliéramos su última voluntad—termino Esme con cara de querer llorar.

— ¿Qué paso después?—pregunto.

—Obviamente, me hice cargo del papeleo de los bienes y también del entierro de ambos. Nuestro lazo de amistad era tan fuerte que nos habían dejado la custodia de Bella—relato Carlisle.

—Pasamos un año buscando a Bella, nunca la encontramos—siguió Jasper—aunque todavía no desistimos. Edward es el que más se ha empeñado en encontrarla, y saber quién se la llevo. Edward tenía un cariño especial por Bella y desde su desaparición a dedicado su vida a buscarla; sin embargo, nunca nos cuenta sobre sus investigaciones—termino de decir Jasper

—Nosotros también la amamos; pero era un cariño diferente del de Edward—agregue.

— ¿Por qué era diferente el cariño de Edward?—pregunto muy confundido Francesco.

Todos sonreímos y Alice respondió—después de que nació Bella tuve una visión, en la cual veía a Edward junto a una muchacha que era su pareja; sin embargo nunca pude ver el rostro de la chica; pero Edward la llamaba por su nombre, "Bella"—termino Alice.

— ¿Se enamoro de ella, cuando era una bebe?—pregunto Francesco.

—No exactamente ya que los primeros días no pudo estar cerca de Bella, la niña resulto ser su tua cantante—dijo Carlisle y todos sonreímos al recordarlo.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer!—exclamo Francesco; antes de que pudiera decir algo mas el teléfono de Carlisle sonó.

— ¿Bueno?—dijo y cuando todos escuchamos quien era nos pusimos muy alertas, Carlisle puso el altavoz de su celular.

—Hola Edward ¿cómo estás?, todos te escuchamos, estas en el alta voz y adivina ¿quien esta con nosotros?—dijo Carlisle.

—Hola, contestando a tu primera pregunta sobrevivo; y con respecto a la otra pregunta, la verdad no sé. ¿Por qué no me sorprendes?—contesto Edward.

— ¡Hay Edward tu nunca cambias! Siempre tan gruñón—exclamo Francesco.

— ¡Ah eres tú!, me alegra escucharte—contesto Edward.

— ¿A qué debemos tu llamada hijo?—pregunto Carlisle.

—Pues solo para pedirles un favor; creo que encontré algo importante sobre el paradero de Bella. Parece ser que Bella fue llevada al seno de una organización llamada la Rosa Negra; aparentemente un tal Hank Spencer se hizo pasar por Hank Swan junto con su esposa Hanna. Según mis fuentes ellos tenían una hija llamada Isabella quien murió a los seis años—hizo una pausa—Hace poco encontré a Hanna, quien está completamente trastornada; sin embargo, todos sus recuerdos están intactos. Entre a su mente en el momento exacto en el que ella le reclamaba a Hank por haber hecho creer a todo el mundo que la niña había muerto. Y fue cuando recordó el miedo que había sentido, pues el jefe de la organización les había ordenado que tuvieran especial cuidado con la niña—finalizo Edward.

Todos estábamos en shock; entonces Alice dijo.

— ¿Viste algo más Edward?—

—Sí, pude ver un recuerdo en el cual un vampiro como nosotros le entrego aparentemente un bebe; a la pareja Spencer; hasta ahí termino el recuerdo y paso directamente en el momento en que Hanna dejo a Hank por miedo a que descubrieran que la niña no había fallecido—contesto Edward.

—Entonces, esta tal Hanna ¿sabe que paso con Bella?—pregunto Esme.

Edward suspiro—No sabe nada de Bella, lo único que pude leer en su mente fue la dirección de Hank; la cual está cerca de Hackney—termino Edward.

—Entonces quieres que busquemos la dirección de Hank—lo ultimo lo dije molesta.

Seguimos hablando de esto hasta que quedamos de acuerdo como investigaríamos y que lo tendríamos al tanto, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era casi hora de reunirnos con Isabella. Nos despedimos de Francesco y tomamos el elevador. Cuando llegamos al siguiente piso (era el cuarto ya que el consultorio de Francesco esta en el piso 5), una mujer entro al elevador; pero lo que más nos sorprendió fue ver a Bella con una chica quien le decía que tenía cita al día siguiente; no pudimos escuchar mas ya que las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

El teléfono de la mujer sonó y ella contesto—Hola Sophie—dijo.

—**Hola Tara, dime ¿cómo fue la sesión?—decía la voz del otro lado de la línea.**

—Bien, la verdad me sorprende que se pueda desenvolver tan bien, si vamos a este ritmo yo creo que dentro de un año estará superado—contesto.

—**Eso espero Tara, sabes que Bella me preocupa—**cuando dijo esto todos nos quedamos sorprendidos; y prestamos más atención a la conversación**—ya que pronto tendrá que desenvolverse en sociedad—suspiro.**

— No te preocupes, yo creo que para eso ya está lista—dijo Tara.

—**Me alegra saberlo Tara—exclamo la voz.**

—Bella lo hará bien; bueno te dejo porque tengo prisa—le dijo, se despidieron y colgó; tan concentrados estábamos todos en la conversación que no nos dimos cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la plata baja.

Salimos y dije algo que solo mi familia pudo escuchar.

—No vayan a decirle nada a Isabella—los mire.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Alice.

—Para no incomodarla, además creo que ya sé porque me comporto diferente con Isabella—les dije.

Todos se pararon en seco y me miraron.

—Dinos tu teoría Rose—me animo Carlisle.

—Aparte de que se llama igual que la hija de Charlie y Reneé, ella debe de tener la misma edad que Bella—les dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

Todos nos quedamos callados.

—Bueno ya tenemos que ir a encontrarnos con Isabella—dijo Alice.

Todos asentimos y nos dirigimos al lugar donde acordamos vernos.

—_Ahora lo que deseo saber es: ¿por qué está en terapia?_—fue lo último que pensé antes de unirme a la plática de mi familia.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Weee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Otro capítulo más; con respecto a la historia cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Lo siento mucho, la verdad no se que mas decir ya que me tarde mucho; pero es que no había tenido mucho tiempo para corregir el capitulo y agregarle unas cositas =-{.

Esperando que les guste el capitulo y agradeciendo a todos sus reviews ya que me animan mucho.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

**aridnere**

**AtRaM Potter**

**Anfitrite**

**Inmans**

**valeriuscullen**

**YuliaCullen**

Y a sus alertas a:

**lesley-15**

**chapi28**

**AnDreeeeA**

**BeLu-Chan**

Bueno en el próximo capítulo sabremos como se la pasaron y muchas cosas más. Por fin salió Edward aunque no como querían pero ya hizo acto de presencia. También fue sorprendente saber que los papas de Bella eran caza vampiros ¿verdad?.

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^

Pasen por mi fórum el cual es:

My Forums: http: / / www. fanfiction. net/myforums/miadharu28/1795234/ (quiten los espacios)

sayonara

miadharu28


	8. Chapter 8 ¿COINCIDENCIA O CAS

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

—_Ahora lo que deseo saber es: ¿por qué está en terapia?_—fue lo último que pensé antes de unirme a la plática de mi familia.

Capitulo7: ¿COINCIDENCIA O CASUALIDAD?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ALICE POV

— ¡_No lo puedo creer!; me he quedado sin habla. Esto amerita una investigación a fondo_—pensé—_y ya se quien me va a ayudar_—pensando esto volteé a ver a Emmett, quien me miro directamente a los ojos y asintió imperceptiblemente.

—_Perfecto, ahora ya puede empezar la función_—

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Me tarde con la secretaria ya que tenía un poco de trabajo, aunque al final me dio el horario de mi próxima cita. Me fui muy deprisa al centro comercial; ya que iba con 15 minutos de retraso. Al entrar ellos ya me esperaban.

—Lo siento—dije sin aliento.

—No te preocupes—contestó Esme.

—Bueno ¿que vamos a hacer? —les pregunte.

—Ya sé, ya sé—dijo Alice dando brinquitos

No sabía por qué, pero con ellos me sentía muy bien; era como si ya los conociera. Moví la cabeza negativamente, ¿cómo demonios los voy a conocer; si en mi vida he estado con alguien?; claro a excepción de mis "padres" y personas a las que no quiero recordar. Era extraño ya que con Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle mi temor hacia "ellos" no era tan grande, sin embargo, aún guardaba mi distancia.

—Tierra llamando a Bella—Alice pasó una mano por mis ojos.

— ¡Ah! Si lo sient…¿cómo me llamaste?—fruncí el ceño

— ¿Bella?—lo dijo un poco avergonzada. Al parecer todos los demás se sorprendieron tanto como yo; pues la miraron un tanto extrañados—lo siento, pero creo que "Bella" se escucha bien—agregó viendo a su familia; esto me desconcertó mas.

—Alice, deberías de preguntarle si le gusta o no—la reprendió Esme.

—Lo siento, ¿me perdonas Isabella?—me miro como el gato con botas de Shrek. ¡Dios! que difícil es decirle ¡no! cuando pone esa carita; así que sin poner resistencia asentí; Alice dio brinquitos de alegría— ¿nos dejarías decirte así?—me miro a los ojos y sentí como todas las miradas se posaban en mí.

—No se Alice, mmm, la única que me dice así es Sophie— ¡oh no! me equivoque debería haber dicho 'mamá'.

— ¿Quién es Sophie?—pregunto Rosalie

—Pues mi mamá—dije un poco nerviosa por el error. Todos se dieron cuenta de mi nerviosismo; se les veía en la cara—lo que pasa es que a veces le digo por su nombre—dije rápidamente, en sus ojos se veía que no me creían.

—Bueno, pero ¿nos vas a dejar decirte así?—insistió Alice.

Lo pensé por un momento —está bien Alice, me pueden decir así—todos sonrieron ante mi respuesta—ya decidieron ¿qué vamos a hacer?—los mire con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar?—sugirió Emmett.

—Suena bien—murmure.

—Entonces a la zona de juegos iremos—dijo Rosalie muy entusiasmada.

Así nos dirigimos hacia la zona de juegos platicando.

—Sé que es una indiscreción pero ¿qué edades tienen?—termine poniéndome roja como tomate.

—Bueno Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper tienen 23, Alice y Edward tienen 20, ¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?—termino Carlisle.

—Tengo 19 años, ¿quién es Edward?—dije, ese nombre me recordaba algo.

— ¡Ah! Cierto, no lo conoces, lo que pasa es que está estudiando en otro país, es mi hermano. Pronto va a venir y te lo presentaremos—esta vez fue Emmett quien respondió.

—Ah—fue lo único que dije.

—Cuéntanos algo de tu vida Bella—dijo Esme.

—Bueno si les cuento algo de mi vida, ustedes también me tienen que contar algo de la suya—les dije mirándolos y ellos asintieron, tendría que inventarme una historia—Bueno, soy adoptada.

— ¿En serio?, nosotros también somos adoptados—dijo Rosalie. Todos parecían sorprendidos por lo que había dicho así que continúe.

—Soy hija única; y estoy estudiando mucho pues mi mamá quiere que pronto me involucre en el negocio familiar. Tuve una infancia feliz, ya saben lo tipico; y en resumen eso es todo—termine con un suspiro

—_Bueno por lo menos me salió una buena historia_—pensé— _claro una infancia feliz, jaja_—pensé con sarcasmo.

—Es muy interesante lo que nos cuentas Bella, solo una pregunta—yo solo asentí— ¿siempre supiste que eras adoptada?—pregunto Jasper mirándome.

—Bueno, no siempre lo supe, cuando cumplí seis años mi mamá me lo conto todo. Al principio me enoje con ella; pero después entendí que tuve mucha suerte, de que ella sea mi mamá—termine en un susurro.

Todos se quedaron callados; hasta que Alice hablo— ¡Oh! Qué bonito—señalo un muñeco en un juego.

Después de esto todos nos dirigimos a donde señalo Alice y Jasper gano el muñeco. Así paso una hora y media hasta que les dije que tenía que llamar al chofer para que me recogiera. Anthony no tardo mucho en llegar y mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada le dije.

—Oye Alice—murmure.

—Dime Bella—sonrió.

—En verdad ¿les gustaría seguir viéndome?—pregunte dudosa.

—Claro que si Bella—dijo Rosalie.

—Bueno, el problema chicos es que no voy a poder verlos por un tiempo—todos se quedaron serios—no es porque no los quiera ver—me excuse—lo que pasa, es que la semana que viene me voy de viaje con mi mamá y la verdad no se cuanto tiempo vamos a estar fuera—termine

—No te preocupes Bella—Esme me miro con cariño.

—Sí, no hay problema, nos mantendremos en contacto por teléfono o vía internet—agregó Alice entusiasmada.

—Está bien, aunque deberían darme sus números telefónicos y e-mail—me sonroje al decir esto.

—Claro, claro, préstame tu celular—le tendí mi celular y Alice se dispuso a guardar sus números y correos electrónicos en los contactos.

Llegamos hasta donde estaba Anthony—Ya me tengo que ir—tome mi celular y me dirigí al auto.

—Claro, bueno nos vemos después o mejor dicho nos llamamos—me guiño el ojo Alice.

Solo sonreí y me subí al carro, llegamos a la casa muy rápido; estaba tan cansada que fui directo a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y nada mas toco mi cabeza la almohada me quede dormida.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ESME POV

Todos estábamos muy sorprendidos por la historia de Bella, la verdad no le creímos del todo ya que se puso muy nerviosa por un momento; así que eso la delato. ¡Oh! Es tan dulce; definitivamente no era buena mintiendo.

—Es demasiado raro; no creen—dijo mi esposo.

—Si, la verdad su historia parece inventada—continuo Alice.

—Es muy extraño; además tiene la misma edad que la hija de Charlie y Reneé—murmuro Jasper.

—Sí, sí; lo sabemos. Sin contar lo que Rose siente hacia Bella—Emmett termino.

No pudimos decir nada mas por que la puerta de la casa se abrió, sabíamos que solo una persona podría ser; y ahí estaba mi hijo a quien no veíamos desde hace 18 años.

—Hola familia—nos miro Edward—por, fin estoy en casa. De verdad siento estos dieciochos años de ausencia—nos miro con cara de culpabilidad.

—Olvídalo Edward y mejor salúdanos—dije corriendo a abrazarlo.

—Bienvenido a casa 'Eddie'—bromeo Emmett, dándole un abrazo de oso a sabiendas que odiaba ese diminutivo.

—La verdad estoy un poco molesta ¿sabes?—le dijo una llorosa pero sonriente Rosalie.

—De verdad lo siento—agregó Edward al momento que abrazo a Rosalie.

—En verdad, los he extrañado mucho—dijo enfrente de Carlisle.

—Nosotros también Edward, estos años no han sido lo mismo sin ti—Carlisle abrazo a Edward.

Edward se separo y hablo—Estar separados ha valido la pena; finalmente tengo pistas certeras del paradero de Bella, y creo que es tiempo de que se involucren—termino de decir.

— ¿Por qué no lo vi?—la voz de Alice mostraba enfado.

—Lo siento enana pero tuve que ser muy listo para que no vieras lo que planeaba—la despeino—además creo que has estado distraída, por eso no me viste—bromeo.

— ¡Hey! No me despeines, mi apariencia es difícil de mantener—todos reímos ante su comentario—eres un tonto hermano, aunque me alegro de que regresaras—dijo abrazándolo, él cual correspondió Edward.

—Además creo, que tienes razón; ¡he estado distraída!—aclaro Alice.

— ¡Dios mío Alice!, es la primera vez que me das la razón—exclamó Edward.

— ¡Oh cállate!, nosotros también tenemos algunas novedades que contarte —termino Alice separándose de Edward.

— ¿En serio?, bueno pues sentémonos para ponernos al corriente—sonrió Edward.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia la sala para poder platicar toda la noche.

—_Esta será una larga noche_—pensé sentándome a lado de mi esposo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

EDWARD POV

—Empieza hermanito—me animo Alice.

—Además de lo que les conté por teléfono hay mucho más—declare.

— ¿Hay más?—pregunto Rose, yo solo asentí.

—Vamos Eddie, cuéntanos—interrumpió Emmett.

— ¡NO me digas así!, es ¡Edward!—grite.

Emmet iba a replicar, pero al ver la mirada de Rose, se quedo callado; lo cual agradecí mucho.

—Continúa—intervino Carlisle.

—Descubrí quien planeo el secuestro de Bella y la muerte de Charlie y Reneé—solté sin preámbulos.

Estaban muy sorprendidos, primero todos guardaron silencio y al unisonó dijeron— ¡SIGUE! —.

—OK, la persona que planeo todo fue Cayo—dije en un susurro.

— ¡QUÉ!—gritaron.

—Eso es imposible Edward. Cayo quería mucho a Bella; además respeta profundamente a Aro como para traicionarlo. Bien sabes que los Swan eran familiares de Aro—exclamó Carlisle.

—Lo sé Carlisle; cuando me entere tampoco podía creerlo. Pero a Cayo le atrae mucho el poder, y los Swan eran un estorbo para él, pues cuando ellos vivían Aro mantenía un equilibrio entre las relaciones vampiro-humano, vampiro-caza vampiro y vampiro-vampiro. Y ahora que ya no están, Aro ya no se preocupa más por mantener este equilibrio; al contrario parece disfrutar siendo despiadado—les explique.

— ¡Claro!—murmuro Alice—tienes toda la razón Edward—me apoyo la enana—por eso no tuve ninguna visión ese día—termino de decir.

— ¡Exacto Alice!, él sabía cómo evitar aparecer en tus visiones—termine.

—Increíble—me apoyo Carlisle sin cuestionarme; sabia que confiaba en mí.

—Así que decidí volver para encontrar a Bella; contarles toda la historia a ustedes, y encontrar las pruebas contra Cayo para evidenciarlo ante Aro—dije viendo a mi familia.

— ¡Claro que te ayudaremos a buscar las pruebas y a Bella!; no vamos a dejarte con toda la diversión—bromeó Emmett— ¡¡¡mmm!!! Solo tengo una pregunta ¿por qué no mato a Bella?—agregó pensativo.

—Muy fácil—respondí y toda mi familia me miró—era muy valiosa—todos tenían dibujado en el rostro la confusión y agregué— ¡por su don!. Cayo la secuestro sólo por su don, cuando creciera la iba a convertir y le iba a decir a Aro que la encontró muriéndose y para salvarla la había tenido que transformar; así tendría a Aro comiendo de su mano—puntualice.

—Claro, pero el que salió engañado fue otro—bufó Rose.

—Lo cual, nos regresa a encontrar a Bella—terminó de decir una sonriente Alice; mi familia sonrió ante este comentario.

— ¿Qué me perdí?—dije confuso y frustrado a la vez ya que todos estaban bloqueando sus mentes.

—Jajajaja, paciencia Edward—intervino Jasper enviándome ondas de tranquilidad.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

CARLISLE POV

—_Aun no terminaba de asimilar lo que dijo Edward_—sin embargo comenté.

— ¿Recuerdas que también tenemos novedades que contarte?—le pregunté a un Edward frustrado, ya que todos le bloquemos nuestra mente para que no se enterara antes de tiempo. Edward solo asintió—pues bien, hemos conocido a una humana fuera de lo común recientemente—termine.

— ¿Ah?, ¿tanto misterio por una simple humana?—dijo Edward.

—No una simple humana Edward—intervino Alice emocionada.

—Y ¿por qué no?—preguntó Edward.

A lo que contestó una exasperada Rose—porque para empezar se llama Isabella; dos, tiene la misma edad que nuestra 'Bella'—.

—Tres tiene ojos color chocolate; cuatro, color de piel pálida; cinco, el color de su cabello es castaño—prosiguió Alice.

—Además de que es adoptada; según lo que Isabella nos contó; aunque no le creímos del todo esa historia—termino Jasper.

— ¿Ah sí?, como saben eso, si el que lee los pensamientos soy ¡yo!—preguntó Edward.

—Pues porque a leguas se ve que no es una buena mentirosa, se pone muy nerviosa—dijo con impaciencia Alice.

—Además estamos casi seguros que es nuestra Bella, físicamente puede ser—intervino Esme.

— ¡Exacto!, solo necesitamos que la veas, para que nos digas si es o no es—termino Emmett.

—Y solo con verla, ¿voy a saberlo?—dijo Edward con sarcasmo.

—No seas bobo—exclamaron Alice y Rose.

— ¿Ah no?, entonces díganme como sabré eso, según ustedes—pregunto Edward enarcando una ceja.

—Pues muy fácil, hijo—intervine—uno por su olor y dos ¿podrás leer sus pensamientos?—dije con ligereza—_recuerda que tu poder no funcionaba con Bella y eso que era un bebé_—pensé a lo cual Edward asintió.

— ¡Cierto!—gritó Alice.

—Además a Rose le cayó muy bien—agregó Emmett.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dice Emmett?—me pregunto un muy sorprendido Edward, a lo cual solo asentí.

—Entonces, es necesario que la conozca—afirmo Edward con vehemencia.

Todos nos quedamos callados y pensamos en lo que nos dijo Bella.

— ¡Oh!—exclamo Edward con desilusión.

—Pero no te preocupes—lo animó Alice—seguramente podre ver su regreso y aprovecharemos eso a nuestro favor—termino Alice.

Así nos quedamos el resto de la noche poniéndonos al día de todos estos años que no estuvimos juntos.

—_Espero que pronto se solucione todo_—pensé, Edward me vio y asintió imperceptiblemente; como había extrañado esta parte.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Weee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Un capítulo más; con respecto a ciertas cosas de la historia cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Lo siento mucho, por subir hasta hoy, sé que no es excusa pero aquí tan mis motivos:

Parte del capítulo ya lo tenía en la computadora, pero como le anexe unas cosas, no las había pasado; cuando lo quise hacer se fue la luz en mi casa por muchas horas por eso ^-^.

Mucho trabajo de tareas en la facultad, por eso el capitulo es más largo que los demás, para recompensarlos ¬¬'.

Esperando que les guste el capitulo y agradeciendo a todos sus reviews ya que me animan mucho.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a(tanto las que se acaban de unir , como las que ya tienen conmigo desde el 1º,2º,…, 7º y 8º):

**AtRaM Potter**

**aridnere**

**bekyabc2**

**YuliaCullen**

**julimoon**

**peritha12**

**karencullen: Gracias por tu review.**

**angelita del mal**

_**Charlotte-1208**__**‏**__**: Gracias por tus reviews, eres una de las que me han seguido desde el primer capítulo; gracias por el apoyo**_

**NatsuAlice-Quirkier**

**Shir-cullen**

Y a sus alertas y favoritos a:

**bekyabc2**

**julimoon**

**angelita del mal**

**Ermia**

**Pbeg**

**evita95**

**ferzy rmz**

**Charlotte-1208****‏**

**Escorpionf**

**Shir-cullen**

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^

En el próximo capítulo será de Bella; espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Pasen por mi fórum el cual es:

My Forums: http: / /www. fanfiction. net/ myforums/ miadharu28/1795234/

Bye, bye

miadharu28


	9. Chapter 9 ¿VIAJE?

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: son pensamientos.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

—_Espero que pronto se solucione todo_—pensé, Edward me vio y asintió imperceptiblemente; como había extrañado esta parte.

Capitulo8: ¿VIAJE?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Al día siguiente me despertó Josie.

—Bella, despierta—me movió.

—Mmm, Josie déjame dormir otro ratito—murmure medio dormida.

—No seas así Bella, que no vez que mi mami todavía no se levanta; aprovechemos para jugar antes de que me vaya a la escuela, porque después ya no te veo en el día—suplico Josie viéndome con sus grandes ojos, yo no pude resistir.

—Está bien—y termine levantándome—_pero que raro que Emma no se haya levantado aún_—pensé vistiéndome.

—**¡¡¡Sipi!!!**—grito Josie.

—Pero antes, voy a ver a tu mamá, es muy raro que aún no se haya levantado. Adelántate y ahorita te alcanzo en el jardín—le dije mirando mi reloj, eran las siete y media de la mañana.

— ¡Esta bien!—y salió disparada hacia el jardín.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Emma, toque pero nadie contesto; así que entre. Emma estaba acostada, parecía dormida hasta que la observe con atención dándome cuenta de que estaba muy pálida y temblaba ligeramente.

—Emma, ¿te sientes bien?—le pregunté al tiempo que toque su frente; ¡Por Dios!, tenía fiebre.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y me miro, después intento hablar pero estaba débil y no lo logro; lo intento una vez más y dijo:

—B…Bella, no me siento muy bien, hace un rato fui al baño. Bella estoy sangrando un poco y tengo dolores en el vientre de vez en cuando—término.

Cuando dijo esto abrí mucho los ojos, necesitaba atención médica. Me acerque a la cama corriendo —esto no va nada bien—agregue en voz alta

—Emma, trata de levantarte, tenemos que llevarte al hospital—dije ayudándola— **¡Que alguien me ayude, Mary ven rápido!**—grité

Mary llego corriendo.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece señori…—iba a preguntar, pero cuando me vio tratar de levantar a Emma de la cama corrió a ayudarme.

—Ayuda a Emma a ponerse de pie, pide ayuda para llevarla a la puerta principal; Emma necesita a un médico urgentemente—ordene.

Salí corriendo; y en el camino tropecé con mi mamá.

— ¿Qué pasa hija?—me pregunto alarmada.

—Emma está mal, parece que tiene una amenaza de aborto hay que llevarla al hospital, voy a avisarle a Anthony que tenga el carro listo para llevarla—respondí dirigiéndome hacia la cocina— **¡Puedes ayudar a bajar a Emma al vestíbulo, Mary esta con ella!**—le grite mientras me alejaba

— **¡Anthony, prepara el coche; tenemos que llevar a Emma al hospital es urgente!**—grite. Anthony se levanto de la mesa dejando su desayuno a medias y sin más salió corriendo.

Cuando regrese al vestíbulo, Mary, Sophie y Emma ya se encontraban ahí. Anthony ayudo a Emma a subir al auto, entonces mamá me dijo.

—Ve con Emma al hospital hija; yo me quedaré con Josie hasta que se vaya a la escuela. Después te alcanzo—agregó— ¿llevas tu celular?—pregunto.

—Si, Josie está en el jardín—le informe, mamá solo asintió. Me subí al auto y Anthony arranco.

—_Por favor que no sea demasiado tarde_—con este último pensamiento me concentre en Emma.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ALICE POV

Eran las seis de la mañana; habíamos terminando de platicar cuando me llego una visión. Bella estaba con una mujer que se veía enferma. La llevaban al hospital donde Carlisle trabaja, ahí terminó mi visión.

Cuando salí de mi trance todos me estaban viendo, Edward se me adelanto y dijo.

— ¿Esa muchacha es Bella?—me pregunto, yo solo asentí—tienen razón físicamente si podría ser Bella Swan—murmuro.

— ¡Ya déjense de tonterías!, ¿fue una visión de Bella?—pregunto Rose.

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente y sonreí. Todos me miraron desconcertados, claro menos Edward

—Yo creo que tendrías que ir al hospital—le comente a Carlisle sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?—me miro Carlisle.

—Pues muy fácil, porque ahí te vas a encontrar con Bella—le respondí.

—Entonces ¿por qué sonríes Alice?, ¿Le va a pasar algo a Bella?—dijo una preocupada Esme.

— ¡Claro que no!—exclamé—Bella va a llegar al hospital sana pero llevara consigo a una mujer al parecer enferma—termine de decirles. Todos se tranquilizaron y Carlisle salió corriendo para cambiarse e ir directo al hospital.

En ese momento me llego otra visión en donde otra mujer le decía a Bella que no iban a viajar estando Emma tan delicada, suponía yo que ese era el nombre de la mujer del hospital. Mi sonrisa se amplio.

— ¿Qué viste Alice?—me pregunto impaciente Emmett.

— **¡Bella no se va a ir!**—grite de la emoción.

— ¡QUE!—exclamaron.

—Al parecer se quedara por la mujer que llevo al hospital. Creo que se llama Emma—les explique.

— ¡Qué bien!—brinco Emmett.

—Exacto Emmet, ahora tenemos que planear un encuentro casual en el hospital. Y creo que ya sé cómo—termine diciendo, formulando mi plan

Todos sonrieron al escuchar esto.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

— ¿A qué hospital vamos?—le pregunte desesperada a Anthony, ya que los dolores de Emma se hacían más frecuentes e intensos.

—Vamos al Elizabeth Garrett Anderson & Obstetricia Hospital(*) donde la señora Emma inicio su control prenatal—me contesto.

Llegamos muy rápido; aunque yo sentí que el trayecto de la casa al hospital fue eterno. A las puertas del hospital nos estaban esperando.

—De seguro llamo la señora Sophie para que nos esperaran—comento Anthony.

En cuanto nos estacionamos unos enfermeros abrieron la puerta para sacar a Emma; cuando salí vi a Carlisle.

—Carlisle, ¿eres doctor?—le pregunte.

—Si Bella, pero dime ¿quién es tu amiga y qué le pasa?—me contesto y pregunto.

—Se llama Emma, está embarazada de 3 meses; y hace unas horas comenzó con dolores en el vientre y sangrado—le conté.

—Muy bien Bella la revisare, pasa recepción para llenar algunos formatos, quédate en la sala de espera, ahí te buscare más tarde—me instruyo.

Se llevaron a Emma y suspire volteando a ver a Anthony.

—Regresa a la casa, para que le informes a Sophie por favor—le dije con voz autoritaria, solo asintió.

Me dirigí a llenar los formatos que me había dicho Carlisle y después me dirigí a la sala de espera; mire el reloj eran las siete cincuenta—_no puedo creer que todo haya pasado tan rápido_—suspiré.

Tendría que contarle a Sophie sobre los Cullen; ya me había dicho que le contara más, pero no había tenido tiempo—pensé, en ese momento sonó mi celular, era Sophie.

—Hola mamá—respondí.

—Bella ¿cómo esta Emma?—pregunto.

—Todavía no sé mamá, Carlisle la está revisando— ¡oh no! Acabo de equivocarme.

— ¿Quién es Carlisle, Bella?—me pregunto extrañada.

—Es el doctor que atiende a Emma, además es el papá de Alice y Emmett los chicos que conocí en el centro comercial ¿te acuerdas?—le conteste.

—Claro, claro. ¡Oh! Hija siento no poder llegar antes; espero estar ahí a eso de las nueve de la mañana—me informo.

—Claro, no te preocupes mamá—conteste.

Hablamos un poco más y nos despedimos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

EDWARD POV

Alice tenía un plan para encontrarnos a Bella casualmente. Estaba casi seguro (como mi familia) de que era mi Bella, realmente estaba impaciente, cuando Alice nos llamo.

—Muy bien ya saben el plan, vamos a hacer ayuda comunitaria ¿ok?—explico.

—Sí Alice—contestamos en coro.

—Muy bien es hora de ir—aviso Alice.

— ¿En serio no quieres venir Esme?—pregunte.

—Estoy segura; vayan ustedes, quiero hacer algunas cosas—nos sonrió.

Enarque una ceja ya que me estaba bloqueando su mente. Salimos; Alice y Jasper vendrían en mi Volvo, Rose y Emmet se irían en el convertible rojo de ella. Llegamos rápido al hospital, el plan era que entraran y yo me rezagara un poco para comprobar si podía leer su mente. Así lo hicimos, escuche como mis hermanos y hermanas la saludaban. Intente leer su mente y no lo logre y su aroma me llego de golpe — ¡es ella!—pensé; si mi corazón latiera estaría desbocado en ese momento, no lo podía creer; finalmente había encontrado a mi Ángel. No cabía en mí de alegría.

Me reuní con mis hermanos. Bella lucia muy linda, más hermosa de lo que alguna vez imagine; en su rostro podía ver curiosidad pero también algo de preocupación y miedo.

Cuanto deseaba abrazarla y llenarla de besos; pero tenía que contenerme. Pronto muy pronto la tendría en mis brazos, de eso estaba seguro, sino, dejaría de llamarme Edward Cullen.

— ¡Oh! Cierto este es mi hermano Edward—me presento Alice.

—Mucho gusto, me han hablado mucho de ti—la salude con una sonrisa, aún estaba muy nervioso, pero eso no me impidió sentir la calidez de su mano y observar el ligero rubor que tiño sus mejillas. Era adorable; aun no podía creer que finalmente estaba frente a mí. Por un momento tuve miedo de que todo fuera un sueño como tantos y se desvaneciera.

Afortunadamente mis hermanos estaban ahí y no dejaban de taladrarme con la mirada; eso me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Igualmente—me respondió; su voz era tan suave y musical; era perfecta.

Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo más llego una señora.

— ¡Bella! ¿Cómo esta Emma?—le pregunto sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

—La están atendiendo, todavía no dan informes de su estado de salud—contesto algo angustiada mi Bella.

Cuando la recién llegada se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia exclamo— ¡lo siento tanto, no me di cuenta de que estabas acompañada!—

—No se preocupe señora—respondió Rose.

—Lo siento mamá, ellos son Alice, Emmett, Edward Cullen y Rosalie y Jasper Hale—nos presento Bella

— Es un placer conocerlos—saludo. —_En verdad son tan apuestos como los describió Bella. Que bueno que Bella tenga amigos, los necesitara para poder superar todo lo que ha vivido_—pensó y en su mente vi las imágenes de una Bella muy diferente a la que tenía enfrente.

No me esperaba esta información; cerré los puños enojado— ¿_qué demonios le habían hecho a mi Bella? _—pensé. Era una imagen desgarradora; ví a una Bella llena de sufrimiento y sus ojos reflejaban miedo. Tenía que averiguar quien la había lastimado.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Elizabeth Garrett Anderson & Obstetricia Hospital (*): Este hospital es real, se encuentra en Londres

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Otro capítulo; con respecto a ciertas cosas de la historia cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Esperando que les guste el capitulo y agradeciendo a todos sus reviews ya que me animan mucho.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere: thanks for your pasión and emotion**

**sailorgisselle**

**AtRaM Potter**

**bekyabc2**

**angelita del mal**

_**Charlotte-1208**__**‏**_

**NatsuAlice-Quirkier**

**missju**

**Shir-cullen**

**escorpiotnf**

Y a sus alertas y favoritos a:

**angelita del mal**

**MaRiFeR-CuLlEn**

**bekyabc2**

**lesley-15**

**ceara cullen potter**

**Maria Alejandra19**

**ta-cullen**

**adri cullen**

**pbeg**

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^

En el próximo capítulo tanto Edward como los demás sabrán un poquito más del pasado de Bella, muchas sorpresas se avecinan chicos.

En mi perfil están imágenes de la casa sonde vive Bella.

Pasen por mi fórum el cual es:

My Forums: http: / /www. fanfiction. net/ myforums/ miadharu28/1795234/

Bye, bye

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)


	10. Chapter 10 ¿VERDADES O MENTIRAS?

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: son pensamientos.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

No me esperaba esta información; cerré los puños enojado— ¿_qué demonios le habían hecho a mi Bella? _—pensé. Era una imagen desgarradora; ví a una Bella llena de sufrimiento y sus ojos reflejaban miedo. Tenía que averiguar quien la había lastimado.

Capitulo9: ¿VERDADES O MENTIRAS?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

JASPER POV

Mi pequeña estaba emocionadísima por el reencuentro con Bella. Así que en menos de cinco minutos nos dijo su plan, cuando termino se volteo a ver a Edward.

— ¡Y tú, te vas a cazar antes de irnos!—le dijo señalándolo.

— ¿Por qué nada mas yo?—pregunto Edward confundido.

— Es obvio hermanito—contesto Emmett recargándose en Edward.

— ¿En serio?—enarco una ceja Edward—ilumíname con tu sabiduría—termino en tono sarcástico.

—Ya déjense de tonterías—intervino Alice—es muy fácil Edward, si es nuestra Bella ¿tu crees poder contenerte ante su olor?—le pregunto Alice.

—Tienes razón—asintió Edward, antes de que pudiera alguien agregar algo Edward se fue a cazar.

—En serio quiere verla—agrego Emmett.

—Bueno, entonces todos a cambiarnos—nos ordeno mi amor.

Como quería a esta duendecillo. Todo fue muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el hospital; pero lo que más me dio gracia fue ver la cara de mi hermano tan feliz. Sus sentimientos estaban sin control, sentía ternura, amor, felicidad, todo al mismo tiempo; lo cual quería decir que esta muchacha Isabella, era nuestra Isabella Marie Swan.

No pudimos decir nada más, ya que llego una señora y después de las presentaciones sentí una gran tristeza por parte de la "mamá" de Bella y un gran enojo por parte de Edward.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Cuando Alice me presento a su hermano no pude más que pensar: "es perfecto", lo único que pude hacer fue mirarlo por un largo tiempo sin decir nada, parecía que Edward estaba en el mismo trance hasta que aparto su mirada y yo trate de regresar a la realidad; finalmente lo logre y en eso llego Sophie.

— ¡Bella! ¿Cómo esta Emma?—me pregunto sin darse cuenta de las personas que me acompañaban.

—La están atendiendo, todavía no dan informes de su estado de salud—conteste un poco angustiada, recordando el por qué de mi visita al hospital.

Mamá se dio cuenta por fin de que estaba acompañada y exclamo— ¡lo siento tanto, no me di cuenta de que estabas acompañada!—

—No se preocupe señora—le respondió Rose.

—Lo siento mamá, ellos son Alice, Emmett, Edward Cullen y Rosalie y Jasper Hale—los presente.

— Es un placer conocerlos—los saludo.

—Lo siento chicos, ella es Sophie—mi mamá me interrumpió antes de terminar.

—Farren, Sophie Farren—termino

Me le quede mirando y mamá solo me miro con cara de advertencia, entendí lo que me quería decir así que solo asentí.

No pudimos decir nada más ya que Carlisle llego en ese momento. Todos nos volteamos a verlo.

— ¡Chicos!, ¿qué hacen aquí?—pregunto Carlisle.

—Vinimos a hacer ayuda comunitaria y nos encontramos a Bella y su mamá—respondió Alice.

Carlisle miro a Sophie y la saludo— ¡un placer señora!, Alice, Emmett y Edward son mis hijos y Rosalie y Jasper mis sobrinos—.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema. Emma está mucho mejor—termino Carlisle dirigiéndose a mamá y a mí.

— ¿Emma y el bebé están bien?—pregunto Sophie.

—Ambos están fuera de peligro. Emma sufrió una amenaza de aborto; afortunadamente el sangrado fue mínimo y el cuello de la matriz no se dilato (*); lo cual nos permitió realizar los estudios pertinentes. Le hemos administrado una hormona que le permitirá continuar con el embarazo, pues en los resultados de los estudios que le realizamos esta hormona salió muy baja (*). En este momento el sangrado y las contracciones han cedido.

Sin embargo, Emma debe permanecer dos o tres días más en observación. Después se podrá ir a casa, pero deberá guardar reposo absoluto, y acudir a revisiones más frecuentes—explico Carlisle.

De repente todos los recuerdos se a galoparon en mi mente; por un lado me sentía aliviada de que Emma tendría a su bebé, pero por otro lado la nostalgia y tristeza me invadieron.

—Ok ¿cuándo la podremos ver?—pregunte ansiosa.

—Ahorita está dormida, estaba exhausta después de todo lo ocurrido, yo creo que despertara hasta la tarde; vayan a casa y regresen a eso de las seis—nos respondió

—Le agradezco infinitamente doctor. Acataremos todas sus indicaciones—agrego Sophie.

Me recargue en Sophie y di un suspiro, mamá solo me abrazo—cariño, creo que deberías volver a casa y dormir un poco, te ves muy cansada—me susurro.

—No quiero dormir mamá, además ya estaba despierta cuando fui a ver a Emma—le respondí.

— ¿Por qué estabas levantada, si todavía no era la hora para tus clases?-´-me pregunto extrañada.

Suspire y dije—Josie—cuando lo dije mamá entendió todo.

—Cierto esa niña es muy inquieta—me miro con ojos preocupados—no se lo he dicho, aunque creo que ya lo presiente—agrego.

Asentí—ya me imaginaba eso, es muy lista como para ocultarle algo, si quieres voy por ella a la escuela y le cuento todo—le sugerí. Mamá solo asintió.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta los Cullen y los Hale solo nos miraban, nos habíamos olvidado de ellos.

—Lo sentimos mucho—dije sintiendo como la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

—No te preocupes—dijo Carlisle, miro su reloj y agrego—yo los dejo, tengo trabajo que hacer—se despidió sacudiendo la mano.

Mamá también vio su reloj y suspiro—hija yo también te dejo tengo ir a la empresa a checar algunas cosas, me llevo a Anthony por favor pides un taxi para que te lleve a casa—se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla, yo solo asentí—hasta luego chicos, espero verlos otra vez—termino.

Después de que se marchara Sophie, Alice intervino— ¿qué tienes planeado hacer?—me pregunto.

—Nada—respondí.

— ¡Perfecto!, vamos de compras—cuando dijo esto yo hice una mueca, todos sonrieron ante mi cara.

— ¿Por qué se ríen?—pregunte confundida

—Porque parece ser que conoces muy bien a Alice—dijo Edward con su voz aterciopelada.

— Oh—fue lo único que pude decir.

—Ándale Bella vamos, no seas mala—me tomo de la mano poniendo esa carita que no podía resistir.

Suspire—está bien Alice—levante mi mano ante el entusiasmo de Alice, la cual dejo de dar brinquitos—pero antes tengo que ir a mi casa a informar sobre el estado de Emma y de paso ves mi guarda ropa—termine.

Alice solo asintió—entonces la primera parada es tu casa—recito.

Salimos del hospital, traían dos carros. Yo me fui en el volvo de Edward junto con Alice y Jasper, lo cual me tranquilizo un poco, estaba muy nerviosa por su compañía, Emmett nos seguía ya que yo le iba indicando como llegar a Edward, entonces Alice me dijo.

—Sé que es una indiscreción Bella pero ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por Emma?—termino.

—_Así que se dieron cuenta_—pensé.

—Bueno, Emma es una amiga de la familia desde hace mucho. Ella vive con nosotras, hace un mes Mathew su esposo murió, dejando a Emma y su hija Josie solas—relate con tristeza recordando lo que de verdad paso—le insistimos mucho para que viviera con nosotras, y lo logramos, es parte de nuestra familia—termine mi relato.

—Oh, ya entiendo Bella, siento haberte preguntado, no quería que te pusieras triste—puso su mano en mi hombro.

—No te preocupes—respondí sonriéndole, aunque creo que no los engañe.

—Bella después de aquí hacia ¿Dónde?—me pregunto Edward.

—Da vuelta a la izquierda, en la primera reja entraremos—le instruí, el solo asintió

Cuando llegamos, creo que estaban impresionados ya que no dejaban de ver la mansión—Aprieta el botón Edward—le pedí.

— ¿Qué desean?—pregunto por el altavoz John.

—Hola John, ¿podrías abrir la reja, son mis invitados—dije en voz muy alta para que me oyera.

—Está bien señorita Bella—respondió.

—Ya te he dicho que no me digas así—lo reprendí—solo Bella—termine.

—Lo siento, ya les abro—termino teniendo mucho cuidado de no volver a decir ni el señorita ni mi nombre.

Alice rio— ¿Por qué le dijiste que no te dijera señorita?—pregunto todavía riéndose.

—No me gusta que sean tan formales, prefiero que me digan Bella—conteste.

Antes de que pudieran replicar dije— ¡llegamos!—.

Bajamos de los coches y los hice pasar, los lleve a la estancia.

—Espérenme aquí, en un momento vuelvo—les dije, ellos solo asintieron. Salí disparada hacia la cocina.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

EDWARD POV

Salimos del hospital, gracias a Alice; Bella se fue conmigo junto con Jasper y Alice. Alice le pregunto sobre Emma y ella contesto con voz triste, trato de sonreírnos pero no le creímos. Me dio las indicaciones para llegar a su casa, era una residencia enorme; muy cerca de nuestra casa, todos estábamos sorprendidos, y cuando Bella hablo con el encargado de la puerta nos sorprendió que Bella lo reprendiera por llamarla señorita.

—_Esto es raro, ¿cómo es posible que prefiera que le llamen por su nombre cuando ha vivido toda la vida entre lujos?_—pensé

Le iba a preguntar sobre esto pero Alice se me adelanto. Bella solo comento que no le gustaban las formalidades.

Bella nos dejo en la estancia y salió casi corriendo, hacia la cocina. Todos estuvimos atentos a lo que les decía Bella.

Les advertía que no dijeran nada de cómo llego ahí y les conto la versión oficial, además de que los tranquilizo sobre el estado de Emma. Regreso para hablar con nosotros.

—Bueno ya esta lo de tranquilizarlos; ahora solo falta que Alice vea mi guardarropa—miro a Alice.

—Claro, vamos Rose—la tomo de la mano jalándola hacia la puerta.

—Siéntanse como en su casa chicos, si necesitan algo solo díganle a alguien del servicio—termino de decir Bella antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los tres sonreímos ya que Bella no sabía lo que se le venia encima con Alice y Rose. Nos sentamos y platicamos de lo ocurrido tan quedito que nadie en la casa se enteraría de nuestra conversación.

Solo escuchamos como Alice y Rose la torturaban, sentimos cuando venían bajando, así que empezamos a platicar de un partido de futbol, cuando entraron voltee a verlas y solo tuve ojos para mi ángel, se veía hermosa. Bella se puso roja como un tomate y mis hermanos y hermanas rieron por lo bajo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Salimos de la estancia y guie a Alice y Rose hacia mi recamara, cuando entramos Alice corrió hacia mi armario y lo admiro.

— ¡Tienes un armario súper!—exclamo Alice.

—Cierto—le dio la razón Rose—pero te tienes que cambiar para ir de compras—termino evaluándome.

—Déjamelo a mí Rose, creo que ya se cual es el atuendo perfecto para Bella—le brillaban los ojos peligrosamente y me dio un pequeño escalofrió.

En menos de cinco minutos ya me estaba probando toda la ropa hasta que por fin las dos estuvieron de acuerdo en un atuendo (ç1).

Salimos de mi habitación para reencontrarnos con los chicos, estaban sentados platicando de un partido, cuando Edward volteo se me quedo viendo, yo no lo pude evitar y me sonroje; sentí como los demás se reían hasta que Rose dijo.

—Bueno, estamos listas para ir de compras—.

Todos asentimos, antes de salir deje indicado que yo iba a pasar por Josie a la escuela y no regresaríamos a comer. Ya arriba de los autos empezamos a platicar de trivialidades.

—Bella ¿a qué hora sale Josie?—me pregunto Alice..

—Mmm—me quede pensando tocando mi barbilla con la mano derecha—a la una—respondí.

— ¿La podrías sacar media hora antes?—me pregunto Alice

—Alice es temprano—la mire horrorizada.

— ¿Qué hora crees que es Bella?—intervino Edward con esa voz que me gustaba tanto.

—Pues no sé, las ¿once?—pregunte mirando a los tres.

—Estas pérdida Bella ya son las doce con veinte minutos—dijo Jasper.

— **¡Cómo!**—grite. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido

—Si Bella, por eso te pregunte si podemos sacar antes a Josie—termino Alice. Yo solo asentí.

— ¡Sí!, vamos Edward a la primaria—exclamo Alice.

—Espera, ¿saben dónde está la escuela?-pregunte sorprendida.

Alice se dio un golpe en la cabeza y dijo— ¡oh! se me había olvidado decirte, nosotros vivimos detrás de tu casa, en la zona boscosa, así que conocemos estos rumbos (ç2) —me explico.

—ok—conteste, el resto del viaje lo hicimos en silencio, estaba muy nerviosa; no sabía cómo decirle a Josie lo de su mamá, creo que Alice, Jasper y Edward se dieron cuenta porque no dijeron nada y me dejaron hundirme en mis pensamientos.

Cuando llegamos la única que bajo fui yo, ellos me esperarían afuera. Le explique a la directora la naturaleza de la situación, no se opuso en que me llevara a Josie, cinco minutos después estaba con Josie sentada en mi regazo en los jardines que daban a la reja principal.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella?, ¿por qué en la mañana no fuiste a jugar conmigo?—me pregunto haciendo un puchero muy tierno.

—No fue por qué no quisiera Josie, ¿me perdonas?—le conteste.

—Está bien, además eres la mejor tía de todo el universo—exclamo— ¿y mamá?—me pregunto.

Esto era lo que temía que me preguntara—Mira preciosa, recuerdas que fui a ver a tu mami –ella asintió—tu mami se sintió mal y la tuve que llevar a l hospital—seguí.

— ¿Están malitos mi mami y mi hermanito?—pregunto asustada.

—No chaparra—le di un beso en la frente—tu mami y tu hermano están bien, solo que se va a quedar en el hospital unos días para que no les pase nada—dije abrazándola y ella me devolvió el abrazo.

—Ahora escúchame muy bien—la mire a los ojos—vengo con unos amigos y vamos a ir de compras…

— ¿Yo también voy?—me interrumpió emocionada a lo cual solo asentí.

—Antes que nada pequeña pulga, no debes de decir nada de cómo nos conocimos, ¿está bien?—ella asintió.

— ¿Por qué no puedo decir nada tía?—dijo curiosa.

—Pues muy simple chaparra, yo les conté una historia de nuestra familia. Nadie se debe enterar de la verdad, ya que si alguien lo sabe tanto tu mami, como yo estaremos en peligro, ¿lo entiendes, verdad corazón?—termine abrazándola muy fuerte.

Ella solo asintió, después de esta pequeña conversación, nos dirigimos al volvo de Edward donde les presente a Josie y viceversa. Nos la pasamos de tienda en tienda, parecía que Alice y Josie se complementaban muy bien—_No dejare que Josie que se junte tanto con Alice_—pensé con ironía.

Llame a Sophie para explicarle que no podríamos visitar a Emma. Mamá lo entendió y dijo que saludaría a Emma de nuestra parte, platicamos unos minutos más y nos despedimos.

Después de este agotador día, regresamos a casa con miles de bolsas y cansadísimas. Traía cargando a Josie, se había quedado dormida en el camino. Los invite a pasar, ellos aceptaron gustosos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ROSALIE POV

Fuimos a recoger a la niña, Bella se tardo un poco y salió con ésta, luego se sentó en una banca lejos de la reja; pero aun así podíamos verla, era tan maternal. Bella se puso a Josie en sus piernas y empezaron a platicar, escuchamos toda la conversación, nos quedamos en estado de shock cuando le dijo a Josie que no dijera nada— _¿Qué demonios había en su pasado que pudiera poner a Bella en peligro?—_rondaba por mi cabeza.

Bella subió al volvo de Edward y nos fuimos al centro comercial, entramos a una de las múltiples tiendas donde Alice perdió el control y torturo a Bella haciéndola probarse media tienda; por supuesto que los chicos nos daban su opinión; obviamente Edward solo tenía ojos para Bella y ésta se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía— _¡son tan tiernos!_—pensé. Después de un rato de visitar tiendas Bella lucia totalmente agotada y hambrienta mientras que Josie era igual de hiperactiva que Alice—_me gustaba esta niña_—pensé.

Finalmente hicimos una pausa para "comer", mientras comíamos Edward trato de convencer a Alice de que ya no fuéramos a tantas tiendas, pero como Alice es tan terca no lo dejo. En una tienda Alice chillo y salió corriendo llevándose a Josie; Jasper, Emmett y yo salimos detrás de ella mientras Edward esperaba a Bella quien se estaba probando un conjunto.

Más tarde regresamos por ellos y encontramos a Bella roja como un tomate mientras que Edward estaba sonriéndole. En fin durante toda la tarde pasamos de tienda en tienda para horror de Bella, finalmente llevamos a su casa a Bella y a Josie, la cual estaba profundamente dormida en brazos de Bella. Entramos y Edward, Jasper y mi osito fueron a dejar las bolsas al cuarto de Bella.

— ¡Hija regresaste!—exclamo Sophie.

—Si mamá, es que me llevaron a comprar ropa—contesto Bella dándole un beso.

—Y sabiendo lo poco que te gusta ir de compras—la miro con cariño y agrego—se canso mucho ¿verdad?—pregunto viendo a Josie.

—Sí, voy a dejarla en mi cuarto ya que Emma se quedara en el hospital—le informo Bella.

—Claro, hija—se volteo hacia nosotros—siéntanse como en su casa, yo me retiro—nos dijo—pero antes chicos, voy a hacer una fiesta en honor a Bella y ustedes quedan invitados desde ahorita solo faltaría darles la invitación, cuando estén listas claro—nos sonrió.

—Claro, no te preocupes. La esperaremos—dije, dicho esto Sophie se fue.

—Ok mamá, síganme chicos—agrego Bella ruborizándose como siempre.

Todos la seguimos hasta su habitación, nos sentamos en la pequeña sala que tenia, mientras acostaba a Josie y la arropaba; luego se volteo a vernos.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieren hacer?—nos pregunto una ansiosa Bella.

Todos reímos ante su ansiedad.

—Mmm, si quieres te ayudamos a acomodar la ropa—dijo Alice emocionada de poder sacar alguna que otra ropa que no le gusto.

—Está bien—suspiro Bella.

Nos pasamos una hora y media más arreglando la ropa, mientras los chicos veían la colección de música, libros y películas de Bella; claro también nos ayudaban un poco. Cuando terminamos nos despedimos de Bella, ya que se caía del sueño.

—Rose, yo creo que debemos de empezar a organizar tu boda—me comento Alice de camino a los coches.

—Creo que si—le di la razón.

—Ya tengo pensado la empresa de Cathering que vamos a contratar—agrego una alegre Alice.

—Mmm, ¿cuál va a ser?—pregunte con curiosidad.

— Davenport & Hall Catherings—exclamo Alice.

Asentí, tenía entendido que era una buena empresa. Después de eso nos dirigimos a casa en silencio. Carlisle y Esme nos esperaban.

—Hola chicos, ¿cómo les fue con Bella?—pregunto Carlisle.

Todos volteamos a ver a Edward quien fue el que más se entero de lo que paso ese día—_La hora de la verdad_—pensé.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

EDWARD POV

Los chicos salieron disparados detrás de Alice y Josie dejándonos Bella y a mí, cuando salió del probador no pude más que verla, mi Bella se veía tan hermosa (ç3)

— ¿Dónde están los demás?—me pregunto sacándome de mi trance.

—Se fueron detrás de Alice y Josie, no te preocupes de seguro Alice vio algo que le gusto y no pudo resistirse—le dije sonriéndole.

—No deberías sonreír así, ¿sabes? Deslumbras—me dijo con esa voz tan dulce.

— ¿En serio?, ¿te deslumbro a ti?—le pregunte a mi Bella.

—Claro que si—dijo apartando la mirada y sonrojándose como ya era costumbre.

Me acerque—no deberías avergonzarte, ¿sabes? Tú también me deslumbras—agregue.

— ¿En serio?—pregunto incrédula, se veía tan adorable.

—Claro que si tontita, no te ves como eres en realidad—susurre acercándome a ella.

Ella me miro con esos ojos color chocolate que tanto me gustaban, era increíble podría quedarme siglos mirándola. No pude controlarme y me acerque hasta que nuestras bocas quedaron a la misma altura y a unos centímetros, casi la beso pero en eso escuche como regresaban mis hermanos y Josie, entonces le susurre—ya vienen de regreso—Bella solo pregunto confundida.

— ¿Quién?—yo me aleje sonriendo ante su pregunta y Bella se puso más roja.

—_Definitivamente no iba a poder contenerme por mucho tiempo, espero no haberla asustado_—pensé. Pero no me arrepentía de ello.

Después de dejar a Bella y a Josie en su casa, fuimos a la nuestra donde Carlisle y Esme nos esperaban.

—Hola chicos, ¿cómo les fue con Bella?—pregunto Carlisle.

Todos me voltearon a ver.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

el cuello de la matriz no se dilato (*): Cuando el cuello de la matriz se dilata o se abre se produce un aborto inevitable.

ésta hormona salió muy baja (*): Esta hormona debe de estar en ciertos niveles durante el embarazo, pero cuando esta debajo de los mismos provoca amenazas de aborto o abortos tal como le ocurrió a Emma.

(ç1): La ropa que utilizo Bella está en mi perfil.

(ç2): Casa de los Cullen, está en mi perfil

(ç3): Ropa que Bella traía cuando sale del probador está en mi perfil.

En mi perfil están imágenes de la casa donde vive Bella.

…………………………………(\_/)

¡Fiu! otro capítulo y ¡el más largo! (^-^); con respecto a ciertas cosas de la historia cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Esperando que les guste el capitulo y agradeciendo a todos sus reviews ya que me animan mucho. Como ya se dieron cuenta solo actualizare cada semana ya que la escuela no me deja mas tiempo, los veo la próxima semana

A G R A D E C I M I E N T O

A mi hermana que fue la que me ilumino con su sabiduría en redactar la parte de la amenaza de aborto de Emma.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere: thanks for your pasión and emotion. Me encanta como me ayudas, de verdad me ayudas mucho Omiai.**

**bekyabc2**

**Shir-cullen**

**NatsuAlice-Quirkier**

**angelita del mal**

**escorpiotnf**

**GRECIA: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW**

**YuliaCullen**

**Karencullen: gracias POR TU REVIEW, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ES CAP.**

**julimoon**

**manila17**

**AtRaM Potter**

**pbeg**

**Andrecullen18**

Y a sus alertas y favoritos a:

**HinisS Cullen Uzumaki**

**Anfitrite**

**Lore-Chan2**

**manila17**

**CARAMELO DE LIMON**

**amvi**

**sexcullen**

**-andreiitah-**

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^

En el próximo capítulo sabremos lo que Edward escucho de parte de Josie y después de Sophie, muchas cosas se desvelaran.

Pasen por mi fórum el cual es:

My Forums: http: / /www. fanfiction. net/ myforums/ miadharu28/1795234/

Bye, bye

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)


	11. Chapter 11 ROMPECABEZAS

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

**Siento lo del capítulo en especial a ti ayla (), la verdad borre el capitulo (no me pregunten como ¬¬') así que lo tuve que subir nuevamente; pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo esperando que les guste. Nos vemos abajito.**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: son pensamientos.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Todos me voltearon a ver.

Capitulo10: ROMPECABEZAS

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

EDWARD POV

Trate de hablar pero la voz no me salía, Alice vio mi dificultad y empezó a relatar.

—Como ya saben encontramos a Bella y creo que es Bella Swan—dijo sonriendo—aunque Edward deberá de confirmarnos—volteo a verme.

—Pasemos a la sala—sugerí dirigiéndome a la sala. Una vez sentados, empecé—cuando llegamos al hospital, confirme que no podía leer sus pensamientos y su olor me llego de golpe, efectivamente es la hija de Charlie y Reneé—explique.

— ¡Qué bien!—exclamo Esme.

—Claro aunque se notaba a leguas, hubieran visto como se vieron esos dos—intervino Emmett.

—Tienes razón Emmett, Edward tuvo muchas emociones al mismo tiempo, casi pierdo el control—apoyo Jasper.

—Ese no es el punto—conteste irritado—lo más impactante fue lo que vi en la cabeza de Sophie—murmure.

Todos se quedaron callados y serios— ¿Qué fue lo que viste?—pregunto Rose.

—Lo que vi fue la imagen más desgarradora de Bella; muy diferente a la que es hoy en día—susurre.

— ¿Pudiste leer algo más?—pregunto desesperada Alice.

—No, solamente escuche que había sufrido mucho; además de que el primer apellido de Sophie no es Farren—termine.

— ¡Entonces por eso va con un terapeuta!—exclamo Alice— ¿leíste algo más sobre el apellido?—termino Alice.

— No, al parecer decidió utilizar su segundo apellido por seguridad. ¿Qué me perdí?, ¿Cómo está eso de que Bella va al terapeuta?—pregunte confuso.

— ¿No te dijimos nada?—pregunto Emmett. Yo negué con la cabeza

—Ups, se nos paso. El día que hablamos con Francesco, vimos a Bella pidiendo cita en el piso de una psiquiatra, así que asumimos que acude a terapia—explico Alice y me contaron todo con lujo de detalle.

—Bueno ese no era el punto chicos—intervino Carlisle.

— ¿Qué paso después?—pregunto Esme.

—Alice le pregunto si quería ir de compras, Bella acepto pero antes pasamos a su casa para avisar del estado de Emma—le respondió Rosalie.

—Bella nos conto que quiere a Emma como a una hermana, Emma y su hija viven con Bella y Sophie—explico Alice.

—Creo que nos mintió acerca de la historia que nos conto sobre Emma, aunque su cariño por ella es verdadero—intervine.

—Se que oculta algo acerca de la muerte de Mathew, el esposo de Emma. Bella sintió mucha tristeza al mencionarlo—comento Jasper.

—Y estoy seguro de saber cómo murió Mathew—todos se sorprendieron pero no preguntaron más.

—Les advirtió a todos los empleados que no dijeran como Bella llego a esa casa—intervino Emmett.

—Lo mismo paso con la niña, aunque saque más información de su mente—intervine.

Todos se quedaron viéndome en silencio—El papá de Josie era parte de una mafia; según la niña; Bella estuvo también en el lugar donde mataron a su padre. Al parecer Mathew le pidió a Bella cumplir su última voluntad—termine.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esta información.

— ¿Pudiste leer algo más?—pregunto Esme.

—Solamente pude leer eso, después sus pensamientos se volcaron completamente a las compras—respondí tratando de sonar convincente, ya que quería guardar la conversación y el resto de los pensamientos para mí.

In Flash Back

Josie se me quedo viendo detenidamente— _wooo de verdad son muy guapos los amigos de Bella. El que más me gusta es Edward, se ve que es lindo y tierno, espero que se enamore de Bella para que sea mi tío. Yo creo que le gusta porque se le queda viendo por mucho tiempo_—pensó.

Me sorprendí mucho ante su pensamiento—_me está mirando, mejor veo los escaparates_—.

—Oye Edward—me hablo cuando todos estaban distraídos.

— ¿Si?—le conteste.

—Quiero comprarle algo a mi tía, pero no sé qué ¿me podrías ayudar a escoger?—me pregunto.

—Claro que si pequeña, aunque no se que le gusta a Bella—respondí pensativo

—Pues le gusta leer, tiene una infinidad de libros. ¿Podrías recomendarme un buen libro para que además de leerlo ella me lo lea a mi?—dijo apenada—_espero que me ayude_—pensó.

—Claro que sí, aunque eso es trampa ¿no?—dije guiñándole un ojo—mmmm tal vez le guste Las 1001 noches—conteste a su pregunta.

—Creo que ese todavía no lo lee. Otro favor, ¿podrías ir a comprarlo por mí?—pregunto avergonzada.

—Claro que si Josie—le sonreí.

—Antes de que te vayas, ¿te gusta mi tía verdad?—murmuro.

— ¿Se nota demasiado?—pregunte curioso, no daba crédito a que una niña de seis años se diera cuenta.

—Claro que si, si quieres te ayudo para que seas su novio—susurro.

—Eso me ayudaría mucho Josie—le sonreí—bueno voy por el libro para que no se den cuenta—comente.

—Sipi—dijo entusiasmada Josie—_Bella merece ser feliz después de lo que ha sufrido_—pensó, quede pasmado, era urgente que supiera que le paso a Bella.

Fin Flash Back

—También hay algo más—intervino Jasper—cuando Carlisle dijo que no hubo aborto, Bella se sintió triste, nostálgica y alegre, todo a la vez; pienso que esto significa algo aunque todavía no se qué—termino Jasper.

—Bueno no podemos hacer nada, Edward tendrás que estar al pendiente de los pensamientos de las personas que están alrededor de Bella, así armaremos este gran rompecabezas—informo Carlisle yo solo asentí—ahora nosotros nos retiramos—termino tomando a Esme de la mano.

—Creo que nosotros también—aseguro Emmett, solo puse los ojos en blanco.´

—Igual nosotros—termino Jasper,

—_Dios, que no podían tener sus hormonas controladas_—pensé. Salí a caminar cuando se me ocurrió ir a visitar a Bella. Salí corriendo, llegando muy rápido

Mi Bella dormía abrazando a Josie aunque en un momento cambio de postura. Cuando leí la mente de Josie vi muchas imágenes de lo que había hecho en el día aunque también había imágenes en donde conocía a Bella.

In Sueño Josie

—Buenos días señora mi nombre es Sophie y esta jovencita a mi lado es Bella mi hija—les dijo Sophie a Emma y Josie.

—Mucho gusto señora, señorita mi nombre es Emma y ella es mi hija Josie—respondió Emma haciendo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

—De seguro se estará preguntando porque la citamos—le dijo Sophie.

— Claro, ¿me podrían decir el por qué?—pregunto Emma.

—Claro que si—se adelanto en decirle Bella—todo esto es porque yo conocí a su esposo Mathew— Cuando dijo esto Emma abrió mucho los ojos y al instante se desmayo.

Tanto Sophie como Bella acomodaron a Emma en el sofá, Josie aparentemente no se dio cuenta ya que estaba en el suelo jugando con una muñeca (o por lo menos eso creen todos, la mente humana es más compleja de lo que parece, pensé).

—Debiste decírselo con más delicadeza Bella—reprendió Sophie a Bella quien se encogió de hombros.

Pusieron a Emma en el sofá; Josie se dio cuenta preocupándose mucho.

—No te preocupes Josie en un rato despertara—le dijo Bella para tranquilizarla.

— ¿En serio?—pregunto Josie con ojos ansiosos; Bella solo pudo asentir y sonreírle.

—Hija porque no llevas a Josie al patio trasero, le dices a Anthony que saque los juguetes ok??—dijo Sophie.

—Si mamá—respondió Bella agarrando a Josie de la mano y un muchacho iba detrás de ellas.

—Sabes Bella me caes bien—dijo Josie.

— ¿¿En serio??—comento Bella con una sonrisa en la boca.

—Sí, mm pero ¿¿¿en serio conoces a mi papa???—pregunto Josie un poco dudosa.

Bella solo susurro un "sí".

—Entonces ¿con que quieres jugas Josie?—le pregunto Bella.

Después de esto los recuerdos no fueron interesantes ya que Josie solo recordaba como jugaba, hasta que la mente de Josie me mostro como el mismo joven que las acompaño al jardín se acercaba a Bella tocándole el hombro, ella se sobresalto.

—Lo siento señorita—dijo el joven—pero la señora cree que pronto despertara la señora Emma y quiere que regresen—termino de decir.

Bella solo asintió y antes de que se marchara le dijo—Anthony por favor la próxima vez solo hábleme —termino.

Anthony asintió—lo siento señorita—dijo un poco avergonzado.

Fin Sueño Josie

Hasta ahí quedo el sueño de Josie el cual me dejo muy intrigado, estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que me sobresalto escuchar a Bella hablar.

—_**Por favor, ya no más**_—suplico Bella su respiración era agitada, en un principio pensé que estaba despierta pero estas palabras eran incoherentes para mí y viendo la cara que ponía Bella parecía un sueño, en el cual sufría mucho—_**ya basta Hank, soy tu hija**_—hablo de nuevo Bella más agitada que antes.

Me tense al escuchar el nombre, ella conocía a Hank. Ya sabía a quién tenía que matar por haber hecho sufrir a mi Bella. Me acerque a Bella apartando unos mechones de su cara, era tan hermosa como un ángel. Acerque mi boca a su oreja y susurre.

—Shshshshsh, calma Bella, aquí estoy para protegerte no te preocupes—termine.

Cuando dije esto la respiración de Bella se tranquilizo, tan absorto estaba viéndola que no me di cuenta que me tenia sujeto por la camisa.

—_**No me dejes Edward**_—murmuro.

—Nunca mi amor, nunca—murmure contestándole. No pude resistir más, me acerque a sus labios cerrando mis ojos y la bese, fue la sensación más hermosa que he sentido; cuando me separe escuche como mis hermanos entraban por la ventana.

—Qué bonito Edward—se burlo Emmett

—Cállate Emmet—trate de levantarme, pero no pude; Bella me tenía bien agarrado.

—Parece que ya se encariño contigo Eddy—siguió burlándose Emmett.

—Ya cállate Emmett, si sigues así la vas a despertar—intervino Alice.

Nadie más agrego nada ya que Bella empezó a hablar—_**No es cierto Hank, Hanna es mi mamá eres un mentiroso**_—susurro Bella.

—Shsh tranquila amor—le dije.

Mis hermanos estaban impactados— ¿son el mismo Hank y Hanna de los que nos contaste?—pregunto Rosalie horrorizada.

—Parece que si—mire a Bella.

—_**Como te odio Hank Spencer, destrozaste mi vida**_—murmuro Bella y se le escapo una lágrima.

La duda quedo esclarecida y ahora queríamos saber qué había ocurrido pata que mi Bella tuviera esas pesadillas.

—_**Sophie…, Emma…, Josie…¡por favor no me dejen sola! **_—diciendo esto se le salieron mas lagrimas.

—No te preocupes amor, nunca te van a dejar, ellas te quieren—le susurre en el oído secando sus lagrimas.

Después de esto se tranquilizo—_**Edward quédate a mi lado**_—murmuro.

—Nunca lo dudes, estaré contigo siempre amor—le respondí, me zafe de su agarre, saliendo por la ventana seguido de mis hermanos; ya casi amanecía. Llegamos a casa en pocos minutos, estaba furioso.

—Cálmate Edward—me dijo Jasper.

— ¡Es que ese maldito!, ¿¡que diablos le hizo a mi Bella!?—grite, estaba muy alterado

—Todos estamos enojados igual que tu, pero contrólate, tenemos que averiguar lo que le paso a Bella y ella es la única que puede contárnoslo—intervino Alice.

Tenían razón, pero no sabía cómo lograríamos que Bella se abriera a nosotros. Ese ángel que dormía, había sufrido mucho; tenía una firme determinación: hacerla olvidar ese maldito pasado que tanto la lastimaba.

—Chicos, vayámonos a arreglar en media hora le hablo a Bella para recogerla e ir a ver a Emma—nos informo Alice.

Todos la obedecimos, llegue a mi cuarto y ya tenía mi vestuario escogido, imagine que los demás también (ç1).

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Después de que se fueran Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y Edward me dirigí a mi cuarto para darme un baño y relajarme, después me puse un pijama cómodo. Ya acostada pensé en todo lo que había pasado y llegue a dos conclusiones.

1.-La familia Cullen tenía un secreto y de alguna manera muy en el fondo creo que sabía lo que era.

2.-Sentia algo por Edward Cullen ¿será amor?

Pensando en esto me quede dormida, en mis sueños recordaba mi pasado hasta que la hermosa voz de alguien a quien no podía verle el rostro me tranquilizaba, también sentí que alguien me besaba, era una hermosa sensación y no quería que terminara. Volví a tener sueños de mi pasado y nuevamente mi ángel me tranquilizo.

Después de esto la mañana llego muy rápido, cuando me desperté sentí un sabor muy dulce en mis labios, como si de verdad los hubieran besado, aunque también tenía el presentimiento de haber escuchado un conversación la cual no recordaba.

Despeje mi cabeza y me levante de la cama lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertar a Josie que todavía dormía profundamente; me bañe y cambie; cuando salí del baño encontré a Josie platicando por mi celular con alguien, me miro y dijo.

— ¡Ya llego!, te la paso—.

La mire confundida—Es Alice—me dijo pasándome el celular.

Tome el celular—Hola Alice, ¿qué paso?—le pregunte.

—Hola Bella, oye Carlisle me dijo que Josie no podría entrar a ver a Emma, aunque creo que va a ser una excepción con ella, así que en una hora pasamos por ustedes—me informo Alice.

—Muchas gracias Alice, está bien nos vemos al rato—le conteste y colgué.

En ese momento entro Mary—Que bueno que vienes, necesito que ayudes a Josie a bañarse y vestirse—le indique— ¿sabes dónde está Sophie?—le pregunte.

—Claro señorita—cuando vio mi mirada rectifico—digo Bella tu mamá está en el despacho—termino de decir.

Asentí y me dirigí al despacho, toque antes de entrar.

—Siento interrumpirte mamá, pero te vine a avisar que Josie y yo vamos a ver a Emma—le dije

—Pero hija no dejaran entrar a Josie—exclamo

—Si lo sé, Carlisle va a ser una excepción—conteste.

— ¡Oh! Bueno en ese caso vayan, siento no poder acompañarlas tengo mucho trabajo—respondió.

—No te preocupes, ¿cómo estuvo ayer Emma?—le pregunte.

—Pues la verdad hija no pude platicar con Emma, no despertó en toda la tarde—me comento.

Como vi que tenía trabajo me despedí saliendo del despacho y me dirigí a mi cuarto en donde estaba Josie.

— ¿Lista Josie?—pregunte.

— ¡Siii!—me contesto muy feliz. Salimos y enfrente de la casa estaban ellos. Mi mirada se concentro en ´él'.

Me puse muy nerviosa, salude a todos y nos dirigimos al hospital. Josie paso a ver a su mamá sola, yo me quede en el pasillo y Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett fueron a ver a Carlisle dejándome sola con Edward, me puse muy nerviosa ya que todavía recordaba que casi nos besamos, nada mas de recordarlo me puse roja.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—me pregunto.

—Si no te preocupes—le dije en un susurro.

—Quisiera hablar contigo acerca de lo que paso ayer—siguió.

—_De seguro quiere disculparse_—pensé sintiéndome mal.

—No te preocupes Edward no tienes que disculparte—conteste apresurada.

Me miro con el ceño fruncido— ¿Quién dijo que me quería disculpar?—pegunto.

Cuando dijo esto me puse muy nerviosa—No lo dijiste, pero imagine que era eso—le respondí.

—Claro que no—dijo firmemente—en realidad hubiera querido que mis hermanos no nos hubieran interrumpido—finalizo con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

Me quede sorprendida— '¿cómo un ángel como él se fijaría en un persona como yo?' —pensé al momento que miraba al suelo.

Se acerco a mi—quisiera conocerte más—me susurro—-¿me lo permitirías?—pregunto tomando con su mano mi barbilla para que lo mirara a la cara.

Solo pude asentir ya que estaba atrapada en sus ojos color miel, se fue acercando más a mí pero en eso llego Josie y nos separamos rápidamente.

— ¡Tía! Ya puedes entrar a ver a mamá—dijo corriendo hacia nosotros.

—Está bien Josie, pero compórtate estamos en un hospital ¿ok?—le dije, ella solo asintió—Espérame aquí con Edward, en un momento regreso—termine.

Camine sin poder mirar a Edward, sentía su mirada taladrándome la espalda hasta que entre a la habitación de Emma.

—_Si sigo así pronto le tendré que contar la verdad y no se si estoy lista para eso_—fue lo último que pensé antes de centrarme en Emma.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ç1: La ropa de cada uno está en mi perfil.

En mi perfil están imágenes de la casa donde vive Bella.

…………………………………(\_/)

¡Un capítulo más! (^-^); con respecto a ciertas cosas de la historia cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Esperando que les guste el capitulo y agradeciendo a todos sus reviews ya que me animan mucho. Como ya se dieron cuenta solo actualizare cada semana ya que la escuela no me deja más tiempo, los veo la próxima semana

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere: Thanks because you help me very much. So this champer is for you.**

**josue ()**

**bekyabc2**

**AtRaM Potter**

**Alinita28**

**LULI CULLEN ()**

**Shir-cullen**

**Ale89 ()**

**pbeg**

**escorpiotnf**

**ayla ()**

Y a sus alertas y favoritos a:

**betancourt**

**Yashamaru Kotohime**

**mechiikagome**

**Merenwen-Taralom**

**laliii**

**japuu**

**Locaxx**

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^

En el próximo capítulo los preparativos para la fiesta de Bella y la fiesta claro. ¿Romance, verdades, mentiras y algo más?.

Pasen por mi fórum el cual es:

My Forums: http: / /www. fanfiction. net/ myforums/ miadharu28/1795234/

Bye, bye

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)


	12. Chapter 12 PREPARATIVOS, FIESTA Y CONFES

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: son pensamientos.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

—_Si sigo así pronto le tendré que contar la verdad y no se si estoy lista para eso_—fue lo último que pensé antes de centrarme en Emma.

Capitulo11: PREPARATIVOS, FIESTA Y CONFESIONES

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Platique con Emma alrededor de quince minutos, me despedí y cuando salí, Josie corrió hacia mi, yo la levante.

— ¿Qué pasa chaparra?—le pregunte.

— ¿Podemos invitarlos a la casa?, es que quiero jugar con Emmett en el Xbox 360—dijo mirándome con la carita más tierna posible.

—Claro que podemos invitarlos, pero no es seguro que acepten—le advertí.

Caminamos hacia ellos, todos platicaban entre ellos. Cuando llegamos se voltearon a vernos.

— ¿Cómo esta Emma?—me pregunto Alice.

—Está mejor; espera salir pronto del hospital. ¡No le gustan!—termine.

— Chicos ¿quisieran venir a nuestra casa?—les pregunte avergonzada.

— ¡Claro, que sí!—respondió Alice por los demás.

Salimos al estacionamiento para dirigirnos a la casa. Cuando llegamos tanto Emmett como Josie se fueron directo al cuarto de entretenimiento, iba a seguirlos pero me di cuenta que Edward se quedo viendo hacia el piano, me acerque a él lentamente.

— ¿Tocas el piano?—me pegunto volteando a verme.

—Un poco, aunque apenas estoy aprendiendo—respondí.

— ¿Podría tocar algo?—me miro fijamente

—Claro, no sabía que tocabas el piano—comente.

—Todavía no sabes mucho de mí, aunque quisiera que supieras todo—respondió cautivándome con sus ojos, y yo me sonroje por el doble sentido de sus palabras.

—Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas, eres tan hermosa—se acerco tocándome la mejilla.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, pero soy demasiado común—respondí.

—Eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que no te ves con claridad—contraataco.

—Bueno dejemos ese tema para después y vamos a que toques—respondí—si supieras mi pasado— murmure tan bajito que solo yo podía escucharlo o eso creí.

Edward siguió su camino hacia el piano y se sentó; yo solamente lo observe.

—Siéntate a mi lado, no muerdo—dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Asentí y me acerque para sentarme a su lado. Empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía en la cual me perdí; me di cuenta que me la sabia y sin pensarlo empecé a tocar junto con Edward; cuando terminamos nos quedamos en silencio.

— ¿Cómo se llama esta canción?—le pregunte.

— ¿No sabes cómo se llama?—me pregunto, yo negué con la cabeza.

—Esta canción pocas personas la conocen, ¿cómo la conoces?—siguió.

—La verdad no lo sé—respondí un poco confusa.

—Bueno, esta canción solamente la conoce mi familia y unos amigos, ya que yo la compuse—respondió.

Me quede sorprendida. —_Puede que Edward conozca a mi familia_—pensé.

—Tú no eres Isabella Marie Farren, tu verdadero nombre en Isabella Marie Swan—afirmo.

Lo mire sorprendida, con miedo; antes de que pudiera decir algo llego Sophie.

— ¡Aquí están!—exclamo al vernos.

Tuve que apartar mi mirada de Edward para dirigirla hacia el marco de la puerta— ¿Qué paso mamá?—le pregunte un poco nerviosa.

—Venía a informarles que Alice me va a ayudar en los preparativos de tu fiesta—explico—espero que no te importe Edward, pero en realidad no solo ofreció su ayuda si no también la de ustedes—se dirigió a Edward.

—Claro que no señora—le sonrió.

—No me digas señora, solo Sophie—lo corrigió mamá.

—Está bien Sophie—replico.

—Bueno chicos, vengan al cuarto de entretenimiento, les llevare bebidas y botana para que estén a gusto—termino.

Lo único que pude hacer fue dirigirme a la sala sin ver a Edward, cuando entre todos me observaron.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo?—pregunto Alice.

—Nada, Edward quería tocar un poco—respondí.

— ¡Tía! Juega conmigo—exclamo Josie.

Asentí, me acerque para que me dieran un mando, empecé a jugar con Josie aunque he de decir que mi mente viajaba lejos de ese cuarto_—¿Cómo era posible que sabia mi verdadero nombre?, ¿podría ser que ellos conocieran a mis padres?, ¿Qué demonios pasaba?. Para empezar ellos eran de una hermosura inigualable, tenían la piel helada y muchas cosas más que no podía recordar_—todo esto rondaba por mi cabeza.

—Bella, perdiste de nuevo—se quejo Josie.

—Lo siento nena, es que estoy cansada—le sonreí.

—Entonces nosotros nos vamos—intervino Rose.

Mire mi reloj— ¡qué tarde es!—exclame—mejor quédense, ahorita le digo a Mary que les prepare unas habitaciones—les dije.

—Como crees Bella, no queremos abusar—respondió Jasper.

—No, no es ninguna molestia; y no acepto un "no" por respuesta—termine con una mirada dura.

—Está bien, nos quedamos—replico mi ángel.

—Alice, Rose acompáñenme para ver que pijamas les prestó—me dirigí a ellas—¡Anthony!—grite, el llego muy rápido.

— ¿Sí?—pregunto.

—Puedes prestarles unos pijamas a Jasper, Emmett y Edward por favor; se van a quedar a dormir—le pedí.

—Claro que si Bella—asintió— ¿podrían seguirme?—les pregunto, ellos solo asintieron y lo siguieron.

Llegamos a mi cuarto y Mary estaba acomodando la cama para que Josie y yo durmiéramos—Mary podrás arreglar cinco habitaciones por favor, dos para Alice y Rose y las otras tres para los chicos—le pedí a lo cual Mary solo asintió

Después de media hora cada uno estaba en su habitación y Josie ya estaba dormida. Me acosté quedándome dormida muy rápido. Esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño.

Me veía junto a una pareja de treinta y pocos años. Él era muy gallardo, su nombre era Charlie; y ella era muy guapa y se parecía a mí, se llamaba Reneé. ¿Serie posible que fueran mis padres?; también veía a los Cullen y a los Hale, todos ellos lucían igual que hoy día, ¡como si nunca envejecieran!.

En mi sueño me sentía feliz a lado de Charlie, Reneé, los Cullen y los Hale; no recuerdo haberme sentido alguna vez tan a gusto.

Era muy curioso, pues en mi sueño se revelaba que Charlie y Reneé eran caza vampiros y que los Cullen y los Hale eran vampiros; a pesar de este detalle tenían una amistad muy solida.

De repente mi sueño se volvió oscuro. Charlie, Reneé y yo nos encontrábamos en una casa y en un segundo varios vampiros nos tenían rodeados. Me encontraba muy asustada Charlie y Reneé me defendían pero los lastimaron y me alejaron de ellos; yo solo lloraba, quería estar a su lado, Charlie y Reneé estaban en el suelo y solo podía pensar "que estén bien"; de repente desperté.

Desde entonces todas las noches tenía el mismo sueño.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

EDWARD POV

Estaba tan frustrado, tuve dos oportunidades de besarla y no lo logre, ahora habían pasado muchas cosas, estaba en una habitación a lado del cuarto de Bella pensando en todo lo que había pasado; me daba tanta alegría que Bella se acordara de la melodía que le compuse; aunque esa alegría era opacada por aquel comentario que hizo antes de que tocara el piano.

Pase la noche debatiéndome entre ir a verla o no, al final me quede en el cuarto. Al siguiente día regresamos a casa después de haber "desayunado", la verdad estábamos asqueados de haber probado esa comida, aunque gracias a Alice y Rose termino pronto.

Nada mas llegamos y el teléfono de Alice sonó.

— ¿Bueno? —respondió Alice.

—**Buenos días señorita Cullen, soy Martha, llamo para confirmar la cita para hablar de los preparativos y escoger los posibles vestidos**—dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Oh!, está bien Martha y por favor solo llámame Alice, además vamos a vernos bastante—le contesto Alice emocionada.

—Ok, bueno la cita es dentro de tres horas, si no les molesta claro—siguió Martha.

—No nos molesta, entonces al rato nos vemos—se despidió Alice.

—Ya oíste Rose a arreglarse—se dirigió a Rosalie— tengo que llamar a Sophie para decirle que iremos en la tarde a ayudarle—termino Alice—y ustedes, harán lo que quieran durante las siguientes cuatro horas y media, pero más les vale estar listos cuando les diga—se volteo y nos señalo.

Solo asentimos, las chicas se fueron; cuando regresaron estaban muy contentas, diciendo que tenían que decidirse entre cuatro vestidos de novia para ver cuál era el definitivo (*).

Salimos directamente a casa de Bella, cuando llegamos era un caos ya que todo estaba hecho un lio. Empezamos a trabajar, no pude ver a Bella ya que estaba en clases pero un fuerte ruido proveniente del salón de clases nos alerto a todos y salimos corriendo para ver que había pasado, la primera en llegar fue Sophie y nosotros veíamos desde el marco de la puerta.

— ¡**No puede ser Isabella!, ¿cómo es posible que no puedas aprender lo básico?, ¡cómo pudiste haber tirado a Esthela junto con la radio!—**gritaba la maestra de baile.

Bella estaba roja como un tomate con la vista en el suelo. La muchacha llamada Esthela se levanto muy indignada.

—Ya no puedo más, ¡me voy!; nunca debí aceptar este puesto—diciendo esto tomo sus cosas y salió pidiéndonos permiso.

La maestra se volteo a ver a Sophie—lo siento Sophie, pero Esthela tiene razón, Bella es un caso perdido, de verdad que siento esto pero yo ya no puedo más, esto me sobrepasa, renuncio—termino

—Por favor inténtalo una vez más—suplico Sophie.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo intente si ya nadie quiere ser pareja de Bella?—pregunto la maestra.

Antes de que replicara Sophie, Alice hablo—Si le conseguimos una pareja que practique con ella, ¿lo intentara?—.

—Por supuesto que sí—respondió la maestra confundida.

—Entonces no hay problema—sonrió Alice.

— ¿Cómo que no hay problema Alice?, ¿de dónde vas a sacar a una pareja que quiera bailar con una patosa como yo?—intervino Bella

—Muy simple, ya tengo a tu pareja—respondió Alice.

— ¿En serio? Y ¿quién es?—pregunto con una ceja enarcada.

Cuando leí sus pensamientos solamente pude sonreír—Edward va a ser tu pareja, es muy buen bailarín y no creo que se niegue, ¿verdad Edward?—me pregunto.

—Por supuesto seré tu pareja Bella—respondí dirigiéndome a ella.

—Me parece razonable Bella—intervino Sophie.

La maestra también asintió—Estoy de acuerdo. Si no hay objeción reiniciamos la practica mañana—termino con voz agotada.

Bella y Sophie asintieron y me dieron los horarios de clases— _¡Esa duendecillo era la mejor!, podre estar más tiempo con Bella_—pensé.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ALICE POV

Después de lograr que Edward y Bella estuvieran más tiempo juntos se me ocurrió regalarle un perrito a Josie, esa niña necesitaba una mascota. Le regale una French Poodle mini toy (ç1) con todo lo que necesitaría (tendría que estar a la moda también). Josie le puso por nombre "Honey" (*). Así pasaron los días y los chicos y yo seguíamos ayudando para la fiesta de Bella; un día me mandaron a la recamara de Bella para ver cuál sería el vestido que utilizaría Bella en la fiesta. Entre sin tocar y vi como Bella se resistía ante la modista a probarse los conjuntos.

No tuve tiempo de decir nada, una visión ocupo mis sentidos; ahora sabía cuál era el vestido perfecto para Bella (ç2).

—No te quejes tanto y pruébatelos—le dije.

—Es que no quiero—respondió haciendo un puchero.

—Mira que si no te lo pones, traigo a Edward para que te convenza—la amenace.

— ¿Y por qué me convencería?—pregunto tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Porque sé que te gusta y que cada vez que te sonríe tú te derrites—dije con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Claro que no Alice—trato de negarlo.

—Isabella Marie Farren, a mí no me engañas—respondí.

— ¿Tan obvio es?—por fin se rindió.

—Pues la verdad si—le sonreí y Bella tomo los vestidos para probárselos.

—_Todo está saliendo conforme al plan_—sonreí.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

SOPHIE POV

Los días habían pasado demasiado rápido, me alegraba de que Alice y sus hermanos me ayudaran con la fiesta, todo era más rápido; además de que a Alice se convirtió en mi aliada y logro que Bella se midiera todos los vestidos encontrando el vestido perfecto. Cuando Edward se convirtió en la pareja de baile de Bella tuve un poco de miedo; afortunadamente este temor estaba mal fundamentado, los dos se complementaban perfectamente.

Estaba en el despacho firmando y leyendo algunos documentos de la empresa, cuando escuche como Bella gritaba; salí corriendo del despacho dirigiéndome a la cocina de donde provenía el grito. Los únicos que estaban en la casa eran los Cullen, los Hale, Bella y yo. Emma estaba en una sesión del curso psicoprofiláctico (deseaba tener a su bebé de manera natural) y Josie estaba en casa de una de sus amiguitas.

Por fin llegue a la cocina, antes de entrar pude notar que los demás me seguían. Cuando entre, ahogue un grito; la cocina era un desastre y en medio, estaba Bella hincada en el suelo cubierta con crema chantillí.

— ¿Qué paso aquí?—pregunte.

—Solo un pequeño accidente—contesto Bella roja como un tomate.

Me acerque a la estufa y vi la flanera, volteé a ver a Bella.

—Quería poner a prueba mis clases de cocina; decidí hacer un flan, ya que es "muy sencillo". Estaba haciendo el caramelo pero se me quemo—antes de que dijera algo más me acerque a la flanera sacando una esponja quemada y se la mostré.

—Es que quise lavar la flanera pero el caramelo estaba muy pegado, entonces lo puse a hervir; justo en ese momento Alice me saco de la cocina para escoger los zapatos adecuados para la fiesta y se me olvido—explico, tome el trapo que estaba a lado y lo extendí, estaba quemado y con crema chantillí, gire y busque la mirada de Bella.

Bella bajo la cabeza y en un susurro siguió—quise quitar del fuego la flanera, pero se me incendio el trapo; ¡y como no encontré el extinguidor y solamente encontré crema chantillí lo apague con ésta!—trate de mantener mi semblante serio y enojado pero era casi imposible, escuchaba a los demás aguantado la risa pero en eso Honey hizo su a parición chillando, salió disparada por la puerta de la cocina al jardín, nuevamente mi mirada se dirigió a Bella.

— ¡Es que Honey se comió la crema chantillí que se rego y ahora tiene diarrea!—exclamo.

En ese momento los chicos estallaron en risas y poco faltó para que les hiciera compañía(*).

Tuve que regañarla y prohibirle cocinar sola. Me retire al despacho y por fin la risa que había contenido salió.

Esa tarde le entregue la invitación para la fiesta a Alice y a Rosalie respectivamente.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Los semanas pasaron (ya habían pasado dos meses desde que conocí a los Cullen y los Hale) y Emma ya estaba de pie aunque la cuidábamos mucho, no dejamos que hiciera nada para la fiesta, ella se enojo, aunque entendía nuestro comportamiento, no queríamos que le pasara nada al bebé y por eso nos perdono.

Según mi madre la fiesta seria dentro de dos semanas a principios de julio (exactamente el 7 de julio), siempre decía que la mejor época para una fiesta era en verano. La verdad estaba muy estresada por las clases, las terapias (en las cuales iba mejorando bastante, aunque todavía sufría por aquella experiencia), recordé que pronto harían cuatro años de aquel horroroso día; después de la fiesta haría una visita a esa casa aunque fuera doloroso.

Por fin llego el esperado día y entre Rose y Alice nos arreglaron a Josie y a mí; según las indicaciones de Sophie tenía que bajar hasta que todos los invitados estuvieran en la mansión, así espere un rato para poder salir, cuando por fin lo logre Sophie me presento.

— ¡Buenas noche amigos! Se preguntaran el porqué de esta fiesta—llamo la atención de todos—es muy simple, les quiero presentar a mi hija adoptiva Isabella—termino haciendo pasar al frente—por favor disfruten de la fiesta—sonrió.

—Mamá ¿me puedo ir con Alice?—pregunte ansiosa.

—Claro hija, no te quiero agobiar presentándote a todos—me sonrió, empecé a buscar a Alice con la mirada, cuando la encontré me dirigí hacia donde estaba, pero en mi camino se interpuso un joven muchacho.

—Siento interrumpirla señorita, quisiera presentarme soy Andre Locke, un gusto conocerla—sostuvo mi mano y la beso.

Me puse muy nerviosa—igualmente—respondí un poco torpe, me di cuenta que era alto, de piel pálida y con unos ojos grises hermosos—_aunque no supera a mi Edward_—pensé (¿qué pasaba por mí cabeza apenas tenía dos meses de conocerlo?).

— ¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo la primer pieza?—pregunto

No sabía que responder ya que podría parecer muy grosera.

—Lo siento amigo, pero ese y los demás bailes me los prometió a mí—dijo una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas.

No había sentido cuando había llegado, aunque le daba las gracias por salvarme de bailar con un desconocido. ¡Oh! Se veía tan guapo, todas las mujeres se lo comían con los ojos; eso me enfureció, ¿acaso eran celos?.

—Está bien, nos veremos después—se despidió resignado.

Volteé a ver a Edward—gracias por rescatarme—susurre—la verdad no quiero bailar—termine.

— ¿Conmigo tampoco quieres bailar?—pregunto haciéndose el ofendido.

—Sabes que es diferente, con la única persona que puedo bailar sin tropezar es contigo—murmure.

— ¿Eso fue un halago?—me miro con ojos risueños.

—Creo que si—respondí.

Empezamos a caminar hacia donde estaba su familia; cuando vi alrededor me quede petrificada, del otro lado del salón estaba un hombre que se me hizo familiar, de repente llegaron a mi mente todos los recuerdos, Edward se dio cuenta de mi rigidez y me observo.

—Bella ¿qué te pasa?—me pregunto tomando mi mano.

—Llama a Sophie, dile que la espero en los jardines de atrás—me zafe de su agarre y salí corriendo hacia los jardines.

Después de unos pocos minutos Sophie estaba conmigo y mis amigos en el marco de la puerta que daba al jardín.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella?—pregunto preocupada.

—Está aquí uno de "ellos"—le respondí. Cuando lo dije su semblante de preocupación cambio a la de enojo.

— ¿Quién es Bella?—pregunto.

Yo negué con la cabeza y lagrimas de mis ojos empezaron a salir— ¡NO!, él piensa que estoy muerta, como todos los demás, por favor déjame ir a cualquier lugar—termine sollozando.

Sophie se dio cuenta de mi estado, me abrazo y empezó a consolarme; sentí como el cansancio emocional me vencía y me quede dormida con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Sophie.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

EDWARD POV

Estaba hermosa con ese vestido azul, no podía dejar de mirarla. Cuando se aparto de Sophie nos busco y cuando nos encontró se dirigió hacia nosotros. Pero un joven se interpuso en su camino, camine directamente hacia ella y cuando le pedía la primera pieza para bailar intervine.

Ella no se enojo, en realidad me lo agradeció, después de esto Bella se puso muy tensa, me preocupe y trate de detener su huida, lo único que me dijo fue que llamara a Sophie, que la esperaría en los jardines, se fue e hice lo que me dijo.

—Sophie, Bella quiere hablar contigo te espera en los jardines de atrás, esta muy tensa—le dije.

—Edward dile a tu familia que nos esperen en el marco de la puerta que da hacia los jardines—me dijo, yo solo asentí confundido.

Vimos como Bella se encontraba con Sophie y empezaban la plática.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella?—pregunto Sophie preocupada.

—Está aquí uno de "ellos"—le respondió Bella. El semblante de Sophie que era el de preocupación cambio al de enojo.

— ¿Quién es Bella?—pregunto.

Bella negó con la cabeza y lagrimas de sus ojos empezaron a salir— ¡NO!, él piensa que estoy muerta, como todos los demás, por favor déjame ir a cualquier lugar—termino sollozando.

Sophie lo único que hizo fue abrazarla y consolarla; pronto Bella se quedo dormida en el regazo de Sophie.

— _¿Qué demonios pasaba?_—pensé, Sophie empezó a recordar una plática con Bella, me tense—_no podía creer lo que oía de la mente de Sophie, mi ángel había sufrido demasiado, tenía que hacer justicia_—esto último paso por mi cabeza antes de que Sophie nos hablara.

—Acérquense, no sé qué es lo que han averiguado del pasado de Bella; pero eso no importa en este momento. Ustedes la conocen—afirmo, todos nos quedamos impresionados.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?—pregunto Esme.

—Es obvio, la tratan con un gran cariño como si la conocieran desde hace mucho—respondió con simpleza—lo que no entiendo es como la dejaron, ella es tan buena; no se merecía la vida que tuvo—en ese momento su tono cambio a uno más duro y frío.

—Nosotros no la abandonamos, nos fue arrebatada, todos estos años la hemos buscado—respondí impotente—nunca hubiera dejado que le pasara nada malo Sophie, yo la amo—termine.

—Te creo, sé que no le harías ningún daño, a pesar de tu condición—suspiro, todos nos tensamos, era imposible que supiera de nuestra existencia.

— ¿De qué condición hablas Sophie?—pregunto Alice.

—Ustedes son vampiros—afirmo—no se preocupen, no se lo diré a nadie; se que son diferentes por el color de sus ojos—nos sonrió.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunto Jasper.

—No tiene importancia, así como ustedes guardan un secreto, yo también tengo uno, pero es irrelevante en este momento. Estamos hablando de Bella, ella nunca les dirá que fue lo que le paso, así que, yo se los contare—nos miro, todos asentimos.

Empezó su relato, conforme iba contando también iba recordando su plática con Bella, toda mi familia estaba horrorizada por lo que Bella había vivido y yo estaba furioso, frustrado y con deseos de venganza—_debí esforzarme más en buscarla_—me reprendí. Cuando termino todos nos quedamos en silencio.

—Sé que es difícil de asimilar, pero lo que ahora necesita Bella es cariño—nos miro—quiero que se lleven a Bella a su casa, ella no quiere estar aquí por ese estúpido que la hizo sufrir, y quien mejor que ustedes para cuidarla—termino.

—Claro que sí—respondí por toda mi familia.

—Hay algo más; creo que Bella empieza a recordar su pasado con ustedes. Esta muy cerca de descubrirlo todo—nos advirtió, solo pudimos asentir—Bella guarda un último secreto que no le permite ser feliz—explico viéndola dormir.

Vimos a Bella durmiendo plácidamente como un ángel, "mi ángel", dejando de lado este último comentario. Me acerque y la tome en brazos, ella me rodeo con sus brazos.

—Cuídala—me susurro Sophie, yo solo asentí.

Llegamos hasta los coches—creo que no manejaras ¿verdad?—me pregunto Alice.

Yo negué con la cabeza—quiero estar con ella, velar sus sueños—murmure.

Todos miraron a Bella con admiración, tristeza y culpabilidad en el rostro. Llegamos en poco tiempo, baje del coche y lleve a Bella a mi cuarto. Todos me siguieron.

—Parece un ángel—murmure.

—Duerme tan tranquila, solo esperemos que no tenga pesadillas como aquella vez—susurro Alice quitando un mechón de la cara de Bella.

—_Tenemos que conseguir las pruebas para que Cayo pagué todo el sufrimiento por el que paso mi ángel_—pensé mientras la observaba.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ALICE POV

Era intolerable lo que había sufrido Bella, yo me encargaría de ayudarla a olvidar eso, ella tenía que ser feliz a como diera lugar. Si no dejaría de llamarme Alice Cullen.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

JASPER POV

¡Dios!, ahora entendía todos los sentimientos de Bella, mi enojo era difícil de controlar, toda la familia se sentía como yo aunque Edward era el que sentía más emociones encontradas. Aun faltaba descubrir ese secreto que menciono Sophie, pero creo que estaba relacionado con el sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza que Bella tuvo cuando se entero de que Emma no había abortado.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ROSALIE POV

Como pude ser tan tonta, ¿porqué no me di cuenta?, era tan obvio. Yo sufrí lo mismo que Bella, aunque ella sufrió mucho más que yo, tendría que hablar con ella para ayudarla.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

EMMETT POV

Ahora si estaba muy enojado; nadie se metía con mi familia y menos con mi hermanita. Si porque ya la consideraba mi hermanita. Esos la iba a pagar

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ESME POV

No podía creerlo, estaba horrorizada, estaba tan enojada nunca había sentido tanto; lo único que sabía es que tenía que estar con ella

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

CARLISLE POV

En todos mis años como vampiro nunca había sentido tanto odio y culpa; aunque de algo estaba seguro, todos los que le hicieron daño a Bella lo pagarían muy caro.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Cuatro vestidos de novia para ver cuál era el definitivo (*): ****Esto es una encuesta que está en mi perfil chicos, por fa pasen a votar.**

ç1: La foto del perrito está en mi perfil.

Honey (*): El nombre no fue de mi invención, sí, existe la perrita en cuestión, es como si fuera mía, es súper tierna, si quien conocerla pásense por mi hi5 ahí tengo alguna foto de ella. Mi correo esta visible en mi perfil

ç2: La foto del vestido está en mi perfil.

En ese momento los chicos estallaron en risas y poco faltó para que les hiciera compañía(*): Este pequeño accidente no es producto de mi imaginación lo saque de la película "Niñas mal", producción mexicana(les dejo el link de youtube en mi perfil para que vean esa escena; solo es hasta el minuto cuarenta y cuatro). Les dejo los datos:

**Director:**

Fernando Sariñana

**Cast**

(Credited cast)

Martha Higareda

...

Adela León

Blanca Guerra

...

Maca Ribera

Camila Sodi

...

Pía

María Aura

...

Maribel

Alejandra Adame

...

Heidi

Ximena Sariñana

...

Valentina

En mi perfil están imágenes de la casa donde vive Bella.

………………………………(\_/)

¡Un capítulo más! (^-^); con respecto a ciertas cosas de la historia cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Esperando que les guste el capitulo y agradeciendo a todos sus reviews ya que me animan mucho. ¿Quién será Andre Locke?, ¿Cuál será el gran secreto de Bella?, ¿Cuál es el secreto de Sophie?, esperare sus teorías y a aquel que acierte en alguna de ellas puede pedir algo que quiera que pase. ¿Descubrirá Bella en el próximo capítulo que los Hale y los Cullen son vampiros?, ¿Bella y Edward se besaran pronto? opinen .

Como ya se dieron cuenta solo actualizare cada semana ya que la escuela no me deja más tiempo, los veo la próxima semana.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere: Thank piccola, your help is very important for me. I hope like this champer.**

**josue ()**

**bekyabc2**

**escorpiotnf**

**angelita del mal**

**Ale89 ()**

**Shir-cullen**

**claire masen cullen**

**Meeli**

**Alinita28**

**pbeg**

**Andrecullen18**

**Charlotte-1208**

**AtRaM Potter**

**Yess Twilight Cullen**

**manila17**

**Alice-halenn: ¡bienvenida!**

Y a sus alertas y favoritos a:

**missju**

**Meeli**

**lara-malfoy-cullen**

**.Swan**

**Yess Twilight Cullen**

**Andrecullen18**

**uremylifenow**

**Aranel-Riddle**

**Vampirita Cullen 13**

**evita95**

En el próximo capítulo veremos un poco más del secreto de Bella, si por fin Bella se entera de que son vampiros y muchas cosas más.

Siento no poder contestar sus reviews en el próximo ya lo hare.

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^

Bye, bye

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)


	13. Chapter 13 REVELACIONES I

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: son pensamientos.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

En todos mis años como vampiro nunca había sentido tanto odio y culpa; aunque de algo estaba seguro, todos los que le hicieron daño a Bella lo pagarían muy caro.

Capitulo12: REVELACIONES 1

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

EDWARD `POV

Mi familia se quedo platicando sobre los hechos, toda la información, nos tenia realmente anonadados. De vez en cuando miraba a mi ángel, quien dormía tranquilamente hasta que empezó a moverse y decir.

—Para me duele, papá—susurro angustiada, saliendo de sus ojos una lágrima.

Todos nos quedamos en shock, estaba soñando con su pasado. De un momento a otro el rostro de Bella se tranquilizo y sonrió.

—Pá, má quiero ver a Ed, Al, Oso, Osa, Jaz, ta y to— volvió a sonreír.

Entonces, tenía razón Sophie; ella nos recordaba. Así nos llamaba cuando era pequeña ya que no podía decir nuestros nombres y nosotros nunca le corregimos.

—No, lo puedo creer—murmuro Esme abrazando a Carlisle.

—Ella nos recuerda, ¿Alice, sabes cuándo lo va a descubrir?—pregunto Rosalie

—No veo nada concreto, aunque mis visones me dicen que no tardara mucho—nos informo.

Cuando se removió Bella en mis brazos su cara volvió a cambiar pero ahora a una de dolor.

— ¡No!, pa', ma' levántense, ¿por qué ellos están aquí?, son malos que se vayan—termino removiéndose en mis brazos sin soltarme.

—Lo recuerda—susurro Esme.

—Shsh, calma Bella aquí esta Ed, no permitiré que te causen daño—susurre en su oído arrullándola.

—Ed te quiero—murmuro quedándose quieta.

—Yo también Bella—respondí a su sueño

—Bueno, te dejamos para no despertar a Bella—dijo Alice rompiendo la burbuja que se había creado entre Bella y yo.

Solo asentí, me quede el resto de la noche observándola y en toda la noche Bella no me soltó, la verdad no me importo quería estar con ella lo mas que pudiera. Aunque una parte de mi estaba inquieta por no saber el secreto de Bella; eso que aun le hacía daño. Una firme determinación por saber ese secreto creció en mí ser.

Me di cuenta que Bella se empezaba a despertar.

—Hola bella durmiente—susurre en su oído.

Bella se sobresalto y giro su cabeza sin darse cuenta que estaba muy cerca de ella logrando que nuestros labios se unieran, la verdad no esperaba eso aunque lo disfrute alargándolo un poco mas hasta que Bella se separo de mi.

—Lo siento Edward—susurro avergonzada.

—No te preocupes fue un accidente—conteste con una sonrisa.

—Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Bella.

—Pues en donde más quieres que me quede si este es mi cuarto—conteste un poco divertido, ya que ella no se había dado cuenta de donde estaba.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa— ¿qué hago en tu cuarto?—pregunto.

—Ayer te quedaste dormida en el regazo de Sophie y ella nos pidió traerte a nuestra casa para que no te despertaras con el ruido de la fiesta—respondí con ligereza.

— ¡Ah!, eso no explica mi pregunta Ed—respondió.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?—pregunte sorprendido que me llamara así.

—Ed— respondió confundida, después abrió mucho los ojos—lo siento Edward—dijo rápidamente roja como un tomate. Adoraba cuando se sonrojaba.

—No te preocupes, si quieres me puedes decir así—le sonreí.

—Bueno, ahora si me vas a decir ¿por qué?—pregunto ansiosa.

—Bueno el que te cargo fui yo y cuando te deje en mi cama no me soltaste así que me tuve que quedar—respondí.

—Lo siento mucho Edward, ¿te podrías levantar? quisiera ir al baño—termino en un susurro.

—Claro que si Bella, pero primero me tienes que soltar—respondí con una mirada picara.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de su agarre, me soltó y se volvió a poner roja—lo siento—balbuceo y salió corriendo hacia el baño, se detuvo a medio camino— ¡eh! ¿Dónde esta el baño?—volteo a verme.

—Es la puerta que está a mis espaldas—dije divertido.

Bella no me miro y se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta; me levante con una gran sonrisa. Salí de la habitación para dirigirme a bañarme y cambiarme. Saldría antes que Bella para esperarla y bajar con ella. Mi sonrisa se ensancho más con la visión que vi en la mente de Alice.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Entre los mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían, toque mis labios era como si todavía los labios de Edward estuvieran sobre los míos, me deje caer. Nunca había sentido mariposas en el estomago, fue irreal, fantástico e involuntariamente por mi cara se extendió una sonrisa.

— _¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?, siempre he sentido repulsión por la cercanía de un hombre_—pensé—_aunque con Edward las cosas son diferentes_—antes de poder pensar más, imágenes de mis sueños vinieron a mi mente.

Estaba casi segura de que me conocían; al principio de todo creí que era extraño que me trataran con tanta familiaridad, pero me acostumbre y no le di importancia. Ahora que lo pensaba, también estaban los sueños que había tenido, por una parte me decía que no podía ser posible aunque la parte irracional de mi mente me decía lo contrario y no sabía que creer.

Me levantándome para asearme; de pronto me di cuenta que seguía con el vestido de la noche pasada, no pude pensar en nada ya que alguien toco la puerta.

— ¡Bella!, traigo la ropa que te vas a poner ábreme— exigió la duende.

—Ya voy—conteste abriéndole.

—Ten, báñate y ponte esta ropa—termino poniendo en mis manos la ropa(ç1)—apúrate, que si no vengo y yo misma te baño y te cambio—me advirtió, la creí capaz de eso así que cerré la puerta y me metí a bañar..

Salí del baño y me encontré a Edward recostado en su cama leyendo algo, cuando escucho que salí giro la cabeza hacia mí.

—Hola, ¿lista para desayunar?—me pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir, Edward se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano jalándome hacia la cocina, en la cual ya estaban todos sentados, solo nos estaban esperando para desayunar.

—Siento haber tardado tanto—me disculpe sentándome—debieron de empezar a desayunar sin mi—termine.

— ¿Cómo crees que no te esperaríamos?, eres nuestra invitada—exclamo Alice y los demás hicieron una mueca la cual escondieron en un segundo, pensé que me la había imaginado así que lo deje pasar.

Después de desayunar me puse a pensar; me di cuenta que casi no comieron, era extraño; según ellos porque la noche anterior comieron mucho; les creí pero la duda seguía ahí y cada vez era más grande. Después de dejar de pensar en eso llame a Sophie la cual me dijo que no regresara ya que algunos invitados se quedarían en la casa una semana y como no sabía quién era la persona en cuestión pues mejor evitar un mal momento.

Claro que yo acepte, ahora venia lo más importante preguntarle a los Cullen si me daban alojamiento. Me dirigí hacia la cocina ya que estaban platicando, abrí la puerta y todos se giraron a verme, me puse muy nerviosa.

— ¿Llamaste a Sophie?—me pregunto Esme.

—Si—conteste y me puse más nerviosa.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella?—pregunto Rosalie.

—Algunos invitados se quedaron en casa y la verdad no me caen bien, así que quería ver si me daban alojamiento por una semana—dije rápidamente.

—Claro que te puedes quedar, tontita—contesto Esme.

—Gracias—susurre.

El resto del día paso sin más percances, nos la pasamos viendo películas, jugando y en mi caso durmiendo parte del día. Pero en mi cabeza rondaba esa maldita fecha, cada vez se acercaba más y lo peor de todo es que iba a estar en la casa de los Cullen para entonces, tendría que encontrar una manera de salir de ahí, algo se me ocurriría.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

EDWARD POV

Todo paso tan rápido esa mañana que no me lo podía creer, aunque llego la parte que menos nos gusto, fue comer con Bella. Tuvimos que darle una excusa a Bella del porque no comíamos mucho, después de eso Bella llamo a Sophie desde la sala.

De un segundo a otro Alice tuvo una visión y yo solamente pude sonreír ante lo que vimos Alice y yo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Emmet.

—Espera y lo sabrás— respondió Alice con una gran sonrisa.

En eso entro Bella y todos los volteamos a verla. Cuando nos pregunto si se podía quedar, la mente de todos estaba hecho un lio de la felicidad que sintieron, pobre Jasper, él era el más afectado y el más feliz, no lo podía controlar aunque lo intentaba.

Estuvimos toda la tarde viendo películas, juagando y en mi caso ver como Bella dormía. Era tan hermosa, nunca me cansaría de verla.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ROSALIE POV

Pasaron dos días desde que Bella se quedo, como Bella tenía que ir a la empresa de su mamá nosotros hicimos "planes" para salir en lo que ella regresaba pero nunca pensamos que cuando llegáramos a casa nos encontraríamos con una sorpresa.

— ¿Dónde esta Bella?—pregunto un Edward muy ansioso a Esme, no le hacía bien alejarse tanto tiempo de ella.

—Está en la cocina—respondió Esme.

Todos abrimos los ojos sorprendidos, recordando la vez que quiso cocinar y casi nos reímos pero en eso recordamos que a Esme le dolería mucho que la cocina terminara en esas circunstancias ya que se esmero mucho en decorarla.

— ¿Está cocinando?—pregunto mi osito en voz baja.

—Claro que si, ¿qué más se hace en una cocina?—pregunto Esme.

—No debiste de dejar a Bella en la cocina—intervino Jasper.

— ¿Por qué no Jasper?—pregunto extrañada Esme—no creo que la destroce o ¿sí?—termino.

—Bueno, tal vez no la destruya; aunque puede pasar algún accidente—respondió Alice.

Cuando dijo esto Alice todos corrimos hacia la cocina, tratamos de entrar sin apresurarnos y nos sorprendió ver la cocina impecable como si nadie hubiera cocinando.

— ¿Qué pasa chicos?—pregunto Bella quien estaba sacando la flanera de la olla exprés.

—Nada—dijimos al unisonó.

—Jajajaja, deberían de ver sus caras chicos; están de foto—termino de decir Bella dejando la flanera sobre una tabla para que se enfriara.

—No estén tan sorprendidos, aunque no lo crean durante este tiempo que paso antes de la fiesta mejore mucho con respecto a la cocina—se burlo Bella.

—Eso vemos—conteste—pero ¿para qué hiciste el postre?—pregunte confundida.

—Pues para ustedes tontitos, quería agradecerles el que me den alojamiento—respondió como si fuera lo más simple—el flan estará listo para comer cuando llegue Carlisle—termino.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

EDWARD POV

Todos nos pusimos nerviosos, tendríamos que comer su postre, de por si sufríamos mucho en las horas de comida para anexar un postre aunque tendríamos que comerlo.

— _¿Cómo rayos no vi esto?_—pensaba Alice.

—_No puede ser mas tortura_—ese era Emmett, siempre tan infantil.

—_Tendremos que hacerlo_—pensaron Rosalie y Esme a la vez.

No tardo mucho en llegar Carlisle, finalmente tuvieron que comerse el flan, ya que yo fui muy astuto y le dije a Bella que me sentía mal, que se veía riquísimo el flan pero sentía que lo iba a vomitar si lo comía, ella me creyó y no insistió mas.

Mis hermanos me miraban con una mirada asesina cuando terminaron de comerse el flan—_Llévate a Bella, tenemos que sacar eso que acabamos de comer_—pensó Alice, yo asentí imperceptiblemente.

—Bella, ¿me acompañas a comprar unas cosas para el piano?—le pregunte sabiendo que a ella le gustaba que tocara el piano.

—Claro, pero porque no vas con Emmett o Jasper—pregunto extrañada.

—Lo que pasa es que Jasper va a acompañar a Alice de compras y Emmett es muy desesperado cuando voy—conteste con simpleza.

—Ok, deja ir por mi bolsa y regreso—termino subiendo por las escaleras.

—Bien hecho hermanito, de la que nos estas salvando—murmuro Emmett a velocidad vampirica.

Antes de poder contestar Bella ya estaba ahí, salimos y nos subimos a mi Volvo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Entramos al carro, estaba muy nerviosa, no tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino; entramos a la tienda y Edward se la paso viendo las cosas que necesitaba para su piano, mientras me dedique a observar las cosas del local, encontré una hermosa flauta de madera con grabados hermosos, dude en tomarla aunque al final la tome. Una mano entro a mi campo de visión y se poso sobre mi mano que tomaba la flauta, no escuche cuando Edward se acerco a mí.

— ¿Te gusta?—me pregunto.

—Claro, es hermosa—conteste regresando mi mirada hacia la flauta.

—Entonces, nos la llevamos—cuando dijo esto voltee y lo mire con sorpresa.

—No, ¿cómo crees?, no sé ni tocarla—le replique.

—Puedes aprender—contesto a mi pregunta con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

—No—dije, moviendo mi cabeza.

Se acerco a mí tomando mi barbilla para que lo viera—claro que puedes—susurro y su aliento llegó a mi cara; lo mire y sus ojos me atraparon. Lo único que pude hacer fue ver como se acercaba a mí, hasta que rozo sus labios con los míos, solo fue un roce, una caricia aunque fue mágico. Malditos recuerdos en unos cuantos segundos llegaron a mi mente cientos de imágenes de mi vida en 'esa casa'; tanta fue la impresión que me separe de Edward suavemente.

—Lo siento—no sé porque me disculpaba—pero esto no debió de pasar—termine.

—Tienes miedo—afirmo.

Lo mire sorprendida—¿por qué lo afirmas?—Pregunte con temor—_él no podía saberlo o ¿sí?_—pensé.

El se tenso ante mi pregunta y contesto en un murmullo—Sophie nos conto que tienes miedo de enamorarte—.

Trate de creerle, pero algo en sus semblante me decía que eso no era verdad; lo deje pasar ya que Sophie no les pudo contar lo que de verdad me pasa.

—Ok—cambie de tema—-¿encontraste todo lo que querías?—pregunte evitando su mirada.

—Claro, vamos a pagar —me sonrió y dejo que pasara siguiéndome. Edward pago, sin que yo pusiera mucha atención, volvimos al Volvo, aunque yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

Recordé aquella fatídica fecha, mañana se cumpliría un año más; trate de no recordar pero falle.

_Estaba en ese maldito sótano como todos los días, aunque en este estaba muy feliz (algo poco común), acababa de enterarme que estaba embarazada (según Lucy tenía dos meses), sabía que era muy pequeña para tener a una criatura (tenía 16 años) pero aun así estaba muy feliz, ya que eso era lo único bueno que me había pasado. Claro que no lo odiaba como pensó Lucy, ¿cómo podría odiar a una cosita tan pequeña, yo no tenía la culpa y mucho menos mi bebe, los dos éramos las victimas de todo esto._

_Estaba tan absorta en mi burbuja de felicidad que no me percate cuando Hank entro y me tomo bruscamente, estaba más extraño de lo normal que en otras ocasiones. Lo vi y me dio mucho miedo ya que estaba mucho mas bebido que en otras ocasiones._

_Me empezó a tocar por todo el cuerpo, me dio tanto asco pero sabía que si me resistía Hank no dudaría en pegarme, de un momento a otro se volvió agresivo y me pego en la cara, trate de no quejarme pero un pequeño gemido salió de mis labios. Me quito la ropa y empezó a pegarme (trate de que ningún golpe llegara a mi abdomen) hasta que se canso; me tomo con brusquedad y me penetro. Contuve el gemido que amenazaba con salir; termino dándome una patada en el abdomen, me doble del dolor, solamente escuche como salía gritándole a Lucy que me ayudara._

_A los pocos minutos llego Lucy._

— _¡Bella!, ¿qué te hizo?—pregunto asustada corriendo hacia mí._

—_Me golpeo en el vientre—respondí con esfuerzo._

_Lucy me atendió las heridas de mi cuerpo y me acostó en la "cama" en la cual dormía._

—_Lucy, me siento húmeda—susurre._

_Lucy se levanto y me reviso, por un momento vi la cara de pánico de Lucy, aunque después se puso todo negro y ya no le pude preguntar nada. Después de lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad pude despertar, lo primero que vi fue a Lucy sentada en una silla dormida._

—_Lucy—dije pero no se despertó—Lucy—repetí mas fuerte, se despertó y me vio._

—_`¡Qué bueno que estas despierta!—exclamo abrazándome_

— _¿Qué me paso?—pregunte y Lucy me vio muy triste._

—_Lo siento Bella, no pude hacer nada el golpe que Hank te dio fue muy fuerte y después Hank no quiso traer a ningún médico, no pude hacer nada; de verdad lo siento—termino con cara de culpabilidad._

_Me quede sin decir nada, no podía asimilar esa información—no, Lucy dime que no es cierto—solloce._

_Después de eso los días que pasaron fueron los peores de mi vida, no quería comer, no hablaba con nadie, no sentía nada; hasta que Lucy hablo conmigo y me hizo recapacitar aunque nunca volví a sentir las cosas de la misma manera._

—_Hasta que salí de ese lugar—pensé._

Una mano paso por mis ojos al mismo tiempo que me decían— ¿Bella?, ya llegamos—.

Salí de mi trance y volteé a ver a Edward—Lo siento, solo pensaba—respondí con una sonrisa falsa.

—Sí, me di cuenta—me dijo viéndome extraño.

Entramos a la casa y decidimos ver una película, Alice eligió 'Ana y el Rey'; la verdad estaba cansada y en la parte en que Ana habla con el Rey acerca de la libertad de la esclava me quede dormida.

Soñé con mi vida, lo que viví, lo que llore, las pérdidas, el dolor, la angustia, el miedo; todo lo que en algún momento de mi corta vida sentí. De repente mi sueño cambio y me encontraba en un bosque con Lucy, ella se acerco a mí.

—Mi niña, por fin estas en el lugar adecuado; con las personas que te quieren y te conocen desde pequeña—me sonrió.

—En una parte tienes razón, pero nadie me conoce—replique confundida.

—Lo que dices no es cierto, es tiempo de que recuerdes quienes son los Cullen, toma mi mano—diciendo esto extendió su mano y yo sin pensarlo la tome.

Mi sueño volvió a cambiar pero sentía a Lucy a mi lado, la escena que estaba enfrente de nosotras era cuando yo era pequeña y estaba con Hanna llorando.

—_Quero a mi pa y mi ma'— decía llorando._

—_Cálmate Bella, yo soy tu mamá—respondía Hanna_

— _**¡no, no. ma', Ed, Al, Oso, Osa, Jaz, ta, to y pa'!**__—grite separándome de ella._

—_Lucy, llévala a su recamara—ordeno Hanna con voz fría._

_Cuando estuve en mi cuarto saque la foto de las personas que quería y se la enseñe a Lucy._

—_Pequeña, no puedo llevarte con ellos. Dame la foto porque si la ven te va a ir muy mal; lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarlos ¿entiendes?—me pregunto._

_Yo solo asentí y una lagrima bajo por mi cachete._

Volteé a ver a Lucy, quien me miro con culpabilidad.

—Lo siento Bella, después de eso me mandaron a otro lugar y después Hank me dejo a tu cuidado cuando Hanna se fue—respondió.

Solo pude asentir—La foto que me diste está entre los papeles que trajiste de la casa, pero tu ya sabes quienes son ¿verdad?—me pregunto a lo que yo negué con la cabeza.

—Ok, vayamos a otro recuerdo—murmuro.

Este recuerdo era mi sueño, entonces conecte ciertos cabos y abrí mis ojos de sorpresa.

—Ya te diste cuenta—afirmo Lucy y yo asentí—entonces antes de irte, te quieren ver dos personas muy importantes—siguió girándose hacia mi derecha, yo volteé y ahí estaban parados Reneé y Charlie 'mis padres'.

—Hija—dijo Reneé y corrí hacia ellos.

—Mamá, te extrañe, siento haberte olvidado y también a ti papá—dije sollozando.

—No tenemos nada que perdonarte mejor perdónanos tú no pudimos protegerte. Ahora escúchanos bien, sabemos que tu vida no ha sido fácil; pero hay algo que tienes que hacer—me dijo papá, yo solo asentí.

Me empezaron a contar todo lo que pasó cuando me separaron de ellos, de los Cullen-Hale y por último de los Vulturi y demás (ahora sabía que Rose y Jasper también eran parte de la familia Cullen).

—Promete, que ayudaras a los Cullen a desenmascarar a Cayo, solo tú puedes hacerlo—dijo mamá

—Claro que sí, pero no quiero despertar porque ustedes no van a estar—termine sollozando

—Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo hija, nunca lo olvides—dijo mi padre abrazando a mama y a mí.

Después de esto desperté pero no quise abrir los ojos, había tomado una decisión antes de hacer lo que mis padres me pedían era visitar esa casa para cerrar esa parte de mi vida. Por fin abrí los ojos y los Cullen estaban alrededor mío viéndome con preocupación en sus ojos.

— ¿Estás bien Bella?—pregunto mi ángel el cual estaba sentado a mi lado, que guapo se veía.

—Claro que sí, estoy más que bien—sonreí y ellos se desconcertaron—acabo de recordar algo muy importante, que nunca debí de olvidar—termine.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué es eso tan importante?—pregunto Alice.

—Ustedes son mi familia, aunque se que no son comunes—respondí.

Todos se pusieron nerviosos—eso nos halaga Bella, también te consideramos de la familia—respondió Esme.

—No finjan, ya lo sé todo Ed, Ali, Oso, Osa, Jazz, to, y ta— respondí dirigiéndome al apodo de cada uno.

Se quedaron callados de la impresión—también se lo de los Vulturi y por supuesto que ustedes y ellos son vampiros—termine.

Casi me rio de las expresiones de ellos, pero me contuve ya que no sabían cómo me entere de todo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ç1: ropa en mi perfil

En mi perfil están imágenes de la casa donde vive Bella, es el que esta de lado derecho.

………………………………(\_/)

¡Otro capi! (^-^); con respecto a ciertas cosas de la historia cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Esperando que les guste el capitulo y agradeciendo a todos sus reviews ya que me animan mucho. Aquí está el beso por accidente de Edward y Bella, así como lo pediste Andrecullen18, tenemos a otras ganadoras sobre las preguntas del capi pasado así que por fa manden lo que quieren en próximos capis a: **karen cullen (), bekyabc2, ****missju**** y ****CuteMoon****. **Si me falta alguien que se me haya pasado, de verdad lo siento, aunque ustedes saben quiénes son.

SIGAN VOTANDO, YA QUE EN CAPITULO 14 SE SABRA EL VESTIDO DE ROSALIE (LA VOTACION ESTA EN PERFIL EN DONDE DICE POLL Y ABAJO VIENEN LOS LINKS DE LOS VESTIDOS).

De verdad siento actualizar hasta ahorita pero primero no sabía cómo escribir el capi, un día me llego una idea y escribí hasta la mitad, pero luego pasa que como soy de México y vivo en uno de los estados donde suspendieron clases (ese día fui tan feliz) aunque después me preocupe por los reportes de casos y muertes por influenza porcina, y para rematar mi hermana es médico y nos trae locos en la casa con las medidas de prevención y pues la verdad me mandaron a comprar cubre bocas; fui con mi papá pero se nos descompuso el carro cuando ya íbamos a regresar, me dejo cerca de dos horas esperando en lo que llamaba al mecánico y al eléctrico y yo no hallaba ni que hacer y se me ocurrió escribir, pero me pregunte en donde escribir y pues saque un klínex y ahí escribí el resto del capítulo (eso fue el sábado) y por eso hasta hoy el capi.

Por fa rueguen todos porque la epidemia se controle mi hermana nos dice que es mucho más serio de lo que se está informando en los medios.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere: Thanks because you help me very much. So this champer is for you.**

**josue ()**

**peritha12**

**missju**

**CasullClare**

**escorpiotnf**

**Shir-cullen**

**claire masen cullen**

**bekyabc2**

**serenasexilady**

**angelita del mal**

**MaRiFeR-CuLlEn**

**karen cullen (): atino embarazo**

**Arya05**

**Gabrielita (): Que bueno que te gusto.**

**AtRaM Potter**

**Ta-Cullen**

**Andrecullen18**

**pbeg**

**CuteMoon**

Y a sus alertas y favoritos a:

**ARTEMISA CULLEN**

**Nia06**

**CasullClare**

**Alice-Sweet-Angel**

**marietta93vlc**

**serenasexilady**

**Aroa 21**

**leniiss**

**andy-sakura**

**Arya05**

**melivampiresa**

**new-sexy-vampire**

**alegomez**

**Ta-Cullen**

**LilyMolly**

**estrella'black**

**tazhhi**

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^

En el próximo, veremos cómo Bella va a la casa donde vivió y como los Cullen se enteran del aborto de Bella, muy pronto se desvelara el secreto de Sophie, aunque para eso pasara uno o dos capis más.

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Bye, bye

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)


	14. Chapter 14 REVELACIONES II

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: son pensamientos.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Casi me rio de las expresiones de ellos, pero me contuve ya que no sabían cómo me entere de todo.

Capitulo13: REVELACIONES 2

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

EDWARD `POV

Bella se quedo dormida, yo me le quede viendo y los demás se dieron cuenta.

—Mira que adorable es cuando duerme—susurro Esme.

El rostro de Bella se torno triste y de dolor, pero lo peor de todo es que no decía nada, eso me frustraba mucho; pero así como se torno triste y doloroso de repente mostro felicidad y empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué estará soñando?—pregunto Rosalie, yo me encogí de hombros.

—Debe de ser algo muy alegre como para que llore—opino Emmett, todos volteamos a verlo con cara de sorpresa— ¡Que!—exclamo Emmet.

—Cállate—le dio un golpe Rosalie cuando dijo esto.

—Auch, contesten—replico Emmett

—Pues muy simple Emmet—empecé en tono diplomático.

— ¿Ah sí?, entonces explíquenme—respondió Emmett.

—Es una de las pocas veces que utilizas el cerebro—respondió Alice imitándome.

— ¡Oigan!, no sean así; que no lo diga en voz alta no quiere decir que no piense—se defendió Emmett.

—Aja—dije sin darle mucha importancia a su comentario y limpiando las últimas lagrimas que corrían por el rostro de Bella.

Antes de que replicara Bella empezó a despertarse, todos estábamos al pendiente de ella, un poco preocupados y entonces Bella se nos quedo mirando.

— ¿Estás bien Bella?—pregunte ya que no decía nada.

—Claro que sí, estoy más que bien—sonrío viéndome y todos nos quedamos desconcertados—acabo de recordar algo muy importante, que nunca debí de olvidar—termino.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué es eso tan importante?—pregunto Alice.

—Ustedes son mi familia, aunque sé que no son comunes—respondió, a lo cual todos nos pusimos nerviosos

—_No puede ser que lo sepa_—pensó Carlisle.

— _¡Oh Edward, ya lo sabe_!—Alice.

—_Edward, ella está feliz_—pensó mirándome Jasper.

Era demasiada información como para digerirla así como así, habría que esperar a que ocurriera lo inevitable.

—Eso nos halaga Bella, también te consideramos de la familia—respondió Esme.

—No finjan, ya lo sé todo Ed, Ali, Oso, Osa, Jazz, to, y ta— respondió dirigiéndose a cada uno de nosotros mientras decía los apodos que ella nos puso de pequeña.

Todos nos quedamos callados—también se lo de los Vulturi y por supuesto que ustedes y ellos son vampiros—termino.

—_Nuestros rostros deben se ideales para una fotografía_—pensé irónico.

Todos estábamos muy sorprendidos, pero minutos después recobramos la compustura y le dedicamos una sonrisa a Bella.

—Mi niña, pensé que por ser tan pequeña no nos recordarías—dijo Esme con la voz ronca y extendiendo los brazos hacia Bella, si pudiera llorar lo haría en ese momento como todos en esa habitación.

Bella se levanto y corrió a los brazos de Esme.

—En verdad lo siento, nunca debí olvidarlos—decía entrecortadamente Bella a causa de los sollozos.

Todos nos acercamos e hicimos un abrazo grupal dejando a Bella y Esme en medio. Cuando por fin Bella levanto la cabeza nos sonrió a todos—_Dios como adoraba esa sonrisa_—no podía pensar en nada mas hasta que Emmett pregunto.

—Oye, hermanita—frunció el seño— ¿Cómo supiste que éramos vampiros?—termino.

Todos nos quedamos viendo a Bella ya que era una pregunta que ni yo podía responder.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Estaba tan feliz, fueron momentos tan felices el saber que tengo una familia, hasta que Emmett hablo.

—Oye, hermanita—frunció el seño— ¿Cómo supiste que éramos vampiros?—termino. Todos se quedaron viéndome así que empecé mi relato.

—Hasta hace poco no recordaba nada; después de conocerlos empecé a tener sueños de los momentos que había pasado con ustedes—tome una bocanada de aire para seguir—cada noche tenia los mismos sueños, empecé a cuestionarme si de verdad eran sueños o no; platique con Sophie y ella me dijo que tal vez no eran simples sueños. No lo creía hasta hoy que soñé con algo más que recuerdos—termine.

— ¿Con qué soñaste para que te dieras cuenta?—pregunto Carlisle.

—Soñé con Lucy y mis padres, pero aunque este sueño era diferente. Ellos me hablaron, me consolaron y me contaron la verdad de todo—sin darme cuenta lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

Todos se quedaron callados.

— ¿Quién es Lucy, Bella?—pregunto Jasper.

—Ella fue una madre para mí—levante mi mirada para verlos y añadí—creo que es hora de que sepan mi verdadera historia—termine.

Todos se me quedaron viendo, no muy sorprendidos así que pregunte dudosa.

— ¿Cómo se enteraron?—.

—Nos conto Sophie el día de la fiesta—dijo Rosalie con culpabilidad en la mirada.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?—pregunte.

—En serio Bella, ¿nos hubieras creído que Sophie nos lo había contado?—pregunto una exasperada Alice.

Lo pensé por un momento—la verdad no —respondí en un susurro.

— ¿Ves?, nos das la razón—respondió Emmett.

Un recuerdo llego a mi cabeza—Entonces ya saben porque salí de la fiesta—afirme.

Todos bajaron la cabeza—si—dijeron al unisonó.

Se me hizo tan graciosa la forma en que aceptaron su culpabilidad que no pude evitar reírme.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué te ríes?—pregunto Emmett un poco confundido mientras que los demás me miraban de la misma manera.

—Es que…—no pude terminar ya que el ataque de risa no paraba, cuando logre dejar de reír continúe—se vieron muy graciosos chicos, como un niño de cinco años a quien han descubierto en medio de una travesura—termine.

Todos se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos, hasta su mirada cambio y una sonrisa maquiavélica se extendió por sus rostros.

Por un momento sentí miedo—Oigan chicos, no se enojen en serio, si se hubieran visto se reirían igual que yo—diciendo esto empecé a retroceder.

—No estamos enojados hermanita, solo queremos devolverte la atención de reírte de nosotros—respondió Emmet con esa sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Exacto solo queremos divertirnos con nuestra hermanita—siguió Rosalie.

—Chicos, de verdad yo también me quiero divertir con ustedes, pero creo que su forma de divertirse no es la misma que la mía. Mejor seguimos viendo películas; además no tiene caso que me devuelvan el favor, así está bien—trate de razonar con ellos, aunque seguí retrocediendo para llegar a la salida y poder salir más rápido.

—No hermanita, no dejaremos que esto se quede así—intervino Alice.

Ahora los veía con miedo—no tengas miedo Bella, no te haremos nada malo—dijo Jasper.

Cuando llegue a la salida me eche a correr tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían, pero mi torpeza hizo su aparición tropezando con un escalón, cerré los ojos para recibir el impacto pero nunca sucedió, en cambio sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome para que no cayera.

—Abre los ojos Bella—susurro esa voz tan seductora en mi oído, yo me estremecí.

Cuando los abrí todo estaban a nuestro alrededor y me miraban con una gran sonrisa.

—Chicos por favor ya entendí, no volverá a suceder—suplique en broma, aunque una parte mi si tenía miedo.

—Ahora aguántate—dijeron al unisonó y se lanzaron contra mí, no pude escapar porque Edward me tenia sujeta de la cintura, lo mire con cara enojada y solo espere a que llegaran y empezaran el ataque de cosquillas. Me retorcí de la risa hasta que llore y por fin me dejaron.

Lo que resto de la tarde nos la pasamos conociéndonos hasta que llego la hora de la cena, todos me acompañaron.

— ¿Cómo podían comer conmigo?—pregunte curiosa.

—Teníamos que hacer un gran sacrificio para que no sospecharas—respondió Emmett.

—Por eso comíamos poco—siguió Esme.

—Claro, ya se me hacia raro aunque no le tome importancia—respondí muy bajito.

—Lo peor fue cuando nos hiciste comer tu postre, ahí si no podíamos comer poco ya que eran rebanadas y el único que se salvo fue Edward, ¡ni siquiera yo lo vi!—dijo Alice.

—Oye no entiendo, ¿cómo que no lo viste?—pregunte confusa, ya que imágenes venían a mi mente pero no las podía conectar.

—Lo siento Bella, como sabes somos vampiros—yo asentí ante lo que dijo Alice.

—Tenemos belleza, fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana; además de tener los sentidos mas desarrollados—intervino Carlisle—a pesar de esto, tengo la teoría que cada quien trajo algo de su vida de humano, por ejemplo yo traje mi compasión y por eso soy doctor; Esme trajo su amor sin condición—termino.

— ¿Qué trajeron ustedes de su vida humana?—pregunte.

—Yo traje mi fuerza, a pesar de ser fuertes como vampiros; yo soy más fuerte que el un vampiro promedio—contesto Emmett.

—Yo traje mi Belleza—Rosalie.

—Yo era muy carismático en mi vida como humano, ahora puedo controlar las emociones de las personas que estén a mí alrededor; los puedo calmar o lo contrario—explico Jasper.

—Yo puedo ver el futuro, la verdad no se porque, ya que no recuerdo nada de mi vida humana—explico Alice.

El único que faltaba era Edward pero no decía nada—y tu Edward ¿Qué trajiste de tu vida humana?—pregunte.

—Puedo leer la mente, lo que una persona o vampiro piense en el momento—respondió sin mirarme.

— ¿Has leído mi mente entonces?—pregunte horrorizada, de que pudiera ver o leer lo que recordaba.

—De todas las personas en esta habitación tú eres la única a la que no puedo leerle la mente—termino.

—Oh—fue lo único que dije ya que no se me ocurría nada más.

Después de eso, no tarde en irme a dormir, ya que a la mañana siguiente tendría que ir a la empresa.

Esa noche soñé otra vez con mi hijo, como en otras ocasiones lo veía jugando aunque esta vez fue diferente, él me hablo.

/—Mami—extendió sus bracitos hacia mí, yo lo tome en brazos.

— ¿Qué paso cielo?—pregunte feliz, ya que nunca me había hablado.

—Ya no estés triste, él está aquí y te ayudara a ser feliz nuevamente—respondió.

Me quede sorprendida y lo mire— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—pregunte un poco asustada.

—Mami, ¿sabes por qué me quede todo este tiempo?—me pregunto. Yo negué con la cabeza—estuve aquí todos estos años porque tú no eras feliz, para cuidarte, pero ahora ya esta él aquí—susurro—ya me puedo ir en paz.

—No te vayas, te necesito—suplique.

—Sé que me quieres mami, pero ahora Edward se encargara de cuidarte; tu felicidad es un hecho, aunque el cómo se lograra no está todavía decidido—tomo mi cara con sus manitas—tienes que ir a esa casa para cerrar este ciclo de tu vida, recuerda que te quiero mucho—dicho esto me beso y se removió en mis brazos, lo deje en el suelo y solo pude ver como se iba caminado hasta una luz en la cual desapareció./

Desperté sobresaltada aunque sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer así que mi día empezó primero conviviendo con mi familia y finalmente acudiendo al trabajo; el tiempo paso volando y cuando me di cuenta estaba enfrente de la puerta al túnel, sin titubear entre recorriendo ese camino para poder dejar el sufrimiento en el pasado y afrontar nuevos retos.

Llegue al cuarto y lo primero que vi fue ese cuaderno en el cual escribí solo una vez, lo tome con manos temblorosas y lo abrí al tiempo que me senté en el suelo. Leí en voz alta aquel pequeño escrito con lágrimas en los ojos.

El llanto y la soledad se hacen presentes

en esta noche llena de obscuridad,

sin conocer tu rostro, sin tu aliento por respirar,

me estoy ahogando sin poder gritar.

Te extraño ya que nunca tú me conocerás. (*)

Recordé aquel momento en que lo escribí; sabía que no era buena escribiendo, pero tenía que expresar mis sentimientos de alguna manera, seguí llorando hasta que sentí a alguien a mi lado. Me levante sobresaltada y mire hacia la puerta, me sorprendí de verlos; ahí estaba mi familia viéndome desde la puerta.

—Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo entraste?—pregunto mi ángel el cual me miraba con cara de dolor.

Yo no pude hablar y solamente señale el cuadro, ellos se acercaron, cuando lo vieron entendieron. Edward se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella?, ¿por qué lloras?—lo único que pude hacer fue hundir mi cabeza en su pecho, necesitaba desahogarme de todo el sufrimiento que sentía.

Edward me abrazo más fuerte y no me soltó hasta que me tranquilice.

—Cuéntanos Bella—susurro Esme tomando mis manos.

Yo asentí solamente con la cabeza.

—Esto no es nuevo para ustedes; desde que me separaron de ustedes viví aquí hasta hace algunos meses—los mire y todos asintieron, yo seguía con los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor.

—Cuando tenía 16 años quede embarazada—cuando dije esto, los brazos de Edward se tensaron a mí alrededor y todos me miraron con sorpresa.

— ¿Dónde está tu hijo Bella?—pregunto Rosalie rompiendo el silencio.

—Nunca nació—susurre.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunto Carlisle.

—Un día Hank llego ebrio, era normal para mi, pero esa vez estaba más agresivo de lo normal; ese día como muchos otros me golpeo y uno de sus golpes dio en mi vientre provocándome un aborto—relate sin contar lo que me hizo antes y escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward.

— **¡Cómo puede ser posible!**—grito Rosalie súper enojada.

— ¡Si ese maldito estuviera aquí lo mataríamos!—exclamaron al unisonó Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper y Edward.

Yo sonreí ante esto—¿saben? no lo podrán hacer—murmure.

— ¿Como que no podremos?—pregunto indignado Emmett.

—Nadie nos vas a detener y con nuestras habilidades lo encontraremos fácilmente—secundo Edward.

Levante mi cara del pecho de Edward y sonreí.

— ¿Por qué sonríes?, ¿te estás burlando de nosotros?—pregunto Emmett.

—Claro que no Emmett—me puse seria—pero él ya no causara más problemas—murmure.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?—pregunto Alice.

—Porque el ya no vive—termine. Entonces les conté como escape de esa casa, la balacera, Mathew hasta que conocí a Sophie.

—Ahora entiendo todo—murmuro Jasper, frunció el ceño— ¿por qué viniste hoy Bella?—pregunto Jasper.

—Hoy hace cuatro años que paso el aborto—respondí con tristeza— ahora que mi familia está conmigo; tenía que cerrar un ciclo de mi vida muy doloroso—termine viéndolos un poco avergonzada.

Todos me miraron con cariño y se reunieron para darme un abrazo grupal, mire a Edward y varias emociones recorrieron mi cuerpo.

Salimos de ahí; pero yo salí por el túnel y ellos por la puerta para que no se viera sospechoso, cuando llegue a la puerta ya me estaban esperando. Edward me abrazo, me sentí extraña pero no le di importancia así caminamos hasta llegar a un parque.

Alice nos detuvo—ustedes quédense aquí, nosotros vamos por algo—sonrió señalando las bancas—y no se muevan ¡eh!—nos advirtió.

Voltee a ver a Edward—No te preocupes así es Alice—susurro sonriéndome.

Me senté ante el aturdimiento que causaba esa sonrisa en mi y empecé a ver alrededor; fue cuando vi a un hombre muy conocido y cuando recordé quien era me tense. Se estaba acercando hacia donde estábamos sentados

— ¿Bella qué te pasa?—pregunto Edward preocupado por mi rigidez.

Volteé a verlo y lo único que se me ocurrió fue besarlo para que no me viera, tome su cara entre mis manos y me acerque a Edward; esté me miro sin comprender y no le di tiempo de que dijera nada más y lo bese. Al principio todo era estrategia, pero Edward respondió a mi beso y fue cuando todo perdió sentido y lo bese como si en eso se me fuera la vida.

No sabía quién era, que hacía, porque estaba en esta situación, no importaba que él fuera vampiro y yo una simple humana; lo único que sabía era que quería besar a ese hombre hasta que el aire que tenía se acabara. Empecé a jadear y Edward se separo un poco de mi sin romper el beso hasta que alguien nos interrumpió aclarándose la garganta ruidosamente nos separamos y dirigimos nuestra mirada al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, ahí estaba Alice, por suerte los demás todavía no estaban ahí.

—Se que interrumpo, pero ya nos tenemos que ir—agrego con una mirada juguetona haciendo que me sonrojara—nos están esperando en los coches—termino.

Los dos nos levantamos y seguimos a Alice, Edward entrelazo su mano con la mía y no la soltó; así llegamos a la casa.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

EDWARD POV

Todo había pasado tan rápido, desde que Bella recordó que somos vampiros. Y ahora nos esterábamos de su último secreto; estaba furioso, ¿cómo pudieron hacerle algo así a mi ángel?; quería matar a todos aquellos que le hicieron tanto daño.

Salimos de esa casa y Alice nos dejo a Bella y a mí en el parque; de repente sentí que se puso rígida y me preocupe; pero no estaba preparado para lo que hizo después. Me beso, fue el más hermoso momento que había vivido; sentí como empezó a jadear y me separe un poco de ella, claro sin romper el beso, hasta que ese demonio que tengo como hermana nos interrumpió

Entrelace nuestras manos y no la solté ni cuando llegamos a la casa. Antes de que alguien dijera algo jale a Bella para cargarla y llevarla a mi cuarto. La deposite suavemente en el suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward?—pregunto confundida.

—Bella yo te quiero—declare.

—Yo también te quiero Edward—sonreí ante su respuesta—como a Alice y los demás—mi sonrisa se apago.

—Bella no me refiero a ese querer—me miro confundida—yo te amo—declare.

Ella me vio con sorpresa—Edward yo…—la corte antes de que dijera algo más.

—Se por lo que pasaste y no te quiero presionar, solo permíteme acercarme a ti—explique.

—Está bien Edward, pero tienes que tenerme paciencia—me advirtió.

—No me importa Bella, nadie me había hecho sentir como tu—le sonreí y Bella se puso roja; se veía tan hermosa, tan pura a pesar de hacer sufrido tanto.

—Lo mismo digo—susurro poniéndose más roja.

Me acerque y tome su cara entre mis manos— ¿qué te hago sentir Bella?—pregunte ansioso.

—Me haces sentir protegida, amada y un sentimiento que no se qué quiere decir—susurro mirándome con sus ojos color chocolate—dame tiempo Edward tengo que superar mi pasado—me suplico.

La abrace fuerte contra mi pecho—te daré todo el tiempo que necesites—termine besando sus cabellos.

Después de eso bajamos y toda nuestra familia nos estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa.

—Bien ahora que los tortolos están aquí, queremos darte algo Bella—dijo Alice.

—No era necesario, no debieron de gastar por mi—respondió Bella

— ¡Claro que era necesario!—exclamo Rosalie—además no lo compramos ahorita, lo fuimos comprando cada año que no estuviste con nosotros; tú estabas presente en nuestros pensamientos y sabíamos que te encontraríamos—agrego Rosalie.

—Eso es cierto hija—intervino Esme—cada año que pasaba comprábamos un regalo que guardamos hasta que estuvieras de nuevo con nosotros; ahora es tiempo de que te los demos—termino Esme.

Así empezó la entrega de regalos por estos dieciocho años de no tenerla. Esme le regalo unos hermosos portarretratos, Carlisle le regalo libros de diferentes temas, Emmett le regalo osos de diferentes colores y tamaños, Rosalie los más hermosos relojes que hubiera visto Bella, Jasper le regalo plumas hermosas, Alice le regalo accesorios (desde aretes, pulseras, collares y adornos para el cabello). El ultimo en dar sus regalos fue yo; le regale varios discos de música (los géneros que mas me gustaban) dentro de cada caja había una carta en la cual le decía cuanto la quería—_claro eso era una sorpresa para cuando los abriera_—pensé.

Nos abrazo a cada uno por los regalos, después de eso se fue a dormir y yo estuve a su lado para velar sus sueños. Esa noche no tuvo pesadillas pero repitió mucho mi nombre lo que me hizo muy feliz ya que tal vez tendría que esperar, pero de algo estaba seguro, Bella sentía algo por mi; más fuerte que el cariño de familia que tenía hacia mis hermanos y hermanas.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

(*): Este pequeño escrito no es mío, se lo pide a una amiga de la facultad. De verdad muchas gracias Abigail por dejarme utilizar tus escritos.

SIENTO HABERLOS EMOCIONADO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PERO MI PRIMO LLEGO DE IMPROVISO Y AGARROLA COMPU, LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE ESTABA ABIERTA LA SESION DE FANFICTION EL NIÑO BORRO EL CAPITULO Y POR LO TANTO LO TUVE QUE SUBIR OTRA VEZ.

En mi perfil están imágenes de la casa donde vive Bella, es el que esta de lado derecho.

………………………………(\_/)

¡Otro capi! (^-^); con respecto a ciertas cosas de la historia cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Esperando que les guste el capitulo y agradeciendo a todos sus reviews ya que me animan mucho. Aquí otro beso entre Edward y Bella, petición de dos de nuestras ganadoras de el capitulo11 quien es: missju y karen cullen, a las ganadoras que todavía no me dicen que les gustaría que pasara en algún capi, díganme y yo lo incluiré en la historia.

SIGAN VOTANDO, YA QUE EN PRÓXIMO CAPITULO SE SABRA EL VESTIDO DE ROSALIE (LA VOTACION ESTA EN PERFIL EN DONDE DICE POLL Y ABAJO VIENEN LOS LINKS DE LOS VESTIDOS) Y HE DECIR QUE DOS VESTIDOS VAN MUY REÑIDOS ASI QUE ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VOTEN!!!!!!.

Gracias por el apoyo de todas, aquí en México la verdad estamos preocupados por lo de la influenza.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**andy-sakura**

**escorpiotnf**

**bekyabc2**

**xoxokiss210**

**deniziithaw**

**Meeli**

**AtRaM Potter**

**tazhhi**

**Arya05**

**pbeg**

**missju**

**Ale89: Si muchas gracias por tu review, la verdad si está un poco fuerte lo de la Influenza Porcina, esperemos que pronto se termine.**

**aridnere: Thanks because you help me very much. So this champer is for you.**

**crepúsculo . maniatic94**

**karen Cullen: Gracias por tu review, el próximo besos casi está confirmado como lo ves en capi auqnue diferende de lo que pensaron muchos, auqnue habrá otrta oportunidad entre los preparativos y la boda de Rosalie**

**claire masen cullen**

**Yuli Cullen**

**Andrecullen18**

Y a sus alertas y favoritos a:

**xoxokiss210**

**Neko-Cullen**

**tazhhi**

**monse-dark hunter**

**crepúsculo . maniatic94**

**Nana Cullen-Swan**

**MoOnY-LuNa-LuNaTiCa**

**MandySwanCullen**

**Rika Sasaki Cullen**

**claire masen cullen**

**flowersswan**

**Mandy Lestange**

**Thay Cris**

**Alice-Sweet-Angel**

**_**

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^

En el próximo capítulo Bella se hará cargo de la boda de Rosalie, además de que descubriremos algo del secreto de Sophie, por fin aparecerá nuevamente.

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)


	15. Chapter 15 LA VIDA CONTINUA

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

**Este capítulo junto con el próximo será relatado por Bella**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: son pensamientos.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Nos abrazo a cada uno por los regalos, después de eso se fue a dormir y yo estuve a su lado para velar sus sueños. Esa noche no tuvo pesadillas pero repitió mucho mi nombre lo que me hizo muy feliz ya que tal vez tendría que esperar, pero de algo estaba seguro, Bella sentía algo por mi; más fuerte que el cariño de familia que tenía hacia mis hermanos y hermanas.

Capitulo14: LA VIDA CONTINÚA

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Estaba sorprendida por todo lo que había pasado ese día; claro, lo que más me sorprendió fue la declaración de Edward, yo no pude contenerme y le confesé que también sentía algo por él. Mi felicidad fuera completa cuando mi familia me dio los regalos que habían comprado a través de los años para mí. El resto de la semana fue para compartir con ellos así que no tuve tiempo de checar cada regalo.

Así pasó los días en la casa de mi familia y rápidamente fue 14 de julio, ese día quise disfrutar al máximo su compañía, sería el último día que quedaría con ellos. Por la noche regresaría con Sophie; sabía que vivía enfrente de su casa y que me podían visitar seguido o viceversa; pero eso no impedía que sintiera nostalgia. En la tarde pusimos todos los regalos en el jeep de Emmett ya que era en el único carro en el que cabían. Alice y Jasper y yo nos fuimos con Edward en su Volvo mientras que Rosalie se fue con Emmett.

Cuando subí al carro Edward tomo mi mano y la beso, yo me sonroje, todavía no me acostumbraba a sus atenciones, aunque cada vez era menos difícil. Llegamos rápido a la casa y entramos.

— **¡Hija por fin llegas!**—grito Sophie abrazándome, yo le devolví el brazo.

—Mamá, también te extrañe—conteste.

—Ya recordaste ¿verdad?—me pregunto. Yo solo asentí.

— ¿Ahora si nos vas a decir como sabes que somos vampiros?—intervino Edward.

—Todo a su debido tiempo muchacho—respondió, yo también estaba tan intrigada como los demás, pero creo que intuía cual era el secreto; no dije nada, pues no quería ilusionar a nadie por si estaba equivocada.

—Está bien Sophie, ¿nos puedes dar una pista?—pregunto Emmett como niño chiquito. Sophie asintió con la cabeza.

—Síganme chicos—dijo caminando hacia las escaleras que daban a su ala.

Todos le seguimos en silencio, yo nunca había estado ahí, así que estaba ansiosa por conocerlo. Nos dirigimos hacia una habitación, cuando entramos vimos que era muy grande y con muchos cuadros en las paredes.

—Bueno chicos se preguntaran porque estamos en esta habitación—nos miro y todos asentimos con la cabeza— ustedes me pidieron una pista, y aquí esta—termino señalando los retratos colgados en la pared.

Empecé a caminar y ver los cuadros así como los nombres de las personas en los retratos, entonces fue cuando recordé una de mis clases de historia la cual por cierto me había encantado.

— _¿Qué veremos hoy, Edna?—pregunte impaciente._

—_Hoy veremos las leyendas, en especial leyendas de vampiros; sé que esto no se toma como historia pero la señora Sophie me recalco lo importante que era este tema ya que la familia Davenport está ligada a esta leyenda—termino de explicarme._

—_Ok, ¿qué tengo que saber?—pregunte impaciente._

—_Se cuenta que hace 60 años, el padre y el abuelo de la señora Sophie empezaron investigaciones sobre hechos sin explicación en el país—hizo una pausa—lo que encontraron fue algo venido de los mitos y leyendas, al principio no lo creyeron aunque después terminaron admitiéndolo—termino la profesora._

— _¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?—pregunte con curiosidad._

—_La existencia de vampiros—me conto._

— _¿Cómo lo creyeron?—pregunte._

—_Según se tiene registrado, ellos se toparon con un vampiro; pero no cualquier vampiro; este tenía uno de los más altos rangos entre ellos, quien los amenazo—contesto._

— _¿Qué hicieron ellos ante tal amenaza?—pregunte horrorizada._

—_Ellos no lo tomaron en serio, así que siguieron con sus investigaciones; se dice que el abuelo de la señora Sophie fue asesinado por este vampiro, aunque tiempo después se supo que murió de un infarto—suspiro—los rumores siguieron, pero el padre de la señora no ventilo nada más; no se supo más acerca de esto. Cuando la señora Sophie tenía 18 años, toda su familia había muerto a excepción de ella; fue algo muy extraño—murmuro esto último para si misma aunque lo escuche._

— _¡Oh!—respondí._

—_Bueno eso es todo por hoy Bella, ten este libro para que lo leas, ahí viene toda la historia que te acabo de contar—termino dándome el libro y retirándose, se me hizo muy interesante aunque no había podido leer por los deberes, la fiesta y muchas cosas más._

Observe a mi alrededor y todos estaban viendo los lienzos, encontré a Sophie y me miro profundamente, entendí que lo que había recordado estaba relacionado con esto aunque todavía no sabia cuanto.

Sophie les dio fotografías de los retratos a los Cullen para que los revisaran en casa. Yo estaba demasiado cansada así que me retire a mi cuarto a darme un baño para luego dormir tranquilamente; aunque no sabía cómo hacer esto último ya que los últimos días Edward se quedaba conmigo abrazándome y tarareando mi nana (Edward me había dicho que me la había compuesto cuando era niña y que por eso cuando la toco en el salón de la casa la reconocí inmediatamente) para que me quedara dormida.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto encontré a Edward como un dios pagano recostado en mi cama, lo vi sorprendida. Él me miro.

— ¿Creías que te iba a dejar?—pregunto con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

—No—respondí abruptamente.

—Está bien si lo pensaste Bella, es comprensible que quieras tu espacio—respondió serio, pero con una tristeza en los ojos que me desgarro.

— **¡No!**—grite cuando vi que se levantaba—lo que pasa es que me sorprendiste estaba pensando en cómo iba poder dormir sin que tú estuvieras velando mis sueños—respondí apresuradamente a lo cual Edward sonrió. Se acerco hacia mí y me tomo en brazos para llevarme a la cama, me deposito delicadamente arropándome y después abrazándome.

—Ahora cierra tus ojos princesa—susurro en mi oído a lo cual yo obedecí, dejándome llevar a las manos de Morfeo.

Al siguiente día Edward todavía estaba, aunque me tenía que apurar estaba atrasada para ir a la empresa a ponerme al día; desayune y me despedí de Edward quien me dijo que en la tarde pasarían a la casa.

En la empresa había mucho trabajo, organizando un coctel, un aniversario de bodas y una fiesta para niños. Tuve platicas con cada uno de los responsables de las fiestas y di las indicaciones pertinentes y así se me fue la mañana; cuando me di cuenta ya tenía que irme. Salí de la oficina; Anthony no me llevo directo a la casa ya que tenía un examen que presentar; llegamos y la persona que me iba a calificar ya estaba en el auto, me puse muy nerviosa; de esto dependía si me daban la licencia de conducir (claro tuve que tomar clases de manejo durante estas semanas y se podría decir que ya manejaba bastante bien aunque me gustaba mucho la velocidad).

El examen fue muy rápido y salí con mi licencia de conducir, nos dirigimos a la casa, entre corriendo y gritando.

— ¡**Mamá, ya la tengo pase el examen!**—

Sophie llego casi corriendo y me regalo una sonrisa y un abrazo.

—Se puede saber ¿qué examen aprobaste?—pregunto Jasper divertido por el comportamiento que tuve al entrar, los demás también me veían así; al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho me sonroje y lo único que pude hacer fue enseñar mi permiso de conducir.

— ¡Hermanita, entonces ya puedes manejar!—exclamo Emmett abrazándome.

— ¿Tienes coche ya?—pregunto Alice emocionada (claro si le decía que no, ella me llevaría comprar uno ¬_¬').

Yo sonreí dulcemente —claro que si Alice—respondí y la sonrisa de Alice se desvaneció. Todos reímos ante la expresión de Alice.

—No se vale Bella, ¿cómo pudiste ir a comprar un automóvil sin nosotros?—pregunto enfurruñada.

Me encogí de hombros—la verdad Alice, ni yo fui a comprarlo—susurre.

— ¡QUE!—exclamaron todos menos Sophie.

—Eso es cierto chicos, yo le regale el automóvil a Bella, por eso tuvo que aprender a manejar—intervino Sophie.

Entonces me acorde de algo que había pasado por alto—Mamá ¿Dónde están Emma y Josie?—pregunte.

— Emma se acaba de ir para su curso psicoprofiláctico y Josie hasta hace un rato estaba jugando en la consola con Emmett pero la envié a hacer su tarea—respondió—bueno los dejo chicos—se despidió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas, si se puede saber?—pregunte curiosa.

—Tengo una comida con unas amigas—respondió—disfruta tu carro Bella—anexo antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

—Bella ¿nos muestras tu carro?—llamo mi atención Rosalie.

—Claro—respondí ausente.

Salimos al garage, todos se quedaron parados al ver tantos automóviles.

— ¿Cuál el tuyo Bella?—pregunto mi ángel.

Me dirigí al otro lado y les señale el carro (ç1). Todos se quedaron en shock al ver mi carro, la verdad no sabía porque a mí se me hacia un carro muy bonito y discreto.

—Bella puedo checar su motor—pregunto Rosalie. Yo asentí.

—Tienes un carro fabuloso—murmuro Rosalie.

Después de eso salimos a dar una vuelta en los carros y se dejo de lado lo de los automóviles, Edward iba conmigo.

—Manejas bastante rápido—comento.

—Me gusta la velocidad—explique.

Llegamos al parque en donde nos quedamos de ver antes que los demás y bajamos a dar un paseo.

—Bella te quiero preguntar algo—empezó entrelazando su mano con la mía.

—Dime Edward—lo anime.

— ¿Por qué me besaste en ese parque?—pregunto.

Me tense—Edward recuerdas mi historia, sabes que fui violada en repetidas ocasiones. Algunas veces esos hombres regresaban pero siempre se les decía que estaba muerta—murmure. El asintió pero apretó su mandíbula—ese día en el parque vi a un hombre que se me hizo conocido, cuando se acercaba hacia nosotros lo reconocí; estuve con él unas semanas antes de que escapara de ese horrible lugar; su nombre es Bruno Di Cesare y es uno de los altos mandos de la mafia. Tuve miedo de que me reconociera; lo único que se me ocurrió fue besarte para que no me viera, pero todo se salió de control cuando respondiste a mi beso, me perdí completamente—susurre poniendo roja.

Edward me sonrió y con una de sus manos acaricio mis labios—se que lo hiciste por otras razones, pero me gusto que me besaras—susurro tocando mi mejilla. Se acerco a mí y rozo mis labios con los suyos, yo cerré los ojos esperando que lo profundizara, nunca lo hizo, solo eran pequeños roces y caricias. Abrí los ojos confundida.

—Se que todavía no estás lista para besos de verdad, ese beso no fue un error pero no debió de pasar. Te dije que te daría tiempo y te lo voy a dar Bella; cuando te sientas preparada ven a mí y dímelo; todo lo que quieras te lo daré—me susurro abrazándome.

Así nos quedamos esperando a los demás, cuando sonó el celular de Edward.

— ¿Qué paso Alice?—pregunto al contestar, espero a que le contestara.

—Estamos en el parque que nos dijiste—contesto exasperado.

—Ok Alice ahí nos vemos—termino y corto la llamada.

— ¿Qué paso Edward?—pregunte.

—No pasa nada Bella, bueno solo que Alice vio ofertas en el centro comercial y se fueron para allá—termino suspirando.

— ¡Ah!—respondí.

—Según las órdenes de la duendecillo tenemos que ir ya que hay unos conjuntos que quiere que te pruebes—me informo.

Lo mire horrorizada—No quiero ir Edward, me va a torturar—respondí.

—Ya lo sé pero te juro que hare que termine pronto, no podemos hacerla enojar si no podría ser peor—me persuadió tocando mi mejilla.

—Está bien Edward—respondí resignada. Nos montamos al carro y ahora manejo Edward para que llegáramos más rápido.

Ese día fue agotador para mí y al siguiente día me levante rápido porque se me hacia tarde. Cuando salí me tope con Josie.

— **¡Bella!**—grito y se lanzo para abrazarme.

—Josie—la tome en brazos.

—Cuando vas a volver a jugar conmigo—hizo un puchero hermoso.

—Hoy en la tarde juego contigo ¿vale?—pregunte.

—Está bien tía favorita—respondió con una gran sonrisa.

—Bajemos que tenemos que desayunar si no queremos llegar tarde—diciendo esto la deposite en el suelo y Josie corrió hacia el comedor.

Llegue al comedor y me senté al lado de Josie, nos sirvieron nuestro desayuno y Emma llego, su pancita había crecido un poquito.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Emma?—pregunte mientras untaba mermelada a mi pan tostado.

—Bien Bella y tu ¿cómo estás?—pregunto Emma.

—Bien, ¿sabes en dónde está Sophie?—pregunte.

—Por lo que se, salió temprano me parece que te dejo una carta con Anthony—respondió absorta viendo la comida.

Paso el desayuno y al salir del comedor me encontré con Anthony.

—Buenos días señorita Bella—me saludo.

Yo lo mire con el seño fruncido—buenos días Anthony y solamente dime Bella—el solo asintió.

—Aquí está la carta que le dejo la señora Sophie, ¿quiere que lleve a Josie a la escuela?—pregunto.

—No—dije tomando el sobre que me extendía—yo la llevare, quédate en casa y llevas a Emma a donde desee—comente mientras abría el sobre— ¡ah! también recogeré a Josie—agregue.

—Está bien—respondió—con su permiso—termino.

—Luego nos vemos Anthony—me despedí de él.

Empecé a leer la carta en la cual Sophie me explicaba que tuvo que salir del país urgentemente, me quedaba a cargo de la empresa y de la casa. Camine hacia el recibidor.

— **¡Josie!**—grite.

Llego corriendo— ¿Qué pasa Bella?—pregunto curiosa.

—Hoy te voy a llevar al colegio—le sonreí.

— **¡Yupi!**—grito y empezó a bailar alrededor de mí.

—Se que estas muy feliz, pero ve por tus cosas para irnos—le dije.

Salió corriendo sin decir nada y regreso de igual manera, subió al coche y le abroche el cinturón de seguridad, el trayecto a la escuela fue tranquilo (claro si no cuentas que nos pusimos a cantar junto con el disco mientras íbamos de camino). Me despedí de Josie y me dirigí a la empresa.

Cuando entre todo era un caos, me dirigí a mi secretaria Melanie.

—Hola Mel, ¿Qué pasa?—pregunte.

—Martha no vino y tiene tres citas para hoy, todas son bodas—explico—se están repartiendo las citas pero hay una que nadie puede cubrir—termino.

—Ok, Mel ¿qué tengo que hacer hoy?—pregunte.

—Pues solamente tienes la cita de los Richardson en diez minutos y checar estos papeles—me dijo mientras leía mí agenda.

— ¿A qué hora es la cita que nadie puede cubrir?—pregunte.

—Es a las dos de la tarde Bella—respondió confundida.

—Ok pásame el expediente de la cita de las dos y pones los papeles que tengo que revisar para que me los lleve, yo me hago cargo de la cita—le dije.

—Ok, Bella—termino.

— ¿Sabes por qué no vino Martha?—pregunte antes de retirarme a mi oficina.

—Nadie sabe, estamos tratando de localizarla—agrego con preocupación. Yo solo asentí.

Entre a mi oficina, me arregle para la cita; ésta fue muy rápida ya que los novios querían apartar una fecha y ver en qué lugares podíamos realizar la celebración, se fueron bastante satisfechos. Salí de mi despacho.

—Mel no me pases ninguna llamada, ¿tienes el expediente?—pregunte.

—Claro Bella—me entro el expediente.

— ¿Ya localizaron a Martha?—pregunte preocupada.

—Si ya la localizamos, está internada en el hospital—termino.

— ¿Qué le paso?—pregunte armada.

—La tuvieron que operar de urgencia—respondió.

— ¿Hablaste con ella?—pregunte

—No, hable con su esposo—respondió.

— ¿Sabes cuándo regresara?—volví a preguntar.

—De eso quería hablarte Bella, ya que no está tu mamá tienes que darle incapacidad—respondió.

—Está bien, dile al área de Recursos humanos que prepare la incapacidad de Martha que te la tengan para mañana, llamas al esposo de Martha para que traiga el resumen médico del hospital y así no haya problema—termine.

—Ok, ahorita hago eso—respondió.

Entre a mi oficina y abrir el expediente; cuando leí el nombre de los novios casi me caigo de la silla; esto iba a ser muy gracioso, ellos no sabían que Sophie era dueña de la empresa de Cathering que habían contrataron, trate de no pensar en la decisión tomada para que Alice no me viera. Termine de leer el expediente, salí y me despedí de Melanie. Era antes de la una así que me daba tiempo de recoger a Josie, cuando salió corrió al auto y subió.

— ¡Hola Bella!—exclamo.

—Hola, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?—pregunte.

—Bien, ¿Qué vamos a jugar?—pregunto.

—Hoy no jugaremos Josie, se que te lo prometí pero tengo una cita de trabajo para organizar una boda—respondí, su carita se contrajo.

—Pero lo prometiste Bella—susurro.

—Se que lo prometí chaparra, pero vamos no te pongas así me vas a acompañar—dije para se le levantara el ánimo.

— **¡En serio!**—grito.

—Sí, pero no grites—respondí.

—Lo siento Bella—agrego.

—Lo que pasa es que las personas de esta boda ya las conocemos—empecé platicando.

— ¿Quiénes son?—pregunto curiosa.

—Los Cullen—respondí.

Se puso muy feliz y la mande a cambiarse de ropa mientras lo hacía yo también; cuando mire mi reloj era la una y media.

—Josie, apúrate que si no vamos a llegar tarde—la llame después de quince minutos.

— **¡Ya voy!**—grito. Dos minutos después ya estábamos en mi carro. Llegamos cinco minutos antes de la cita y toque a la puerta.

— ¡Bella!—exclamo Alice.

—Hola, ¿están muy ocupados?—pregunte.

—Nopo, solamente estamos esperando a la persona del Cathering—respondió. La mire simulando confusión—cierto, lo siento lo que pasa es que Rosalie se va a casar y contratamos a un catering para que nos ayudara a organizar la boda—termino de explicarme.

Pasamos y todo estaba hecho un desastre y Rosalie estaba poniendo de nervios a todos.

— ¿¡Que no piensa venir la de la empresa de Cathering!?—grito Rosalie.

Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que llevábamos media hora ahí, pero como estaba tan entretenida viendo como Rosalie y Alice venían de aquí para allá que no me di cuenta del paso del tiempo. Entonces me reí y todos se me quedaron viendo.

— ¿Por qué te ríes Bella?, no es nada gracioso, voy a llamar para ver si van a venir o mejor buscamos otra empresa, de verdad serán los mejores pero hacer esperar así a sus clientes no está bien—dijo Alice tomando el celular.

Cuando dijo esto deje de reír— Alice no los llames—camine hacia ella.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Bella?, no llega nadie—respondió un poco impaciente.

—Pues porque ya llego—respondí.

— ¿Ah sí? —dijo enarcando una ceja—pues yo no la veo—termino.

—Claro que la estás viendo Alice—intervino Josie.

—Entonces dime ¿dónde está?—pregunto hacia Josie.

—La tienes enfrente de ti—respondió sonriendo Josie.

—No la tengo enfrente de mí a la única que tengo enfrente de mí es a…—se corto a media frase— ¿tú eres la persona enviada por Davenport & Hall Catherings?—pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza— **¡tú no te llamas Martha!**—grito.

—Claro que no me llamo Martha, lo que pasa es que no pudo venir ya que está internada en el hospital—conteste ante su reacción un poco divertida.

Deje que se calmara y pase todos a la sala para empezar a explicar.

—Mi nombre completo es Isabella Marie Davenport Farren y Sophie es la dueña del Cathering—termine.

Todos se me quedaron viendo y al final me creyeron; toda la tarde nos la pasamos viendo los preparativos de la boda.

—Tengo entendido que todavía no eligen el vestido—dije despreocupadamente.

—Cierto— dijo Alice.

—Pero ya nos hemos decidido—intervino Rosalie enseñándome la foto del vestido que escogieron (ç2).

—Buena elección chicas—elogie.

Terminamos muy tarde así que decidí que nos quedaríamos (me daba miedo manejar de noche con una niña en el carro), como es natural Alice ya lo tenía todo preparado para la camita de Josie, solo llame a la casa para avisar.

— ¿Sabes Bella?, me sorprendiste—me susurro al oído mi ángel.

Solo le sonreí, esa tarde había tomado una decisión, iba a darme una oportunidad de estar con Edward, pase mis manos por su cuello—pensé que no se sorprenderían, aunque me alegra saber que puedo hacer eso, especialmente en ti—respondí.

Me tomo de la cintura—Bella no hagas esto si no estás segura—me dijo.

—Estoy muy segura Edward, quiero darnos una oportunidad; sé que puedo empezar una relación contigo—respondí.

—Está bien Bella, pero lo llevaremos lo más lento que quieras—me miro seriamente. Yo solo asentí y el sonrió—ahora respóndeme a una pregunta ¿quieres ser mi novia?—pregunto.

Me sorprendí mucho y solamente me le quede viendo—claro que si esto es muy rápido puedo esperar—agrego ante mi reacción.

—No Edward, está bien—lo mire a los ojos—claro que quiero ser tu novia—respondí

El me sonrió y se acerco a mí para darme un beso, fue muy delicado, pero también el más hermoso que había recibido. Después de cambiarme me arropo y me tarareo mi nana quedándome dormida y sabiendo que siempre estaría protegida ya que él estaba velando mis sueños.

Si, aunque pueda escucharse apresurado estaba segura que estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen y con este pensamiento me deje caer en la inconsciencia.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ç1: Es un Fusion I4 S, está en mi perfil.

ç2: Bueno la verdad estuvo muy reñida la votación entre dos vestidos, aquí les dejo como quedaron:

NOMBRE

NUMERO DE VOTOS

PORCENTAJE

VESTIDO 1

8

32%

VESTIDO 2

3

12%

VESTIDO 3

10

40%

VESTIDO 4

4

16%

OBVIAMENTE EL VESTIDO GANADOR ES: (EL CAL SE ENCUENTRA EN MI PERFIL.

En mi perfil están imágenes de la casa donde vive Bella, es el que esta de lado derecho.

………………………………(\_/)

¡Otro capi! (^-^); con respecto a ciertas cosas de la historia cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Esperando que les guste el capitulo y agradeciendo a todos sus reviews ya que me animan mucho.

GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA QUE SALE DE MI CABEZA.

Gracias a todos aquellos me mandan palabras de apoyo respecto al problema de salud que estamos enfrentando los mexicanos de verdad se los agradezco; parece ser que ya se controlo esto y me siento un poco mas aliviada.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere: Thanks because you help me very much. So this champer is for you.**

**bekyabc2**

**Ale89**

**AtRaM Potter**

**angelita del mal**

**claire masen cullen**

**Andrecullen18**

**karen Cullen: ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI.**

**Ultraviolett**

**Meeli**

**crepúsculo . maniatic94**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky**

**MandySwanCullen**

Y a sus alertas y favoritos a:

**KaroCullen**

**Atenea**

**laliii**

**sereniti84**

**xikiss cullen**

**Nyabella**

**AndreiiCullenHale**

**Lonny.9**

**soff098**

**AkuryoDark**

**Natalia H**

**_**

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^

En el próximo capítulo tendremos los preparativos y la boda de Rosalie y Emmett entre otras cositas, se que les dije que aquí pasaría esto pero decidí ponerlo en el próximo capítulo ya que en este aclare algunas cosas.

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Au Revoir

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)


	16. Chapter 16 ¡BODA!

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: son pensamientos.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Si, aunque pueda escucharse apresurado estaba segura que estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen y con este pensamiento me deje caer en la inconsciencia.

Capitulo15: ¡BODA!

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con la caricia de unos labios sobre los míos.

—Mmmm, que bonito despertar—susurre cuando Edward se separo de mí.

—Buenos días amor—me sonrió y me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz—levántate ya amor, tienes que llevar a Josie a la escuela—termino.

— ¿Qué hora es?—pregunte

—Son las siete y media—respondió separándose de mí.

Hice un puchero ya que no quería que se separara de mí.

—Eres tan adorable cuando haces esos pucheros—se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la frente—pero eso no quita que te tienes que levantar ya—me sonrió.

Muy a mi pesar me levante—pero esto no se queda así ¡eh!—dije antes de entrar al baño. Cuando salí con una bata envolviendo mi cuerpo, encontré sobre la cama la ropa que me pondría (ç1) y encima de esta había una nota; me acerque tomandola nota y la leí.

_Ponte esta ropa Bella, se que a Edward le encantara. No te preocupes por los zapatos no te pasara nada, además si tropiezas Edward se encargara de que no caigas; son necesarios para que quedes perfecta_

_Alice_

Cuando leí sobre los zapatos mire a lado de la cama y me encontré con unos zapatos de tacón, bien sabia Alice que me mataría con esos zapatos. Deje la nota a un lado y me vestí; antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, la puerta del cuarto se abrió abruptamente.

— **¡Bella, mira Alice me arreglo!**—entro gritando Josie.

Estaba vestida con unos pescadores azules con una blusa blanca que tenia bordada una flor azul, unas sandalias blancas y para terminar el cabello le caía suelto.

—Qué bonita te ves—concorde—bueno lista para desayunar—pregunte.

—Sip—contesto alegre.

Bajamos y todos estaban ya en la mesa, Josie y yo comimos y los demás solo probaron sus platos y entretuvieron a Josie para que no se diera cuenta. Subimos a mi coche, avisándoles que iba a regresar para terminar de organizar la boda pues que quedaba poco tiempo era.

— ¿Bella?—pregunto Josie ya de camino a la escuela.

—Dime cielo—respondí.

— ¿Por qué los demás solo probaron el desayuno?—pregunto.

Y pensar que la podían distraer—es que ellos, habían desayunado más temprano—respondí con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ah!—murmuro y no dijo nada más en el camino a la escuela. Llegamos y la deje diciéndole que en la tarde pasaría Anthony por ella.

Regrese a la casa de mi novio, me sentía tan emocionada al pensar estas palabras, cuando ya estuve dentro de la casa encontré a Rosalie y Alice viendo revistas.

— ¡Bella hasta que por fin llegas!—exclamo Alice todavía concentrada en la revista.

—Pensamos que te tendríamos que apresurar—siguió Rosalie de igual manera.

Antes de que dijera algo, unos brazos estuvieron entorno de mi cuerpo, sabia de quien eran por lo tanto me recargue en el cuerpo de Edward.

—Te extrañe—murmuro Edward en mi oído causándome cosquillas.

—Yo también—respondí poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas.

— ¡Pero mira que tenemos aquí, a los tortolos!—exclamo Emmett desde las escaleras, detrás de él le seguía Jasper.

—Déjalos en paz Emmett—le reprendió Alice—que no ves que tienen poco de estar juntos—termino con una sonrisa.

Me sonroje ya que no lo habíamos dicho oficialmente, pero ellos ya lo sabían por sus sentidos desarrollados.

—Como ya saben familia—empezó Edward y cuando me di cuenta todos estaban ahí y cuando digo todos incluyo a Carlisle y Esme quienes estaban en otra parte de la casa—Bella y yo estamos juntos, es mi novia—termino.

Todos tenían una sonrisa de alegría en la cara.

—Me alegro por ustedes hijos—rompió el silencio Esme dirigiéndose hacia mí para abrazándome y luego hizo lo mismo con Edward.

Todos estaban muy contentos, cada uno nos dio sus felicitaciones.

—Bueno ya que todo está arreglado, tenemos que poner manos a la obra Bella, así que venos diciendo lo que tenemos que elegir—agrego.

Asentí con la cabeza, fui por mi maletín al cuarto de Edward y baje para encontrar a todos sentados en la sala.

—Bueno como ya escogieron el vestido, es hora de escoger en donde va a ser la recepción—empecé sacando unos papeles donde estaban las fotografías de los lugares que nos quedaban para la boda—lamentablemente por querer que la boda sea tan pronto solamente tenemos cuatro lugares disponibles; tres de estos están en Madrid y el ultimo es Guadalajara-España. Les mostrare las fotos para que escojan—termine pasándoles las imágenes de los cuatro lugares (ç2).

Estuvieron observando las fotos y empezaron a deliberar por cuál sería el mejor; terminaron por elegir la FINCA PRADOS MOROS - ENTRE EL ESCORIAL Y GUADARRAMA, lo anote en mi libreta.

—Ok—leí mi libreta y mordí mi labio—es importante escoger el menú, por lo que se, quisieron una cena ¿cierto?—pregunte levantando la vista.

—Sí, ya sabes que nosotros no comemos pero tendremos invitados humanos y ellos si comen—termino de explicar Rosalie.

Asentí con la cabeza—claro es lógico, para esto tengo tres opciones; son cenas de cuatro tiempos, así que escuchen, se las leeré para que escojan—termine tomando aire para leer las tres opciones.

**OPCIÓN 1**

_BEBIDAS_

Cervezas

Refrescos

Agua mineral

Vino tinto

Rioja Añares Crianza 2004 (ç3)

Vino Blanco Añares

_APERITIVOS:_

Jamón ibérico con picos de jerez

Brochetas de huevos de codorniz en salsas

Crujiente de morcilla

Bombones de foie

Chupa chups de codorniz

_PRIMEROS: (a elegir uno)_

Milhojas de foie y manzana caramelizada

Ensalada templada de vieiras sobre lecho melón y mango

_SEGUNDOS: (a elegir uno)_

Solomillo asado con setas de temporada a la crema con arroz salvaje

Perdiz guisada al Pedro Ximénez

Lomo de rape sobre crema de calabaza

_POSTRES: (a elegir uno)_

Mousse de romero y láminas de chocolate

Tulipa de sorbete con frutos rojos

**OPCIÓN 2**

_BEBIDAS_

Cervezas

Refrescos

Agua mineral

Vino tinto

Rioja Añares Crianza 2004 (ç3)

Vino Blanco Añares

_APERITIVOS:_

Chupito de ceviche de langostino

Jamón ibérico con picos de jerez

Tartaleta de changurro

Bombones de foie

Buñuelo de espinaca y piñones

_PRIMEROS: (a elegir uno)_

Volován de cigala, vieira y huevas

Ensalada de confit de pato y crujientes variados

_SEGUNDOS: (a elegir uno)_

Solomillo de venado sobre crema de castañas y orejones glaseados

Paletilla de cordero asada a baja temperatura con espuma de foie

Kokotxa de merluza al pil-pil de azafrán con migas de pan de almendras

Milhojas de bogavante sobre lecho de recula y mojo rojo

_POSTRES: (a elegir uno)_

Sopa de zanahoria con helado de horchata y pistachos

Mousse de romero y láminas de chocolate con caramelo de naranja

**OPCION 3**

_BEBIDAS_

Cervezas

Refrescos

Agua mineral

Vino tinto

Rioja Añares Crianza 2004 (ç3)

Vino Blanco Añares

_APERITIVOS:_

Chupito de ceviche de langostino

Jamón ibérico con picos de jerez

Ravioli de foie

Fideos kataifi con dado de chipirón

Taquitos de solomillo con salsa de trufa

_PRIMEROS: (a elegir uno)_

Transparente de cigala, vieira, huevas y frutos secos

Cucurucho de confit de pato, tomate confitado y salsa de torta del casar

_SEGUNDOS: (a elegir uno)_

Lomo de corzo con verduras en tempura y holandesa de vainilla

Paletilla de cordero asada a baja temperatura con espuma de miel

Kokotxa de merluza al pil-pil de azafrán con migas de pan de almendras

Milhojas de langosta, tuétano, tocino y lima.

_POSTRES: (a elegir uno)_

Sopa de zanahoria con helado de horchata y pistachos caramelizados

Mousse de mascarpone y fruta de la pasión con crujiente de vino tinto

Cuando termine todos tenían cara de asco— ¿Qué?—pregunte inocentemente.

— ¿En serio eso es apetitoso?—pregunto Emmett.

—Claro—respondí como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Creo que nos deberías de ayudar a elegir ya que para nosotros es igual—intervino Alice.

Asentí ante su declaración—bueno, para empezar yo creo que la cena no debe de llenarlos mucho, así no se prolongara tanto para los vampiros presentes—ellos asintieron—así que el menú que se me hace más adecuado es la OPCION tres—termine. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo ante mi decisión.

—Como ya esta elegido esto, pasemos a lo siguiente...—antes de que dijera algo más me interrumpieron.

—Bella ya son las dos, tú tienes que comer además sales de trabajar a esta hora—término acercándose a mí Edward.

—Ok—empecé a guardar mis cosas en el maletín—antes dejen llamar a Emma para decirle que hoy tampoco voy a la casa ya que mañana continuaremos con los preparativos—termine.

—Está bien Bella, pero dile que no iras en todo el fin de semana y la próxima semana también—me dijo Alice-

— ¿Y eso por qué Alice?—pregunte extrañada.

—Pues porque mañana en la tarde y el domingo la pasaras con nosotros y la próxima semana continuaremos con todo lo demás que hay que elegir para la boda—explico como si fuera lo más obvio.

Llame a Emma explicándole la situación, después llame a Melanie para que me mandara los pendientes vía fax y me mantuviera informada vía telefónica; regrese a la cocina.

—Bella, estábamos pensando ¿te gustaría tener una tarde de juego hoy y mañana?—pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa Alice.

—Claro que me gustaría Alice, no tienes que preguntar—conteste mientras me dirigía hacia Edward. Cuando llegue me dio un beso en la frente, abrazándome muy fuerte.

—Bueno, es hora de comer Bella—intervino Esme poniéndome un plato enfrente. Empecé a comer mientras los demás me hacían compañía.

Esa tarde fue muy divertida, jugamos al karaoke siempre le ganaba a Emmet el pobre termino frustrado y todos los demás nos moríamos de la risa. Después de los juego vimos ¿Bailamos?, cuando termino la película me fui a dormir entre los brazos de mi amado.

A la mañana siguiente fue la misma rutina desde el despertar hasta el desayuno después nos dirigimos a la sala para seguir con los preparativos de la boda.

—Antes de seguir tengo entendido que ustedes ya mandaron a hacer las invitaciones ¿cierto?—pregunte.

—Sí, como todavía no decidíamos la fecha las mandamos hacer antes—explico Esme—Alice se encargara de poner la fecha en las invitaciones—termino.

—Está bien, eso nos ahorrara mucho tiempo; solo necesito una lista de los invitados—termine poniendo este detalle en mi libreta— ¿van a invitar a los Vulturi?—pregunte ya que era una duda que apenas me había surgido.

—Si los invitaremos, pero ellos no vendrán Bella—respondió Alice—además no podemos dejar que ellos te vean, te reconocerían como nosotros—termino.

Asentí—ahora les enseñare el hotel donde se hospedaran los invitados y las casas que van a ocupar la novia y el novio con sus respectivos acompañantes—termine.

—Espera, espera; me estás diciendo ¿que antes de la boda no voy a ver a mi osita?—pregunto Emmett.

—Exacto Emmet, ¿cómo lo captaste tan rápido?—dije rodando mis ojos mientras los demás reían.

— ¡Eso no me lo dijiste Rosalie!—exclamo Emmett.

—No te enojes osito, solo van a hacer dos días—termino besándolo y diciéndole algo en el oído ya que la cara de Emmett cambio de inmediato.

—Como tú digas amorcito—respondió Emmett meloso.

Rose se separo de Emmet y me sonrió—bien enséñanos las fotos—exigió extendiendo una mano. Saque las fotos y se la di (ç4)

Todos quedaron conformes con las elecciones y seguí.

—Con respecto a su petición de los carruajes ya los tenemos, necesito su opinión para que se queden o busquemos nuevos—murmure buscando las fotos de los dos carruajes.

— ¡Qué bien!—exclamo Rose yo solo sonreí.

—Aquí están—pase las fotos—la primera es del carruaje de Rosalie y la otra del carruaje de Emmett (ç5).

—Están hermosos Bella—susurro Rose.

—Bueno ya terminamos por hoy señoritas—intervino Carlisle viendo su reloj, hice lo mismo y me di cuenta que tenía razón ya casi eran las dos.

La rutina fue la misma que el día anterior solo que esta vez no jugamos en el karaoke, al final Emmett eligió jugar en el tapete y esta vez se burlo de mi ya que no lo hacía muy bien y por eso perdía; ese día vimos "Mamma mía" para el disgusto de los chicos y al final terminamos Rosalie, Alice, Esme y yo cantando a todo pulmón.

Ese día también dormí entre los brazos de Edward y desperté con un beso por la mañana, era tan romántico y siempre tan pendiente de mí; la verdad no sabía que haríamos ese día aunque cierta duendecillo estaba muy excitada.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—pregunte a Edward en la cocina.

—Te lo va a decir la duende en unos minutos—me informo y yo hice un puchero—te ves adorable—susurro acercándose a mí y uniendo nuestros labios, me sentí como la primera vez pero mucho más feliz.

Fuimos interrumpidos por nuestra familia— ¡Edward, deja a Bella para que le diga los planes de hoy!—exclamo Alice.

Nos separamos de mala gana; mientras estaba desayunando Alice me dijo que iríamos a un centro de diversiones; estaba muy emocionada nunca en mi vida había ido a un lugar así.

Ese día me la pase muy bien, parecía una niña chiquita, ya que quería subir a todos lo juegos y ver todo, todos estábamos muy felices; desgraciadamente para mí se acabo el mejor día de mi vida, pero Alice me prometió que volveríamos pronto, regresamos a la casa pero me quede dormida a mitad de camino y no desperté hasta la mañana siguiente que Edward me beso.

Esa semana nos la pasamos viendo sobre los arreglos florales (ç6), los ramos de las damas y de Rosalie (ç7), el pastel (ç8), y me enseñaron por fin el diseño de las invitaciones (ç9).

Estuve retrasando una de las partes más pesadas y tediosas, ir a escoger los vestidos, pero ese día me dieron una gran sorpresa.

—Bella, tú vas a hacer una de las damas de honor junto con Alice—me comento Rosalie.

—Gracias Rosalie—no pude decir nada más ya que estaba muy abrumada.

Ese día se nos unieron Sophie, Emma y Josie ya que también ellas irían. La pasamos de tienda en tienda hasta que al final del día todas teníamos un bonito vestido y los chicos sus trajes. Emmet me había secuestrado en una parte del día junto con los chicos para que les ayudara a elegir el traje que usaría en la boda, tardamos un poco pero por fin lo encontramos (claro Rosalie no tenía que verlo así que lo escondimos entre unas bolsas mías para que no pudiera encontrarlo) (ç10).

Al siguiente día a las chicas nos toco otro día de compras pero esta vez para la mesa de regalos (*), y también para comprar los anillos, arras, lazo, etc.

Salimos de la tienda departamental después de hacer la mesa de regalos y me dirigí a Rosalie.

—Oye Rose, me muestras tu anillo de compromiso para poder comprar las sortijas de matrimonio—termine.

—Claro que si Bella—me extendió su mano mostrándome su anillo, era hermoso (ç11).

Después de eso nos dirigimos a las joyerías para encontrar los anillos perfectos, un lazo y las arras (ç12).

Todo fue bastante rápido aunque aun así nos tardamos gran parte del día; en mi caso checando cada detalle. Martha regreso después de un mes de incapacidad y le deje los últimos detalles de la boda ya que como yo era dama de honor tendría que estar haciendo otras cosas; aunque Martha me mantendría informada de cualquier eventualidad.

Entre Alice y yo nos encargamos de conseguir los últimos detalles de Rosalie; compramos una pulsera que tenia grabado el nombre de Rosalie esté seria su algo nuevo, Alice tenía una cadena para el tobillo en color azul así que sería su algo azul; Esme tenía un tocado hermoso ese sería su algo prestado y por ultimo faltaba su algo viejo, solo que no sabíamos que sería hasta que Sophie intervino y nos enseño una cadena con un dije el cual había estado en su familia por muchos años, así tuvimos todo listo antes de la boda.

Entre la boda, mi novio, el cuidar de Josie y las constantes revisiones de Emma en el hospital el tiempo paso muy rápido y decidimos ir a España dos semanas antes de la boda para que pudiéramos disfrutar unas vacaciones en familia.

Esas semanas fueron maravillosas, pero poco a poco se acercaba la fecha; sin darme cuenta solo faltaban dos días para la boda, no me quería separar de Edward pero era necesario.

— ¿Amor es necesario que también nosotros no nos veamos?—pregunto Edward.

—Si amor es para apoyarlos moralmente— respondí, abrazándolo por la cintura, él me abrazo igualmente, me separo un poco de él y tomando mi barbilla para que lo viera me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Por primera vez me anime y me puse de puntitas para poder recibir un beso más satisfactorio, estuvo sorprendido al principio pero después me lo regreso.

—Te amo—me susurro cuando nos separamos.

—Yo igual—respondí sonriéndole.

— No me sonrías así, que me tientas raptarte—dijo Edward en tono bromista pero también se escuchaba muy serio.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer eso Edward—intervino Alice—que Rose te va a matar por quitarle a una de sus damas de honor—termino.

Todos reímos y terminamos de despedirnos de nuestras respectivas parejas.

—Te cuidas amor—susurro Edward.

—Sí, no me va a pasar nada—respondí.

—Eso espero—lo dijo tan bajito que no estuve segura de haberlo escuchado.

—No me va a pasar nada con tres vampiresas en la casa sin contar que una ve el futuro—lo tranquilice.

—Tienes razón—suspiro tranquilo.

Le sonreí.

— ¡Ya tortolos se verán en menos de dos días!—exclamo Alice.

—Calla duendecilla—gruño Edward besándome.

Alice rodo los ojos —no me importa Edward ya es hora de irnos—sentencio Alice.

Nos separamos con reticencia y Edward me dejo en la camioneta.

—Alice la cuidas—se dirigió a su hermana

—Claro que la cuidare, no le pasara nada—respondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

Cerró la puerta y la camioneta arranco hacia la casa en donde pasaríamos los siguientes dos días. Se me hicieron eternos aunque intentábamos distraernos, al fin llego el gran día y nos empezamos a arreglar o mejor dicho Alice, Rosalie y Esme nos arreglaron (cuando digo esto me refiero a Sophie, Emma, Josie y yo), nos hicieron unos peinados increíbles (ç13) y después se arreglaron Alice y Esme para finalmente todas arreglar a Rosalie. Cuando salió Esme venia hermosa ya que su peinado la hacía lucir mucho el vestido, Alice en cambio solamente se había peinado su cabello dejando que las puntas se salieran y un listón que fungía como diadema; cuando terminamos con Rosalie estaba radiante (ç14).

Llego el automóvil por Esme, Sophie, Emma y Josie ya que las damas de honor nos iríamos en el carruaje junto a Rosalie. Cuando llego el carruaje, nos subimos y en la entrada estaba ya Carlisle para recibir a la novia, arreglamos el vestido de Rosalie y entramos para escuchar la marcha nupcial.

La boda fue preciosa, pasamos a la recepción y ahí encontré a Martha con un hermoso vestido, me quede un rato con ella; conocí a Eleazar y a su esposa Kate junto con ellos venia Irina todos ellos vampiros. Después de esto fui llamada por Alice para las fotos y fue cuando me presentaron a Francesco quien venía con su compañera Michelle según recuerdo, ambos vampiros también. Antes de decir algo mas llego un muchacho el cual también era vampiro.

—Hola, Bella—me saludo con mucha confianza.

— ¿Te conozco de alguna parte?—pregunte confundida.

—Claro que sí, soy Andre Locke—contesto. En ese momento recordé al muchacho que quiso sacarme a bailar.

—Cierto, gusto de verte nuevamente—respondí por cortesía aunque me empezó a incomodar su mirada.

—Amor, vamos a bailar—llego Edward con una sonrisa pero desapareció nada más ver a Andre.

—Si amor, ¿mira te acuerdas de Andre?—le pregunte.

—Claro, un gusto volver a verte—dijo cortésmente aunque lo miraba fríamente y estaba tenso.

—Igualmente Edward ¿cierto?—pregunto.

—Sí, ¿cómo sabes de mi?—pregunto curioso aunque todavía estaba tenso y me apretaba más hacia él.

—Francesco me invito y no pude negarme—respondió con simpleza.

—Bueno siento dejarte Andre pero quisiera bailar con mi novia—termino la conversación.

— ¡Oh! Está bien adelante, después los veo—nos vio por última vez y se adentro entre la multitud.

Edward me llevo hacia la pista ya más tranquilo.

— ¿Qué paso amor?—pregunte.

—Nada—me sonrió para hacerme olvidar pero no lo logro.

—Vamos Edward Anthony Cullen dime porque estabas tan tenso cuando estaba Andre—lo reprendí.

— Me gusta oír mi nombre de tus labios—susurro en mi oído.

—Dime—termine firmemente.

Suspiro—Lo que pasa es que no me da buena espina, oculta algo—respondió.

—Parece muy amable—pensé en voz alta.

—Lo sé Bella, pero no quiero que estés en riesgo; prométeme que no estarás con él a solas—murmuro apoyando su frente en la mía.

—Si eso te mantiene tranquilo, te lo prometo—susurre antes de besarlo.

Así paso la fiesta hasta que los novios se fueron; los invitados se retiraron más tarde y en ningún momento Edward se separo de mí. Al final decidimos ir a la casa donde las chicas nos quedamos ya que era más confortable que la de los chicos.

Edward y yo entramos en la recamara donde había dormido la última noche, nos recostamos en la cama mientras escuchábamos música clásica; mi cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho mientras uno de sus brazos rodeaba mi cintura y la otra tomaba mi mano.

—Te amo—susurro mientras me besaba la cabeza.

Lo abrace mas fuerte—Yo también te amo—respondí.

— ¿Sabes he pensado en algo que te quiero preguntar desde hace unos días?—dijo.

—Dime—lo anime.

—Hace ya casi dos meses que somos novios pero con la boda no hemos podido estar mucho tiempo juntos—se detuvo volteando a verme.

—Aja—susurre mientras me tomaba las manos y lo veía a los ojos— _¡Dios nunca me cansare de verlo!_—pensé.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo?—pregunto nervioso.

Me quede callada de la impresión—ya sabes nuestra primera cita como novios—siguió apresurado.

Tape su boca con mi mano y le sonreí—Claro que quiero salir contigo—termine sustituyendo mi mano por mi boca. Estuvimos así hasta que se abrió la puerta abruptamente.

— **¡Sí!—**grito Alice.

Nos separamos viendo a Alice dando brinquitos— ¡Qué!—exclame.

—Me vas a dejar arreglarte ¿verdad?—pregunto poniendo su mejor carita de perrito.

Suspire—Si Alice—termine en tono resignado. Mientras Edward se reía— ¡Oye no te rías!—lo regañe.

—Lo siento amor—se disculpo dándome un corto beso en los labios.

—Tenemos que ir de compras—murmuraba Alice.

—Alice en este momento no—me queje.

Alice me volteo a ver y apareció esa sonrisa que tanto temía—no te preocupes yo lo tendré todo listo, me retiro y sigan con lo suyo—termino cerrando la puerta.

—Me da miedo—susurre y Edward soltó una carcajada, le di un pequeño golpe en el abdomen (claro sin hacerme daño).

—No te preocupes, hare que no te torture mucho—susurro en mi oído y me estremecí—pero por ahora es tiempo de dormir—termino acomodándome en la cama y arropándome.

— ¿Sabes?, me siento como una niña de cinco años—respondí bostezando.

—Gracias a Dios no lo eres, si no nuestro noviazgo seria un pecado—contesto risueño y empezó a tararear mi nana, poco después me quede dormida.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ç1: La ropa está en mi perfil.

ç2: Estas imágenes también están en mi perfil.

ç3: No se mucho de vinos así que aquí les dejo el link donde vienen las especificaciones sobre este vino.

ç4: Igual están en mi perfil.

ç5: También en mi perfil

ç6: El que escogen es el primero.

ç7: Igual en mi perfil.

ç8: Es el pastel blanco sin las flores.

ç9: También en mi perfil.

ç10: Los vestidos y los trajes están en mi perfil (el vestido de Emma es el negro).

Mesa de regalos (*): Es una lista hecha por los novios de lo que quisieran que se les regale, se hace por medio de tiendas departamentales; esta lista se publica en internet y los invitados pagan por ese regalo.

ç11: El anillo está en mi perfil.

ç12: Todo está en mi perfil.

ç13: Los peinados de Bella, Sophie, Emma y Josie están en mi perfil.

ç14: El peinado de Rosalie y de Esme también lo están.

En mi perfil están imágenes de la casa donde vive Bella, es el que esta de lado derecho.

………………………………(\_/)

¡Otro capi! (^-^); con respecto a ciertas cosas de la historia cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Esperando que les guste el capitulo y agradeciendo a todos sus reviews ya que me animan mucho.

**Lamentablemente no sé si podre actualizar la próxima semana (tratare chicos) pero con esto de la influenza y la suspensión de clases en México pues nos atrasamos en la escuela y tengo muchas cosas que hacer y estudiar y pronto serán mis exámenes.**

GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA QUE SALE DE MI CABEZA.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Promoción

Les dejo una historia que es muy buena léanla:

Lazos de sangre por Ta-Cullen

http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/4969770/1/Lazos_de_sangre (quiten los espacios).

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^

En el próximo capítulo tendremos la tan esperada cita entre Edward y Bella, además de muchas sorpresitas.

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

A Revoir

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)


	17. Chapter 17 ¡CITA!

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: son pensamientos.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

—Gracias a Dios no lo eres, si no nuestro noviazgo seria un pecado—contesto risueño y empezó a tararear mi nana, poco después me quede dormida.

Capitulo16: ¡CITA!

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Los días pasaron, por fin regresamos a Londres en donde me tuve que gran parte de mi tiempo a la empresa ya que Sophie tenía que atender otras cosas.

Entre el trabajo y Alice; Edward y yo no habíamos estado juntos, de ahí que no hayamos tenido la cita que me pidió. Cuando iba a salir del trabajo alguien entro a mi despacho. Cuando reconocí a la persona sonreí y corrí hacia él.

— ¡Hola!—exclame abrazándolo por el cuello.

—Qué bonito recibimiento amor—respondió Edward.

—Te extrañe—continúe con un pequeño puchero y lo bese.

—Yo también amor—respondió cuando nos separamos—ahora toma tus cosas y vámonos—siguió en tono nervioso.

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido— ¿Por qué tan nervioso señor Cullen?—pregunte en tono de broma.

Se rio—muy simple señorita Swan—arrugue mi ceño, ya que sabía que no me gustaba que me dijera así, aunque viniendo de él no me importaba—está bien señorita Davenport, es por cierto duendecillo que esta retrasado— respondió con una sonrisa picara.

— ¡Ah!, y se puede saber ¿por qué Alice está retrasada?—pregunte curiosa ya que estaba segura que mi novio estaba detrás de esto.

—Te lo cuento en el camino, ahora vámonos—respondió jalándome hacia la puerta; no me resistí y tome mis cosas saliendo con Edward.

Salimos rápidamente y nos montamos en el Volvo de Edward. Me empecé a reír cuando arranco.

— ¿De qué te ríes amor?—pregunto Edward curioso entrelazando nuestras manos.

—Parecemos fugitivos—fue mi respuesta y Edward me acompaño con su risa.

Cuando por fin deje de reír me voltee a verlo— ¿Que vamos a hacer?—pregunte.

—Vamos a planear nuestra cita—contesto besando mi mano y mirándome a los ojos.

—Ok—susurre y nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio. Llegamos a su casa y fuimos al patio trasero de la casa.

—Amor, ¿a dónde vamos?—pregunte.

—Cuando regrese con la familia, encontré un pequeño prado en este bosque—respondió con simpleza.

—Mmm, Edward sabes lo patosa que soy; ¿en realidad crees que sea buena idea que me interne en el bosque?—susurre.

—Bella vas conmigo—dijo acercándome hacia su pecho y abrazándome—no dejare que te hagas daño porque no te dejare caminar; sino nos tardaríamos mucho en llegar—murmuro divertido.

—Entonces ¿cómo vamos a llegar?—pregunte curiosa.

—Muy sencillo, te subirás a mi espalda—respondió.

— ¡Oh!—respondí, de repente se me vino a la mente que correría conmigo en su espalda, me puse rígida.

—No te pasara nada amor—agrego por mi rigidez y me beso en la coronilla de la cabeza—vamos ¿quieres?—pregunto.

—Está bien—respondí tranquilizándome.

Me subí a su espalda y mientras nos adentrábamos en el bosque a lo lejos escuche.

— **¡Edward eso es hacer trampa!**—grito Alice. Edward y yo nos reímos ante su comentario y seguimos hasta que llegamos a un claro realmente hermoso.

Me baje de la espalda de Edward y admire a mi alrededor—Edward es hermoso—murmure.

—Sabia que te gustaría—respondió abrazándome.

Algo llamo mi atención; era una pequeña mesa con comida— ¿Cuándo trajiste todo y cómo no se entero Alice?—pregunte sorprendida.

—Es algo realmente raro—lo mire extrañada—Rose junto con Emmett planearon esto, pero pensándolo para ellos—dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos—antes de que saliera el duende de la casa me enviaron a comprar unas cosas en direcciona a tu oficina, se me hizo raro, pero como quería salir, acepte. A mitad de camino me llamaron para decirme que fuera por ti ya que habían entretenido a Alice escondiendo los zapatos de su conjunto; así llegue y ya en la casa escuche sus pensamientos y por eso te traje aquí—termino su explicación.

— ¡Oh!—susurre mientras Edward me llevaba a sentarme en la mesa. En medio de la mesa estaba una nota que tomo Edward y la leyó.

Disfruten de su tiempo juntos, nosotros nos encargamos de Alice

Emmett y Rose

—Muy considerados—sonreí.

—Empieza a comer—termino señalando la comida que contenía mi plato, no me di cuenta de que la había puesto ahí hasta que me dijo. Comí obedientemente mientras Edward me observaba y me platicaba anécdotas de la familia.

—Recuerdo que te encantaba jugar con Emmett para ganarle en la consola o en el tapete, la verdad no entiendo como ahora eres tan mala en el tapete—termino.

—Puede ser que con la edad me hice más patosa—respondí con simpleza.

—Eso no importa, ¿ya terminaste?—me pregunto regalándome esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. Asentí con la cabeza—entonces es hora planear nuestra cita—termino.

—Aja, bueno que te parece si la cita la tenemos a principios del próximo mes, ya falta poco para que este mes termine—sugerí.

—Me parece muy bien amor—respondió recostándome sobre el pasto y acercándome hacia él.

—Qué bien se siente esto—murmure.

—Sin la duende todo es mejor, tenemos que disfrutar nuestro corto tiempo juntos antes de regresar y de que Alice te secuestre de nuevo—murmuro colocándome sobre el y besando mi cabeza.

Lo rodee con mis brazos cerrando los ojos y dejando que su olor me inundara.

—Te amo—murmure abrazándolo mas fuerte.

—Yo también te amo—susurro levantando mi cabeza para besarme en los labios, el beso al principio fue tierno, pero de un momento a otro se fue haciendo más intenso hasta que Edward empezó a subir y bajar su mano por mi espalda. Finalmente Edward nos separo.

—Bella—dijo entrecortadamente—si seguimos así no creo poder detenerme, además creo que todavía no estás preparada para esto y yo no te quiero poner en peligro—termino, yo solo asentí y me recosté en él.

Tenía razón mi mente todavía no estaba preparada, pero mi cuerpo pedía eso y más, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero sentía que ardía y quería más.

—Amor, ¿estás bien?—me pregunto mi ángel.

Levante mi cabeza y lo mire a los ojos—estoy bien Edward, te quiero—susurre y lo bese.

—Yo también te quiero—susurro cuando nos separamos—y nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo—me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Ahí nos quedamos hasta que empezó a anochecer.

—Amor, creo que es hora de levantar todo e irnos a casa—me sugirió.

—Está bien, pero tengo que llamar a Sophie—termine levantándome pesadamente.

—No creo que sea necesario—murmuro tan bajito que no supe si me lo imagine.

Levantamos todo y regresamos a casa. Pero antes de que siquiera llegáramos a la puerta salió una Alice súper enojada.

— **¡Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!**—gritaba Alice mientras agitaba los brazos. Detrás de ellos venían los demás con cara de angustia.

—Yo no te hice nada Alice, ni siquiera lo planee—respondió mi ángel con tranquilidad.

— **¡No me importa, además te prestaste para el plan y arruinaron mis planes!**—siguió Alice muy enfadada

—Mira Alice, desde hace días no puedo pasar con Bella un rato a solas, primero por el trabajado; eso lo entiendo, pero después tu la secuestras y casi no la veo—respondió Edward con un tono de voz mas duro.

— ¡Eso lo hago por tu bien!, ¿qué no quieres que Bella se vea hermosa?—pregunto con ojos apenados y ya no tan furiosa.

—Eso no quita nada Alice—contraataco Edward.

—Pero es para que se vea bonita para ti—susurro Alice sin rastro de enojo.

—Tiene razón Edward, amor—intervino Jasper.

—Pero…—empezó a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Jasper.

—Nada, ¿cómo te sentirías si Bella, Rosalie o Esme te mantuvieran separada de mi y no te dejaran estar conmigo mucho tiempo por compras u otras cosas?—razono Jasper.

Alice lo pensó —me sentiría fatal—murmuro Alice.

—Exacto amor, ahora discúlpate con Edward y Bella—termino y todos ya estábamos más tranquilos.

—Lo siento chicos—susurro con la cabeza gacha.

—Está bien Alice, y para la próxima vez es mejor que te controles—contesto Edward ya con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Después de este pequeño espectáculo e intercambio de palabras; terminamos platicando y viendo películas hasta que me quede dormida. Al siguiente día me levante temprano para ir a la empresa; esos días se pasaron rápidamente. El mes de Octubre pronto llego, Edward y yo habíamos quedado que el tres de octubre seria nuestra cita.

Esos días fueron muy cansados, ya que como solo quedaban dos días para la cita Alice decidió que era momento de escoger todo mi atuendo y se aprovecho de eso para que fuéramos de compras y demás. Al final escogió mi vestuario (ç1), el día por fin llego y la noche antes de la cita fui secuestrada por Alice y Rose para una noche de chicas, fue divertido pero extrañe a Edward.

En la mañana me despertó Alice muy temprano para arreglarme y desayunar, para llegar a las once de la mañana, Edward me había dicho que Alice me llevaría al lugar y que ahí nos veríamos, ¡era una sorpresa!.

Me arreglo, comí y salimos de la casa ya en el carro Alice saco una mascada de seda.

— ¿Para qué es eso?—le pregunte curiosa.

—Bella, te tengo que tapar los ojos—contesto Alice evitando mi mirada.

— **¡Qué!**—fue lo único salió de mi boca.

—Es una sorpresa ¿recuerdas? Si ves por donde vamos ya no será sorpresa, así que tienes dos opciones cooperas y nos vamos felices o me lo pones difícil y te aseguro que no te va a gustar la forma en que te ponga la mascada. Elige—termino cruzándose de brazos.

Empecé a sopesar las dos opciones y estaba segura que si me obligaba no sería nada bonito y que saldría perdiendo, así que suspire—está bien Alice—me rendí y Alice sonrió.

—Date la vuelta Bella por favor—dijo muy entusiasmada. Me puso la mascada y nos pusimos en marcha, mientras llegábamos puso música que no conocía.

—Alice ¿de dónde es esa música?—pregunte curiosa ya que unas canciones era pegajosa, otras eran muy románticas y otras muy tranquilizadoras.

— ¡Ah!, es música Japonesa, bueno mejor dicho es la música de algunas series de anime que me gusta ver—respondió Alice y siguió cantando.

—MMM—respondí— ¿de qué caricaturas?—pregunte curiosa, ya que nunca en mi vida había visto caricaturas y mucho menos anime, aunque con Josie las oía pero no las veía.

— Hay de muchas Bella, por ejemplo acabo de ver una serie hermosísima de vampiros, se que puede ser irónico pero de verdad que me sorprende la autora de esta historia—explico alegremente Alice.

No pregunte nada más, me dije mentalmente que luego le pediría alguna serie para poder verla. El carro se fue deteniendo, Alice salió y abrió mi puerta, me ayudo a salir y me guio, hasta que nos detuvimos.

—Hasta aquí llega mi misión, que se diviertan—se despidió Alice.

—Pero Alice ¿en donde esta Edward?—termine.

—Aquí estoy amor—respondió una voz aterciopelada a lado de mi oído, solamente me estremecí.

—Edward—fue lo único que dije ya que me beso.

— ¿Lista para la sorpresa?—pregunto en tono divertido.

—Si—fue mi simple respuesta.

Me quito la venda de los ojos y cuando mire lo que se extendía ante mi me quede sin palabras.

—Es hermoso Edward—susurre dando unos pasos hacia el frente.

—Es el Castillo de Windsor (ç2), es muy visitado—termino de hablar y paso sus manos por mi cintura y me acerco a él—vamos a entrar—tomo mi mano y me jalo.

Fue bastante interesante, la historia y la arquitectura; me maraville con todo lo que vi, después de ahí salimos, nos subimos al volvo y Edward condujo hasta un lugar donde se veía una gran extensión llena de flores y arboles.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?—pregunte confusa.

—Estos son los Jardines de Kew (ç3), es muy hermoso. Pensé que te gustaría—explico.

—Me encanta Edward, es tan natural. No tengo palabras para describirlo—camine viendo lo que me rodeaba como una niña de cinco años, Edward solo me sonrió y me abrazo.

—En ese caso vamos a entrar, tienen una sección de comida para que comas y poder estar un buen rato aquí—termino.

Caminamos y entramos, primero fuimos a ver los diferentes tipos de flores, era sorprendente. Todo el tiempo íbamos tomados de la mano y él me besaba cada cinco minutos y me abrazaba cuanto podía, nos quedamos recostados en una parte donde había arboles.

—Me encanta esto—susurre pegándome al cuerpo de Edward.

—A mi también y mas sin las interrupciones de mi familia—contesto pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cintura.

—Nuestra familia, querrás decir—corregí dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Tienes razón, amor; ¿sabes cariño?—pregunto, yo me levante y recargue mi cabeza en mi brazo para poder observarlo—estar aquí contigo es algo que nunca soñé—termino.

Su confesión me enterneció y le sonreí—yo nunca pensé encontrar a una persona tan maravillosa como tú—le confesé, era verdad nunca pensé poder escapar de aquella vida.

—Aquí estamos amor juntos y nadie nos va a separar—termino mi ángel y me beso tiernamente, le respondí el beso gustosa era una sensación maravillosa, poco a poco el aire se me estaba acabando y Edward se separo de mi para dejarme respirar.

Respire profundamente y le di un pequeño beso en los labios—Edward—susurre su nombre.

— ¿Si pequeña?—pregunto curioso.

—Se me antojo un helado, ¿podemos ir a comprar uno?—pregunte apenada por mi repentino antojo.

—Está bien mi vida, peo tú te quedas aquí mientras yo voy por tu helado ¿ok?—pregunto. Hice un puchero ya que yo quería acompañarlo—te vez adorable cuando haces esos pucheros amor, no tardo—termino diciendo esto y me beso, solamente pude asentir.

Lo espere viendo a mi alrededor, a unos cinco metros de donde estaba había un grupo de niños como de cinco años jugando, me recosté y cerré mis ojos pero en eso una pelota me pego en el estomago sobresaltándome.

—**Lo sentimos señorita**—decían unos niños del grupo corriendo hacia mí. Tome la pelota y se las regrese.

—No hay problema chicos—respondí.

—**Christian, Rafael regresen que vamos a cantar**—les grito una niña rubia hermosa.

—Nos tenemos que ir se…—lo interrumpí antes de que terminara

—Bella, mi nombre es Bella—sonreí a los dos chicos.

—Mi amigo es Christian y yo soy Rafael—respondió Rafael, era un niño delgado, blanco y de cabello castaño claro y Christian era moreno claro con ojos medio rasgados.

— ¿Por qué no vienen?—pregunto la misma niña pero ahora estaba cerca de nosotros

—Sandra, mira te presentamos a Bella, Bella ella es Sandra nuestra amiga—nos presento Christian.

—Mucho gusto—respondí y le sonreí.

—Hola—me saludo y me miro con curiosidad—vamos chicos—termino jalando a sus amigos.

—Espera Sandra —protestaron los dos chicos, me miraron—Bella ¿nos acompañas a cantar una canción?—pregunto Rafael.

—Está bien pero me tendrán que enseñar—respondí dudosa viendo si venia Edward pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

—No te preocupes—respondió Christian.

—Nosotros te enseñamos—apoyo Sandra y entre los tres me jalaron con los demás niños,

Me enseñaron los pasos de la canción y empezamos a cantarla hasta que nos salió bien y después todos la cantamos, fue muy divertido estar cantando sobre animales (ç4). Cuando terminamos me voltee a ver y ahí estaba Edward sonriéndome, me despedí de los niños dirigiéndome a Edward.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?—le pregunte roja.

—Lo suficiente para verte cantar y bailar—me respondió pasándome mi helado, me puse mas roja si eso era posible—vas a hacer una excelente madre—comento pero la sonrisa que tenía hace un momento había desaparecido.

—No quiero ser madre si tú no eres el padre—respondí.

—Pero eso es imposible y bien lo sabes—respondió.

—No me importa, la verdad no se a que grado me afecto el aborto, pero por lo que tengo entendido no tengo probabilidades de volverme a embarazar—susurre.

—Eso no me lo dijiste amor—murmuro Edward tomando mi barbilla.

—No es algo de mucha importancia—conteste sonriéndole.

—Claro que es de importancia—susurro y me abrazo.

Le respondí el abrazo—te amo Edward, con que estés a mi lado lo demás no tiene importancia—dije escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

—Lo sé amor y no sé qué hice para merecerte—me beso los cabellos.

—No, tú eres mucho mejor que yo. Te amo y prométeme que nunca te alejaras de mi sin una explicación—susurre besando sus labios fríos y duros pero a la vez dulces y tiernos.

—Te lo prometo por mi existencia—murmuro contra mis labios profundizando el beso, se separo de mi—vamos a que comas y por ultimo al último lugar al que vamos a ir—termino tomando mi mano para guiarme a la zona de comidas.

Comí y después de eso nos dirigimos al lugar que decía Edward se llamaba: 'QUEENS Ice & Bowl', lo que no me dijo que haríamos en este lugar hasta que llegamos.

—Ya dime—le suplique.

—Está bien, pero solo porque ya vamos a llegar es un lugar para jugar Boliche…—pero antes de que terminara lo interrumpí.

—Yo no voy a jugar a eso—replique.

—No me dejaste terminar, ¿me permites?—pregunto y yo solo asentí.

—Como te decía es un lugar para jugar Boliche y tiene una pista de patinaje—termino.

— ¡AH!—respondí y cuando lo pensé bien continúe—pero Edward no voy a poder patinar me voy a caer nada más—termine.

—No te preocupes, yo no dejare que te pase nada—afirmo y antes de que pudiera replicar habíamos llegado

Edward rento a pesar de mis protestas dos pares de patines así que todavía enfurruñada entramos a la pista, pensé que iba a ser horrible pero no lo fue, para mi sorpresa me sorprendí divirtiéndome demasiado. Era maravilloso estar entre los brazos de mi Edward cada vez que perdía el equilibrio.

Cuando salimos de la pista y nos dirigimos al coche lo tome de la mano y me pare en seco haciendo que él también lo hiciera. Volteo a verme con curiosidad y lo acerque a mí.

—Gracias por este fabuloso día amor—susurre dándole un beso en los labios.

—No hay nada que agradecer, yo haría por ti lo que fuera—respondió dándome otro beso—pero aquí no terminan las sorpresas—termino y yo fruncí el seño; bien sabía que no me gustaban mucho las sorpresas.

Se separo un poco de mi y saco una cajita y me la entrego.

—Esto es para ti—susurro un poco nervioso—ábrelo—me alentó.

Lo abrí y encontré una cadena de oro muy fina con un dije en forma de corazón—¡oh! Edward no debiste gastar en mí—respondí.

—No gaste nada amor, esta cadena y el dije me fue entregado por mi madre; ella me dijo que se lo entregara a aquella persona a la que amara y que me correspondiera ya que le entregaba mi corazón—respondió, tomo la cadena y me la puso, estaba tan abrumada que lo único que pude hacer fue besarlo como nunca lo había hecho, expresando en ese beso todo mi amor y que yo también daría todo por él.

Nos separamos después de mucho tiempo, no puedo decir si fueron minutos u horas—Vámonos amor—susurro abrazándome, yo solo asentí.

Nos dirigimos al Volvo y regresamos a casa pero antes de que llegáramos ya estaba dormida, cuando desperté después de un rato me encontraba en el cuarto de Edward.

—Te quedaste dormida mi amor—susurro mi ángel abrazándome.

—Lo siento—respondí devolviéndole el abrazo.

—No te preocupes—susurro—ahora duerme cariño, que mañana tenemos un interesante día con toda la familia—termino acomodándome y tarareando mi nana, quedándome inmediatamente dormida entre los brazos de mi ángel.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ç1, ç2, ç3: Igual chicos está en mi perfil.

ç4: Esta canción la encontré en You Tube solamente, así que véanla ya que es muy divertido cantarla y bailarla, a mi me encanta ya que cuando hice una exposición tuve que utilizar dinámicas y les hice bailar esta canción, así que imagínense a un grupo de jóvenes entre 18 a 20 años bailando y cantando esta canción para niños. En verdad fue muy divertido.

………………………………(\_/)

¡Otro capi! (^-^); con respecto a ciertas cosas de la historia cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Espero que el capitulo sea lo suficientemente romántico ya que me esforcé mucho (la verdad no soy muy romántica). Tuve que leer tres novelas románticas, ver tres series de televisión románticas y escuchar un día completo música romántica para que la inspiración que requería este capítulo llegara a mí.

Esperando que les guste el capitulo y agradeciendo a todos sus reviews ya que me animan mucho.

GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA QUE SALE DE MI CABEZA.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere:Thanks because you are always with me and you help me very much.**

**Meeli**

**CuteMoon**

**missju**

**AtRaM Potter**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky**

**deniziithaw**

**Natasha Ivanov**

**Andrecullen18**

**karen Cullen: gracias por tus reviews**

**Joslin Weasley**

Y a sus alertas y favoritos a:

**sakumo20**

**Zai110791**

**tteagle**

**Joslin Weasley**

**CuteMoon**

**adesca**

**cristinaminerva**

**miilaa01**

**marietta93vlc**

**carolinaascenzi**

Promoción

Les dejo una historia que es muy buena léanla:

Lazos de sangre por Ta-Cullen

http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/4969770/1/Lazos_de_sangre (quiten los espacios).

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^

En el próximo capítulo tendremos una convivencia familiar incluyendo a Sophie, Emma y Josie; además de que por fin se sabrá el secreto de .Sophie.

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

A Revoir

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)


	18. Chapter 18 FAMILIA Y PLATICAS

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: son pensamientos o recuerdos.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

—No te preocupes—susurro—ahora duerme cariño, que mañana tenemos un interesante día con toda la familia—termino acomodándome y tarareando mi nana, quedándome inmediatamente dormida entre los brazos de mi ángel.

Capitulo17: FAMILIA Y PLATICAS

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Desperté con una caricia en mi cara, me removí y trate de volver a dormir hasta que sentí la respiración de mi ángel en mi cuello.

—Ya despierta dormilona—susurro.

—Mmmm—fue mi respuesta ya que tenía mucho sueño.

—Si no te levantas en media hora vendrá Alice y te aseguro que te convertirá en una Barbie tamaño natural—sentencio.

Nada más escuchar esa amenaza me levante rápidamente— ¡Edward!—exclame, él solamente me sonrió.

—Lo siento amor pero es verdad—respondió inocentemente.

—Bueno ya no importa, me meteré a bañar y no dejes que Alice entre, no creo poder soportar la tortura de que ella juegue conmigo—suspire entrando al baño y escuchando la dulce risa de mi novio.

Me tome mi tiempo y salí envuelta en una bata para encontrarme con un conjunto de ropa junto con mi novio.

— ¿Y Alice?—pregunte confundida ya que la esperaba sentada en la cama, en lugar de Edward.

—La convencí para que no te torturara, además vamos a ir a un espacio libre no necesitas arreglarte mucho—respondió con sencillez.

— ¡¡AH!!—Fue mi única respuesta y me quede pensando en lo que dijo —_La convencí para que no te torturara, además vamos a ir a un espacio libre no necesitas…_— espera ¿'un espacio libre'?—pregunte en voz alta.

—Si amor—empezó Edward levantándose de la cama y acercándose a mi—a Alice se le ocurrió ir a un campo, libre de arboles que está entre tu casa y la nuestra, ¿no te lo dijo?—pregunto extrañado, abrazándome.

—No me dijo nada—susurre.

—Lo siento amor, esa duende me dijo que ya sabias y que estabas de acuerdo—respondió Edward—no te preocupes amor, si no quieres ir no vamos—susurro un poco preocupado por mi estado de shock.

Me separe un poco de Edward y lo mire—no amor, Alice ya hizo planes y todos están entusiasmados de ir—respondí y él me miro tiernamente.

Deposito un tierno beso en mis labios—ok amor, tu siempre tan comprensiva. Pero esa duende me va a escuchar, sabe muy bien que no te gusta ir a espacios libres—termino con gran cariño.

No pude decir nada más, me separe de él y observe que llevaba ropa deportiva, me fije en el conjunto de la cama y era también ropa deportiva, le di un rápido beso a Edward—por lo menos no me hace ponerme tacones para ir al campo—murmure y escuche la melodiosa risa de mi novio.

—Te espero abajo mi ángel—me dio un último beso y salió.

Me vestí con calma, salí de la recamara para bajar y ahí me encontré a todos con ropa deportiva (ç1).

— ¡Tardaste mucho!—exclamo Josie corriendo hacia mi.

—Lo siento bebé—respondí y sonreí al ver el puchero que hizo.

—No soy ninguna bebé ya ¡SOY GRANDE!—termino recalcando 'soy grande'.

—Ya lo sé pero es una bonita forma de llamarte—respondí, Josie se lo pensó y después solo asintió.

—Pero ya vámonos—urgió Josie. Todos se levantaron y nos dirigimos a salir pero antes de que pasara algo más, Emmett salió corriendo con Josie en sus hombros.

— **¡Siiiii!**—decía Josie

—Ahora pequeña monstruo te lanzare por los aires—comentaba Emmett muy entusiasmado.

—No Emmett—intervine por miedo a que le pasara algo a la niña.

—No te preocupes Bella, no pasara nada—intervino Carlisle tocando mi hombro, voltee y solamente asentí.

Nos dirigimos hacia el campo mientras Emmett y Josie juagaban y los demás se dedicaron a platicar de trivialidades. Edward me llevo de la mano todo el camino y cada vez que tropezaba detenía mi caída.

— **¡Llegamos!**—llamo la atención de todos Josie.

Observe el campo el cual estaba bastante bonito y en una parte estaban unas pelotas de voleibol y de tenis junto con raquetas, mire extrañada a Edward.

—Cuando Alice vio que vendríamos organizo todo y hoy en la madrugada trajo todo para no cargar—respondió al darse cuenta de mi mirada.

—Ah—fue mi respuesta.

Me acerque y note que había dos redes las pusieron y Alice hablo.

—Muy bien, una red es para los chicos y la otra para las chicas—tomo aire aunque no lo necesitara—primero nosotras jugaremos tenis a excepción de Emma—termino.

Todos asentimos, la verdad estaba aterrada porque nunca había jugado tenis, mi único conocimiento de este juego era por los juegos de televisión y una serie que sin querer vi con Josie de anime si mal no recuerdo se llama 'El príncipe del tenis'. Los chicos se alejaron después de acomodar nuestra red para poner la de ellos y empezar a jugar mientras nosotras nos reunimos para acordar quienes serian las primeras en jugar.

—Primero jugaremos individualmente y como las únicas que podemos por igualdad de condiciones somos Bella, Rosalie y obvio yo—cuando dijo esto la mire significativamente ya que ellas tenían ventaja sobre mí, pues su condición como vampiresas les ofrecía mayor agilidad—para escoger quienes serán las que jueguen primero tengo un jueguito—terminando de decir esto, saco una hoja llena de líneas—el juego consiste en que tenemos que escoger una de las tres líneas más largas, claro cada una diferente y se recorre un camino hasta llegar abajo en otra línea, en cada línea la final dice quienes juegan y quienes no ; para no hacer trampa la que pondrá eso es Josie—termino entregándole la hoja a Josie para que lo pusiera y nos alejamos,

— ¡Ya está!—exclamo Josie

Regresamos y cada quien escogió una línea (*):

A Rose y a mí nos toco juagar primero—Oye Alice y ¿Cuándo vas a jugar tu?—pregunte extrañada que no nos hubiera dicho.

— ¡AH! se me olvido mencionarlo la que gane en este partido jugara conmigo, deben de anotar tres veces a su contrincante—sonrió y sin más nos dirigimos a la cancha, claro yo estaba segura de que quien perdería seria yo. Aunque Alice aseguro que no utilizarían sus habilidades vampíricas.

Alice me ayudo y me dijo lo que tenía que hacer, estaba súper nerviosa ¿Cómo querían que le pegara a la pelota corriendo de extremo a extremo sin caerme?, era imposible con mi torpeza; pero extraordinariamente cuando empezó el juego me sentí bien y no me caí ninguna vez y regresaba la pelota en toda las veces, estaba tan concentrada en el juego y disfrutándolo tanto que no me di cuenta que los chicos dejaron de jugar para observar nuestro juego. Rosalie llevaba una anotación, en cambio yo llevaba dos anotaciones y solamente me faltaba una. Finalmente después de muchos esfuerzos logre anotar el tercero y así fui la ganadora.

—¡¡Hermanita!!, no pensé que fueras tan buena en tenis; de seguro ya lo habías jugado—termino dándome un abrazo y dejándome sin aire.

—Em aire…—trate de decir.

— **¡Emmett deja a Bella estas asfixiándola!**—intervino mi novio enojado.

—Lo siento Bella—susurro Emmett dejándome en el suelo y por fin pude respirar.

En un segundo estaba entre otros brazos que me trataron con mucha delicadeza. — ¿Estás bien?—pregunto Edward preocupado.

—Sí, no te preocupes—respondí recargando mi cabeza en su hombro

— ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? , si el tonto de mi hermano casi te asfixia—respondió todavía enfadado

Lo abrace y me puse de puntitas para darle un pequeño beso en los labios e inmediatamente el enfado de Edward se fue.

—**Ya tortolitos**—intervino Emmett.

—Emmett déjanos en paz—le conteste.

—Los dejare cuando me respondas hermanita—se rio de mi cara de desconcierto— ¿habías jugado antes tenis?—me recordó.

—No Emmett nunca en mi vida lo había jugado—respondí.

— ¿En serio Bella?—pregunto Edward rodeando mi cintura con su mano.

—Claro que si, en mi vida he jugado algún deporte—susurre.

—Pues la verdad juegas como una profesional—continuo Edward viéndome intensamente.

Me sonroje inmediatamente—no es para tanto—murmure.

—Es importante ya quiero ver quién gana Alice o tú—intervino Rose.

—Ok pero no ahorita que jueguen Josie, Sophie y Esme para que descanse y así Alice no tenga ventaja—intervine ya que si me había cansado un poco.

—Me parece justo—intervino Esme—yo jugare contra ustedes dos—termino señalando a Sophie y Josie, claro para que pudiéramos pasar un día así tanto Josie como Emma sabían de la naturaleza de la familia Cullen, me quede pensando en el día que se los revelamos.

—_Oye mamá, ¿cuándo les vamos a decir?—pregunte a Sophie._

—_No se mi niña, aunque creo que entre menos esperemos mejor—respondió._

—_Yo pienso lo mismo—concorde con ella._

—_Mmm, pensándolo bien creo que este es un buen momento, como cualquier otro—continuo mi madre._

—_Creo que están en el jardín—conteste a eso._

_Nos dirigimos hacia el jardín y efectivamente estaban ahí, les dijimos que teníamos que hablar con ellas y las llevamos al cuarto de Emma,_

—_Necesitamos hablar con ustedes; mmm creo que ya conocen la imagen que el mundo tiene de los vampiros_

—_Ustedes saben que hay muchas leyendas ¿cierto?—empezó Sophie._

—_Claro que si, ¿quién no ha leído o visto películas de estos?—respondieron al unisonó._

—_Bueno hay una imagen diferente de estos seres que les queremos contar, me tienen que escuchar muy atentamente ¿ok?—pregunte y ellas asintieron—se dice que son rápidos, fuertes y que algunos tiene dones, su temperatura es muy baja, no se derriten ante el sol, en vez de esto brillan como diamantes y son extremadamente hermosos. Hay vampiros que se alimentan de sangre humana y por ende el color de sus ojos es carmesí pero hay quienes deciden no tomar la sangre humana sustituyéndola por sangre de animal y el color de sus ojos es dorado—hice una pausa._

—_Bella todo lo que nos dices me hace recordar a unas personas en particular—susurro Emma._

—_Mamá tiene razón—secundo Josie._

—_Díganos a quienes les recuerda—las animo Sophie_

—_Los Cullen—dijeron al unisonó—pero es imposible los vampiros no existen—siguió Emma pero cuando vio nuestras caras se quedo callada— ¿entonces en verdad son vampiros?—susurro._

—_Si son vampiros, pero no hacen daño—agregue al ver el miedo de Emma, en cambio la reacción de Josie nos sorprendió._

— _**¡No lo puedo creer!**__—casi nos deja sordas— __**¡qué bien quiero jugar con ellos!**__—termino._

—_Emma ellos no nos harán daño, ellos son mi familia. Como sabes fui separada de ellos…—fui interrumpida por Emma_

—_Me estás diciendo ¿que ellos te conocen desde hace años?—me interrumpió Emma._

—_Sí, ellos eran amigos de mis padres, casi como familia. Mis padres eran caza-vampiros y aun así dejaron a su única hija a cargo de ellos; no los juzgues todavía, me buscaron por dieciocho años y hasta ahora me encontraron—termine._

_Medito toda la información—Te creo Bella, sé que no me mentirías, además Edward te ama eso se nota a kilómetros de distancia, si tu confías en ellos yo también—termino y me regalo una sonrisa._

_Después de eso Emma se relaciono muy bien con ellos así como Josie. Esta ultima adoraba la velocidad con que Emmett la trasladaba, entre otras cosas._

Regrese al presente y sonreí ante lo que veía.

— ¿Por qué tan contenta?—pregunto Edward en mi oído.

—Simplemente por el hecho de tener a toda mi familia reunida—respondí.

Después del juego de Josie y las demás por fin fue el turno del partido entre Alice y yo, ya no estaba tan nerviosa como al principio ya que cuando tenía la raqueta y estaba en la cancha olvidaba todo, en ese momento salía mi lado competitivo. Así como con el partido con Rosalie fue muy reñido, finalmente quedamos empatadas dos a dos, tomamos un descanso más por mí que por Alice, Jasper y Emmett estaban apostando. Finalmente retomamos el partido y finalmente la que termino ganando fui yo pero por el simple hecho de que Jasper hizo algo que la distrajo por un segundo.

— **¿Por qué me distrajiste?**—salió corriendo detrás de Jasper.

Todos reíamos ante la escena

—**Perdóname amor, pero Emmet me hizo una propuesta que ni tú hubieras rechazado**—respondía.

— **¿Ah sí; que te propuso?** —pregunto persiguiéndolo.

— **¿Recuerdas de lo que paso en Finlandia cuando estuviste muy, pero muy demandante?**—pregunto Jasper.

Cuando dijo esto Alice se quedo clavada en el suelo con los ojos abiertos como plato— ¿con las fotos que publicaron y además Emmett se quedo? —pregunto.

—Si amor—respondió Jasper

—Pues ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de eso—le respondió acercándose hacia ella.

—**¡¡¡SI!!!** — termino dando saltitos y abrazando a Jasper.

— ¿Qué pasa con esas fotos?—pregunte a Edward.

—Amor no quieres saberlo créeme—respondió y yo no pregunte nada más, ya que me imaginaba de lo que se podría tratar.

Se nos acerco Emmett—Lo que no saben es que todavía tengo las fotos de Groelandia—le susurro a Edward y este solamente rodo los ojos.

Seguimos jugando hasta que Josie se quedo dormida y Emma estaba muy cansada así que los muchachos las llevaron a la casa para que descansaran, regresaron rápido para recoger las cosas, en ese momento Edward se acerco a mí y me tomo por la cintura mientras los demás se ponían en guardia. Todos miraban por una salida del bosque hice lo mismo hasta que divise una figura masculina salir.

Para mi sorpresa era Andre quien a pesar de ser conocido nadie bajo la guardia.

—No se preocupen, no vengo a pelear—agrego ante la postura de todos—Debemos platicar—termino

—Primero dinos a que vienes—le contesto Emmett.

—Por favor Emmett, vayamos a la casa para poder platicar—intervino Carlisle a lo cual Andre solamente asintió.

Rápidamente todo fue recogido y Edward me llevo en su espalda mientras que a Sophie la llevo Emmett. Nos instalamos en la sala, Edward estaba muy tenso y no me soltaba para nada.

—Habla—siseo Edward.

—Como saben no estoy aquí por pura casualidad, fui enviado por Aro—cuando dijo esto me asuste, los demás se pusieron en guardia—no vengo para pelear, en realidad nadie debe de saber que se mas de lo que se debería, fui contratado por Aro para investigar—termino.

— ¿Que es lo que investigas? —pregunto Carlisle curioso.

—Aro desconfía de Cayo, siente que algo le oculta. Cayo no deja que Aro lo toque desde hace dieciocho años—contesto.

— ¿Que has investigado? —intervino Edward.

—Ella es Isabella Swan la última descendiente de Aro. También se tu historia Sophie—termino girándose hacia ella.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto Sophie con la voz temblorosa.

— Porque antes de que pasara lo de Charlie y Reneé ya habíamos iniciado mi investigación, así te encontré, y ahora tu ayudaste a la ultima familia que le queda a Aro a pesar de todo lo que has vivido, también aceptas que se te acerquen vampiros he de añadir—respondió.

—Tienes razón, pero el tiempo me ha hecho madurar; tal vez si esto hubiera pasado cuando era mucho más joven; mis acciones hubieran sido otras—respondió.

—Mama ¿de qué hablan? —pregunte ante la confusión de todos.

—Lo entenderán en un momento, creo que llego la hora de que se enteren de mi pasado—aclaro y todos la observamos a excepción de uno.

—Siento interrumpir pero me tengo que retirar no es conveniente que nos vean juntos, pero regresare—aseguro y en un segundo estaba a mi lado tomando mi mano y besándola—para mí es un gran honor haber conocido a la última descendiente de Aro Vulturi—termino y se fue a velocidad vampírica.

—No me gusta cómo te mira ese—agrego Edward con voz enojada.

— ¿Celoso? —pregunte asombrada.

—Claro que si—aseguro dándome un beso casto en los labios.

—No deberías de estarlo yo solamente te quiero a ti—respondí posando mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Sí, si tortolos ya lo sabemos ahora vamos a escuchar lo que Sophie nos va a contar—intervino Emmett rompiendo la burbuja invisible habíamos creado.

—Sentémonos—sugirió Sophie y todos lo hicimos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Estaba realmente nerviosa, ni en mis mas locos sueños pensé que toda la verdad se las contaría por la llegada de un nuevo vampiro—Como saben toda mi familia ha fallecido, hace sesenta años mi abuelo y mi padre investigaron hasta encontrar que los vampiros eran reales. Se relacionaron con uno el cual no era tan bueno como parecía su nombre es Cayo Vulturi—tome aire mientras todos estaban en shock.

— ¿Cayo mato a tu familia? —pregunto Jasper que fue el primero en reponerse.

—Sí, pero los mataron porque ya nos les eran útiles y sabían demasiado—termine.

— ¿Qué era? —pregunto mi hija con un hilo de voz abrazada a Edward.

—Ellos le ayudaron a investigar científicamente sobre los vampiros y sus dones, mi padre se dio cuenta que Cayo estaba obsesionado con eso y pensó que si se salía de control, era capaz de todo; así que ante el mundo su hija estaba enferma de gravedad y morí poco tiempo después ante Cayo y las demás personas de la investigación. Cuando cumplí 18 años mi padre me envió a un cuarto preparado desde hace años para que no saliera ningún olor y me dejo pruebas y toda la documentación de la investigación ya que Cayo era peligroso—hice una pausa.

— ¿Qué paso después?—pregunto Jasper.

—Al día siguiente que estuve en ese cuarto escuche ruidos fuera del cuarto…—.

— ¿Dónde estaba la habitación? —me interrumpió Rosalie.

—En la misma casa en la que vivo con Bella, Emma y Josie—respondí con simpleza.

— ¿Qué paso cuando escuchaste esos ruidos? —pregunto Carlisle.

—Me asuste mucho, pero sabía que no podía salir, ya que si abría la puerta alguien podría percatarse de mi esencia. El cuarto está diseñado para que la única persona que pueda abrir la puerta sea la que está dentro del mismo. También contaba con las cámaras de toda la casa aparte del cuarto de seguridad; así vi como Cayo junto con otros vampiros mataban a toda mi familia—termine de relatar.

— ¿Qué hiciste después? —pregunto Esme horrorizada por mi historia.

—Todo estaba previsto, era un plan diseñado cuidadosamente. Un amigo de la familia me ayudo en todo e incluso entre los dos pusimos los cuerpos de mi familia en un auto; maneje lejos hasta que hice chocar el automóvil, claro antes salte del coche para no morir y solo recibí moratones, rasguños y hasta una pierna y brazo rotos, siendo la única sobreviviente del choque—suspire.

—Entonces por eso sabias de nuestra existencia—yo solo asentí ante la afirmación de Edward— ¿todavía tienes los informes de la investigación?—pregunto intrigado Edward abrazando a Bella quien enterró su cabeza en el pecho de este.

—Claro que sí y tengo algo mas—todos se quedaron expectantes ante esto—tengo la grabación de cómo mataron a mi familia—termine.

—Tienes razón, por eso debemos ser muy precavidos de ahora en adelante, ya sabemos que Aro empieza a sospechar de Cayo, aun así, tenemos que jugar bien nuestras cartas para poder derrotar a Cayo—explico Carlisle y todos asentimos.

—Ahora tenemos la ayuda de Andre—intervino Alice y Edward se puso tenso.

—No me gusta, dejare que nos ayude pero que no se acerque a Bella— susurro.

— ¿Celoso hermanito? —bromeo Emmett y Edward lanzo un pequeño gruñido, ante esa reacción todos reímos.

—No seas tonto, yo solamente te quiero a ti—intervino Bella para calmarlo, lo cual logro.

— ¡Creo que es tiempo de que se vayan a dormir Sophie y Bella—intervino Rosalie.

—Tienes razón, ha sido un día muy agotador emocionalmente—concorde con Rose, me levante—me retiro a descansar hasta mañana—me despedí de todos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Cuando se retiro Sophie todavía no podía procesar la información aunque una parte de mi lo entendía había otra que no podía creerlo.

—Bueno amor creo es hora también de irse a dormir—me susurro mi ángel en mi oído a lo cual me estremecí.

—Está bien Edward —me voltee y lo bese.

— ¡Ya tortolos, demostraciones de amor en el cuarto!, no se olviden que estamos aquí—bromeo Emmett.

—Claro que no lo olvidamos y menos contigo, pero ni digas nada que los encontré de una forma más comprometedora que la nuestra el otro día—le respondí a lo cual Emmett no pudo decir nada y estaba segura que si se pudieran ponerse rojos ahorita lo estarían. Ese día estaba muy distraída y sin querer los encontré de una forma que en verdad no quiero ni recordar.

Todos se rieron de mi comentario y Edward me llevo a nuestra recamara, fui a prepararme para dormir y pronto estaba en la cama con Edward abrazándome y tarareando mi nana, inmediatamente me deje llevar por la oscuridad.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ç1: Todos los conjuntos están en mi perfil, en el caso de la ropa de Carlisle es el conjunto negro del lado derecho de los demás pueden escoger a su gusto en caso de que haya más de una opción.

Regresamos y cada quien escogió una línea (*): Este es un jueguito medio raro que me encanta para poder escoger espero que entendieran la explicación, si no entienden les dejo un video de la serie de donde saque esta idea se llama 'Fruit Basket' déjenlo cargar y vean a partir del minuto 3:53.

………………………………(\_/)

¡Otro capi! (^-^); con respecto a ciertas cosas de la historia cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Esperando que les guste el capitulo y agradeciendo a todos sus reviews ya que me animan mucho.

¿Sorprendidas?, se que algunas personitas dijeron que Andre era malo, al principio lo pensé seriamente pero después se me ocurrió que podría ser un rival para Edward, bueno no digo nada más porque si no les adelanto.

En el capitulo anterior se me olvido agradecer a mi amiga Citlali por la ayuda que me dio, ella fue la que me dio la idea de que Alice llevara a Bella a la cita.

GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA QUE SALE DE MI CABEZA.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere:Thanks because you are always with me and you help me veru much..**

**Joslin Weasley**

**deniziithaw**

**Carol-Cullen**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky**

**AtRaM Potter**

**Marie Cullen: gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste mi historia.**

**Andrecullen18**

**missju**

**Ale89 **

**Meeli**

**karencullen(): qué bueno que te gusto el capi, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.**

**Giselle Rincon Cullen**

**AnitaCullenSwanHale**

**Denissemake**

Y a sus alertas y favoritos a:

**angel de acuario**

**Carol-Cullen**

**AsunaCullen**

**Joie Carlton**

**Nocturnal Depression**

**missju**

**Rei Hino Cullen**

**evita95**

**chiiocullen**

**Giselle Rincon Cullen**

**AnitaCullenSwanHale**

**Wavy88**

**cynthia4400**

**Ale89**

**Coleccionista de historias**

**yosep-cm**

**Denissemake**

**Yerapotter Alecullen**

**Aiiram**

Promoción

Les dejo dos historias que son muy buenas léanlas:

*Lazos de sangre por Ta-Cullen

http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/4969770/1/Lazos_de_sangre (quiten los espacios).

*Juntos para siempre por yosep-cm

http: //www. fanfiction. net/s/5142816/1/Juntos_para_siempre (quiten los espacios).

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^

En el próximo capítulo tendremos el nacimiento de un nuevo integrante a la familia y también sabremos un poco mas de nuestro joven vampiro Andre.

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

A Revoir

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)


	19. Chapter 19 EL MEJOR REGALO Y ¿PODERES?

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

Este capítulo va dedicado a NatsuAlice-Quirky por ser mi review 200, si quieres que algo se ponga en la historia solo avísame NatsuAlice-Quirky y lo pondré.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: son pensamientos, recuerdos o sueños.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

/-/-/: Esto indica la duración de un nuevo poder, después lo entenderán chicos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Todos se rieron de mi comentario y Edward me llevo a nuestra recamara, fui a prepararme para dormir y pronto estaba en la cama con Edward abrazándome y tarareando mi nana, inmediatamente me deje llevar por la oscuridad.

Capitulo18: EL MEJOR REGALO Y ¿PODERES?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Paso rápidamente el tiempo y yo ya había asimilado toda la historia de mi madre aun me costaba, pero la entendía y ahora era cuando me di cuenta de cuánto había sufrido y porque fue tan amable conmigo.

A pasado casi un mes desde la visita de Andre y no hemos tenido novedades o noticias. Para mi gran sorpresa Emma ya casi tiene los nueve meses, sobra mencionar que todos estábamos nerviosos y teníamos a Emma muy pero muy vigilada lo cual no le agradaba pero se dejaba consentir.

Estábamos a finales de octubre y había decidido poner una ofrenda-altar de muertos como lo hacían en México el primero y dos de noviembre; en una de mis tantas clases había estudiado sobre esta costumbre y me pareció fascinante.

En realidad lo mexicanos creían que el alma de sus seres amados que habían fallecido los visitaban cada año y degustaban la comida que les preparaban; en verdad yo guardaba la esperanza de que esto fuera cierto y de esta manera poder acercarme un poco a mis padres.

El día de muertos lo celebramos para recordar a mis padres, la familia de Sophie y a Mathew pusimos la ofrenda. En verdad me encanto como quedo. Tenía la firme convicción de que había algo más después de la muerte así como existían los vampiros. Así recordé una plática con mi adorado novio cuando me ayudaba a llevar todas las cosas para poner la ofrenda.

—_Amor déjame ayudarte con eso también—me insistía Edward._

—_No puedo dejar que me ayudes tanto, se que puedes pero me quiero sentir bien por hacer esto tanto emocionalmente como físicamente—respondí._

—_Está bien mi amor—suspiro sabiendo que era una batalla perdida._

_Nos quedamos en silencio mientras colocábamos y armábamos los niveles de la ofrenda y empezaba a ver como la decoraría_

—_Amor—llame la atención de mi novio._

—_Dime—respondió dándome toda su atención_

— _¿Tienen fotos de mis padres?—pregunte un poco dudosa había estudiado cuidadosamente como poner el altar y las fotos no debían de faltar._

_Me sonrió tiernamente—Claro que si mi vida, guardamos todo—respondió y se acerco a mi—nunca perdimos la esperanza encontrarte—termino susurrando en mi oído._

—_Gracias—dije con la voz entrecortada por la emoción—cariño ¿tú crees en serio que ellos vengan este día?—pregunte temerosa de su respuesta sabiendo que según él y por su condición de vampiros no tenían alma aunque yo estaba en contra de eso._

—_Claro que si mi amor—respondió dulcemente y apretando sus labios contra los míos— ¿recuerdas ese documental que vimos sobre las auras y demás?—pregunto._

—_Claro que me acuerdo Edward, después lo intente y para mi sorpresa lo pude ver. La verdad sentí una gran paz y por eso estoy en contra de lo que dices—respondí._

—_Lo sé mi vida pero te puedo asegurar que nosotros no tenemos esa aura—respondió._

—_No digas eso, además yo ya comprobé que no es cierto—oh no! Se me había escapado._

—_Bella—dijo simplemente mirándome severamente._

—_Hay mi vida no sigas con eso, se que te lo prometí pero no lo pude resistir y en un momento que se distrajeron por los comentarios de Emmett lo hice, antes de que me digas algo mas yo tenía razón pude ver sus auras—termine un poco apenada por haber roto la promesa que le hice a Edward._

_Suspiro— está bien amor no diré nada, porque sé que lo hiciste con la mejor de las intenciones—termino regalándome esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba._

—_Ok, pero ahora sabes que tienes un alma—respondí dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios._

—_Si amor—me sonrió atrayendo hacia él y besándome apasionadamente._

_Me separa de él para poder respirar—creo que tendríamos que terminar de poner la ofrenda—susurre contra su cara, el solamente asintió. Nos pusimos manos a la obra y la ofrenda quedó maravillosa (ç1)._

Salí de mis cavilaciones al llegar a casa y ver que no había nadie, bueno eso pensé hasta que vi a Emma.

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?—pregunte.

—Bien Bella—contesto rodando los ojos.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, me cambie y baje rápido y me encontré con Emma leyendo una revista.

—Oye Emma—llame su atención

—Mmm—contesto volteándome a ver.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?—pregunte extrañada.

—Pues la verdad no sé, solo sé que Alice se llevo a Josie a no sé dónde y Sophie tuvo que salir por un imprevisto, aunque si te soy sincera no les creí—me comento.

— ¿Por qué no les creíste—pregunte curiosa

—Pues su comportamiento no es normal, además Alice estaba muy pero muy hiperactiva, más de lo normal si me dejas decirte—contesto.

—Ah—fue lo único que respondí.

— ¿Bella tu no sa…--dejo inconclusa la pregunta y puso cara de dolor, alarmada me acerque rápidamente a ella.

—Emma ¿Qué te pasa?—pregunte preocupada.

—Contracciones—fue lo único que pudo decir y entendí perfectamente.

—Ok, respira Emma, vamos recárgate en mi para llevarte al hospital—le dije, ella rápidamente me obedeció

La acomode en el asiento del copiloto y corrí hacia mi puerta, trate de comunicarme con Sophie pero su celular estaba apagado o no tenia señal, después trate de contactar con Alice y lo mismo paso, rendida llame a mi novio y lo mismo paso.

— ¿Por qué no contestan?—golpee el volante frustrada.

—Te—hizo una pausa—dije—termino de decir Emma.

—Pues que planeen todo lo que quieran pero ¿es que Alice todavía no vio nada?—pregunte.

—**¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! **—

—Tranquila Emma no pasa nada, respira, respira recuerda el curso profilactico—dije nerviosa, no sabía que hacer para poderla calmar.

—Piensa en Mathew—trate de llamar su atención.

—**¡¡Bella!!**—respondió Emma estrujando mi pierna, acalle un gemido de dolor. Por lo menos ya tenía su atención.

—Ok, ok, ok—susurre—ya casi llegamos Emma—y con esto último acelere un poco más.

Cuando finalmente llegamos—Espera aquí Emma voy por ayuda—dije nerviosamente y salí corriendo por ayuda, en seguida dos enfermeros ayudaron a Emma y la llevaron a un cuarto dentro del hospital mientras esperábamos a que Emma estuviera lista para tener a su bebé.

Estaba muy nerviosa y no hacía más que caminar de un lado para el otro, no entendía porque nadie me contestaba el teléfono, ¡por Dios estamos en pleno siglo XXI, era demasiada coincidencia que todos traigan el celular apagado, ¡algo tramaban!. Deje de lado esos pensamientos.

—Señorita Davenport—me llamo el médico.

— ¿Si?—pregunte volteando a verlo.

—Le tengo que decir que Emma puede tardar en dar a luz, las contracciones todavía no son muy seguidas, además acabamos de revisarla y a penar tiene cinco centímetros de dilatación—explico el doctor—se ve muy nerviosa vaya a tomar algo y llame a sus familiares para que vengan—termino.

—Muchas gracias doctor, estoy bien de verdad, no me quiero separar de Emma, y mis familiares están muy ocupados y en este preciso momento no pueden venir pero cuando se desocupen vendrán—explique al doctor— ¿podría estar con Emma?--´pregunte con toda la calma que pude reunir.

—Lo siento señorita pero solamente puede entrar el esposo de Emma—respondió.

—Lo siento doctor pero el murió antes de enterarse que Emma estaba embarazada, de verdad yo quiero apoyarla—í.

— ¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento está bien puede entrar pero solo un rato, después puede pasar a la habitación de al lado para que duerma un rato antes del parto, la verdad creo que tardara bastante en dilatarse lo suficiente para tener al niño—respondió el doctor yo asentí y pase a ver a Emma, estuve con ella tratando apoyándola cuando había contracciones, después el doctor llego y me mando a dormir.

* * *

Ya dormida aparecí en la casa de mi novio y vi a todos muy, pero muy entretenidos, decorando una cuna, observe alrededor y encontré un montón de compras para el cuarto de un bebe.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?—pregunte curiosa.

Todos se voltearon a verme sorprendidos.

— ¿Cómo entraste Bella, no te escuchamos?—pregunto mi novio, poniéndose delante de unas cajas.

—Mejor contéstenme ustedes—respondí.

—Pues preparamos una sorpresa para Emma y para ti—respondió Alice.

— ¡Entonces por eso no contestaron!—exclame con el seño fruncido y un poco enojada.

—Exacto— respondió Emmett.

— ¡¿Cómo se les ocurrió apagar sus celulares?!—exclame furiosa.

—Bueno amor tienes que entender que tenía que ser una sorpresa—intervino Edward.

— ¡Me importa un bledo, yo tratando de localizar a alguno de ustedes porque Emma se puso de parto y ustedes muy campantes aquí y yo casi muero del susto por no saber qué hacer! —exclame.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos— ¿Cómo que Emma se puso de parto? —intervino Sophie.

—Pues así como lo oyen, está en el hospital…—deje mi frase inconclusa cuando me di cuenta que yo debería estar en el hospital y no con ellos.

— ¿Bella? —Mi novio se acerco a mí pero yo retrocedí— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto alarmado.

—Yo no debería estar aquí—murmure.

—Entonces ahora si nos dices ¿cómo llegaste aquí sin que nos diéramos cuenta? —intervino Carlisle.

Los mire—no lo sé—susurre—estaba en el hospital y luego el doctor me envió a dormir unas horas mientras Emma estaba lista, me quede dormida y aparecí aquí—termine en un murmullo.

De repente sentí como si alguien me llamara y poco a poco mi vista empezó a obscurecerse mientras todos me gritaban.

* * *

—Señorita—decía la vos de una mujer mientras me movía.

Muy despacio empecé a abrir los ojos para encontrarme con la enfermera.

—Ya es hora señorita—termino de decir y salió.

Cuando entendí me levante rápidamente y me dirigí al cuarto de Emma aunque se me hizo muy extraño el sueño, ¡ fue tan real para mí!, como si de verdad hubiera estado ahí, sonreí y moví la cabeza, eso era imposible no podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo y con esta pensamiento entre al cuarto de Emma.

Encontré a Emma en medio de una contracción y al médico revisándola y segundos después se levanto.

—Ya es hora señorita, póngase lo que la enfermera le entregue; el amnios o la fuente como se le conoce, acaba de romper aguas Emma—me explico—prepárenla y llévenla a la sala de partos—indico a las enfermeras mientras salía.

—Tenga señorita—me entrego una enfermera el vestuario para el quirófano.

Lo puse encima de mi ropa rápidamente y seguí a las enfermeras con Emma. Me puse a lado de Emma.

—No te preocupes Emma todo va a salir bien—trate de animarla.

Entro el doctor ya cambiado.

—Muy bien Emma, creo que es tiempo que de pujar, cuando venga la contracción, yo te aviso—animo el doctor. Emma asintió.

—Puja Emma—instruyo el doctor. Emma pujo y pujo pero el bebe no salía—ok deja de pujar veo su cabeza Emma, puja—termino. Emma estuvo pujando hasta que por fin salió el bebe, el oler la sangre me mareo pero las emociones y el ser de ayuda para Emma mantuvieron alejados estos mareos.

—Enfermera –llamo el doctor y le entrego al bebe—déjame terminar contigo Emma y en un momento te pasan al bebe—explico.

— ¿Qué es doctor, niño o niña?—pregunte curiosa.

— Es un saludable niño—respondió el doctor.

Cuando la enfermera termino con el bebe se lo entrego a Emma, quien lo tomo delicadamente y lo beso.

— ¿Cómo se llamara?—pregunte emocionada al ver a un ser tan pequeño, le acaricie la mejilla y el bebe me agarro un dedo, me sorprendió la fuerza con que me lo agarro. Era tan pequeño y tan cálido, era el mejor regalo que uno podría esperar pensé.

—Se llamara Mark como su padre—susurro Emma viendo con ternura al Mark junior.

—Es un nombre perfecto Emma—susurre emocionada.

Emma levanto su cara y me miro—Quisiera que fueras la madrina de Mark—susurro con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Emma—susurre, los ojos se me humedecieron de la emoción.

—Di que si Bella, Mark estaría de acuerdo con mi decisión—me persuadió Emma.

— ¡Claro que si!—acepte y me incline hacia el bebe—seré tu madrina pequeño Mark—susurre emocionada.

—Señorita es hora de mover a la madre y al niño a una habitación—nos interrumpió una enfermera. Asentí y me hice a un lado.

Salí a quitarme el pijama quirúrgico y me dirigí a la sala de espera, me senté y no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando por el pasillo venía toda mi familia; me levante y los mire seriamente.

— ¿Cómo es posible que me dejaran con Emma sola?, ¿no pensaron que podía ponerse de parto—pregunte sin saludarlos.

—Bella…--empezó a decir Edward.

—No, no quiero que me calmes; no sabía qué hacer y estaba asustada. Los llame pero no contestaron—seguí—luego no sé ni cómo me las arregle para traer a Emma en mi carro—termine casi gritando.

—Amor, lo sentimos—intervino Edward antes de que siguiera hablando y me beso.

—Si de verdad lo sentimos—afirmo Alice y todos asintieron.

— ¡Bella! ¿Y mi mamá?—pregunto Josie.

—Tranquila y no hables tan fuerte estamos en un hospital, a tu mami la están trasladando a un cuarto junto con tu hermanito—respondí sonriendo.

— ¡Fue niño!—replico Alice.

—Aja Alice—conteste.

—Oye amor—llamo mi atención.

—Mande—respondí.

— ¿Has salido del hospital antes de que Emma diera a luz?—pregunto.

—No, todo el tiempo he estado aquí ¿por qué lo preguntas—respondí.

—Por nada—pero no pude dejar de darme cuenta de las miradas que mi familia intercambiaba, no le di la menor importancia y pregunte.

—Alice ¿Por qué no vinieron de inmediato cuando Emma empezó con los dolores?—era extraño que no llegaran antes con una vidente.

—La verdad Bella no vi nada, es por eso que apenas llegamos—respondió con simpleza.

—Aja pero ¿Cómo es que se enteraron si no viste nada?—contraataque.

—Bueno... —

—Eso mejor lo hablamos en casa Bella, no es i el lugar ni el momento. Además tenemos que contarte algo—interrumpió Carlisle a Alice, yo solamente asentí ya que el doctor nos aviso que podíamos ver a Emma.

El resto del día nos la pasamos en el hospital para poder ver al pequeño Mark y hacer compañía a Emma, cuando anocheció Edward me llevo a la casa para que pudiera dormir, me percate de que todos intercambiaban miradas extrañas entre ellos durante el día.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

EDWARD POV

Llegamos rápidamente al hospital después de la visita de Bella aunque todos estábamos muy desconcertados. Había llevado a Bella a su casa y en este momento tenia a mi Bella entre los brazos; estar con Emma la canso mucho. Pero tenía la duda de ¿Cómo Bella llego a la casa y después desapareció como un fantasma?. Claro no decía que los fantasmas no existieran, el simple hecho de existiéramos los vampiros me dejaba claro, que creer y que no creer.

También tenía que recodar que los caza-vampiros tenían poderes para poder matarnos, pero Bella nunca ha mostrado algún poder, aunque puede ser una posibilidad. Además Bella es descendiente de una de las familias con mas abolengo entre los caza-vampiros nada mas tenemos que ver a Aro que es uno de los gobernantes entre los vampiros, tiene gran poder ya que al ser un Swan en su vida humana sus poderes fueron más extraordinarios al convertirse en vampiro. Aunque detrás de la transformación de Aro hay un gran misterio que nunca se ha revelado a personas que por sus venas no corra la sangre de los Swan; pero eso es otra cosa.

Mi celular empezó a vibrar, conteste.

— ¿Qué quieres Alice?—pregunte en un susurro.

—Edward ¿esta Bella contigo?—pregunto Alice.

—Claro que está conmigo, está dormida—susurre.

— ¿En serio?—pregunto dudosa Alice.

—Claro que si Alice, dime ¿por qué te mentiría?—pregunte ya un poco molesto por la actitud de Alice.

—Bueeeno no te enojes, pero entonces ¿por qué tenemos aquí a otra Bella?—pregunto Alice confundida.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—pregunte sorprendido y Bella empezó a revolverse en la cama porque levante un poco la voz.

—Como lo oyes, creo que empieza a desaparecer aunque es solo por momentos—platico Alice.

—Alice estaba pensando y si es uno de los poderes de caza-vampiros, recuerda que en sus venas lleva la sangre de los Swan—comente.

—Puede ser una opción, yo creo que por eso veo el futuro de Bella medio borroso—murmuro Alice.

—Alice ¿cómo está eso?, ¿Cuándo nos lo ibas a decir?—pregunte.

—Pues fue apenas hace dos días y con lo de Emma lo confirme, ya que no pude ver nada y ahora veo su futuro muy borroso. Tengo una teoría pero mejor se las digo cuando estemos todos—susurro—te veo hermanito y trata de ver si Bella recuerda que estuvo en el hospital—termino y colgó.

Voltee a ver a mi Bella, hasta que despertó.

—Hola mi amor—salude a Bella.

—Mmm, hola—respondió con la voz un poco ronca por el sueño.

— ¿Tienes hambre?—le pregunte.

—Sip, oye Edward te tengo que contar algo—me dijo.

—Ok, te dejo para que te arregles. Te espero abajo—respondí dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y salí a la cocina para cocinarle algo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Cuando salió mi novio me levante para dirigirme al baño, me di un relajante baño. Me senté en la tina y deje mi cabeza descansar en mis brazos mientras cerraba los ojos. Sentí como era llamada con insistencia hasta que gire mi cabeza hacia esa voz, me sorprendí ya no estaba en la tina y llevaba una túnica blanca; enfrente de mi estaban mis padres.

—_Hija—susurro mi madre con los brazos extendidos. Me acerque a ella._

—_Es hora de que despierten tus poderes como cazadora—intervino mi padre y lo voltee a ver_

— _¿Por qué?—fue lo único que pude preguntar_

—_Muy simple mi niña, se avecinan grandes acontecimientos, en los cuales tendrás que intervenir y como una simple humana no podrás ayudar—respondió mi madre._

— _¿Qué acontecimientos?—pregunte._

—_Eso no te lo podemos decir, nuestro deber es solamente despertar tus poderes para que no estés indefensa ante vampiros que quieran hacerte daño—contesto mi padre._

—_Ahora extiende tu mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba—instruyo mi padre._

_Le obedecí y tanto mi padre como mi madre pusieron sus manos suspendidas sobre la mía._

—_Cierra los ojos hija mía—ordeno mi padre, así lo hice y empecé a sentir una corriente que recorría mi cuerpo, después de eso sentí una corriente de chispas alrededor mío y por ultimo sentí que una calidez me recorría de la cabeza a los pies y así como llegaron las sensaciones, se fueron pero permanecí con los ojos cerrados._

—_Hija, abre los ojos—susurro mi madre_

_Los abrí y observe que delante de mí, había un pequeño dije en forma de fénix era de oro, mis instintos me decían que lo tomara y así lo hice._

—_Ahora hija ya eres una cazadora. Te representas por el fénix que renace de sus cenizas—dijo orgullosamente mi padre._

— _¿Cómo podre utilizar mis poderes?—pregunte curiosa._

—_Solamente tienes que llevar el dije siempre contigo, en este dije se encuentra tu arma, la cual te ayudara en batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo. Aparte de esto tienes tres poderes, uno es hacer proyecciones astrales, otro es poder hablar mentalmente con quien tú quieras además de poder mostrar tus recuerdos, ¡claro si quieres!. Además de tener un escudo mental—respondió mi madre a la pregunta._

—_También tienes un símbolo en el cuello el cual solo podrá ser visible para aquellas personas que quieras y que son de tu confianza, nadie mas sabrá sobre esto, si tu no lo quieres, aunque quieran obtener la información de aquellos que lo sepan, no lo lograran, ya que estarán protegidos—termino de explicar mi padre_

—_Es hora de que regreses hija mía, recuerda siempre ser cautelosa y conforme el tiempo pase se te revelara la historia de la familia, pero llegaremos a ese punto hasta que estés lista, recuerda ¡te queremos!—murmuro mi madre mientras yo asentía._

—_Los quiero—susurre antes de que se desvanecieran._

Abrí los ojos y pensé que todo había sido un sueño pero sentí en mi mano derecha un pequeño dije, mire lo que mi mano tenia y vi al fénix. Termine de darme la ducha y me vestí con la ropa que ya había metido. Me acerque al espejo y no vi ninguna marca como mis padre me dijeron, pero sentí una quemazón atrás de mi oreja, moví mi cabeza para que pudiera ver qué era lo que me quemaba y ahí estaba la marca, era muy pequeña pero pude admirar a un fénix muy pequeño pero hermoso. Puse el fénix en la cadena que me dio Edward y me lo coloque.

Salí apresurada del baño y baje corriendo, fue extraño ya que no tropecé con nada. Creo que al despertar mis poderes, mi torpeza había desaparecido; bueno eso esperaba. Encontré a mi novio en la cocina esperándome con una gran sonrisa.

—Amor, te prepare un rico desayuno—dijo un entusiasmado Edward.

—Gracias pero no te hubieras molestado—respondí apenada.

—No te preocupes y ahora come—me insistió mi novio.

Me senté y comí rápidamente, hasta que mi novio me dijo.

—Oye amor—llamo mi atención.

—Mande—respondí antes de meterme un tocino a la boca.

— ¿Qué tienes detrás de la oreja derecha?—pregunto curioso acercándose para quitarme el cabello de ahí.

—Nada—respondí moviéndome un poco mientras él se quedaba viéndome sin creerme.

—Está bien—decidió dejar de lado eso— ¿qué soñaste anoche amor—pregunto interesado.

—Mmmm— recordé entonces que había estado en el hospital, utilice mi poder sin estar consiente así que entre más rápido hablara con todos mejor—no recuerdo mi vida—respondí pero vi en los ojos de mi novio que no me creía—esto está muy bueno—trate de cambiar de tema.

—Qué bueno que te haya gustado—respondió.

—_Parece que lo había logrado_—sonreí.

—Amor ¿Cuándo sale Emma del hospital?—pregunte curiosa, ya que esa iba a hacer mi oportunidad para platicar con todos.

—Hoy en la tarde—respondió Edward tomando mi mano.

—_Perfecto_—pensé.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Edward?—pregunte curiosa.

—Bueno como hoy no tienes que trabajar que te parece si vamos a tu casa y nos quedamos viendo unas películas hasta que sea el momento de ir por Emma con los demás —respondió mi novio con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Emma?—pregunte.

—Según me dijo Alice creo que van a hacerle unos estudios a Emma y al pequeño Mark—contesto con simpleza, al ver mis ojos de preocupación agrego—son de rutina Bella no te preocupes—lo mire duramente y suspiro—está bien no son de rutina pero Carlisle se los solicito al médico para estar seguros que estén bien—termino.

Asentí y me relaje— pero no se van a tardar en hacer los estudios mucho tiempo y podríamos ir a verlos—objete.

—Amor no va a ver visitas—susurro en mi oído.

— ¡AH!—fue todo lo que dije y le di un beso.

Termine de desayunar y nos dirigimos a mi casa, la pase muy bien entre los brazos de mi novio, el día se paso muy rápido y ya faltaba poco para ir por Emma. Estaba muy nerviosa ya que cuando se instalara Emma y el pequeño Mark tendría que decirles.

Trate de dejar esos pensamientos y me concentre en la película que estábamos viendo, a fin de cuentas lo que tenía que decirles era inevitable y no era tan grave.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ç1: me pareció importante poner las tradiciones de la ofrenda, esta es una foto de una bonita ofrenda de siete niveles

………………………………(\_/)

¡Un capítulo más! (^-^). Espero que les guste el capitulo y agradeciendo a todos sus reviews ya que me animan mucho. He de notar que han bajado considerablemente los reviews pero eso no me va a detener por terminar la historia. De verdad siento mucho subir hasta hoy el capitulo, pero no había podido terminar de corregirlo

GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA QUE SALE DE MI CABEZA.

Tengo que agradecer a mi hermana "la doctora" por ayudarme a escribir el parto de Emma ya que tenía muchas fallas en esa parte.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere: Thanks because you are always with me and you help me very much..**

**Andrecullen18**

**Cutemoon**

**AtRaM Potter**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky**

Y a sus alertas y favoritos a:

**Rebeeca Cullen**

**FabiOro**

**saranya.x**

**assenav1980**

**btvs22**

**nadiarc22**

**Stellita Cullen**

**michi nolet**

**sal21**

**thevampireoftheblackrose**

**Jane Katrina Erzebeth Lincurt**

Promoción

Les dejo una historia que es muy buena léanla:

Lazos de sangre por Ta-Cullen

http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/4969770/1/Lazos_de_sangre (quiten los espacios).

_**Esto cada vez se pone más bueno, ya falta poquito para que aparezca el malvado de Cayo, se aceptan sugerencias con respecto a este último, tengo ya visualizado como seguirá la historia pero den ideas y las tomare en cuenta para que entren a la historia.**_

_**Les advierto que tal ver tarde un poco en subir el próximo capítulo ya que no sé cómo empezar a escribirlo, así que si me quieren ayudar yo no me negare y así estará más rápido el próximo capítulo.**_

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

A Revoir

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	20. Chapter 20 INICIO DE UNA TORMENTA

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: son pensamientos, recuerdos, sueños y el nuevo poder de Bella.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

/-/-/: Son las proyecciones astrales de Bella.

**Palabras en negrito y subrayado**: Diálogos de Seiren (lo entenderán en su momento chicos), todo lo dice mentalmente

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Trate de dejar esos pensamientos y me concentre en la película que estábamos viendo, a fin de cuentas lo que tenía que decirles era inevitable y no era tan grave.

Capitulo19: INICIO DE UNA TORMENTA

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Estábamos en camino al hospital, cuando llegamos encontramos a toda la familia esperando a que saliera el doctor de hacer su última revisión a Emma y al pequeño Mark. Todos estábamos muy emocionados y Alice estaba mucho más hiperactiva, había comprado muchos globos y flores durante el corto tiempo que Emma estuvo en el hospital para adornar su cuarto.

Emma estaba más que feliz de salir del hospital (no le gustaban), además de que odiaba tener tantas atenciones en eso nos parecíamos mucho. Entre los chicos pusieron todas las cosas en el carro de Emmet, mientras nosotras acomodábamos a Emma en el carro de Carlisle, finalmente después de muchas quejas, discusiones y regaños por fin estábamos de camino a la casa.

Conforme nos acercábamos a casa me ponía más nerviosa y me removía en mi asiento, Edward se dio cuenta.

— ¿Qué te pasa mi vida?—me pregunto tomando una de mis manos.

—No es nada—respondí, me miro significativamente obviamente no me creyó.

—Aja—respondió—Bella dímelo ¡ya!—pidió mirándome preocupado.

—Edward por favor mira el camino cuando manejas—lo reprendí, cuando hacia eso, me ponía más nerviosa.

Suspiro—Bella dime tal vez yo te puedo ayudar—me animo.

—Lo sé corazón, pero esto no solo me concierne a mí, concierne a toda la familia—dije con voz cansada—además todavía no estoy lista—termine.

—Ok, no te presionare mas –concordó y el resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio.

Llegamos a la casa y Alice salió disparada, ayudamos a Emma a subir junto con el pequeño Mark, Alice nos mostro lo que había hecho (he de decir que a todos nos tuvo a tres metros lejos del cuarto mientras lo arreglaba) y la verdad quedo súper mono (ç1). Mientras acomodamos todo y Emma daba de comer al bebe, Josie se quedo profundamente dormida en la cama de Emma y Emmett se encargo de llevarla a su cuarto; el cual también había sido remodelado por Alice (ç2).

Cuando todos estuvimos platicando plácidamente en el cuarto de Emma, era hora de platicar con mi familia sobre lo que me había pasado.

—Familia, tengo que decirles algo—hable con voz clara haciendo que todos me atendieran. Pero lo cierto es que estaba más que nerviosa

— ¿Qué pasa hija?—pregunto Sophie.

Respire profundamente—Alice, hace unos días que no vez muy bien mi futuro ¿verdad?—pregunte a una sorprendida Alice.

—Sí, pero ¿como lo sabes?—pregunto perpleja— ¿acaso te dijo el chismoso de mi hermanito?—pregunto, enviando una mirada envenenada a Edward—pero no te preocupes Bella lo mas seguro es que sea por las cosas inesperadas que han pasado—trato de tranquilizarme.

—No Alice—negué con la cabeza—el que no veas con claridad mi futuro seguirá igual y me atrevo a decir que llegara un momento en el que no podrás verlo más—respondí ganándome la mirada de todos los presentes en la habitación.

—Bella cariño ¿Por qué dices eso?—pregunto mi novio preocupado.

—Pues es que finalmente mis poderes de caza-vampiro se han activado—respondí, mientras sentía un nudo en el estomago.

— ¡¿Nos estás diciendo que ahora tienes poderes?!, ¿desde cuándo Bella?—intervino Carlisle.

—Creo que lo mejor es que les muestre—dije con simpleza y todos me miraron desconcertados.

— ¿Cómo que mos…—empezó a preguntar Jasper pero antes de que terminara me concentre en todos esos recuerdos y conecte mi mente con la de ellos, sin más les enseñe mis recuerdos.

Desde la proyección que hice en el hospital, hasta el sueño donde mis poderes se activaron. Todo y cada uno de los diálogos que intercambiamos hasta mis pequeñas practicas cuando iba al baño para que no se dieran cuenta.

Cuando termine todos estaban impresionados. Todos habían guardado silencio.

—Wow— rompió el silencio Emmett.

—Nunca imagine que vería esto—murmuro Carlisle.

—Pues creo que lo acabas de ver—respondí ante un sorprendido Carlisle y le sonreí.

— ¿Cómo me escuchaste?—pregunto este.

—Pues lo dijiste muy claro y fuerte—respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Claro que no—replico.

—Claro que si—contraataque.

—Cielo—empezó Edward, acercándose a mi—Carlisle no lo dijo muy fuerte, en realidad lo dijo a velocidad vampírica.

— ¿En serio?—pregunte ahora sorprendida—entonces también mis sentidos se desarrollaron—murmure para mí.

—Creo que si hermanita—grito emocionado Emmett y acercándose a mí. Antes de que me abrazara me moví rápidamente para quedar detrás de Edward— ¿cómo hiciste eso?—pregunto un Emmett sorprendido.

—Hacer ¿Qué?—pregunte confundida.

—Amor te moviste muy rápido para que Emmett no te diera su abrazo de oso—respondió Edward.

— ¿AH?—pregunte mas confundida.

Edward suspiro—amor te moviste tan rápido como un vampiro—termino y entonces le entendí.

—Entonces todos mis sentidos se desarrollaron ¿no?—pregunte.

—Al parecer si—susurro Jasper.

—Ahora solo falta desarrollar tus poderes—exclamo Alice emocionada.

—AH con respecto a eso; he estado practicando y pues creo que domino bastante mis poderes—respondí ante esto—puedo transmitir mis pensamientos a otros para que los vean, aunque aun me falta practicar eso de las platicas mentales—termine.

—Pues practica con todos—intervino Alice.

—Ok—_mmm_—pensé he hice que todos me escucharan—_espero que me escuchen_—sonreí.

—_Claro que te escucho_—respondió Emmett dando brinquitos

—_Emmett deja de hacer eso_—lo miro severamente Rosalie y todos los demás se sorprendieron.

— _¿Qué pasa?_—pregunte confundida.

—_No solamente te escuchamos Bella, también escuchamos lo que los demás dicen_—respondió Carlisle— _¿verdad chicos?_—pregunto.

—_Si_—dijeron todos

—Bueno parece ser que si lo puedo manejas, además de poder tener una conversación sin que nadie se entere—en este punto hable.

—Bella queremos que te aparezcas en la empresa y le des la orden a tu secretaria que llame para informar que sales de viaje urgentemente—ordeno Carlisle.

—Ok pero necesito estar sentada—murmure.

—no te preocupes yo te detendré Bella—dijo Edward en mi oído, yo solamente me sonroje.

* * *

Me concentre y cerré los ojos. Sentí como salía de mi cuerpo mejor dicho me separaba y en un segundo estaba en la oficina. Le indique a mi secretaria lo que te tenía que hacer y salí a la calle, tome un taxi y cuando llegue a casa le pague. Entre a la casa como la fresca lechuga y subí las escaleras cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta escuche que platicaban.

—Ya lo hizo, ¿Por qué no despierta?—preguntaba mi novio preocupado y en eso sentí sus manos en mi cuerpo.

—Tal vez hizo algo mas—sugirió Emmett.

—Pero ¿Qué?—pregunto mi novio preocupado, sabía que podía regresar de la misma forma en la que salí pero quería ver si a pesar de hacer la proyección astral podría realizar cualquier actividad en ese estado sin limitaciones. Lo cual comprobé durante el transcurso del viaje de la oficina a la casa. Sonreí y me dispuse a abrir la puerta.

—Hola chicos—salude al entrar. Todos se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos y después miraron mi cuerpo entre los brazos de Edward.

—Bella ¿Cómo llegaste?—pregunto Rosalie.

—En taxi—respondí.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?—volvió a preguntar Rose.

—Sencillo, no simplemente me proyecto, es como si fuera yo aunque todavía siento lo que siente mi cuerpo—respondí.

—Lo querías comprobar ¿verdad?—me pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—Exacto, pero como sabia que tú no me dejarías lo tuve que hacer así—conteste y Edward no dijo nada más.

* * *

—Bueno creo que es tiempo que regrese a mi cuerpo—susurre y en un segundo estaba despertando en los brazos de mi ángel.

—Fue una experiencia muy buena—comente.

—Qué bueno que te divertiste pero no lo vuelvas a hacer si no me avisas ¡eh!—me reprendió Edward para besarme tiernamente en los labios.

—Ok tortolos es mejor que dejemos a Emma descansar a fin de cuentas tenemos que estas despiertos toda la noche para atender al pequeño Mark—interrumpió Emmett.

—Mmm va a ser un sacrificio enorme Emmett, además tú tienes el sueño muy profundo—dije sarcásticamente.

—Jajaja, no te burles de mi hermanita—contraataco Emmett.

—Como si te tuviera mucho miedo—respondí, sorprendiéndome y sorprendiendo a todos.

—Con que mi hermanita ¿esta retándome?—pregunto con una sonrisa malévola.

Lo iba a negar pero había una parte rebelde, que me hizo contestar lo contrario—claro que si Emmy, veras que hay quienes pueden derrotarte—cuando termine de decirlo me lleve la mano a la boca sorprendida de mis palabras.

—Bella no creo que sea bueno que digas eso—susurro Edward en mi oído.

—Lo sé amor, pero no puedo evitarlo es como si dentro de mi hubiera dos Bellas, la tranquila, amorosa pero también está la competitiva y rebelde—respondí también en un susurro para que no escucharan.

—Entonces esta dicho Bella, esto es una apuesta, el que pierda hará lo que el ganador quiera—dijo.

—Está bien Emmy, pero constara de cuatro pruebas—asegure y empecé a enumerar—uno quien es más veloz, dos jugar en la consola, tres cocinar y cuatro lucha cuerpo a cuerpo—hablo la parte competitiva— ¿aceptas? O tienes miedo Emmy—dije en tono burlón.

Emmet se quedo callado un momento—Claro que acepto, no creerás que soy un cobarde—respondió socarronamente.

—Bueno chicos empecemos—intervino una Alice emocionada.

Nos dirigimos hacia la parte del bosque detrás de la casa.

—Muy bien, el primero que llegue la roca que se sale es el que ganara—intervino Carlisle.

—Bella no lo hagas te va a ganar se que eres rápida pero no quiero que te gane—dijo preocupado Edward.

Le sonreí— ¿quien dijo que correría todo el camino—pregunte a nadie en especial y Edward sonrió abiertamente y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

— **¡En sus marcas, listos, FUERA! **—grito Rosalie.

* * *

Corrí hasta un árbol que estaba a mitad del camino, he de admitir que Emmett es rápido y con trabajos le seguía el paso, me detuve y medite hasta que sentí como me dividía y me encontraba en la roca cuando Emmett llego.

—Eso no se vale Bella no corriste—se quejo Emmett.

—No te quejes Emmy, acepta tu derrota. Nadie dijo que no podía utilizar la proyección astral—respondí triunfante pero en eso sentí que mi cuerpo era levantado—Emmy nos vemos en la casa—susurre antes de regresar a mi cuerpo que era cargado por alguien.

* * *

—Por fin despertaste—dijo una voz suave—¿Cómo te dejaron en ese árbol?—pregunto la misma voz.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mirada de Andre— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunte confundida.

—Si como los Cullen te dejaron desmayada debajo de ese árbol—dijo ahora enfadado

—No me dejaron y bájame— respondí entendiendo ahora.

— ¿Cómo los puedes defender—pregunto Andre.

—Estábamos haciendo un pequeño juego—respondí acomodando mis ropas.

—Pero tú no puedes defenderte eres una simple humana a pesar de que la sangre de caza-vampiros corra por tus venas—murmuro con el ceño fruncido.

Lo mire enojada—tú no sabes nada y ya no soy una simple humana—dije con brusquedad.

— ¿En serio?—pregunto acorralándome contra un árbol y con voz seductora.

—Quítate Andre, quiero regresar a la casa y ver a Edward quien me está esperando—exigí con un tono de voz frio.

— ¡AH! Si tu novio, el no te merece—se acerco un poco más a mi pero lo empuje con fuerza, Andre se sorprendió y antes de que me cuestionara salí corriendo hacia la casa.

Llegue y Emmett todavía no llegaba.

—Obviamente quien gano fuiste tu—aseguro Rose.

—Claro, era obvio—respondí acercándome a Edward y le di un corto besos—lo hubiera esperado pero alguien encontró mi cuerpo y…—antes de que terminara me interrumpió Edward.

— ¿Quién?—exigió saber.

—Andre, está enojado porque piensa que soy una ¿Cómo lo dijo? ¡ah sí! simple humana que no se puede defender, luego se hizo el muchacho seductor y tuve que poner unas cosas en claro, creo que llegara en cualquier momento—termine mi relato.

— ¿Se te insinuó?—pregunto Edward con la cara crispada por los celos.

—Amor no le des importancia al único que quiero es a ti—respondí dándole un beso que al principio no me respondió pero poco a poco se fue relajando.

Después de unos minutos llego Andre y enseguida llego Emmett. Primero hablo con Carlisle quien le explico unas cuantas cosas, yo me quede con Edward quien miraba a Andre con odio y este lo miraba socarronamente; cuando todo quedo explicado Andre trato de pedirme disculpas, pero yo lo evite y decidimos seguir con la siguiente prueba.

Jugamos al Guitar Hero y al final quien gano fue Emmett.

—Te lo dije aunque me hubieras ganado en la carrera no hay quien me gane en la consola—se burlo Emmett.

—Aja, bueno vayamos con la siguiente prueba porque esto—dije señalando la consola—no es todo y todavía faltan dos pruebas en las cuales te ganare—termine con aire de suficiencia.

Nos dirigimos al pequeño campo que estaba en medio del bosque, ahí me prepare aunque la verdad no sabia como le ganaría a Emmett en la batalla pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo mas escuche un voz dentro del collar.

—**Bella, sé que me escuchas. También se que no me conoces y esta no es la forma pero no hay tiempo y solamente te diré que soy el arma que está guardada en el collar que cuelga de tu cuello**—explico.

— ¿Enserio eres esa arma—pregunte perpleja.

—**Claro que lo soy, todavía no tengo una forma definida pero cuando me saques de aquí tomare la forma de un animal, que te protegerá con su escudo además de que mi fuerza es tu fuerza, mi escudo es tu escudo y la única forma que salga de aquí es una pelea como la que vas a tener. Yo te ayudare a ganar ya que somos uno. Si alguien me toma en mi forma animal y me hace daño también te lo hacen a ti. Pero eso te lo explicare después, ahora solo concéntrate en la pelea**—termino.

—Está bien—susurre y me puse frente a Emmett.

—**Es bastante grande, pero podremos con el**—murmuro aquella voz.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—pregunte.

—**No tengo aun, pero mientras me pones un nombre dime Tama**—respondió.

—Ok Tama empecemos con la función—susurre con una gran sonrisa.

—**Jajaja y será una gran espectáculo Bella**—concordó Tama.

La lucha empezó, Emmett me ataco pero yo lo esquive fácilmente, intento agarrarme varias veces pero con el mismo resultado que la primera vez, finalmente Tama se impaciento, hizo que tomara posición para atacar, lo ataque tirándolo al suelo. Me distraje un momento ya que tanto Edward como Andre estaban tensos, Emmett se libero de mi agarre y me aventó hacia los arboles, gire en el aire de tal forma que mis pies tocaran el árbol y me impulse hacia enfrente derribando nuevamente a Emmy.

—Demasiado para ti Emmy—me burlé.

—No tan deprisa hermanita—contesto y se libero de mi.

Caí parada y espere a su ataque, pero este nunca llego ya que el escudo de Tama me protegió, impidiendo que Emmett llegara a mí y al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a todos. Finalmente Tama se canso del juego dándome la fuerza para enviar a Emmett muy lejos. Cuando esto paso todos se me quedaron viendo muy sorprendidos pero antes de que pudieran decir o hacer algo el medallón en forma de fénix empezó a brillar y su brillo me envolvió.

—**Por fin puedo salir, y encontrar mi verdadera forma la cual está ligada con tu carácter Bella**—exclamo Tama—**cierra los ojos** –le obedecí.

Sentí una gran paz pero también sentí que podía con todo y con todos, en mi mente apareció un pequeño tigre blanco, era un cachorro.

—**Ahora que tengo forma, tienes que ponerme un nombre**—dijo Tama.

Lo pensé seriamente—Te llamaras Seiren—dije al final.

La luz desapareció tan rápido como apareció y otra vez estaba en el campo libre con todos los integrantes de mi familia junto con Andre observándome muy sorprendidos.

—Bella, ¿qué paso?—se empezó a acercar Edward mirando al pequeño tigre que estaba a mi lado— ¿de dónde salió este tigre?—termino acercándose ante mi.

Seiren enseño sus dientes—no, el es Edward—reprendí a Seiren.

—**Lo siento Bella pero tengo que olerlos para conocerlos**—respondió en mi cabeza.

—Ok, huele a Edward mientras yo les digo a los demás—sugerí.

—_Chicos el tigre que está conmigo es Seiren es parte de mí, me protege y al mismo tiempo es mi arma_—informe mentalmente—_tiene que olerlos para no atacarlos así que dejen que se acerque_—pedí.

Todos asintieron.

Seiren empezó a oler a cada una de las personas ahí presentes, después con una súper velocidad entro a la casa y olio a Josie, al pequeño Mark y a Emma que había decidido quedarse a cuidar a los niños.

—Bella ahora tienes mascota—intervino Emmett cuando Seiren se acerco a mí y al escuchar esto le gruño.

—No es una mascota Emmett, es mi guardián y es parte de mí—respondí con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo es eso amor?—pregunto Edward rodeándome con sus brazos y besándome mientras Andre se tensaba.

—Es muy simple cielo si Seiren es atrapado en esta forma y lo lastiman no solamente lo lastiman a él si no también a mi—conteste.

Acaricie a Seiren y cuando la impresión de todos paso decidimos seguir con la última prueba, en la cual no me tenía que ayudar así que decidí dejarlo afuera para que se distrajera en la casa..

—Esta es la última prueba Emmy si pierdes harás lo que yo diga—sonreí.

—Ya quisieras Bells, ahora no tienes a Seiren para que te ayude—comento felizmente.

—En eso tienes razón pero aquí si hay una regla lo que preparemos de comida tiene que ser comestible y quien lo probara será Sophie—dije.

—Bella no me hagas esto, si no es comestible me enfermare—suplico Sophie.

—Lo siento, pero eres la única humana aparte de mi en esta habitación y la verdad mi opinión no cuenta ya que estoy participando—dije inocentemente.

—Está bien—suspiro—tienen que hacer panques de manzana, aquí está la receta—termino sacándola.

Sonreí ya que esa receta ya la había hecho y sabía muy bien que había un ingrediente el cual no se le debía de poner lo que decía. Empecé sacando los ingredientes y los utensilios que utilizaría.

— ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba—empecé mientras acomodaba todo—no puedes recibir ayuda Emmett, de ningún tipo—sonreí malvadamente a lo que Emmett me vio con miedo ya que confiaba en que le ayudaran—aquí tienes Emmy los moldes cuando termines me dices para que los metamos al mismo tiempo—termine y me concentre en la receta.

Termine rápidamente y Emmett solamente veía lo que hacía y trataba de imitarlo, cuando tenía que poner el ingrediente en el cual la receta decía una cucharadita, solamente puse una pisca sin que Emmett se diera cuenta, termine, mientras Emmett terminaba recogí y lave todo lo que ensucie.

—Muy bien es tiempo de meter los panques al horno que ya esta caliente—murmure y los metí.

Esperamos cuarenta minutos para que estuvieran listos y los sacamos a enfriar. Mientras esperábamos salí con Edward a caminar, no sabía en donde se había metido Seiren, aunque sentía que estaba en la casa. En verdad era extraño sentirse tan unida a otro ser vivo.

Finalmente Sophie tenía que probar los panque, se veía muy preocupada y no era para menos iba a probar la comida de Emmett la cual podía ser mortal para ella.

—Probare primero los de Emmett—tomo un panque y lo probo, inmediatamente que lo probo lo escupió— ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué es esto?!—pregunto con cara de asco.

—Son panques de manzana—respondió Emmett muy bajito, lo único que pude hacer fue reír mereciéndome una mirada de rencor.

—Esto no es panque de manzana, son panques de sal—aseguro Sophie y todos reímos, después tomo uno de mis panques y lo probo—mmmm que rico—susurro a lo cual yo sonreí—obviamente la ganadora es Bella—termino comiéndose otro panque.

— **¡Sí!**—exclame o mejor dicho grite—ahora tendrás que hacer algo que yo te diga, aunque todavía no se qué. No te preocupes lo pensare y después te digo—termine.

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados yo solamente me voltee hacia la puerta ya que estaba de espaldas y en el marco de la puerta vi a un vampiro, no tuve que preguntar quién era, sabia quien era—Aro—susurre.

En ese momento sucedieron muchas cosas a la vez las ventanas de la cocina se rompieron y por ellas entraron varios vampiros que tomaron a mi familia para que no se movieran y también había uno agarrando a Aro.

—Buenas noches—dijo la voz de un vampiro que iba llegando viendo la escena y solamente se me quedo viendo—parece ser que hay una pequeña reunión familiar—rio fríamente—que pena que tenga que interrumpirlos—termino.

—Cayo ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Aro.

—Muy simple amigo, vengo por la persona que necesito para que mis planes se lleven a cabo—respondió acercándose más a mí, no podía moverme de la impresión ya que nadie me había agarrado.

— **¡No te acerques a ella!**—sentí como Edward luchaba contra el vampiro que lo tenía sujeto.

Trono la lengua—yo te recomendaría que no hicieras eso, si no Henry te matara—respondió.

—No—susurre ante sus palabras.

—claro la única forma de que no mueran es que vengas conmigo Bella—susurro acercando su cara a mí, yo retrocedí

—No lo hagas Bella—suplico Edward.

— ¿Por qué me quieres a mi?—pregunte.

— ¿Por qué?, muy simple niña tonta necesito a alguien que cuando sea transformada tenga un poder que no pueda ser vencido y de esa manera mantenerme en el trono por toda la eternidad y ¿quién mejor que la ultima descendiente del gran Aro?—pregunto.

—Eres un maldito traidor—intervino Aro muy enojado.

—Puede que si, puede que no. La verdad no me importa, aunque he de decir que esta señorita me ha causado muchos problemas, aunque no importa lo vale; además es muy bonita y no será para mí un sacrificio hacerla mía—ante sus palabras retrocedí un paso—escúchame muy bien Bella esta es la propuesta que tengo para ti; vienes conmigo por las buenas o vienes conmigo por las malas y te aseguro que no te gustara ver a tu familia morir ante tus ojos uno por uno, además tengo entendido que también a unos simple humanos—termino.

Ante sus palabras no dude que lo hiciera y lo menos que quería era que los mataran, lo pensé mejor y entonces se me ocurrió un plan—_iré con ellos_—me comunique con todos—_no pongan esas caras, me comunicare con ustedes lo más rápido posible pero necesitamos saber en donde planea todo_—termine.

—_No Bella, no lo hagas_—contesto Edward con cara de sufrimiento lo cual me partió el corazón.

—_Tenemos que hacerlo, así esta pesadilla se acabara, déjame hacerlo amor. Te prometo que regresare_—suplique.

Me miro por un segundo—_está bien cariño, confió en ti pero cuídate mucho y no dejes que te transforme, tienes que regresar a mi_—pidió mi ángel.

—_Claro que no dejare que me transforme; regresare, recuerda que tu eres mi todo_—aclare sonriéndole.

—_Seiren, ¿donde estas?_—pregunte.

—**Estoy arriba con los niños**—respondió.

—_Iré con ellos, Seiren necesito saber si me puedo comunicar contigo a grandes distancias_—cuestione.

—**Claro que si Bella, somos uno y a pesar de no estar juntos nos podemos comunicar**—respondió.

—_Ok, cuida de ellos Seiren_—pedí.

—**Los protegeré, no te preocupes. Son lo más importante para ti y por lo tanto también para mi**—termino.

—_Gracias, nos volveremos a ver_—termine.

—**Claro que si, cuídate**—fue su último comentario antes de aceptar la propuesta de Cayo.

—Está bien, iré contigo; pero no los dañes—conteste.

—Muy bien pequeña Bella—se acerco a mí y extendió su mano—dame tú mano—termino, con cierta reticencia extendí la mía para tomar la suya; me jalo hasta que su otra mano rodeo mi cintura y Edward gruño—chicos no hay nada más que hacer aquí cuando salga váyanse y no les hagan nada a estos—ordeno mirando a mi familia con desdén.

—_Estás haciendo lo correcto Bella, cuídate y espero volver a verte hija mía_—se comunico Aro conmigo, lo último que pude ver fue a toda mi familia con gran dolor en sus ojos viendo como me iba, no pude mas y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

—_Nos veremos pronto, los quiero a todos_—me comunique con ellos— _te amo Edward_ —fue mi último pensamiento hacia ellos.

—_Nosotros también te queremos, cuídate hija_—pensó Sophie.

—_nos volveremos a ver_—Carlisle.

—_Cuídate_—Esme.

—_Esto es un hasta pronto hermanita_—Emmett.

—_Mas te vale regresar_—Rosalie.

—_Estaré pendiente de tu futuro_—Alice—_aunque no vea bien_—sonrió.

—_Todo saldrá bien, es un buen plan. Tienes que regresar no solo por nosotros si no también por Edward_—Jasper.

—_Te amo mi vida, recuerda eres todo para mí y no podría vivir sin ti_—Edward.

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos que pude escuchar de mi familia, sentí como una lágrima recorría mi mejilla.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ç1 y ç2: Estas imágenes están en mi perfil.

ç3: en la imagen hay dos tigres son iguales pero si alguien ve una diferencia puede elegir el que más le guste.

………………………………(\_/)

¡Un capítulo más! (^-^). Espero que les guste el capitulo y agradeciendo a todos sus reviews ya que me animan mucho.

GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA QUE SALE DE MI CABEZA.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere: Thanks because you are always with me and you help me veru much.**

**Cutemoon**

**AtRaM Potter**

**Ale89**

**romixx6 ()**

**Andrecullen18**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky**

Y a sus alertas y favoritos a:

**Nekodan**

**sme cullen**

**Dark-Shinda**

**RoXa CuLlEn HaLe**

**aiko-nat**

Promoción

Les dejo una historia que es muy buena léanla:

Lazos de sangre por Ta-Cullen

http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/4969770/1/Lazos_de_sangre (quiten los espacios).

_**Por fin apareció el malvado de Cayo y se ha llevado a Bella *O*, también vimos un poco de competencia para Edward y la verdad, en el próximo capítulo se desarrollara la pelea. Si tienen sugerencias sobre cómo se desarrollara la pelea díganmelas.**_

_**Si quieren platicar conmigo en mi perfil esta mi correo electrónico solamente díganme que son del fanfiction y podremos platicar, de todos modos se los dejo: miaka_lesi hotmail. com**_

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

A Revoir

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	21. Chapter 21 BATALLA

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

**¡NO ME TARDE MUCHO!**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: son pensamientos, recuerdos, sueños y el nuevo poder de Bella.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

/-/-/: Son las proyecciones astrales de Bella.

**Palabras en negrito y subrayado**: Diálogos de Seiren, todo lo dice mentalmente

_Palabras subrayada y en cursiva_: Dialogo de Seiren en voz alta.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos que pude escuchar de mi familia, sentí como una lágrima recorría mi mejilla.

Capitulo20: BATALLA

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

EDWARD POV

Bella me sorprendió al comportarse así con Emmett, aunque he de reconocer se veía más segura y más hermosa. Empezaron con la prueba de velocidad. Cuando Bella regreso a casa después de esta me entere que el idiota de Andre se le insinuó a mi Bella, sentí celos no soporto a Andre y menos con los pensamientos que tenia de mi Bella. Me alegro que Bella lo evitara en todo momento y no se despego de mi, Ja! Eso molesto a Andre y no pude ocultar una sonrisa de superioridad que no ayudo en nada al humor de Andre.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, cuando una luz rodeo a Bella después de ganarle a Emmett en la pequeña pelea que tuvieron y más fue nuestra sorpresa ver a un pequeño Tigre blanco, cuando esta luz desapareció. Bella nos explico todo; ya para la ultima prueba; Bella le gano a Emmett (claro ¿Cómo un vampiro como Emmett podría cocinar?). Todos quedamos sorprendidos al ver a Aro en el marco de la puerta y mi ángel se dio cuanta volteando y susurrando.

—Aro—todo paso muy rápido, un segundo estábamos sorprendidos de las palabras de Bella y al siguiente las ventanas se rompieron dando paso a varios vampiros y antes de que pudiera acercarme a Bella para protegerla me tenían sujeto. Esos segundos fueron frustrantes y mas sabiendo lo que quería hacer mi Bella. Tuve que aceptar y ver como se llevaban a la persona que daba luz a mi mundo.

—Ya escucharon, vámonos—hablo el vampiro que tenia sujeto a Aro, después nos miro—más vale que no hagan nada los estaremos vigilando—termino saliendo de la casa.

En eso entro Seiren a la cocina con un folder lleno de documentos en el hocico.

— ¿Qué es lo que traes?—pregunte acercándome, Seiren dejo los documentos en mi mano, los revise— ¿de dónde los sacaste?—pregunte con impaciencia.

— ¿Qué es Edward?—pregunto Carlisle acercándose con Aro.

—Son expedientes de hijos de caza-vampiros y niños humanos—respondí.

—Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas—susurro Aro.

— ¿De qué sospechas hablas Aro?—pregunto Jasper.

—Desde hace años se han registrado secuestros de bebes o niños muy pequeños, esto me pareció muy extraño y empecé a investigar, fue cuando contrate a Andre—señalo a este—entre los dos descubrimos que estos niños eran diferentes a los demás, todos ellos poseían un don; descubrimos que los hijos de los caza-vampiros más destacados fueron secuestrados—explico.

Entonces vino un recuerdo a mi mente—por eso querías que Charlie, Reneé y Bella se fueran a vivir contigo—intervine.

Aro solo asintió—Tenía miedo de que también a Bella se la llevaran, no solamente por el hecho de que fuera mi descendiente, también por el hecho de que ella puede ser la caza-vampiros de la leyenda—termino.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—intervino Rosalie.

—Existe una leyenda entre los caza-vampiros, aunque nunca la tome muy en serio pero cuando nació Bella, me di cuenta que podría ser la caza-vampiros de la cual habla la leyenda—termino—pero ese no es el punto—corto—después se los cuento, ¿de dónde sacaste estos papeles?—pregunto dirigiéndose a Seiren, imagine que hablaría mentalmente pero me sorprendió cuando abrió el hocico.

—_Estaban escondidos en uno de los cajones de Bella_—respondió.

— ¡Es cierto!—exclamo Sophie.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Emmett.

—Cuando le ofrecí a Bella vivir conmigo traía ese folder, después se me olvido—explico.

— ¿Quien le dio esos documentos, si acababa de escapar?—pregunte a nadie en especial.

—Nadie se los dio—intervino Emma a quien no habíamos sentido—esos documentos los tomo de la casa en donde estaba. Tengan—nos entrego un folder con mas papeles.

— ¿Cómo los conseguiste?—pregunto Sophie.

—Mark—fue lo único que salió de sus labios—creo que es tiempo que terminemos de acondicionar el cuarto Sophie; nosotras no podemos intervenir—aseguro Emma.

—Tienes toda la razón, chicos están en su casa, hare unas llamadas para que traigan lo que falta para poder quedarnos en el cuarto encerradas hasta que todo esto termine—informo Sophie.

—Es lo mejor, además Bella no quiere que salgan lastimadas—comente a lo cual solamente asintieron Sophie y Emma.

—Cuídense, Bella los quiere y sufriría mucho si algo les ocurre —susurro Emma.

—Lo haremos—contesto Esme.

—Emmett trae los documentos de las investigaciones—ordeno Carlisle.

Este salió rápidamente y volvió—Ahora tenemos todas las pruebas contra Cayo, solo tenemos que esperar a que Bella se comunique con nosotros—murmure.

—SIP, tenemos que buscar aliados hay que llamar a mas vampiros, esto nos concierne a todos—interrumpió Alice.

—También a los caza-vampiros—dijo Aro.

—Ok, nosotros nos encargamos de los vampiros—aseguro Carlisle.

—Entonces Andre y yo de los caza-vampiros—concordó Aro.

—Cuando terminemos nos tienes que decir la leyenda—aseguro Alice y todos reímos ante su comentario, todos nos movimos, por un momento me quede viendo una foto de Bella.

—_No te preocupes, no le ha pasado nada_—interrumpió mis pensamientos Seiren.

Voltee a verlo y sonreí—Gracias—respondí.

—_Sé lo que sientes, yo también lo siento o mejor dicho siento lo que Bella siente cuando no está contigo, pero ella te necesita fuerte y seguro, todo saldrá bien_—termino.

Lo acaricie— ¿Qué haces conmigo?—pregunte curioso.

—_Bella tiene miedo y como yo siento lo que ella siente y viceversa decidí estar contigo para que se sienta segura ya que si yo me siento seguro, ella también_—respondió, ante lo que dijo lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Cayo me dirigió a un automóvil negó, ambos entramos al vehículo y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. Nunca se despego de mí.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunte asustada.

Me miro pensativamente—porque ¿no? A fin de cuentas tu futura familia vendrá por ti—susurro rápidamente, lo que él no sabía era que ya era una caza-vampiros—vamos a Vancouver, Canadá, pequeña Bella, ahí te convertiré pero primero tengo que terminar de hacer mi ejercito para poder tomar el control absoluto—termino.

Sonreí internamente, ya sabía hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Me acomode en mi asiento en cuanto subimos al avión y trate de tranquilizarme pero no pude; ¡extrañaba tanto a Edward y a mi familia!, finalmente llegamos; ya había pasado un día desde que me aleje de Edward, aunque en una parte del vuelo me sentí muy segura todo gracias a Seiren que estuvo con Edward para tranquilizarme un poco.

Baje lentamente ya que estaba cansada y en el vuelo no había podido dormir—camina—me jalo Cayo.

— ¡Estoy cansada!—objete.

—Descansaras cuando lleguemos a casa—respondió fríamente.

El transcurso fue rápido, cuando salí del carro me encontré frente a una enorme casa. Varios muchachos entre veintitrés a diecisiete años se acercaron a nosotros.

—Padre, has vuelto—hablo el mayor de ellos, me sorprendí cuando les dijo eso.

— ¡Daniel hijo!, ¿cómo están?—pregunto cambiando su semblante fría a uno cariñoso.

—Bien, todos esperando tu regreso—respondió Daniel.

—Que bien, les presento a Bella mi futura esposa—me presento ante todos.

Todos me miraron por un momento— ¡Hola Bella!, todos estábamos impacientes por conocerte—intervino una muchacha que estaba al lado de Daniel—lo siento mi nombre es Dafne—se presento.

Sorprendida salude con torpeza—muchos gusto—susurre.

—No seas tímida amor, ellos son mis hijos—intervino Cayo tomándome por la cintura, quise alejarme pero cuando vi la mirada de advertencia que me lanzo me quede quieta.

Sonreí y todos se presentaron, estaba sorprendida que harían esos niños aquí. Lo más seguro era que tenían un fin.

—Bueno, bueno Bella debe de estar cansada y tiene que descansar, después Dafne te llevara de compras, como salimos de improviso no pudo traer nada—intervino Cayo tomo mi mano y me jalo—te enseñare tu cuarto—dijo y nos dirigimos hacia el interior de la casa.

Cuando estuvimos lejos de todos Cayo susurro—mas te vale no decir nada—amenazo—ya sabes que puedo desaparecer a tu familia con una orden—termino.

— ¿Por qué ellos te dicen padre?—pregunte.

—Jajaja, está bien no te ocultare nada a fin de cuentas no podrás escaparte—se burlo—tu no fuiste la única niña secuestrada, también hubo otros niños los cuales prometían ser unos vampiros interesantes, así que los secuestramos y los crie. Ellos no me harán nada me quieren y confían en mi ciegamente—termino.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?—pregunte tontamente.

—Por el poder niña tonta—contesto.

—Señor han atacado los lobos, no hemos tenido bajas. Solamente pudimos agarrar a uno—nos interrumpió un vampiro.

—Muy bien August, voy en seguida—informo y August se retiro.

—Tengo que hacer unas cosas—se corto y me volteo a ver—aunque es mejor que veas esto—termino tomándome del brazo y jalándome.

Me llevo por la casa y entramos a un cuarto en donde estaba un gran lobo al cual tenían amarrado, entre varios vampiros le pegaban, de repente se convirtió en humano

—Jajaja ahora que te tenemos nos dirás en donde está tu asquerosa raza—dijo despectivamente Cayo.

— ¡Nu nunca!—tartamudeo.

—Claro que nos lo dirás—afirmo Cayo y se acerco al lobo con mirada amenazante—de eso me encargare yo; primero te torturare, me dirás algunas cosas pero no estaré muy seguro de confiar en ti. Y después empezare a quitarte partes del cuerpo, para entonces tal vez me digas una que otra verdad, pero aun tendré mis dudas. Finalmente me suplicaras por tu vida y me dirás todos lo que sabes; ahí es cuando por fin te creeré—termino de explicar Cayo, yo me quede horrorizada.

— **¡No!**—exclame.

Cayo me miro— ¡tu cállate!—ordeno.

Corrí hacia el hombre y me puse delante de el—No lo harás, primero tendrás que matarme y la verdad no creo que quieras eso Cayo—amenace.

—Jajajajaja—se burlo, mientras hacía eso tome un vidrio del suelo—soy más fuerte que tu—escupió con odio.

—Exacto tienes más fuerza que yo, pero sigues siendo vampiro y yo humana, si me llego a cortar tal vez tu te contengas por los años y experiencia; la pregunta importante aquí es ¿ellos se contendrán?—termine señalando a los presentes en la sala y dejando ver el trozo de vidrio en mi piel.

— **¡Estúpida!**—grito Cayo e hizo ademan de moverse.

—Yo que tu no me movería, ¿vez como está enterrado el vidrio?, con cualquier simple movimiento me corta la piel—me burle.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—pregunto resignado Cayo.

—Déjame curar las heridas de este hombre, yo tratare de sacar la información que quieres—propuse.

—Está bien cariño—sonrió desdeñosamente, pero si no te dice nada en dos días yo me encargare—termino a lo cual yo solo asentí.

—Richard, Dominic, llévense a esta bestia asquerosa al cuarto de mi futura esposa—ordeno Cayo y yo los seguí.

Ya en mi cuarto, lo cure y me quede con el hombre.

— ¿Por qué haces esto …?—se detuvo.

—Bella—respondí.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Bella?—pregunto.

—Porque no quiero que nadie muera, además yo estoy aquí en mi contra—conté.

—Escapemos entonces—sugirió

—Todavía no…—me pare ya que no sabía su nombre.

—Embry—me dijo.

—Ok, todavía no Embry, tenemos que tener refuerzos—dude un momento y decidí decirlo mentalmente—_Embry ¿me escuchas?_—pregunte a lo cual Embry abrió mucho los ojos, abrió la boca para hablar pero lo interrumpí antes de que dijera algo—_no digas nada, nadie sabe que tengo este poder_—comente, él solamente asintió—_ahora te mostrare todo ¿ok?_—pregunte y Embry solo asintió, así le mostré todo y que mi familia esperaba porque me proyectara cuando termine agregue—_pero necesito toda la información que pueda reunir antes de proyectarme para poder ayudarlos_—termine.

—_Te entiendo, te ayudare, una pregunta ¿puedes hacer una proyección llevando a otra persona?_—pregunto.

—_No lo sé_—lo pensé—_pero podríamos intentarlo_—sonreí.

Pero antes de que dijéramos más, alguien irrumpió en mi habitación.

—Bella—dijo Dafne.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunte curiosa acercándome a ella.

—Lo sé todo—respondió.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunte sorprendida.

—Sé lo que planea…—pero antes de que dijera algo tape su boca ya que estábamos rodeadas de vampiros.

—Dilo mentalmente—susurre muy bajo para que solo Dafne me oyera.

—_Sé que es lo que quiere hacer Cayo, es un monstruo_—termino y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—_No te asustes soy yo, ¿alguien más lo sabe?_—pregunte.

—_No_—susurro en su mente.

—_Tranquila te sacaremos de aquí pero necesito que me consigas un mapa de la casa, actúa con normalidad_—termine.

— _¿Pero si me hacen algo?_—pregunto asustada.

—_No te harán nada, te necesitan, pero ellos no tienen que sospechar. Te mostrare que es lo que estoy planeando con mi familia_—termine y le mostré todo, parecía que Dafne estaba más tranquila.

—_Está bien, conseguiré los planos_—concordó y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

La abrace.

—Gracias Bella, te quiero—susurro y yo solamente sonreí.

—Yo también—no sabía porque lo había dicho pero era la verdad a pesar de apenas haberla conocido hace menos de cinco horas le había tomado cariño—_cuídate_—pensé a lo que ella asintió y salió del cuarto.

—_Ahora nosotros, ¿en dónde está tu manada?_—pregunte mentalmente

* * *

Me dio la ubicación y tome su mano—_Cierra los ojos y concéntrate_—así lo hizo y de repente sentí como salía de mi cuerpo y no era la única, nos encontramos exactamente en el bosque que Embry me había dicho.

— ¿Embry?—pregunto una mujer y entonces grito; nos vimos rodeados de varios hombre y mujeres.

—Embry no tenemos mucho tiempo así que explícales de mis poderes y tratare que lo que tu recuerdes lo vean ellos—susurre, así lo hizo y cuando me sentí preparada le dije— ¿listo?—a lo que el asintió.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

Un hombre muy alto y moreno parecía el jefe— ¿tu nos vas a ayudar?—me pregunto.

—Si, en poco tiempo mi familia viajara hasta aquí, necesito que los vayan a recibir al aeropuerto, dejen mostrarles como son—así lo hice—siento que no podamos quedarnos mas pero necesitamos regresar, antes ¿tienen papel y pluma?—pregunte, a lo que me pasaron los y anote el numero de Edward y Carlisle—llámenlos así sabrán cuando ir al aeropuerto—termine.

—No te preocupes nosotros los llamaremos—nos veremos, se despidió Sam según me había dicho.

* * *

Regresamos a nuestros cuerpos, nos miramos y sonreímos, exactamente en ese momento entro Cayo.

— ¿Ya lograste algo?—pregunto impaciente.

—No, estaba muy mal herido y se quedo dormido hasta ahora. Necesito que me des un día mas—aventure a pedir.

— ¡No!—respondió.

—necesito ese día, gracias a que lo dejaron casi inconsciente no he podido hablar mucho con él—respondí.

Cayo lo pensó—está bien un día mas y mas te vale que le saques la verdad—termino señalándome amenazadoramente, solo asentí y salió del cuarto.

Después de esa discusión llego un vampiro y llevo a Embry al cuarto junto al mío el cual estaba conectado por una puerta, me quede en mi cama y dormí un poco, cuando desperté Dafne estaba en mi cuarto.

— ¿Cómo estás?—me pregunto.

—Mejor—respondí dándole una sonrisa. Puso en mi regazo una bandeja con el desayuno—no te hubieras molestado—respondí.

—No hay problema—respondió—Acabo de ver a Embry—comento—está mejor—respondió a mi pregunta no formulada.

— ¡Qué bien!—exclame, iba a empezar a comer cuando vi unos papeles debajo del plato.

—_Son los planos de la casa, se los robe a August; ya la mano derecha de Cayo_—se comunico a través de sus pensamientos a lo cual yo asentí

El desayuno fue en silencio, Dafne se despidió de mi, decidí darme una ducha y me lleve conmigo los planos. Cuando salí y me vestí con la ropa que Dafne me proporciono decidí comunicarme con mi familia, esperaba que los papeles se vinieran conmigo como con Embry.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

EDWARD POV

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Bella se había ido y no teníamos ninguna noticia, lo único que pudimos hacer fue reunir a todos los vampiros que nos era posible y también a los caza-vampiros. Les explicamos todo, ellos entendieron y nos brindaron su ayuda, además de que algunos querían recuperar a sus hijos. Estábamos muy ansiosos.

—Tranquilo Edward, pronto se comunicara—interrumpió mis pensamientos Alice.

—_Es cierto Edward, la siento ansiosa como si hubiera encontrado mucha información_—secundo Seiren.

—Espero que no se esté metiendo en problemas—murmure.

—Ella se puede cuidar Edward—aseguro Alice.

—_Llamen a todos, Bella hará la proyección astral en cinco minutos_—interrumpió Seiren.

Rápidamente me pare y Alice me siguió, informamos a todos y en menos de cinco minutos estaban en la sala. La silueta de Bella se empezó a formar en la sala, ahí estaba mi ángel más hermoso de lo que recordaba, la había extrañado mucho.

* * *

—Bella—susurre y ella me sonrió.

—Veo que se pusieron a trabajar mientras no estaba—comento mientras veía a todos las personas ahí presentes—Alice trae pluma y papel y copia esto—ordeno, me acerque a ella y vi un croquis de la casa en donde estaba—no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarles las cosas con palabras así que se los mostrare—termino y en eso muchas imágenes llegaron a mi mente, estaba anonadado e impactado por las cosas que estaba haciendo Cayo, también por los lobos quienes serian unos muy buenos aliados. Cuando termino, Bella rompió el silencio—como ven no tenemos mucho tiempo, tienen que viajar a Canadá y los lobos se comunicaran con ustedes, tiene que planearlo muy bien, mientras yo tratare de que esos muchachos se enteren de la verdad. Estaré en contacto con ustedes, sabré su ubicación por Seiren—termino mirándome y sonriéndome.

—_Te amo_—pensó y yo le respondió de la mimas forma, me acerque a ella y le di un pequeño beso en los labios—nos veremos muy pronto amor—susurro.

—Si—respondí—cuídate—susurre y le di un último beso en los labios y mi Bella desapareció.

* * *

Nos pusimos en marcha y Alice reservo los boletos del avión o mejor dicho reservo un avión para nosotros solamente, además de rentar varias casas que están en el bosque alrededor de donde estaba Bella. No tardo mucho en que los lobos nos llamaran quedamos de acuerdo y nos encontramos en el aeropuerto, llegamos a las casas y ahí planeamos todo, aunque en mi mente siempre estaba mi Bella, mi vida.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Después de comunicarme con mi familia, ayude a Embry a que se recuperara y Dafne me ayudo a que poco a poco sus hermanos y hermanas se dieran cuenta de lo que en verdad quería su "padre", así casi todos estaban enterados de la verdad y me apoyaban, el resto estaban confundidos pero a pesar de ello ninguno le revelo a Cayo absolutamente nada. Mientras tanto, mi familia y los demás estaban juntos organizando la forma de atacar y salir victoriosos, Cayo cada vez me presionaba mas hasta que le dije la antigua ubicación, Cayo salió junto con sus guardias.

* * *

Aproveche este momento para decirles el plan a los muchachos de cómo escaparían, después de eso me comunique con mi familia quienes me dieron las últimas novedades y pude platicar con Aro a solas.

—Bella eres mi última descendiente y de verdad te estimo mucho, aunque tengo que decirte algo—termino en tono preocupado.

—Dime Aro—lo anime.

—Entre los caza-vampiros hay una leyenda—susurro

—Aja y ¿qué tiene que ver esa leyenda conmigo? —pregunte.

—Todo; según la leyenda habrá una caza-vampiros que tendrá un familiar suyo convertido en vampiro, ella será separada cruelmente de su hogar, dejándola sola y desprotegida, sufrirá lo que nadie a sufrido y resurgirá de entre las cenizas, encontrando a su familia y al amor de su vida. Ella será la única que pueda destruir al vampiro que intentara obtener el poder absoluto—termino de relatar Aro.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que esa caza-vampiros soy yo? —pregunte incrédula.

—Creo que si hija mía, además de que todo concuerda con lo que está pasando—contesto.

—Pero no creo derrotar a Cayo—comente en un susurro.

—Yo se que podrás; solo confía en ti, porque todos confiamos en ti—me animo Aro.

—Gracias—susurre y lo abrace.

—No hay nada que agradecer, soy muy feliz de ver el fruto del amor entre Charlie y Reneé—me beso y suspiro—creo que tienes que regresar con tu novio ya te he robado mucho tiempo y tienes que regresar pronto—murmuro levantándose y ayudándome, yo solo asentí y salí en busca de Edward, el cual encontré en un árbol. Lo abrace por detrás.

—Hola extraño—salude.

—Hola mi vida—respondió girándose y rodeándome con sus brazos.

— ¿Qué piensas? —pregunte curiosa.

—No quiero que estés en la batalla—respondió.

—No me pasara nada Edward—conteste.

—Lo sé amor, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto—susurro

—No pasara nada amor, te prometo que me cuidare—murmure poniéndome de puntitas para besarlo.

—Lo sé amor, te buscare nada mas entremos al castillo—prometió

—Yo te estaré esperando por donde se escapen los chicos—acorde y me beso tiernamente.

Así nos quedamos durante largo rato hasta que sentí que alguien me sacudía.

—Creo que es hora de que regrese, nos vemos mañana—susurre dándole un beso donde le demostraba todo mi amor.

—Cuídate, te amo y recuerda que llevas mi vida contigo—susurro contra mis labios.

—Te amo—fue lo último que dije antes de regresar a mi cuerpo.

* * *

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápidamente y Cayo regreso hecho una furia, los licántropos se les habían escapado. Rápidamente llego la mañana, muy pronto llegarían los demás y empezaría la batalla.

Todo fue demasiado rápido todos los muchachos me siguieron y los saque de esa casa. Mientras lobos, caza-vampiros y vampiros peleaban contra los guardias de Cayo.

— **¡Bella!**—grito Edward, corrí hacia él y lo abrace.

—Amor, cuanto te extrañe—susurre contra su cuello.

—Yo también—murmuro besándome nos separamos y salimos corriendo por los pasillos hasta que August nos impido el paso.

—No iras a ninguna parte con Bella—amenazo.

—Tú no me dirás que puedo y que no puedo hacer, Bella es mi novia—se pudo en posición de ataque.

—Jajajaja ¿tú crees que es tu novia? —pregunto desdeñosamente.

—Ella es la prometida de Cayo—aseguro.

—Eso no es cierto, el me trajo a la fuerza—intervine

—Ya escuchaste—dijo Edward. Cuando termino de decir esto August se abalanzo hacia Edward quien lo esquivo, pelearon por varios minutos pero Edward era mas ágil y lo esquivaba con suma facilidad aunque August era muy fuerte al final Edward lo desmembró y le prendió fuego.

—Vámonos—extendió la mano hacia mí, la cual tome gustosa.

— _¡Bella!_ —nos alcanzo Seiren

—Seiren ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte.

—_Tengo que regresar al dije_—contesto, asentí.

—Entra—ordene. Así lo hizo y ahora solo lo escuchaba yo.

Llegamos a la salida en donde estaban los demás terminando con la guardia de Cayo, nadie sabía en donde estaba Cayo. Me acerque a mi familia quien me abrazo y mientras estaba distraída alguien me agarro por detrás.

—**Jajajaja ¡creían que acabarían conmigo tan fácil!** —pregunto Cayo.

— **¡Déjala!**—exclamo Edward.

—Esas no son maneras—susurro Cayo—no se muevan si no la mato—susurro.

—**Bella es tiempo de que salga como tu arma**—me dijo Seiren

—_Si Seiren pero espera un momento, dejemos que piense que tiene el control_—conteste.

—**Está bien**—acepto.

— ¿Crees que me puedes matar tan fácilmente?—pregunte a Cayo burlonamente.

—No me hagas reír niña tonta, eres una estúpida humana frágil y débil que solamente depende de su familia de vampiros—susurro.

—No me hagas reír Cayo, eres tan absurdo que no te diste cuenta—me burle. Cayo se quedo callado pero muy pronto su voz regreso.

—Eres muy insolente—murmuro Cayo clavándome sus dedos.

—Bueno te lo advertí—nada más decir eso me solté del agarre de Cayo y lo lance hacia un árbol.

Cayo se levanto— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —pregunto colérico.

—Nunca imaginaste que había despertado como caza-vampiros—explique.

—Esto será divertido—me miro Cayo.

—No dejaremos que te acerques a Bella—intervino Aro.

—Cómo si me pudieran detener—dicho esto todos se quedaron inmóviles.

— ¿Qué les hiciste? —pregunte.

—Solamente los inmovilice, no podrán hacer nada a menos que yo les quite la inmovilidad o muera—explico.

—Con que quieres jugar rudo—sonreí.

—_Es tiempo Seiren_—pensé.

Como respuesta el fénix brillo y de esta salió un arma (ç1).

Peleamos arduamente hasta que Cayo me derribo, todos veían la pelea asombrados.

— ¿Esto es todo le que tienes? —pregunto Cayo.

Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Aro por un minuto y entonces recordé la plática que habíamos tenido—No—susurre, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Mire a Edward quien tenía la mirada llena de dolor al no poder ayudarme—_regresare_—pensé para que mi familia lo escuchara pero creo que todos lo escucharon ya que me vieron con admiración y mi familia con dolor.

Me levante, me acerque a Cayo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta, lo aprisione entre mi cuerpo y Seiren, de mi dije salió una luz que nos rodeo a los dos, lo último que vi fue a todos saliendo del poder de Cayo y a Edward con mi familia corriendo hacia mí para poder detenerme, era demasiado tarde.

Pero regresaría, a pesar de todo regresaría cuando terminara con Cayo—_los quiero_—pensé—_te amo Edward, prometo que regresare_—fue lo último que pensé.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ç1: está en mi perfil,

………………………………(\_/)

¡Un capítulo más! (^-^). Espero que les guste el capitulo y agradeciendo a todos sus reviews ya que me animan mucho.

GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA QUE SALE DE MI CABEZA.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere: Thanks because you are always with me and you help me very much.**

**Rebeeca Cullen**

**Cutemoon**

**Ale89**

**aiko-nat (): QUE BIEN AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO.**

**Marie Cullen ()**

**bekyabc2**

**Andrecullen18**

**romixx6: AHORA CASI NO ME TARDE, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI**

**missju**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky**

Promoción

Les dejo una historia que es muy buena léanla:

*Juntos para siempre por yosep-cm

http: //www. fanfiction. net/s/5142816/1/Juntos_para_siempre (quiten los espacios).

_**Cha cha cha chan, la pelea al fin se desarrollo aunque no soy muy buena en eso de peleas, creo que me quedo bastante bien aunque le veredicto final es suyo, sé que soy mala y los deje en suspenso con lo de Bella, díganme ¿Qué creen que pase con Bella y Cayo (claro está)?. Sé que lo desarrolle un poco rápido, a mi parece fue lo mejor si no se hubiera convertido en tedioso y a mí eso no me gusta **_**^-^**

_**Si quieren platicar conmigo o tienen dudas en mi perfil esta mi correo electrónico solamente díganme que son del fanfiction y podremos platicar, de todos modos se los dejo: miaka_lesi hotmail. com**_

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Bye, bye

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	22. Chapter 22 ESPERANZAS

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

**¡¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!!!, SE QUE ME TARDE MUCHO PERO ES QUE LA SEMANA PASADA LA TUVE MUY OCUPADA CON LA ESCUELA (QUE LAS REINSCRIPCIONES Y ESAS COSAS), OTRO TANTITO LA INSPIRACION COMO YA LES DIJE, PERO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y SIN MAS LES DEJO LEER EL CAPI ( NOS VEMOS ABAJO).**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: son pensamientos, recuerdos, sueños y el nuevo poder de Bella.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

/-/-/: Son las proyecciones astrales de Bella.

**Palabras en negrito y subrayado**: Diálogos de Seiren, todo lo dice mentalmente

_Palabras subrayada y en cursiva_: Dialogo de Seiren en voz alta.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Pero regresaría, a pesar de todo regresaría cuando terminara con Cayo—_los quiero_—pensé—_te amo Edward, prometo que regresare_—fue lo último que pensé.

Capitulo21: ESPERANZAS

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

EDWARD POV

Por fin Bella y yo estábamos juntos, todo pasó muy rápido. Sentí como Bella era separada.

—**Jajajaja ¡creían que acabarían conmigo tan fácil!** —pregunto Cayo.

— **¡Déjala!**—exclame.

—Esas no son maneras—susurro Cayo—no se muevan si no la mato—susurro.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado por Bella, sabía que se podía defender pero aun así quería proteger a mi Ángel de Cayo.

— ¿Crees que me puedes matar tan fácilmente?—pregunto Bella a Cayo burlonamente.

—No me hagas reír niña tonta, eres una estúpida humana frágil y débil que solamente depende de su familia de vampiros—susurro.

—No me hagas reír Cayo, eres tan absurdo que no te diste cuenta—se burlo. Cayo se quedo callado pero muy pronto su voz regreso.

—Eres muy insolente—murmuro Cayo clavándole sus dedos.

—Bueno te lo advertí—nada más decir eso Bella se soltó del agarre de Cayo y lo lanzo hacia un árbol.

Cayo se levanto— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —pregunto colérico.

—Nunca imaginaste que había despertado como caza-vampiros—explico.

—Esto será divertido—la miro Cayo.

—No dejaremos que te acerques a Bella—intervino Aro.

—Cómo si me pudieran detener—dicho esto todos nos quedamos inmóviles, trate de moverme para proteger a Bella pero era inútil.

— ¿Qué les hiciste? —pregunto preocupada.

—Solamente los inmovilice, no podrán hacer nada a menos que yo les quite la inmovilidad o muera—explico.

—Con que quieres jugar rudo—sonrió y yo la mire con preocupación.

El dije de Bella empezó a brillar y en un segundo salió una arma que tomo mi Bella.

Pelearon durante un rato, el cual se me hizo eterno, deseaba protegerla, me sentía impotente, no pude hacer nada cuando Cayo derribo a Bella; estaba furioso ¿Cómo se atrevía a lastimarla?, estaba asombrado de la forma de pelear de Bella; igual que mi familia; los demás vampiros, caza-vampiros y licántropos.

— ¿Esto es todo le que tienes? —pregunto Cayo.

Bella miro a Aro por un minuto—No—susurro, con un brillo en los ojos que me dejo sin aliento.

Me miro—_regresare_—pensó, todos nos quedamos en shock.

— _¡No!_—gritaba en su mente Alice.

Se levanto y se acerco a Cayo tan rápido que fue difícil seguirla, lo aprisiono entre su cuerpo y Seiren, una luz rodeo a Cayo y a Bella, cuando logre moverme salí corriendo hacia Bella para impedir que se fuera, pero era demasiado tarde.

No pude tocarla solo miraba como el amor de mi existencia era rodeada por un destello—_los quiero_—pensó—_te amo Edward, prometo que regresare_—fue lo último que escuche antes de que la luz desapareciera.

Me quede parado por mucho tiempo, no le daba importancia a lo que los demás hacían, no podía creer que volvía perder a mi ángel.

—Volverá—susurro Aro a mi lado.

— ¿Y si no vuelve?—susurre.

—Tienes que confiar en ella, además ella lo prometió—respondió con simpleza

— Cayo todavía está vivo y si la lástima, tengo miedo—dije mis temores.

—Ya te lo dije, no seas terco ella regresara—aseguro Aro.

Voltee a verlo y me sorprendió ver a mi familia de pie a lado. Toda mi familia empezó a darme ánimo con sus pensamientos.

—_Ella regresara_—Esme.

—_Se fuerte hijo_—Carlisle

—_No puedo verla, pero sé que regresara_—Alice

—_Ella te ama, cumplirá su promesa_—Jasper.

—_Ella es fuerte y regresara_—Rosalie.

—_Tranquis hermano, ella te quiere y regresara con la cabeza de Cayo_—Emmett

Sonreí ante sus pensamientos y asentí, después empezamos a organizar. Los hijos de caza-vampiros se reencontraron con su familia, lamentablemente los demás estaban solos ya que sus padres fueron asesinados y entre vampiros, licántropos y caza-vampiros los adoptaron, así no estarían solos y tendrían una familia. Cuando terminamos, mi familia y yo dimos las gracias por la ayuda brindada pero antes de que dijéramos algo más el jefe de la manada de los licántropos dijo:

—Esas palabras se las merece Bella quien fue la que nos unió—a lo que todos asintieron—al igual que ustedes estamos preocupados por ella, por eso queremos pedirles nos permitan instalarnos en la misma ciudad donde viven ustedes y esperar hasta que vuelva—concluyo.

—Nosotros también—intervino uno de los caza-vampiros—gracias a ella estamos con nuestros hijos y ahora nuestras familias también han crecido—termino de decir.

—Claro que les permitimos que se queden cerca de nosotros, se los agradecemos enormemente. Así la espera será más llevadera—aseguro Carlisle.

Alice rápidamente se hizo cargo de los preparativos para regresar a Londres, lo primero que hicimos al llegar fue ir por Sophie, Emma, Josie y el pequeño Mark; hicimos las presentaciones correspondientes y finalmente Alice, Sophie y Esme se encargaron de encontrar tres casas lo suficientemente grandes y cerca de las nuestras para la manada, los vampiros y los caza-vampiros (ç1)

Aro decidió instalarse en la casa de Sophie a lo cual acepto gustosa. Al principio fue muy duro seguir nuestras vidas sin Bella, pero con nuestros amigos tan cerca fue más llevadero, un fin de semana nos reunimos todos para poder divertirnos, esto se hizo costumbre y siempre era en nuestra casa o en la de Sophie. Así llego diciembre, todos estuvimos juntos, aunque la felicidad era opacada por la ausencia de "mi Bella".

Diciembre dio paso a enero y este a febrero, ya eran tres meses desde que Bella había desaparecido en esa luz, tres largos y dolorosos meses lejos de mi Angel.

— ¿En qué piensas?—interrumpió mis pensamientos Alice.

—En el tiempo—respondí viendo las estrellas.

—Sé que es muy doloroso Edward, ten esperanza ella regresara—aseguro.

—Lo sé, tu bien sabias mis planes para el día de mañana—afirme.

—Si lo sé, todo pasa por algo y te aseguro que cuando pase será mejor de lo que pudieras imaginar—aseguro.

La noche se fue rápidamente, por fin era catorce de febrero. Salí de la casa, la verdad no quería estar con ellos ya que el dolor de recordar a Bella era muy grande, así que me dirigí al prado donde había compartido con Bella momentos inolvidables. Me recosté cuando llegue y cerré los ojos recordando cada momento que había pasado con Bella.

Sentí la presencia de Andre, me levante y me dirigí al lugar donde provenía el aroma.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunte hostilmente, desde hace días que quería hablar conmigo pero yo lo evitaba, era bastante molesto estar leyendo sus pensamientos y más cuando quería quitarme a lo luz de mi existencia.

—Lo sabes perfectamente—respondió mirándome burlonamente.

—Si lo sé—susurre.

—Entonces también sabes que quiero decirte—aseguro, a lo que yo asentí. Se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Crees que lo logres?—pregunte sarcásticamente.

—No me importa lo que digas luchare por ella—dijo con una mirada furiosa.

—Ella me ama—dije lo obvio.

— No importa ¡Luchare por su amor!—grito ya enojado.

Antes de que dijera algo, una voz dijo— **¡Basta!**—grito.

—Dafne—susurramos Andre y y; y la vimos entrando a nuestro campo de visión.

—No peleen—pidió con la mirada llena de dolor.

Esto no paso desapercibido ante Andre, los pensamientos de Andre eran muy confusos ya que recordaba muchas cosas. Entonces lo entendí pero me quede callado

—No vamos a pelear—aseguro Andre—solo platicábamos—termino mirándola.

—Aja—murmuro dando a entender que no le creía.

— ¿Qué haces en el bosque?—cambio de tema Andre.

—Solamente decidí pasear—respondió, aunque movía uno de sus pies nerviosamente, levanto la cara y me sonrió.

—Te acompaño para que regreses—intervino Andre, enviándome una mira llena de enojo, lo único que hice fue sonreírle burlonamente.

—Pon en orden tus sentimientos—susurre, Andre volteo a verme sorprendido, pero asintió.

Sentí una luz detrás de mí así que volteé, una luz ilumino el lugar donde había estado recostado y cuando se extinguió estaba Seiren, me apresure a llegar a su lado; estaba dormido. Lo levante y me dirigí a la casa. Todos estaban esperándome en el jardín.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste?—pregunto Esme.

—Les cuento, cuando deje a Seiren en mi cuarto—respondí, todos asintieron y esperaron a que bajara.

Les explique lo sucedido en el prado, ahora que Seiren estaba con nosotros todos estábamos más tranquilos al estar seguros de que Bella estaba viva. Cada día de la semana me lo pasaba con Seiren, él era una parte de mi adorada Bella, así pasaron tres meses más en donde casi no me separaba de Seiren a no ser que fuera reunión con todos o para cazar.

Alice organizo una pequeña fiesta por los seis meses del pequeño Mark, la única que faltaba era Josie la cual estaba terminando de arreglar, esta fiesta se llevo a cabo en el jardín de los Cullen, así se hacía desde que Seiren llego.

Josie venia corriendo hacia nosotros.

— **¡Edward!**—grito.

— ¿Qué pasa Josie?—pregunte acercándome a ella para tomarla en mis brazos.

Estaba muy agitada, de seguro desde el cuarto venia corriendo, el punto era ¿Por qué?.

—Seiren—dijo tomando una bocanada de aire.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas ya estaba corriendo hacia la casa con Josie en mis brazos pero antes de que siquiera subiera un escalón, me quede parado viendo a Seiren flotar hacia la puerta que estaba abierta, lo único que pude hacer fue seguirlo cuando cruzo.

En el jardín todos estaban bastante sorprendidos de verlo y no se movieron para nada, es mas estaban conteniendo el aliento, baje a Josie, Seiren estaba debajo de un árbol y no cualquiera, era el mismo en el que Bella y yo platicamos por última vez antes de la pelea. Me acerque y el árbol empezó a emitir una luz hasta que rodeo a Seiren, al principio no veía nada pero conforme la luz iba disminuyendo distinguí la frágil silueta de Bella, durante estos seis meses la recordaba y mi memoria no le hacía justicia estaba más hermosa que nunca, vestía hermoso un vestido blanco (ç2) y tenía los ojos cerrados.

La luz empezó a desaparecer y mi Bella empezó a caer, pero yo fui más rápido y la tome en brazos.

—Mi vida, mi Bella—susurre acercando su cara a la mía y poder besar sus labios

—Es ella—susurro Rosalie.

Cuando dijo esto todas las caras de los presentes se iluminaron por una sonrisa de alegría, me dirigí a mi cuarto para dejarla recostada.

— ¿Por qué no despierta—intervino Emmett.

—No lo sé—respondí.

Cuando Carlisle se acerco para poder checarla, una barrera le impidió pasar hasta donde se encontraba protegiéndola.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto Aro.

—Es como si se protegiera, pero ¿de qué?—respondió Alice.

—Acércate hijo—ordeno Carlisle.

Me acerque esperando la misma reacción pero nunca paso, logre llegar hasta ella y luego Aro me siguió y la misma barrera apareció pero ahora protegiéndome también.

—Parece ser que el único que puede pasar es Edward—afirmo Jasper.

—Edward, Bella trae una pequeña bolsa atada a la mano, checa si tiene algo dentro—sugirió Alice.

Así lo hice y para mi sorpresa me encontré con una carta.

— ¡Por Dios!—exclamo Aro.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunte al no poder leer la mente de Aro ya que me la estaba bloqueando.

—Es la letra de Reneé y Charlie—dijo señalando las caligrafía que tenia al reverso de la carta, abrí mucho los ojos ¡era cierto eran sus letras!.

La abrí con manos temblorosas, no podía entender como esa carta estaba con Bella.

QUERIDOS AMIGOS:

EN ESTE MOMENTO SE PREGUNTARAN ¿CÓMO ESTA CARTA ESTA CON BELLA? , PERO TIENE UNA FÁCIL RESPUESTA.

ESTUVIMOS CON BELLA EN LA BATALLA CON CAYO, ELLA QUEDO MAL HERIDA, CASI MUERE, PERO NOSOTROS LA HEMOS CUIDADO ESTE TIEMPO. HEMOS DE DECIR QUE EL AMOR DE MI HIJA POR TI EDWARD ES TAN GRANDE QUE HIZO QUE SEIREN REGRESARA ANTES.

NOS SORPRENDIÓ ENTERARNOS DE SU RELACION PERO NOS ALEGRAMOS MUCHO Y ESPERAMOS QUE PUEDAN SUPERAR TODO LO QUE SE LES AVECINA, PERO DE ESO HABLAREMOS MÁS ADELANTE.

BUENO NOS HEMOS DESVIADO DEL PUNTO. "BELLA" ESTA CON USTEDES FÍSICAMENTE AUNQUE SIGUE DORMIDA, ESTO ES PARA REPONER TANTO SUS FUERZAS FÍSICAS, COMO MÁGICAS, ASÍ QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN, (CARLISLE, SE QUE ESTAS ANSIOSO POR MAS INFORMACIÓN PERO NOSOTROS NO PODEMOS DÁRTELA).

SÉ QUE SIN DECIR NADA CUIDARAN A NUESTRA HIJA, TU ESME LE DARÁS EL AMOR DE MADRE JUNTO CON SOPHIE, A QUIEN LE ESTAMOS MUY AGRADECIDOS POR AYUDARLA; ALICE Y ROSE TRATEN DE NO TORTURARLA CON SUS COMPRAS; JASPER SE QUE TU TRATARAS DE CONTROLAR A ALICE; EMMETT GUARDA TUS COMENTARIOS OPORTUNOS Y EDWARD AMA A NUESTRA HIJA, QUE ES NUESTRO MÁS GRANDE TESORO, PERO ANTES DE PODER TENERLA A TU LADO Y SER FELICES; TENDRÁN QUE PASAR POR UNA ÚLTIMA PRUEBA JUNTO CON TU FAMILIA (ESO SE LOS EXPLICAREMOS MÁS ADELANTE).

ARO TÚ FUISTE UN PADRE, UN HERMANO, UN TÍO, UN AMIGO, UN SUEGRO, UN ABUELO Y TE LO AGRADECEMOS MUCHO Y ESPERO QUE NUNCA DEJES A NUESTRA PEQUEÑA BELLA Y LA GUÍES.

SE PREGUNTARAN SOBRE ESA PRUEBA DE LA QUE LES HABLAMOS, BUENO PARA QUE BELLA DERROTARA A CAYO TUVO QUE HACER UN GRAN SACRIFICIO. PARA PODER DERROTARLO SACRIFICIO SU AMOR HACIA SU PAREJA Y A SU FAMILIA, ES DECIR, TODOS SUS RECUERDOS CON USTEDES MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOS. A LAS ÚNICAS QUE RECORDARA ES A SOPHIE, EMMA Y JOSIE; ¡AH! TAMBIÉN RECORDARA EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO CON ALICE, EMMETT Y ROSALIE PERO NADA MÁS, TENDRÁN QUE GANARSE SU CARIÑO Y CONFIANZA NUEVAMENTE. SENTIMOS ESTA NOTICIA PERO SABEMOS QUE USTEDES LOGRARAN A QUE BELLA LOS RECUERDE.

SALUDOS

CHARLIE Y RENEÉ

Cuando termine nos quedamos callados y vimos a Bella, todavía no salíamos de nuestro asombro; era demasiado doloroso pensar que mi ángel no me recordaría. Deje de lado esos pensamientos ya que lo único que importaba era que estaba de nuevo a mi lado, además había una esperanza solo a mi me dejo acercarme lo cual demuestra que muy en el fondo sabe quién soy y eso me ayudaría para poder recuperar su amor.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Cuando la luz desapareció, nos encontrábamos en un lugar desierto y arenoso, no se veía algún ser vivo en kilómetros.

— ¿A dónde me has traído?—pregunto Cayo con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas.

—No me digas que el gran Cayo tiene miedo de estar en un lugar así—dije con sorna, la verdad no sabía en donde estábamos aunque tenía una ligera corazonada.

—_Hija, ¿me escuchas?_—escuche.

—_Caro_—pensé.

—_Bueno primero que nada hija tienes que acabar con Cayo_—dijo la voz de mi padre.

—_Eso lo sé, ¿pero en donde estamos?_—pregunte curiosa

—_Estas en una parte del recorrido que hacen las almas_—respondió mi madre.

—_Esa parte está muy alejada de los caminos que van al cielo o el infierno_—explico mi padre.

—Claro que no tengo miedo—respondió después de mi pequeña charla mental.

—Pareciera que si—me burle.

Cerro los puños—Ahora veras tonta ilusa—se preparo para atacar.

Se abalanzo contra mi y lo esquive fácilmente, se levanto rápidamente y empezó a golpearme con sus manos, yo detenía cada golpe con Seiren, al principio sus movimientos y ataques eran muy seguros pero conforme pasaba el tiempo sus golpes se volvieron desesperados.

— ¿Qué pasa Cayo?—pregunte esquivando su golpe.

—Cállate niña tonta, veras que soy más fuerte, además no sabes que yo también tengo poderes—respondió con mucha seguridad.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no los utilizas?—me burle.

—Los utilizaría pero no funcionarían en ti, a excepción de uno de ellos—término.

Antes de que dijera algo, sentí como la sangre de mi cuerpo quisiera salir de mi y un hilo de sangre salió de mi muñeca.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunte con la mandíbula apretada.

—Jajajaja como lo pensé—se acerco Cayo—te explicare, uno de mis poderes es poder mover el metal, aquí no hay nada de metal, pero tu sangre tiene hierro el cual puedo manipular. ¿Sientes eso?—pregunto, contuve un grito el cual salió como un gemido—claro que lo sientes, te matare y regresare a terminar lo que empecé—aseguro.

Cuando dijo esto, trate de ponerme de pie pero volví a caer— _¡Hija!_—grito mi madre en mi cabeza.

—_No puedo vencerlo_—pensé.

—_Claro que lo puedes derrotar_—dijo mi padre.

— _¿Cómo?_—pregunte cerrando los ojos ante el dolor.

—_Recuerdas la leyenda ¿cierto?_—pregunto mi madre.

—_Si_—respondí.

—_Pues la leyenda sigue, pero solamente se cumplirá si tú aceptas_—afirmo papa.

—_Dímela_—suplique.

—_Tienes que hacer un sacrificio_—susurro mi madre.

— _¿Qué tipo de sacrificio_?—pregunte.

—_A cambio del poder para derrotar a Cayo, tienes que dar lo más preciado para ti—_explico mi padre.

—_Lo más preciado para mí_—susurre, abrí los ojos al comprender sus palabras— _¿mi amor por Edward?_—pregunte.

—_Sí y no_—respondió mi madre.

— _¿Cómo?_—pregunte confundida.

—_Tus recuerdos desde que empezaste a tratar a los Cullen_—explico papá.

—_Eso asegurara que derrote a Cayo_—asegure.

—_Si_—dijeron al unisonó.

—_Piénsalo hija_—murmuro mi padre.

El entregar aseguraría la paz y la derrota de Cayo, así no podría volver a hacer daño y Edward a pesar de que no lo recordara estaría conmigo y me volvería a conquistar, eso aseguraría mi futuro con mi familia nuevamente—_ya lo pensé_—les dije.

— _¿Cuál es tu respuesta?_—pregunto mama.

—_Lo hare_—afirme.

— _¿Segura?_—pregunto mi padre.

—_Si—_conteste.

—_Antes que nada hija recuerda que te amamos, volverás a tener a tu familia aunque no la recuerdes_—aseguro mama.

—_Lo sé_—susurre.

—_Nunca recordaras, aunque no perderemos las esperanzas_—dijo mi padre—_eres alguien especial y aunque la leyenda diga eso, nada está escrito en piedra_—termino mi madre.

—_Ahora te daremos el poder_—aseguro mi padre.

Sentí como el dolor se iba y me puse nuevamente de pie, mire a Cayo y sentí que podía vencerlo.

— ¿Cómo es posible?—pregunto sorprendido

—Te lo dije, no puedes contra mi—me burle. Puso en acción su poder, pero se veía cansado— ¿no te has dado cuenta? —pregunte.

— ¿De qué hablas mocosa? —pregunto furioso.

—El simple hecho que cada vez que utilizas tu poder te debilitas—respondí. Se quedo callado—tu cuerpo lo rechaza, pues ese poder no es tuyo—explique—no lo soportaras mas, pero seré benévola contigo—proseguí—te matare para que no sufras—sonreí en su dirección.

Me miro con ojos asustados, me acerque rápidamente y lo atravesé con Seiren.

—Jajaja ¿crees que mi trabajo no será descubierto?—pregunto—deje muchas pruebas y alguien más seguirá con mi labor—termino.

—Demasiado seguro, cierto en lo que dices pero lo que no sabes es que toda esa evidencia la teníamos en nuestras manos, por eso sabíamos de ti—respondí y ante su mirada sorprendida—lo sé, siempre supimos que fuiste tú y mi familia tiene todas la pruebas, ahora tu trabajo termina aquí y ahora—termine cortándolo en cachos y sin necesidad de hacer nada más se incendiaron.

Me sentí débil, caí de rodillas y Seiren se volvió a convertir en tigre pero ahora era más grande (había crecido), empecé a caer al suelo y antes de cerrar los ojos alguien se acerco.

—Cuando despiertes no recordaras nada—susurro una voz de mujer, para mi esas palabras no tenían sentido y así todo se volvió negro.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ç1 y ç2: están en mi perfil,

………………………………(\_/)

¡Un capítulo más! (^-^). Espero que les guste el capitulo y agradeciendo a todos sus reviews ya que me animan mucho.

GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA QUE SALE DE MI CABEZA.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere: Thanks because you are always with me and you help me very much.**

**bekyabc2**

**romixx6: **

**Cutemoon**

**Carol-Cullen**

**Ale89**

**-Love.**

**Rebeeca Cullen..**

**AtRaM Potter**

**Andrecullen18**

**noseque: **

**yosep-cm**

**natalia (): **

**Peque Cullen**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky**

**Nyabella**

**day-whitlock**

**karin cullen **

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**xQx-abi-sara-xx**

**-Love.**

**ZAVACULLEN**

**noseque**

**TERESINAINU**

**yosep-cm**

**Peque Cullen**

**Luchyrct**

**Nyabella**

**karin cullen **

**aiiram**

**Sasu Alice Cullen**

Promoción

Les dejo dos historias que son muy buenas léanlas:

*Juntos para siempre por yosep-cm

http: //www. fanfiction. net/s/5142816/1/Juntos_para_siempre (quiten los espacios).

*addicted to u por noseque (apenas está iniciando y tiene tres capis)

http: //www. fanfiction. net/s/5226348/1/addicted_to_u (quiten los espacios)

_**Si que se quedaron picados ¿verdad?, pues sip ahora Bella se quedara sin recuerdos, lo único que les puedo decir es que en el próximo capítulo Bella volverá a conocer a los Cullen, tengo pensado hacer varias circunstancias en donde Bella vaya teniendo flashes de su pasado aunque todavía no estoy segura que tipo de cosas serán así que se aceptan sugerencias.**_

_Para los que me dejaron review en este capítulo, si van a dejar otro lo hacen por un mensaje privado o me lo mandan sin iniciar su cuenta en fanfiction, ya que solamente la pagina permite un review por capitulo de los que tenemos cuenta._

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Bye, bye

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. +-+ ^-^


	23. Chapter 23 RECUPERANDO EL ¿PASADO?

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Judy mejor conocida como missju, niña muchas gracias por tus ideas las cuales tome muy en cuenta.**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: son pensamientos, recuerdos, sueños y el nuevo poder de Bella.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

/-/-/: Son las proyecciones astrales de Bella.

**Palabras en negrito y subrayado**: Diálogos de Seiren, todo lo dice mentalmente

_Palabras subrayada y en cursiva_: Dialogo de Seiren en voz alta.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

—Cuando despiertes no recordaras nada—susurro una voz de mujer, para mi esas palabras no tenían sentido y así todo se volvió negro.

Capitulo22: RECUPERANDO EL ¿PASADO?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Decidimos transportar a Bella a la casa de Sophie, no queríamos que se alterara cuando despertara y no reconociera el lugar.

Descubrimos que los únicos que podíamos acércanos éramos Sophie, Emma, Josie y yo; paso una semana y de nuevo toda la familia incluyendo a Aro estábamos en la habitación de Bella, su escudo siempre estaba activo, en ocasiones era invisible y otras veces era visible, ese día lo podíamos ver; de repente sucedió algo inesperado.

—Desapareció—susurro Alice.

Entonces ocurrió lo que todos habíamos esperado desde la semana anterior, Bella empezó a removerse y abrió los ojos poco a poco, trate de acercarme pero Carlisle me detuvo.

—_Recuerda hijo, ella no sabe quién eres_—pensó, yo solo asentí.

Se levanto poco a poco y se quedo viéndonos.

—Mamá, ¿Quiénes son ellos?—pregunto Bella con la voz temblorosa y alejándose de mi, me dolió tanto su reacción era como cuando nos conocimos, nos tenía miedo.

— ¿No los recuerdas?—pregunto Sophie.

—No—susurro— ¿debería acordarme de ellos?—pregunto algo angustiada.

—Sí, pero de eso nos encargaremos después hija; por el momento lo que debes saber es que son nuestra familia—explico Sophie, Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, paso la vista por cada uno de nosotros hasta que llego a Alice.

—Yo te conozco—murmuro viendo a Alice quien tenía una gran sonrisa.

—Claro que si me conoces—dijo alegremente la aludida.

—Tú eres la del centro comercial—aseguro recordando—Alice ¿cierto?—pregunto.

—Sip— respondió Alice.

—Mamá ¿podemos hablar a solas?—pregunto sin moverse de su lugar.

—Creo que es mejor que las dejemos solas—intervino Carlisle.

Salimos silenciosamente, me quede viendo a Bella quien me miraba curiosa pero no se atrevía a decir nada, despertar y ver a varios hombres le causo miedo o eso me había dicho Jasper.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Todo era muy confuso, ver a tantas personas en mi recamara me asusto y más cuando vi a varios hombres, me dio escalofríos; su comportamiento era extraño y mas el del muchacho de pelo cobrizo quien al principio me miro ¿con amor?, y cuando hable su rostro se contrajo en dolor.

Cuando empezaron a salir tuve el impulso de impedirles que salieran, sentía que los conocía pero el miedo hacía que recordara y me quedara quieta solamente viendo como salían.

—Mama ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué dices que son nuestra familia?—pregunte.

—Bella según entiendo solo recuerdas que hace un mes llegaste ¿verdad?—pregunto.

—Pues claro, no ha pasado mucho tiempo—respondí como si fuera lo más obvio

—Hija ha pasado cerca de un año desde que llegaste y desde que Emma esta aquí; ya tuvo a su hijo—termino de explicar, me quede estupefacta ante la noticia.

—Eso es imposible, me acordaría—respondí—es una broma de muy mal gusto Sophie—agregue.

—No lo es mi niña, es la verdad, te mostrare fotos—agrego sacando de mi cajón varias.

Las observe, estaba con Josie juagando, trabajando, en la boda de la chica rubia (creo que se llamaba Rosalie), en un prado con el chico de cabello cobrizo y la ultima foto estaban todas las personas que estaban en mi recamara a excepción de uno. Todo era muy confuso, me empezó a doler la cabeza y me senté en la cama.

—Hija ¿estás bien?—pregunto Sophie preocupada.

—Deja llamar a Carlisle para que te revise—agrego.

Salió antes de que dijera algo, trate de detenerla y me pare pero me sentía débil como si hubiera corrido una maratón, no di más de dos pasos y empecé a caer, no podía hacer nada me golpearía y nadie estaba para impedirlo; cerré los ojos pero el golpe nunca llego, me sentí entre dos brazos fríos.

—No deberías haberte levantado—dijo una voz aterciopelada, me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, pero recordé que era un hombre y muchas imágenes vinieron a mí.

— **¡No!**—me moví lo mas que pude— **¡Déjame!**—seguí gritando.

Me dejo en la cama y se alejo viéndome con la mirada llena de dolor.

—Lo siento—susurro y se dispuso a salir.

— ¡No!, la que lo siente soy yo—agregue.

El asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Ese día estuve con Emma, Josie y el pequeño Mark, Emma y Josie me contaron lo que paso durante el embarazo y que estuve cuando nació Mark; era tan dulce, tan tierno, eso me recordó a mi pequeño, aunque no sentía la tristeza que generalmente me invadía cuando lo recordaba, en vez de esa sensación me sentía en paz pero no entendía porque. Era obvio que en esos meses que no recordaba, habían ocurrido muchas cosas, las cuales me ayudaron a superar mi pasado.

Me sentía muy mal por la familia Cullen ya que ellos trataban de acercarse y hacerme sentir bien pero simplemente no podía dejar que los integrantes masculinos se me acercaran, cada noche antes de dormir trataba de recordar, lo único que lograba era un terrible dolor de cabeza. Lo más extraño es que les tenía miedo pero no como a los demás, aunque el miedo seguía ahí.

Curioso fue que a pesar de no recordarlos, todo lo que aprendí si lo recordaba, pronto me incorpore al trabajo y era bastante gratificante para mí ya que cuando estaba en la casa solamente podía pensar en lo que había vivido, provocándome dolores de cabeza muy intensos y sin recordar nada.

Aquella persona que no conocía pronto se presento como Aro, era extraño ya que era al único que dejaba que se acercara mas, cuando se lo dije a Sophie ella me sonrió con cariño.

—_La razón es muy simple mi niña, él es un familiar consanguíneo tuyo—respondió._

_Abrí los ojos sorprendida—Entonces conoció a mis padres—asegure, Sophie solamente me sonrió._

Después de esta revelación me la pasaba en mis ratos libres platicando con Aro de mis padres y abuelos; el tiempo pasó rápidamente y empecé a confiar en los Cullen, poco a poco dejaba que se acercaran más a mí, pero aun así tenía miedo. Un trabajador de Aro se presento ante mi, según recuerdo su nombre era Andre, pero no podía estar cómoda con él, era como si quisiera alejarme de él lo más lejos posible. Por este motivo lo evitaba.

Una tarde me dejaron sola con el pequeño Mark, lo mire dormir un recuerdo vino a mí.

_Sentía a Lucy a mi lado, la escena que estaba enfrente de nosotras era cuando yo era pequeña y estaba con Hanna llorando._

—_Quero a mi pa y mi ma'— decía llorando._

—_Cálmate Bella, yo soy tu mamá—respondía Hanna_

— _**¡no, no. ma', Ed, Al, Oso, Osa, Jaz, ta, to y pa'!**__—grite separándome de ella._

—_Lucy, llévala a su recamara—ordeno Hanna con voz fría._

_Cuando estuve en mi cuarto saque la foto de las personas que quería y se la enseñe a Lucy._

—_Pequeña, no puedo llevarte con ellos. Dame la foto porque si la ven te va a ir muy mal; lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarlos ¿entiendes?—me pregunto._

_Yo solo asentí y una lagrima bajo por mi cachete._

…_._

—_Ustedes son mi familia, aunque se que no son comunes—respondí._

_Todos se pusieron nerviosos—eso nos halaga Bella, también te consideramos de la familia—respondió Esme._

—_No finjan, ya lo sé todo Ed, Ali, Oso, Osa, Jazz, to, y ta— respondí dirigiéndome al apodo de cada uno._

_Se quedaron callados de la impresión—también se lo de los Vulturi y por supuesto que ustedes y ellos son vampiros—termine._

…_._

—_Mami—extendió sus bracitos hacia mí, yo lo tome en brazos._

— _¿Qué paso cielo?—pregunte feliz, ya que nunca me había hablado._

—_Ya no estés triste, él está aquí y te ayudara a ser feliz nuevamente—respondió._

_Me quede sorprendida y lo mire— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—pregunte un poco asustada._

—_Mami, ¿sabes por qué me quede todo este tiempo?—me pregunto. Yo negué con la cabeza—estuve aquí todos estos años porque tú no eras feliz, para cuidarte, pero ahora ya esta él aquí—susurro—ya me puedo ir en paz._

—_No te vayas, te necesito—suplique._

—_Sé que me quieres mami, pero ahora Edward se encargara de cuidarte; tu felicidad es un hecho, aunque el cómo se lograra no está todavía decidido—tomo mi cara con sus manitas—tienes que ir a esa casa para cerrar este ciclo de tu vida, recuerda que te quiero mucho—dicho esto me beso y se removió en mis brazos, lo deje en el suelo y solo pude ver como se iba caminado hasta una luz en la cual desapareció._

…_._

_Edward me abrazo más fuerte y no me soltó hasta que me tranquilice._

—_Cuéntanos Bella—susurro Esme tomando mis manos._

…_._

—_Esto no es nuevo para ustedes; desde que me separaron de ustedes viví aquí hasta hace algunos meses—los mire y todos asintieron, yo seguía con los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor._

—_Cuando tenía 16 años quede embarazada—cuando dije esto, los brazos de Edward se tensaron a mí alrededor y todos me miraron con sorpresa._

— _¿Dónde está tu hijo Bella?—pregunto Rosalie rompiendo el silencio._

…_._

— _¿Qué paso?—pregunto Carlisle._

—_Un día Hank llego ebrio, era normal para mi, pero esa vez estaba más agresivo de lo normal; ese día como muchos otros me golpeo y uno de sus golpes dio en mi vientre provocándome un aborto—relate sin contar lo que me hizo antes y escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward._

Todo concordó y me quede sorprendida, ¿de verdad eran recuerdos?, estaba tan confundida. Cuando camine hacia la puerta me empecé a marear, me agarre del marco de la puerta pero mis pies no me sostenían, empecé a caer pero antes de tocar el suelo unos brazos me tomaron y me llevaron a una recamara, trate de distinguir la cara de la persona que estaba a mi lado, ¡era Edward!.

—Lo siento—dije con dificultad y tocando su cara antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Cuando desperté estaba Esme a mi lado.

— ¿Qué me paso?—pregunte.

—Te desmayaste mi niña—respondió regalándome una sonrisa.

— ¿Es cierto?—pregunte sin mirarla.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto curiosa.

—Lo que vi—susurre.

— ¿Qué viste?—pregunto sorprendida.

—Son vampiros—murmure.

Abrió mucho los ojos —Si—respondió cautelosamente.

—Son mi familia—susurre y antes de que dijera nada la abrace, a pesar de no acordarme de todo sabia que ellos me protegerían y si me ayudaron a sanar antes, lo volverían a hacer.

Cuando me separe de ella en la habitación estaban todos.

— ¡Por fin regreso mi hermanita!—exclamo Emmett

Sonreí, pero después desapareció la sonrisa—No—dije. Todos se me quedaron viendo con angustia en los ojos—solo he recordado algunas cosas, pero ahora sé que son mi familia y que los quiero en mi vida de nuevo—respondí con lagrimas en los ojos—ayúdenme a recordar—suplique.

Ante mis palabras Esme me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo, cuando sentí todos estaban a nuestro alrededor y nos abrazaban, cuando por fin nos separamos ya había dejado de llorar.

— ¡Claro que te ayudaremos!—exclamo Alice.

—Por eso hoy tendremos noche de películas—prosiguió Rose.

Sonreí ante su entusiasmo, todos empezaron a salir discutiendo, Edward los iba a seguir.

—Espera Edward—pedí, el volteo mientras Esme y Carlisle pasaban por su lado.

—Los dejamos para que puedan platicar—termino cerrando la puerta Esme.

—Lo siento—susurre.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto.

—Por que se que te hago sufrir, lo veo en tus ojos—respondí con la vista en el suelo. Sentí como la cama se hundió, estaba enfrente de mí y una de sus manos tomo mi barbilla y levanto mi cara para que lo viera.

—No te disculpes—susurro.

—¿Sabes?—pregunte y el solamente me miro curioso—contigo me siento protegida, siento que he olvidado algo muy importante y siento un gran vacío que no puede ser llenado por cualquiera—murmure desviando mi vista hacia la ventana.

—Es curioso—susurro.

Voltee a verlo con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué es curioso?—pregunte.

Sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida, vino a mi mente esa sonrisa en el pasado y como se acercaba a mi—Yo siento lo mismo—murmuro mirándome a los ojos intensamente.

— ¿Teníamos algo verdad?—pregunte ante los recuerdos que venían a mi mente.

—Éramos novios—respondió muy cerca de mí.

— ¿Me ayudaras a recordarlo?—pregunte con temor a que me rechazara.

—Claro que sí, yo te sigo queriendo y este tiempo lejos de ti a sido una tortura—termino dándome un beso en la mejilla. Me sonroje y lleve mi mano a mi mejilla—vamos a empezar—termino tomando mi mano y llevándome a la planta baja de la casa.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunte.

—Por lo primero que hicimos juntos—respondió.

Llegamos hasta el salón en donde estaba el piano y se sentó, me indico que me sentara a su lado, cuando lo hice empezó a tocar una melodía, no sabía porque pero mi cuerpo se movió solo y empecé a tocar con Edward. Cerré los ojos sintiendo amor en cada nota que tocábamos, cuando terminamos no abrí los ojos y sentí como Edward se acercaba a mí, abrí los ojos y lo encontré a centímetros de mi boca, rápidamente me beso, cuando lo hizo me sentí tan bien, como si ese fuera mi hogar. Me lleve la mano a los labios.

—Lo siento—se disculpo avergonzado.

—No te preocupes—respondí.

— **¡Chicos!**—grito Alice quien nos hizo saltar— **¡apúrense que ya vamos a empezar!**—termino de gritar.

— **¡Ya vamos Alice!**—respondió Edward—vamos antes de que esa duende venga por nosotros—agrego tomando mi mano.

Se sentía tan bien estar así con Edward, nos sentamos juntos conforme paso la película me empecé a quedar dormida pero antes escuche la voz de Edward.

—Te amo mi Ángel—susurro contra mi oído, inmediatamente me quede dormida.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, entre todos trataban de hacerme recordar, he de decir que no tenían mucho éxito pero eso no los decepcionaba. Últimamente tenía mucho trabajo así que los intentos por hacerme recordar eran menos, algo que definitivamente no extrañaba, lo que si extrañaba era pasar tiempo con Edward, todavía no éramos pareja pero con el me sentía protegida.

Estaba saliendo del trabajo, cuando me encontré con Andre.

—Buenas tardes Bella—saludo con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes Andre—conteste educadamente.

—Vengo de parte de Aro—continuo viendome con esos ojos que tanto me estremecían de miedo—tengo ordenes de llevarla con el señor Aro—termino abriéndome la puerta del carro.

—Ok—dije y me dispuse a subir al carro.

Antes de que entrara me tomo de la mano—te ves muy hermosa—susurro, me zafe de su agarre.

—Gracias, pero no me vuelvas a tocar—ordene.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto.

—No me siento a gusto con tu cercanía—conteste.

— ¿Por qué a él si lo dejas?—pregunto con furia en sus ojos.

— ¿A quién?—pregunte con el ceño fruncido, cuando entendí agregué-— ¿a Edward?—pregunte y el asintió—él es mi familia, además de que era mi novio, aunque no lo recuerde—susurre lo último.

—Yo la quiero—aseguro.

—El punto aquí no es lo que sientas si no lo que yo sienta—conteste cortante, cada vez me estaba enfadando mas.

—Lo siento—bajo la mirada avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? Te he visto con Dafne—agregue para dejar zanjado, que él tenia a quien querer y que lo decía sentir por mi era un encaprichamiento.

— Solamente la veo como una amiga—respondió y me miro—en cambio a ti te veo de diferente manera—termino sonriéndome.

—Andre deja de hacer eso me incomoda, siento ser ruda pero no siento nada por ti—respondí nerviosa

—Por ahora—dijo tan bajito que no supe si lo imagine pero no conteste

—Mejor vámonos que Aro me espera—termine metiéndome al carro

—Claro el señor Aro espera—dijo más alto y se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto.

Durante el viaje trate de no Hablar con Andre y cuando trataba de hacerme platica solamente le respondía con monosílabos; finalmente se rindió y se quedo callado hasta nuestro destino. Cuando llegamos salí antes de que Andre me abriera la puerta y lo ignore dirigiéndome a Aro quien me esperaba en la entrada de la casa de Sophie.

—Hola—salude sonriéndole.

—Mi querida niña—saludo extendiendo su mano para que la tomara, así lo hice—Andre ya te puedes ir—ordeno mi padre, vi como Andre hacia una inclinación y se empezaba a retirar con bastante reticencia, mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos al jardín trasero.

— ¿Y los demás?—pregunte curiosa de no ver a nadie.

—Están en la casa Cullen, hoy es un día solo para nosotros—dijo guiñándome el ojo y mostrándome una pequeña cúpula con mesa y asientos confortables que antes no estaba en el jardín (ç1).

—Wow, no debiste de hacer esto—murmure cuando salí de mi trance.

—No es ninguna molestia, además quería que estuvieras cómoda. Por eso mande a Andre—termino.

—Hablando de eso, te agradezco que mandes por mí pero te quisiera pedir algo—agregue.

—Pide lo que quieras—acepto.

—No mandes a Andre nuevamente y te pediría que no me dejaras sola con el—dije mi petición.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Aro con el ceño fruncido.

—No me siento a gusto con él, creo que se ha encaprichado conmigo—termine.

—Tienes razón—se quedo pensando—lo había notado pero no le di importancia, me encargare que no se te acerque mucho—prometió regalándome una sonrisa.

Después de eso nos la pasamos platicando de varias cosas mientras comía cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde, Me levante y mire al horizonte.

— ¡Qué bonito!—exclame viendo el crepúsculo.

—Es el momento en que la luz y la oscuridad son una misma—susurro Aro cerca de mí.

No dije nada y solo contemple.

—Es hora de que te vayas a cambiar—aseguro Aro.

— ¿Por qué me tengo que cambiar?—pregunte volteando a verlo.

—Eso es una sorpresa—me guiño el ojo y me sonrió pícaramente

Rodee los ojos—sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas—murmure.

—Eso lo se, solamente acato ordenes—explico Aro—así que ve al baño de la planta baja y cámbiate—me indico Aro.

—No quiero—rezongue como niña chiquitita.

Se río y me miro—bueno Alice dijo que te pondrías así—respiro hondo—su mensaje es: "Isabella Marie Davenport Farren te cambias tu solita o te cambio yo y por supuesto que después deberás soportar varios días de compras sin poder escaparte"—termino de recitar Aro.

Lo mire horrorizada—Esta bien—dije resignada y empecé a dar la vuelta.

Antes de que diera la vuelta Aro me tomo de la mano y beso mi frente—No te preocupes, te aseguro que te gustara esta sorpresa—termino y me dejo dirigirme a la casa. Cuando toque el pomo de la puerta Aro grito— **¡cuando termines regresa al jardín!**—yo solo asentí con la cabeza dándole a entender que lo había escuchado.

Llegue al baño rápidamente, para mi sorpresa me encontré con un hermoso vestido azul con zapatillas de tacón, me cambie rápidamente y decidí dejarme el cabello suelto, solamente me lo rice un poco; me maquille, cuando estuve lista me dirigí al jardín nuevamente, para mi sorpresa todo el jardín esta decorado con velas y pétalos de rosas, estos formaban un camino hacia el bosque igual que las velas y ahí de pie estaba Edward esperándome con una sonrisa.

— ¿Lista?—pregunto sonriéndome como tanto me gustaba.

—Si—dije llegando hasta donde el estaba— ¿a donde vamos?—pregunte curiosa. Señalo hacia el bosque y yo lo mire sorprendida— no creo que sea buena idea—respondí recordando lo torpe que soy.

—No te va a pasar nada Bella, confía en mi—termino extendiendo su mano para que la tomara, al principio dude pero cuando me perdí en esas orbes doradas, todas mi dudas se disiparon—será mejor que te subas a mi espalda—sugirió, yo asentí y el me ayudo a acomodarme en su espalda, era una sensación rara aunque tenia la impresión de que ya lo había hecho antes.

Rápidamente llegamos a un claro que estaba decorado de igual forma y en medio estaba una mesa.

—Esta es la sorpresa—interrumpió mis pensamientos Edward.

—Es hermoso—dije observando todo el claro.

—No mas hermosa que tú—respondió Edward a lo que me sonroje—siéntate—me ayudo Edward

Comí mientras Edward me observaba, platicamos de muchas cosas. Hasta que nuevamente un recuerdo vino a mí.

_Veía como Edward y yo nos montábamos en su Volvo Me empecé a reír cuando arranco._

— _¿De qué te ríes amor?—pregunto Edward curioso entrelazando nuestras manos._

—_Parecemos fugitivos—fue mi respuesta y Edward me acompaño con su risa._

…_._

_Veía que Alice me arreglaba y como salíamos de la casa ya en el carro Alice saco una mascada de seda._

— _¿Para qué es eso?—le pregunte curiosa._

—_Bella, te tengo que tapar los ojos—contesto Alice evitando mi mirada._

— _**¡Qué!**__—fue lo único salió de mi boca._

…_._

_Edward me quito la venda de los ojos y cuando mire lo que se extendía ante mi me quede sin palabras._

—_Es hermoso Edward—susurre dando unos pasos hacia el frente._

—_Es el Castillo de Windsor (ç2), es muy visitado—termino de hablar y paso sus manos por mi cintura y me acerco a él—vamos a entrar—tomo mi mano y me jalo._

…_._

— _¿Qué hacemos aquí?—pregunte confusa._

—_Estos son los Jardines de Kew (ç3), es muy hermoso. Pensé que te gustaría—explico._

…_._

—_Tienes razón, amor; ¿sabes cariño?—pregunto, yo me levante y recargue mi cabeza en mi brazo para poder observarlo—estar aquí contigo es algo que nunca soñé—termino._

_Su confesión me enterneció y le sonreí—yo nunca pensé encontrar a una persona tan maravillosa como tú—le confesé, era verdad nunca pensé poder escapar de aquella vida._

…_._

— _¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?—le pregunte roja._

—_Lo suficiente para verte cantar y bailar—me respondió pasándome mi helado, me puse mas roja si eso era posible—vas a hacer una excelente madre—comento pero la sonrisa que tenía hace un momento había desaparecido._

…_._

—_Ya dime—le suplique._

—_Está bien, pero solo porque ya vamos a llegar es un lugar para jugar Boliche…--pero antes de que terminara lo interrumpí._

—_Yo no voy a jugar a eso—replique._

—_No me dejaste terminar, ¿me permites?—pregunto y yo solo asentí._

—_Como te decía es un lugar para jugar Boliche y tiene una pista de patinaje—termino._

…_._

—_Esto es para ti—susurro un poco nervioso—ábrelo—me alentó._

_Lo abrí y encontré una cadena de oro muy fina con un dije en forma de corazón— ¡oh! Edward no debiste gastar en mí—respondí._

— ¡Bella!—me llamaba Edward muy preocupado. Parpadee y lo mire— ¿estás bien?—pregunto.

—Si—respondí con una gran sonrisa que desconcertó a Edward pero no duro demasiado mi felicidad ya que me empezó a doler la cabeza terriblemente y todo me daba vueltas—Edward me siento mareada—susurre.

—No te preocupes, te llevare con Carlisle—termino tomándome en brazos, me empecé a sentir peor hasta que me deje llevar por la oscuridad.

—_Primero jugaremos individualmente y como las únicas que podemos por igualdad de condiciones somos Bella, Rosalie y obvio yo—cuando dijo esto la mire significativamente ya que ellas tenían ventaja sobre mí, pues su condición como vampiresas les ofrecía mayor agilidad—para escoger quienes serán las que jueguen primero tengo un jueguito—terminando de decir esto, saco una hoja llena de líneas—el juego consiste en que tenemos que escoger una de las tres líneas más largas, claro cada una diferente y se recorre un camino hasta llegar abajo en otra línea, en cada línea la final dice quienes juegan y quienes no ; para no hacer trampa la que pondrá eso es Josie—termino entregándole la hoja a Josie para que lo pusiera y nos alejamos,_

…_._

—_¡¡Hermanita!!, no pensé que fueras tan buena en tenis; de seguro ya lo habías jugado—termino dándome un abrazo y dejándome sin aire._

—_Em aire…--trate de decir._

— _**¡Emmett deja a Bella estas asfixiándola!**__—intervino mi novio enojado._

—_Lo siento Bella—susurro Emmett dejándome en el suelo y por fin pude respirar._

…_._

—_Siento interrumpir pero me tengo que retirar no es conveniente que nos vean juntos, pero regresare—aseguro y en un segundo estaba a mi lado tomando mi mano y besándola—para mí es un gran honor haber conocido a la última descendiente de Aro Vulturi—termino y se fue a velocidad vampírica._

—_No me gusta cómo te mira ese—agrego Edward con voz enojada._

— _¿Celoso? —pregunte asombrada._

—_Claro que si—aseguro dándome un beso casto en los labios._

…_._

—_Todo estaba previsto, era un plan diseñado cuidadosamente. Un amigo de la familia me ayudo en todo e incluso me ayudo a poner los cuerpos de mi familia en un auto; maneje lejos hasta que hice chocar el automóvil, claro antes salte del coche para no morir y solo recibí moratones, rasguños y hasta una pierna y brazo rotos, siendo la única sobreviviente del choque—suspire._

—_Entonces por eso sabias de nuestra existencia—yo solo asentí ante la afirmación de Edward— ¿todavía tienes los informes de la investigación?—pregunto intrigado Edward abrazando a Bella quien enterró su cabeza en el pecho de este._

Después de eso no vi nada más.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Desde el desmayo en la recamara de Mark, estábamos preocupados por Bella, pero algo bueno trajo eso ya recordaba algunas cosas y nos dejaba estar mas cerca de ella. Ese día entre todos habíamos planeado una tarde especial para mi Bella, primero con una comida con Aro y terminando con una cena romántica en el prado.

Estaba esperándola, cuando salió me quede viéndola como bobo y en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, se veía hermosa. Fuimos hasta el prado y mientras ella cenaba yo la miraba, de vez en cuando se ponía roja y era adorable hasta que se quedo con la vista perdida, la llame pero no respondía.

— ¡Bella!—la sacudí—contesta, contesta—susurre desesperado.

Pasaron algunos minutos los cuales me parecieron horas, la seguía llamando hasta que reacciono.

— ¡Bella!—la llame preocupado. Parpadeo y me miro— ¿estás bien?—pregunte.

—Si—respondió con una gran sonrisa que me desconcertó, pero así como apareció esa sonrisa desapareció y se volvió en una mueca de dolor—Edward me siento mareada—susurro.

—No te preocupes, te llevare con Carlisle—termine tomándola en brazos, estaba mas pálida de lo normal y cerró los ojos— ¿Bella?—llame pero no respondió, nuevamente se había desmayado.

Llegue rápidamente a la casa y todos ya me estaban esperando preocupados, la deposite en el sillón mientras Carlisle la revisaba.

—No tiene nada—susurro—es como si estuviera durmiendo—termino levantándose y mirándome.

Alice dio un pequeño gritito y volteamos a verla, tenía la mirada fija en el otro extremo de la sala así que seguimos su mirada.

* * *

La silueta de Bella estaba dibujada, era como la proyección astral.

— ¿Bella?—pregunto Rose.

—Si Rose, soy yo—respondió, lo más curioso es que parecía la Bella, antes de que sus recuerdos desaparecieran.

— ¿Cómo es posible?—pregunto Carlisle.

—Ahora que he recordado cosas importantes, poco a poco aunque no son muy fuerte mis poderes regresan—explico.

— ¿Recordaras esto?—pregunte curioso.

—No—susurro—soy la parte que todavía los quiere y los recuerda, soy mi subconsciente que no los pudo olvidar—respondió.

—Entonces estas recordando—asegure.

—Si—respondió con simpleza y regalándome una sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes cuánto tardaras?—pregunto Esme

—Ni yo misma lo se pero vamos por buen camino, tengo ya muchos recuerdos—respondió y nosotros la miramos desconcertados—lo sé es confuso pero cada vez que me desmayo es por un nuevo recuerdo, en este caso dos; uno cuando estaba con Edward y el otro cuando me desmaye—explico.

— ¿Volveremos a verte?—pregunto Jasper.

—No lo sé—susurro con la mirada triste.

—No te vayas—dije inconscientemente.

—Nunca me voy, siempre estoy aquí—termino señalándose—se que estas sufriendo Edward, pero ella o mejor dicho yo te amo, pero ahora tengo miedo, estoy confundida por todo lo que ha pasado y que no puedo recordar—termino.

—Lo entiendo—susurre.

—Es hora de que me vaya, en poco tiempo despertare—explico.

* * *

Así como apareció se esfumo y minutos después mi Ángel despertó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, cada vez se parecía más a la Bella que conocí, ahora me ve con esos ojos color chocolate que tanto me gustan y no me ve desconcertada, ni perdida, ni con miedo; me mira tan dulce como antes de que pasara lo de Cayo. Le devolví la sonrisa y oigo como su corazón se acelera ante mi sonrisa y sonrió más ampliamente si se puede.

—Amor—susurra extendiendo su mano hacia mí, yo me acerco y la tomo entre mis manos.

— ¡Recodaste!—chilla Alice.

—Sí, no todo pero muchas cosas he recordado—respondió mi ángel.

Fui el vampiro más feliz al escuchar esa palabras, los días pasaron y Bella me pidió que la llevara a los mismos lugares de nuestra cita, así lo hice y fue uno de los mejores días que he tenido en mi existencia, lo mejor de todo, es que volvimos a ser novios, todo el tiempo libre que tenía mi Bella lo pasaba conmigo y yo era inmensamente feliz. Lo único que me molestaba era Andre que trataba de acercarse a Bella, ella lo evitaba según me había dicho no se sentía a gusto con él y yo me alegraba; aunque tenía un mal presentimiento y no quería que Andre estuviera con Bella en ningún momento.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ç1 y ç2: están en mi perfil,

………………………………(\_/)

¡Un capítulo más! (^-^). Espero que les guste el capitulo y agradeciendo a todos sus reviews ya que me animan mucho.

¡¡¡¡AVISO!!!!

DURANTE ESTOS MESES HE SIDO MUY FELIZ CON SUS REVIEWS, CUANDO EMPECE NUNCA IMAGINE TENER TANTA AUDIENCIA PERO ASI COMO TODO LO QUE SE INICIA SE TIENE QUE TERMINAR, LES TENGO QUE DAR UNA MALA NOTICIA, ESTE FIC PRONTO LLEGARA A SU FINAL; LE CALCULO TRES CAPITULOS MAS CONTANDO EPÌLOGO. ACLARO QUE TENDRA UN FINAL FELIZ (ODIO LOS FINALES TRISTES) Y NO TENDRA SECUELA.

A PARTIR DE HOY PODRAN ACUDIR A MI PERFIL Y VOTAR EN LA ENCUESTA POR EL VESTIDO DE BODAS DE BELLA (RECUERDEN QUE SOLAMENTE PRODRAN VOTAR LO QUE TIENEN CUENTA).

SI TIENEN SUGERENCIAS ACERCA DE CÓMO DEBE SER EL FINAL HAGANMELO SABER, TRATARE DE TOMAR ENCUENTA SUS OPINIONES.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere: Arigato gosai mas because you are very smart.**

**Nyabella**

**romixx6: Tienes razón pero bueno, trato de no tardarme mucho, además de que ya no los hare sufrir mucho, lo prometo.**

**Carol-Cullen**

**yosep-cm**

**mely ippen shinde miru**

**kain cullen**

**andreaaa :) ()**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky**

**missju**

**AtRaM Potter**

**Andrecullen18**

**Ale89**

**Sasu Alice Cullen**

**day-whitlock**

**Rebeeca Cullen**

**Peque Cullen**

**alicedward**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**mariecarlie**

**alicedward**

**misscullenmasen**

Promoción

Les dejo dos historias que son muy buenas léanlas:

*Juntos para siempre por yosep-cm

http: //www. fanfiction. net/s/5142816/1/Juntos_para_siempre (quiten los espacios).

*addicted to u por noseque (apenas está iniciando y tiene tres capis)

http: //www. fanfiction. net/s/5226348/1/addicted_to_u (quiten los espacios)

_**Bien recapitulemos, Bella ya tiene algunos recuerdos de sus vivencias con los Cullen y ahora reinicio la relación de Edward y Bella, el problema es Andre ¿de que será capaz Andre para tener a Bella?, lo único que les puedo adelantar es que en el próximo capitulo Bella recuperara la memoria.**_

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISENME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Bye, bye

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	24. Chapter 24 ¿Y AHORA QUÉ?

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene un poco de lemmon, no es mucho pero los prevengo.**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: son pensamientos, recuerdos, sueños y el nuevo poder de Bella.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

/-/-/: Son las proyecciones astrales de Bella.

**Palabras en negrito y subrayado**: Diálogos de Seiren, todo lo dice mentalmente

_Palabras subrayada y en cursiva_: Dialogo de Seiren en voz alta.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Fui el vampiro más feliz al escuchar esa palabras, los días pasaron y Bella me pidió que la llevara a los mismos lugares de nuestra cita, así lo hice y fue uno de los mejores días que he tenido en mi existencia, lo mejor de todo, es que volvimos a ser novios, todo el tiempo libre que tenía mi Bella lo pasaba conmigo y yo era inmensamente feliz. Lo único que me molestaba era Andre que trataba de acercarse a Bella, ella lo evitaba según me había dicho no se sentía a gusto con él y yo me alegraba; aunque tenía un mal presentimiento y no quería que Andre estuviera con Bella en ningún momento.

Capitulo23: ¿Y AHORA QUÉ?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Las semanas han pasado y soy muy feliz de estar con mi familia y con Edward, cada día era diferente, a pesar de trabajar en la empresa Alice se encargaba de que las tardes fueran divertidas y familiares, entre todos me cuidaban y no me dejaban sola cuando Andre estaba cerca.

Sabía muy bien que el clan de los vampiros, licántropos y caza-vampiros estaban viviendo en las casas vecinas y había conocido a Dafne, era muy linda y me cae muy bien, pero nuestra amistad no avanzo por culpa de Andre. Ella se sentía traída por él, lo quería; sin embargo, el estaba interesado en mi. Todavía me acuerdo de esa discusión.

— _¿Te gusta alguien?—le pregunte._

—_Sip—respondió con una gran sonrisa._

— _¿Lo conozco?—pregunte curiosa-_

—_Claro que si, es un gran hombre y muy apuesto—respondió-_

— _¿Te corresponde?—pregunte preocupada, no quería que saliera lastimada_

—_Pues es muy atento, cuida que no me pase nada y siempre que tiene tiempo libre esta conmigo aunque a mi familia no le guste—respondió ilusionada._

_No pude preguntar nada mas ya que Alice y Rose llegaron para salir de shoping. Después de eso fue cuando Andre me recogió y me hice novia de Edward._

_No pasaron ni dos días cuando Dafne llego gritando a mi casa._

— _**¡¡¡¡Isabella!!!!**__—gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Baje rápidamente— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué gritas?—pregunte alarmada._

— _¡¿No te conformas con tener a Edward?!—pregunto mirándome con odio en los ojos._

— _¿De que hablas?—pregunte confundida._

— _¡No te hagas la tonta, que bien lo sabes!—exclamo._

—_No lo se, explícame—dije desesperada._

— _**¡Claro!,**__ ¡la mojigata no sabe de lo que hablo!—dijo sarcásticamente—bien sabias que me gusta y aun así lo enamoraste—termino._

_La mire desconcertada— ¿de quien hablas?—pregunte en un susurro_

—_Pues de quien va a ser, si no de Andre—explico y yo abrí los ojos de sorpresa._

—_Tranquilízate primero—trate de hablar._

—_No me voy a calmar tú no eres mi amiga—sentencio._

_La mire con angustia—Sabes que lo que dices no es cierto, además yo no sabía que te gustaba Andre, solamente sabía que te gustaba alguien—razone._

—_Jajajaja, ¡__**ahora me vas a salir con esa y no me pongas tu cara de mustia!**__—grito._

_Cada palabra que decía me hería, aunque al mismo tiempo me empecé a enojar—Mira si no me crees no es mi problema, yo nunca enamore a Andre el esta obsesionado conmigo—termine levantando la voz._

—_**Eso no es cierto, él te ama y ahora sufre porque estas con Edward; quiere luchar por ti**__—termino saliendo de la casa corriendo y llorando a la vez._

Después de ese día no había vuelto a verla y eso me preocupaba, por lo que me entere se la pasaba en su casa y con Andre. Me ponía ansiosa nada mas de imaginar que hiciera alguna locura.

— ¿En qué piensas?—pregunto Edward abrazándome.

—En Dafne—susurre.

—No te preocupes amor, Alice la está vigilando—susurro contra mi piel y al sentir su aliento helado me estremecí—vamos afuera—sugirió a lo cual asentí.

No teníamos más de una hora de estar ahí cuando Edward se tenso.

— ¡Vete!—ordeno con voz muy dura, lo mire sin comprender el tono de su voz.

—Tú no me mandas—respondió Andre saliendo del bosque, ahora entendía el porqué de sus palabras

—En eso tienes razón—susurro Edward—pero también sé que tienes prohibido venir sin la autorización de Aro—termino pegándome más a su cuerpo.

—Esto es importante y no pude localizar al señor Aro—dijo duramente cuando Edward lo hizo.

Me extrañe de que no lo localizara, ya que siempre estaba aunque ahorita que lo recuerdo menciono que iba a salir. Antes de que respondiera Edward intervino Carlisle.

—Andre, te he estado buscando—termino.

— ¿Para qué me querías?—pregunto cortésmente.

Le extendió una carta que Andre tomo y se dispuso a leerla, cuando termino miro a Andre.

—Dime a que viniste—pidió Carlisle.

—No tiene caso que lo diga, mejor contactare con el señor Marco, el me dirá que hacer—termino dando la vuelta y mirando con odio a Edward.

—Los dejo—se despidió Carlisle metiéndose a la casa.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunte confundida por todo lo sucedido.

—Al parecer Aro salió de viaje, le ordeno a Andre que cualquier contratiempo se comunicara con Marco para que le dijera como resolverlo—termino de explicarme.

—¡¡Ah!!—susurre.

Antes de que dijéramos algo más salió Alice.

—Bella te espera Daniel en la sala—aviso.

—Gracias Alice, dile que en un momento voy—pedí y Alice entro en la casa nuevamente.

—Parece que nuestro momento ha sido interrumpido—susurro Edward en mi oído.

—Ya tendremos otro—respondí girándome hacia él, nunca durante este tiempo había iniciado un besos con Edward pero lo sorprendí cuando me acerque a él.

—Wow—murmuro contra mis labios— ¿Por qué fue eso?—pregunto.

— ¿No puedo besar a mi novio?—respondí con una sonrisa en mis labios.

—Dicho de esa manera…—se encogió de hombros y volvió a besarme.

Me separe de él con respiración entre cortada—Creo que deberíamos entrar—sugerí.

—Está bien cariño—dijo resignado y entramos a la casa. Tenía curiosidad de la visita de Daniel, llegamos a las escaleras y mi Ángel se separo de mi—te dejo para hablen a gusto—beso mi frente.

—No hay novio celoso, eso es raro—dije con una gran sonrisa.

—No me tengo que preocupar por Daniel, no te ve de esa forma—dijo poniendo una de sus manos en la barbilla—el te ve como una hermana—termino regalándome esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

—Mejor me apuro, ya lo hice esperar mucho—susurre dándole un último beso en la boca.

—Nos vemos después—dijo y subió las escaleras mientras yo me dirigía la puerta y la abrí.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

DANIEL POV

Estaba sumamente nervioso; admiraba demasiado a Bella, ella había hecho mucho por nosotros. Era mi vuelta numero cincuenta cuando la puerta se abrió y me detuve en seco, con los nervios a flor de piel.

Bella entro y la salude—Buenas tardes Bella—

—Buenas tardes Daniel, siéntate por favor—me invito señalando el sillón, acepte la invitación y me senté cuando ella también lo hizo, me miro con curiosidad— ¿a qué debo tu visita?—pregunto y la mire con temor, al ver mi reacción se apresuro a decir—no creas que no eres bien recibido, no, no, no, pero es inusual que vengas—termino y me quede más tranquilo.

—Vengo para platicar de Dafne—susurre con la cabeza gacha.

—Tú la amas—aseguro, cuando lo dijo levante mi mirada sorprendido ya que nadie de mi familia o amigos se había dado cuenta—te preguntaras ¿cómo lo sé?, ¿verdad?—pregunto regalándome una sonrisa, lo único que hice fue asentir—es muy fácil darse cuenta si te fijas, los signos están ahí—sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Lo siento pero no te entiendo—comente.

—Lo que quiero decir es que todo lo que haces cuando ella está presente, demuestras que la quieres mucho y no como una hermana he de aclarar—termino y yo abrí mis ojos muy sorprendidos—puede que estés sorprendido pero para mi familia y para mi es fácil verlo porque cada uno de nosotros hace lo mismo por nuestra pareja—explico con una sonrisa y una mirada tierna.

—Nunca me imagine que tu sabrías de mis sentimientos—comente.

—Tranquilo nadie aparte de nosotros se ha dado cuenta; ahora si dime que es lo que quieres platicar—me animo.

—Supe sobre la pequeña discusión que tuviste con Dafne—dije.

Se quedo pensativa—más que una discusión, fue una reclamación por parte de ella—explico con una mueca en la cara.

—Perdónala, ella te quiere, pero esta encaprichada con ese vampiro que no la aprecia realmente—explique.

—Lo sé—suspiro—no le puedo reclamar nada y espero de corazón que pronto abra los ojos—prosiguió levantándose y acercándose a la ventana y viendo al exterior.

—Tengo miedo—susurre.

Volteo a verme y en su mirada había comprensión—yo también—contesto—Andre esta ¿Cómo decirlo?—se pregunto a sí misma— ¡ah sí!, esta obsesionado conmigo y no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo ya que él no lo quiere aceptar, por lo mismo siempre estoy con alguien de la familia, que sea vampiro claro—explico regalándome una sonrisa.

—Lo he notado, pero Dafne daría cualquier cosa por él—asegure amargamente

—Eso es lo que más temo—susurro Bella acercándose a mí.

—Yo la quiero, mejor dicho la amo. Durante todo este tiempo lo he negado ya que siempre me decía que era mi hermana y no podía tener esa clase de sentimientos por ella y ahora que puedo amarla libremente llega ese vampiro—explique.

—Tranquilo todo pasa por algo, recuerda que es el primer amor de Dafne, tú y yo sabemos que terminara decepcionada y es ahí cuando tu tendrás tu oportunidad pero antes de decirle lo que sientes por ella debes de apoyarla para que lo supere—me aconsejo.

—Lo tuyo también es tu primer amor, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura que tu no saldrás decepcionada de tu relación con Edward?—pregunte con curiosidad.

Salió una suave carcajada—muy bien Daniel, pero mi relación con Edward es diferente; son circunstancias muy diferentes—termino seriamente, entendí perfectamente a lo que se refería y no respondí.

— ¿Estará bien?—pregunte cambiando de tema.

—Eso no lo puedo responder—murmuro Bella—lo que si te puedo decir es que estamos al pendiente de ella—termino y sus palabras me tranquilizaron.

—Gracias—susurre.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto confundida.

—Por preocuparte por ella a pesar de que te lastimo—respondí con una sonrisa.

—No hay porque agradecer, ella es mi amiga—dijo con los ojos húmedos.

—Bueno me retiro—anuncie.

—Está bien, ahora puedes estar tranquilo, nosotros la cuidaremos. Céntrate en tus clases Daniel serás un gran caza-vampiros—aseguro.

Asentí, la abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla, me dirigí a la puerta principal, llegue a mi casa. Más feliz por las palabras de Bella.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Estaba sorprendida por la plática que tuve con Daniel, pero eso no era lo que mas me sorprendió, si no la forma en la que le hable, era muy diferente a como normalmente me expreso pero sentía que estaba bien como si estuviera recuperando a la verdadera Bella ya que la que estaba en ese momento era una sombra de la verdadera quien era muy fuerte.

— ¿Qué pasa amor?—interrumpió mis pensamientos mi amado Edward abrazándome.

—Nada—respondí—escuchaste todo ¿verdad?—pregunte viendo su cara.

—Lo siento amor—respondió un poco avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, me alegro que lo hayas escuchado—lo anime— ¿Qué te pareció?—pregunte.

—Fue interesante escuchar la plática, pero lo más sorprendente fueron tus respuestas—aseguro.

—Lo sé—respondí—también estoy sorprendida—asegure viéndolo a los ojos.

—Te amo—susurro contra mis labios.

—Yo también—por un momento me deje llevar por el beso, pero un pensamiento que tenia días rondando por mi cabeza apareció nuevamente e interrumpí el beso.

—Edward—susurre.

—Dime amor—respondió viéndome con curiosidad.

— ¿Extrañas las reacciones que tenía antes de perder mis recuerdos?—pregunte preocupada.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso Bella?—pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

—Es algo que no deja de rondar por mi cabeza, hay ocasiones en que me miras añorando a la Bella con recuerdos y con poderes que yo no puedo manejar—susurre.

Me miro detenidamente y suspiro—tienes razón al decir que la añoro, después pienso que esa persona eres tú—explico—he comprendido que recordaras cuando estés lista—termino viéndome tiernamente—no importa que nunca recuerdes, tú eres a la persona que amo—aseguro besándome.

Ahí lo comprendí y respondí su beso, olvidándome de todo. Así pasaron dos grandiosos meses en donde mi familia me ayudaba y me cuidaba; había días que estaba muy feliz pero otras me deprimía por no recordar nada y me esforzaba para poder recuperar mis demás recuerdos hasta que Alice me regañaba y Edward me apoyaba a superar esos pequeños bajones.

Cuando Aro regreso de su viaje me sorprendió trayendo a su esposa Sulpicia, la cual me agradaba mucho. Otra alegría es que no había visto n sabía nada de Andre, Dafne empezó a hablarme de nuevo aunque estaba confundida ya todavía sentía algo por Andre, pero también por Daniel, le recomendé que se diera su tiempo, no era necesario que se presionara ya que en su momento sabría a quien quería de verdad como pareja.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ANDRE POV

Marco me había enviado a resolver el problema en Washington y después de eso me mando a otras misiones sin dejarme acercar a Inglaterra, durante todo este tiempo en lo único que pensaba era como separar a Bella de ese estúpido de Edward.

Estaba seguro que Bella creía amar a Edward pero eso era solo una ilusión, durante el tiempo en que ella no estuvo el estúpido se hizo el mártir y todo mundo lo consolaba, hasta el señor Aro, eso me enojo mucho porque yo estaba mucho peor por la desaparición de Bella y para colmo no me dejaron acercarme a Bella cuando regreso, estaba furico. Lo mejor que pudo pasar fue que no recordara nada, así me hice la ilusión de conquistarla antes que Edward pero la estúpida familia de Edward y este mismo junto con la familia de Bella me alejaron y Edward volvió a ganar el cariño de Bella. Ella se alejaba de mi y eso me dolió mucho, ahí fue cuando decidí que a cualquier costo ella seria mía viva o muerta.

Durante este tiempo he acumulado rencor hacia los Cullen, la familia de Bella y hacia mi propio amo Aro; antes admiraba a Aro pero ahora no me importaba ya que Bella seria mi y ni Aro lo impediría.

Han pasado ya dos meses desde que no puedo verla, pero no han sido en vano; me he preparado y he ideado un plan para separar a Bella de Edward.

—Andre cariño, regresa a la cama—susurro Amanda abrazándome

—Ya no quiero tus servicios—dije terminando de vestirme y dando el dinero.

—Tú te lo pierdes—se insinuó con sus pechos turgentes y desnudos, la mire y la lujuria nuevamente me nublo la mente.

La tome de la cintura y la bese desenfrenadamente, la empecé a acariciar rudamente y ella no se quejo al contrario lo disfrutaba. Me desvistió, estaba demasiado excitado como para pensar y la hice mía saciando mi sed sin importarme que ella gritaba y no de placer si no de dolor, tanto fue mi sed que tome su sangre también y cuando termine estaba muerta.

—Otra mas—susurro Barbara en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres?—pregunte terminando de vestirme.

— ¿A cuántas prostitutas mas vas a matar?—pregunto.

—No lo sé—conteste fríamente, pero en mi mente la culpa estaba presente.

— ¿Cuando pondremos el plan en marcha?—pregunto.

—Más pronto de lo que crees, he esperado mucho por que llegue este momento; además ella y las demás que estuvieron en su lugar —dije señalando a la prostituta—terminaron así por culpa de Edward, porque me quito a lo que yo quiero—termine.

—Eso lo sé, solamente lo haces porque su humanidad te recuerdan a Bella—respondió—pero deberías de dejarlo ya, además me tienes a mí para saciar tus instintos sin matarme claro—dijo contoneándose hacia mi sensualmente—además te debo la vida y tu me gustas mucho—susurro en mi oído.

Voltee a verla, venia en un conjunto muy sexi que se adhería a su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel—sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer, por eso te convertí—sentencie acercándome a su boca.

—Lo sé pero un poco de diversión no dañara—susurro besándome.

Le correspondí el beso, empecé a quitarle la ropa y ella hizo lo mismo con la mía, nos acercamos a la cama y vimos el cuerpo sin vida de la humana y Barbara lo tiro al suelo.

—Ahora si podemos seguir con lo que estábamos—susurro y me tomo del cuello, esa noche fue increíble aunque de mi cabeza no dejaba de rondar la imagen de mi Bella y pensando que Barbara era Bella me deje llevar haciéndola disfrutar, imaginando el placer que le daría a mi Bella.

Esa noche paso hasta la mañana siguiente que Barbara decidió salir a cazar, entonces decidí que era tiempo de que regresara para reclamar a Bella quien por derecho era mía. Se lo comunicaría nada mas llegara Barbara.

—Barbara, es tiempo de irnos—susurre cuando llego.

Me miro—Esta bien Andre, hare las maletas—respondió dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Por fin había llegado el momento de recuperar lo que se me fue arrebatado.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BARBARA POV

Estaba hecha un lio, me gustaba Andre y creo que desde que lo vi por primera vez me enamore de él, pero él estaba "enamorado de Bella" a quien solo conocía por fotografías, hace dos meses que soy vampiro y todo gracias a Andre, él me encontró tirada en la calle desangrándome porque unos estúpidos me habían violado. Ahí me convirtió y cuido de mí, lo más extraño es que a pesar de ser una neófita me controlaba bastante bien.

Andre me cuido y me explico su plan, yo me ofrecí para ayudarlo ya que le debía la vida; pero eso no quitaba los celos que le tenía a Bella. La noche anterior había sido la mejor de toda mi vida ya que Andre me trato dulcemente y varias veces me hizo suya. Ahora que me había dicho que era hora de irnos bien sabia que lo que me quiso decir es que era tiempo de poner el plan en marcha.

Por primera vez me sentía confundida, ya no estaba tan segura de querer ayudarla Andre; yo lo quería para mí pero también entendí que si yo lo amo tenía que dejarlo ir para que fuera feliz y si él era feliz con Bella lo dejaría.

Termine de empacar, nos dirigimos al aeropuerto y tomamos un avión con destino a Inglaterra. Llegamos y rentamos un coche llegando a una gran casa, durante el viaje me había recordado que representaría ser su novia y no se quemas, la verdad no me importaba aunque ya sabía cuál iba a ser mi papel. Toco la puerta y una vampiresa pequeña nos abrió.

—Los esperábamos—sonrió cuando me vio y disminuyo cuando miro a Andre—pasen—nos invito.

Nos dirigió a la sala y ahí estaban muchos vampiros con una humana, estaban en parejas, de inmediato reconocí que la humana era Bella y quien la abrazaba era Edward a la persona que seduciría, aunque suene extraño puedo camuflar mis verdaderos pensamientos.

—Andre, te esperábamos antes—intervino un señor de cabello negro.

—Lo siento señor Aro, les presento a Barbara mi pareja—me presento y sonreí.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos—respondí feliz.

—Bienvenida, déjame te presento a todos, yo soy Esme y el es mi esposo—dijo la mujer que estaba a mi lado y señalo a un hombre alto, delgado y rubio. Así conocí a todos, dándome cuenta que Bella y Edward eran perfectos para estar juntos y que no era justo lo que Andre quería hacerles; sabía que Andre tenía una obsesión con Bella pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que tan grave es.

Nos dieron un cuarto y entonces utilice mi otro poder que era camuflajear las conversaciones para que nadie se enterara; lo que Andre quería decirme, lo que escuchaban era algo sin importancia—Andre, he decidió no ayudarte—susurre con temor a su reacción.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunto con mirada enojada.

—Como escuchaste no te voy a ayudar, pero tampoco pienso traicionarte—respondí.

—Está bien—dijo con un tono de voz muy suave—no te obligare, pero más te vale que no me traiciones porque si no el que te mata soy yo—termino y salió del cuarto.

Me quede ahí pensando en todo lo que pasaría, me debatía entre decirles a los Cullen o quedarme callada.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ANDRE POV

Estúpida Barbara, por su indecisión tendré que modificar algunas cosas pero ahora que ella no me ayudara tendría que pensar quien más puede ayudarme, entonces vino a mi cabeza alguien que haría cualquier cosa por mí y me dirigí a su casa. Llegue rápidamente.

—Buenas tardes ¿se encuentra Dafne?—pregunte con la mejor sonrisa que tenia.

—Claro—respondió el caza-vampiros y me dejo entrar.

La espere por unos minutos y finalmente llego.

—¡¡Niña!!—Fingí entusiasmo—hace tanto que no te veo—termine abrazándola.

—¡¡Andre!!—Me respondió con el mismo entusiasmo— ¿Cuándo regresaste?—pregunto.

Me separe de ella—pues hace apenas una hora o menos, tenía pensado venir antes pero tenía que dejar instada a Barbara—termine y note que un atisbo de dolor se veía en sus ojos, todo estaba como planeaba seguía enamorada de mí y yo la utilizaría para mi beneficio.

— ¿Quién es Barbara?—pregunto curiosa.

—Es mi pareja, la quiero mucho dije recordando a Bella y así me creyera. Y ¿tu, que has hecho estos dos meses?—pregunte inocentemente.

—Pues estoy en la escuela y en las tardes practico para convertirme en una caza-vampiros. Además de que empecé a salir con Daniel—termino, eso no me lo esperaba. Aunque todavía podía utilizarla, eso no era ningún obstáculo.

—¡¡Qué bien!!—trate de sonar entusiasta, antes de que dijera algo mas la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Daniel.

—Amor, ¿Qué haces, que te tardas mucho?—pregunto sin levantar la mirada y cuando lo hizo se quedo parado de la impresión.

—¡¡Daniel!!—grito Dafne corriendo a sus brazos, él la recibió gustosos. Pero no quitaba su mirada de mí; esto sería un problema y tendría que poner mi plan lo antes posible, el no confiaba en mí y presiento que estará vigilándome junto con Edward—vino de visita Andre ¿crees que ya tiene pareja?—le pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿En serio?—me pregunto y yo asentí con una sonrisa—es una gran alegría—dijo forzando una sonrisa—deberíamos de salir todos para que conozcamos a la vampiresa que se gano tu amor, Por qué es una vampiresa ¿no?—termino preguntando.

—Sip y es muy hermosa. Es la luz de mi vida—termine diciendo esas cursilerías.

—Chicos los dejo, tengo que ir por Barbara; quiero mostrarle algunos lugares. Dafne me das tu número telefónico espero que podamos hablar ya sabes para ponernos al día ya que pronto me iré—termine.

— ¿En serio te vas pronto? —pregunto y yo solo asentí —mmm pues que pena—termino y me dio su número de celular, me despedí y salí de esa casa.

Tenía que ser rápido para que el imbécil de Edward, la vidente de pacotilla y el estúpido de Daniel no se dieran cuenta de mis planes, no podría quejarme tenia la mejor cuartada al decir que Barbara era mi "pareja".

Rápidamente llegue al cuarto que compartía con Barbara—amor ya llegue—dije mirando significativamente, ella asintió y activo su poder.

—Muy bien pequeña, a pesar de tu decisión el plan no se atrasara, ya tengo todo hecho—anuncie.

— ¿A quién vas a utilizar?—pregunto.

—Eso a ti no te importa—pregunte desdeñosamente, la mire por un segundo y decidí decírselo—a fin de cuentas eres tan poca cosa, pero está bien te lo diré. Me ayudara Dafne—le dije.

—Es la hija de caza-vampiros—dijo.

—Exacto, bueno hay otro pequeño inconveniente pero que será fácil resolver—dije mirando y acercándome para acorralarla.

— ¿Qué es?—pregunto.

—Todo el mundo piensa que eres mi parea y como tal tenemos que actuar y que mejor manera que dejándolos escuchar lo que sucede entre estas cuatro paredes—termine besándola.

El deseo no tardo demasiado en segarme y en vez de desnudarla, desgarre su ropa, tocando y excitándola. Para mí esto era simple sexo ya que con la única mujer que haría el amor seria con Bella, dejando de lado estos pensamientos la penetre una y otra vez mientras ella gemía y yo dejaba salir gruñidos de placer. Así paso gran parte de la noche hasta que sentí que todos habían salido, deje a Barbara, para encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Que ingenuo es Edward, dejando las cosas de Bella en donde todo mundo puede tomarlas, pero eso me beneficiaba. Tome su celular y le quite la pila del celular dejando nuevamente en su lugar y regresando a la recamara.

A la mañana siguiente trate de "hablar" con Bella pero no me dejaba acercarme, ni ella ni su familia así que desistí y llame a Dafne, le conté todo y de lo "arrepentido" que estaba, la convencí para que me ayudara. La muy ingenua lo hizo.

Escuche como sonaba el teléfono y que lo contestaba la enana, finalmente escuche como Bella quedaba con Dafne y después se marchaba; salí con la escusa de que quería darle una sorpresa a Barbara y ellos no preguntaron nada más. Poco tiempo había pasado cuando recibí un mensaje de Dafne, que decía:

NOS VEMOS EN EL LABENTINO

Sonreí ante su inocencia, ya habíamos quedado en varios lugares pero ella todavía no se decidía por eso tenía que decirme en donde. Todo iba conforme al plan.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

BARBARA POV

Desde esta mañana Andre estaba más feliz de lo normal, observe a la familia de Bella, eran tan tiernos. Yo quería una familia así pero no podía traicionar a Andre, el me había salvado.

Mire como Bella hacia planes con Dafne, eso me dio mala espina. Observe como Bella y Edward se despedían se veía tanto amor en sus ojos.

—Luego nos vemos amor—anuncio Bella.

—Está bien Bella, cuídate—termino dándole un tierno beso en los labios

—Tú eres mi vida—respondió Bella.

—Y tu sabes que tu eres mi luz, mi Ángel mi todo y sin ti no podría vivir—susurro y la beso apasionadamente.

—Haber tortolos, ¿Por qué siempre tienen que decir eso cuando se separan?, no se va a ir para siempre solo va a pasar un rato con Dafne—intervino Alice.

—Nunca lo entenderás duendecillo—respondió Edward con una sonrisa y besando por última vez a Bella.

Rodo los ojos—Aja, ya vete Bella que si no llegas tarde—aseguro.

Bella se despidió de todos y salió; me dirigí al cuarto, escuche como Andre salía alegando que me haría una sorpresa; fue ahí cuando todo concordó ¡era una trampa!. No sabía qué hacer, me la pase sentada durante media hora y recordé la escena entre Edward y Bella, ellos no se merecían lo que Andre iba a hacer y entonces lo decidí. No me importaba traicionarlo, él no podía destruir el amor de Edward y Bella porque era lo más puro que había visto, baje rápidamente las escaleras encontrándome a toda la familia en la sala divirtiéndose.

—Barbara, acércate—me invito Alice.

—No—dije.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Alice confundida.

—Necesito confesar algo—dije en un susurro.

—Dilo, no tengas pena—me animo Esme.

Fue cuando comencé a sollozar— ¿Qué pasa cariño?—pregunto Sophie.

—Bella está en peligro—respondí.

— ¿Cómo es eso?—pregunto Edward tomándome de los hombros y me sacudió.

—Edward tranquilízate, déjala hablar—intervino Carlisle y Edward me soltó.

—Andre ideo un plan durante estos dos meses—dije—el me convirtió no solo por salvarme sino porque quería que fuera su cuartada—explique.

—Pero Bella esta con Dafne y si tu le ibas a ayudar ¿Por qué nos dices esto?—intervino Emmett.

—Porque me revele, cuando los conocí me di cuenta del cariño que se tienen y no pude mas; le dije que no lo ayudaría pero que tampoco lo traicionaría—respondí.

—Entonces ¿Por qué lo traicionas?—pregunto Jasper.

—Porque—susurre y levante la vista hacia Edward—hoy en la mañana me quede viendo como se despedían, sentí algo diferente y entendí que no puedo dejar que Andre destruya algo tan puro como lo que ustedes tienen—respondí.

— ¿A pesar de que amas a Andre?—pregunto nuevamente Jasper.

—Si—susurre y agache la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde está?—pregunto Rosalie

—Esta de camino para llegar con Bella o ya está con ella—respondí.

— ¿Pero cómo, si Bella fue a ver a Dafne?—pregunto a nadie Aro.

—Andre la engaño, haciéndole creer que está arrepentido—dije—tienen que ir—suplique—no sé de lo que pueda ser capaz Andre, su obsesión por Bella ha sobrepasado los limites—termine.

Antes de que dijera algo más, todos se pusieron de pie y se pusieron de acuerdo. No escuche nada y me deje llevar por la culpa, sentí como unos brazos me transportaron y me dejaban suavemente en una cama, levante mi mirada, fue una gran sorpresa ver a Edward sonriéndome.

—No te agobies, se que te sientes culpable pero has hecho lo correcto diciéndonos la verdad, ahora nosotros nos encargaremos—termino dándome un beso en la frente—quédate con Sophie, Emma, Mark y Josie. Protégelas por nosotros—pidió y yo asentí.

Vi como se iba y oí como varios carros eran encendidos y salían a toda velocidad, Aro salió corriendo hacia otra parte, me recosté en la cama y cinco minutos después entraron Emma, Josie y Sophie. Imagine que el pequeño Mark estaba dormido.

—No te preocupes hija, todo saldrá bien—dijo Sophie regalándome una sonrisa cariñosa igual que Emma y Josie. Correspondí la sonrisa y platicamos y jugamos durante un tiempo hasta que sentí la presencia de Andre en el jardín.

—Tomen a Mark y vayan hasta el último piso de la casa, enciérrense en un cuarto, no salgan hasta que alguien vaya por ustedes—ordene y salieron corriendo por Mark, cuando oí como la puerta se cerraba salí hacia el jardín.

—Andre—susurre al verlo parado con Bella inconsciente entre sus brazos.

—Barbara—dijo con odio dejando a Bella en un árbol, en ese momento los Culle llegaron quedandose a mi lado— ¡ya llegaron!, recuerden un paso más y Bella sufrirá las consecuencias—aseguro y fue cuando me percate de que alrededor del cuello de Bella había una especie de collar y entre las manos de Andre había un control muy pequeño.

—_Debemos hacer algo antes de que Bella salga herida_—fue lo último que pensé.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

………………………………(\_/)

¡Un capítulo más! (^-^). Espero que les guste el capitulo y agradeciendo a todos sus reviews ya que me animan mucho. En este capi tenemos lemmon la verdad es la primera vez que escribo algo así, por lo que me serviría de mucho sus opinión.

**¡¡AVISO¡¡:** SIGAN PASANDO A VOTAR, EN MI PERFIL ESTAN LOS VESTIDOS Y ARRIBITA ESTA LA ENCUESTA; PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA, MANDENME SUS DOS OPCIONES POR REVIEW Y LAS PONDRE EN EL RESULTADO FINAL.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere: Thanks because you are always with me and you help me very much.**

**missju**

**deniziithaw**

**maiy**

**peritha12**

**Peque Cullen**

**Alicedward**

**romixx6: Tenías razón de no fiarte de Andre.**

**AtRaM Potter**

**kain cullen**

**Carol-Cullen**

**yosep-cm**

**Almemdra**

**cynthia4400**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**deniziithaw**

**maiy**

**alijas1002**

**Almemdra**

**NEMESIS CULLEN**

**zhiikaaah**

**Bella Cullen Masen**

**cynthia4400**

**baby1cullen**

Promoción

Les dejo dos historias que son muy buenas léanlas:

*Juntos para siempre por yosep-cm

http: //www. fanfiction. net/s/5142816/1/Juntos_para_siempre (quiten los espacios).

*addicted to u por noseque (apenas está iniciando y tiene tres capis)

http: //www. fanfiction. net/s/5226348/1/addicted_to_u (quiten los espacios)

_**Lo sé dije que Bella recuperaría la memoria pero no tenía previsto incorporara a un nuevo personaje, así que decidí dejar hasta aquí, el siguiente capítulo sabremos ¿cómo Bella trae ese collar?, ahora si recuperara la memoria Bella y muchas sorpresas más**_

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Bye, bye

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	25. Chapter 25 MEMORIES

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: son pensamientos, recuerdos, sueños y el nuevo poder de Bella.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

/-/-/: Son las proyecciones astrales de Bella.

**Palabras en negrito y subrayado**: Diálogos de Seiren, todo lo dice mentalmente

_Palabras subrayada y en cursiva_: Dialogo de Seiren en voz alta.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

—_Debemos hacer algo antes de que Bella salga herida_—fue lo último que pensé.

Capitulo24: MEMORIES

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Salí de la casa muy feliz, me dirigí a la casa de Dafne y la recogí. Nos dirigimos hacia unos jardines los cuales, habían sido convertidos en laberintos.

—Dafne, esto es hermoso—dije saliendo del coche.

—Sí, me encanto cuando los vi por primera vez por eso te los quise mostrar—respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa—te voy a enseñar el laberinto que mas me gusto—termino dirigiéndome hasta un laberinto muy grande (ç1) con arcos.

— ¿Podemos entrar?—pregunte.

—Sí, vamos—asintió.

Recorrimos el laberinto tenia dos centro y en uno tenía una pequeña fuente, al querer ir al otro centro nos perdimos pero finalmente los encontramos, los recorrimos muy rápido por el mapa que traía Dafne y salimos igualmente rápido; vi un laberinto mas grande y me llamo mucho la atención.

—Dafne vamos a ese laberinto (ç2) —dije emocionada, de repente un escalofrió me recorrió y me quede parada.

— ¿Bella te pasa algo?—pregunto.

Sentía como si alguien me observara—No—respondí quitando ese pensamiento de ahí

Nos dirigimos a la entrada del laberinto pero Andre se nos interpuso en nuestro camino.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunte sorprendida y alejándome de él.

— ¿No te lo ha dicho Dafne?—me respondió con otra pregunta.

Mire a Dafne, ella me miro con vergüenza.

—Lo siento Bella, el me explico que está arrepentido y quiere disculparse contigo—dijo en un susurro.

—Y se lo agradezco enormemente, ya que por fin puedo acercarme a ti sin que ninguno de tus guardias me aleje de ti—respondió con una mirada arrogante.

— ¿Cómo le pudiste creer?—pregunte comprendiendo que Andre no había cambiado-

—Es sincero Bella, lo vi en sus ojos—respondió Dafne.

—Pudo haberte mentido—respondí.

—No lo creo—dijo dudosa.

—Claro la dulce e inocente Dafne nunca creería eso de mi, ella me quiere y por eso me ayudo—respondió en tono arrogante.

Dafne miro sorprendida el cambio de Andre—Entonces es cierto, ¡me mentiste!—exclamo.

—Claro que te mentí—dijo cínicamente—sabía que sentías algo por mi, por eso fui a tu casa pero cuando me entere de tu noviazgo con Daniel mis esperanzas fueron nulas aunque en un momento dudaste, en ese momento supe que me servirías para llegar hasta Bella—relato.

— ¡Eres un bastardo!—grito Dafne acercándose a él para darle un golpe pero Andre era mucho más fuerte y rápido, la tomo por las manos.

—No, no, no pequeña Dafne, eso es muy grosero—susurro, después la aventó hacia la entrada del laberinto.

Empecé a ver a los alrededores y no había nadie.

—No te esfuerces Bella aquí no hay nadie, gracias a mi—comento.

Trate de acercarme hasta Dafne pero antes de que lograra dar mas de diez pasos Andre me tomo por la cintura.

—Suéltame—dije entre diente, tratando de liberarme.

—No mi pequeña Bella—respondió Andre en mi oído.

— **¡Suéltala!**—grito Dafne poniéndose de pie.

—Mas te vale no acercarte mocosa tonta, si no Bella lo pagara—amenazo apretándome mas por la cintura no pude evitarlo y una mueca de dolor se reflejo en mi rostro, dejando a Dafne parada. Sentí como metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco un trapo que puso en mi nariz y parte de mi boca, forcejee con el pero mis fuerzas me abandonaban hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

DAFNE POV

Me quede parada ante la amenaza de Andre y observe como le ponía un trapo en la boca y ella forcejeaba, pero poco a poco sus intentos de liberarse eran más débiles hasta que se quedo inmóvil.

— ¿Qué le has hecho?—pregunte horrorizada.

—Nada, solamente la he dormido. Es algo rudimentario y mas para un vampiro, pero tenía que recurrir a un método humano—respondió.

—Déjala—ordene.

Volteo a verme con una mirada que me atemorizo e hizo que diera dos pasos hacia atrás—tu no me ordenas nada mocosa estúpida—dijo con un tono de voz fría, me estremecí.

Puso a Bella sobre su hombro, se acerco a mí de forma vampírica y me tomo de las muñecas jalándome hacia el laberinto.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunte.

—No digas nada y sigue caminado—ordeno arrastrándome.

Me llevo por el laberinto, parecía que se sabía el laberinto de memoria ya que caminaba muy seguro, finalmente llegamos al centro donde estaba una especia de lecho hecho con flores de todos tipos y al lado de esta una bolsa y una mochila, me aventó al lado de la mochila y puso a Bella en el lecho de flore

Agarro la bolsa y me la tendió—toma el vestido (ç3) y pónselo a Bella me volteare para no ver—dijo y solo asentí, no podía hacer nada contra él, aunque ideara una forma de escapar no podía dejar a Bella con Andre.

—Ya termine—anuncie cuando había acomodado a Bella.

Se volteo mirando a Bella con tal obsesión en los ojos que me dio miedo, ahora entendía las palabras de Bella y me arrepentía de haberme peleado con ella, cuando salió de su trance me miro duramente y tomo algo de la mochila, se acerco y me tomo de las muñecas bruscamente. Sentí como metal hacia contacto con mis muñecas, me puso una pañoleta en la boca a velocidad vampírica y de igual forma me puso otras esposas en mis pies.

Me aventó dejándome adolorida y con varios raspones pero de ninguno salía sangre. Se acerco a Bella, le puso un collar, se quito los guantes y la empezó a besar y a manosear, grite pero la pañoleta no dejaba que gritara. Trate de ponerme de pie pero lo único que logre fue llenarme de tierra y sentir un gran dolor en la pierna derecha. Hice lo que pude pero no me pude levantar y poco a poco las fuerza me iban abandonando, me sentía tan impotente de ver como ese estúpido del que me había enamorado violaba a Bella.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ANDRE POV

Por mucho tiempo había soñado tener a Bella de esta forma, empecé a besarla en la boca y en toda su cara mientras mis manos descendían por su cuerpo, mi boca siguió el mismo camino. Toque cada una de sus curvas, sus pechos, todo tanto con mis manos como con mi boca. Empecé a subir su vestido hasta los muslos y acaricie su piel tan cálida, tan perfecta. Sentí como alguien me aventaba lejos de Bella, me levante rápidamente y me agazape para pelear en cualquier momento. Vi a Edward cerca de Bella y me avente para tocarlo pero fui interceptado por el vampiro musculoso y el empático.

Mientras el doctorcito liberaba a Dafne de sus esposas.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunte con odio en la voz.

—Rescatando mi hermanita de un psicópata—respondió el grandulón.

Cuando vi como Edward tocaba a Bella, la furia me lleno avente tanto al grandulón como al empático y a una velocidad impresionante avente a Edward y tome a Bella entre mis brazos.

— **¡Suéltala!**—grito Edward agazapándose.

—Mas te vale que no te acerques y menos tus hermanos—dije con una sonrisa burlona y sacando un pequeño control.

— ¿Y porque no vamos a acércanos?, somos más que tu—se burlo en grandulón.

—Dan un paso y Bella sufrirá las consecuencias—advertí pero Carlisle dio un paso, accione el control y Bella empezó a retorcerse de dolor, me dolía pero era la única forma de asegurarme que Bella sea mía, aunque si no era mía tampoco de Edward seria y estaba preparado para matarla en tal caso.

Todos soltaron un sonido de espanto fue entonces que me percate de que también estaban las esposas del grandulón, del empático y del doctor— ¿Qué le has hecho?—pregunto Edward enojado.

— ¿Ven el collar que trae en el cuello?—pregunte con una sonrisa. Ellos asintieron—bueno este collar manda descargas eléctricas al cuerpo de Bella, ella sufre ya que la carga está bastante elevada, estos se activan con el control que tengo—explique.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!—exclamo Edward con intensión de acercarse pero el grandulón y el empático lo tomaron de los brazos.

—Seré lo que tú quieras pero ahora Bella está en mis manos—me burle.

Edward se tranquilizo y entonces sonrió—Tendrás su cuerpo pero nunca tendrás nada mas, ella me ama y eso no lo podrás cambiar—aseguro.

Eso me enfureció sabía que tenía la razón y de nuevo apreté el botón, cuando mire su cara estaba llena de dolor y sonreí ante eso—mejor cállate—ordene pero antes de que dijeran algo mas salí corriendo de ahí para encontrar a la que me había traicionado, no había ninguna duda de eso, ellos no se pudieron enterar por otra persona, llegue a la casa de los Cullen y me fui al jardín trasero, ahí la espere y por fin hizo su aparición.

—Andre—susurro al verme.

—Barbara—dije con odio dejando a Bella en un árbol, en ese momento los Cullen llegaron quedándose a su lado— ¡ya llegaron!, recuerden un paso más y Bella sufrirá las consecuencias—los amenace

En un segundo tanto vampiros, licántropos y caza-vampiros me rodearon.

— ¿Qué ganas con hacer esto?—pregunto Aro uniéndose a los Cullen.

—Esa pregunta es tonta, gano a la mujer que amo—respondí.

—Pero ella no te ama, nunca lo hará, debiste entenderlo desde hace mucho tiempo—alego.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!—grite—ella solamente esta deslumbrada por ese Cullen—termine señalándolo con la cabeza—cuando este lejos de él, abrirá los ojos y se dará cuenta que yo soy el amor de su vida—termine.

—Eso no es cierto, ella nunca te amara y tú estas obsesionado con ella—aseguro Aro.

—Mentira, tú no quieres que este con ella—asegure.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más Bella empezó a despertarse me acerque a ella—Amor ¿estás bien?—pregunte.

— ¿Edward?—susurro.

—No, soy Andre mi amor—respondí enojado y la toque, ella se alejo de mi asustada.

— **¡Déjame!**—grito.

— ¿Lo ves?, ella no te quiere—volvió a decir Aro.

— **¡Estúpido viejo, cállate!**—grite y apreté el botón y Bella se retorció de dolor—no se le acerquen—ordene.

— ¡Aaaaaah!—gritaba Bella, por fin deje de torturarla pero antes aumente el voltaje hasta lo máximo.

—Amor ¿verdad que me quieres?—pregunte acercándome

—No te quiero—dijo obstinadamente—quiero a Edward—termino, eso hizo que me cegara de enojo y la torture.

Nadie podía hacer nada— **¡Si no eres mía no serás de nadie!**—grite— **¡¿lo entiendes?!**—termine en eso sentí como me agarraban pero antes de que pudieran quitarme el control lo rompí, vi como Edward se acercaba a Bella para quitarle en collar.

—Jajajaja, no podrás quitárselo—exclame victorioso, cuando lo intento tocar retiro la mano, Bella se había callado

— ¿Qué pasa Edward?—pregunto la duende.

No contesto y se dirigió a mi— ¿Por qué no lo puedo tocar?—pregunto.

—Porque está hecha de un metal milenario el cual los vampiros no podemos tocar—respondí.

— ¿Como se lo pusiste?—pregunto.

—Eso no te lo diré—dije victorioso.

— ¡Edward! —grito Barbara llegando hasta Edward con unos guantes—los guantes póntelos—se los extendió, el los tomo y se los puso pero aun así no pudo romper el collar.

La gargantilla que siempre traía Bella empezó a emitir una luz y de ella salió Seiren, quien mordió el collar y este se rompió, dejándole una marca en el cuello; todos estaban sorprendidos y entonces Bella se levanto y Seiren se convirtió en su arma, cuando mire a Bella me dio miedo, no era la misma estaba seria y sus ojos estaban más oscuros, se acerco a mi me hizo sentir todo y cada uno de los dolores que supongo ella recibió. Finalmente ahí tendido desprotegido entendí que me había obsesionado con Bella, había rechazado el amor de Dafne tierno y puro y también había rechazado el amor de Barbara que me brindo sin condiciones; voltee a verlas, Dafne lloraba y a Barbara sollozaba, un monstro como yo, no se merecía eso.

—Lo siento—susurre antes de ver como Bella levantaba a Seiren, sonreí ya que eso me lo merecía por todo el daño que había hecho, sentí como me cortaba la cabeza, pero ella no se encargo de desmembrarme si no los demás, así cerré los ojos para nunca mas abrirlos

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Sentí como mi cuerpo era torturado, como si mil agujas me atravesaran, escuche la plática y nuevamente el dolor. Escuche todo lo que dijeron y sentí a todos a mí alrededor, por fin pude abrir los ojos.

—Amor ¿estás bien?—pregunto Andre.

— ¿Edward?—susurre queriéndolo a mi lado.

—No, soy Andre mi amor—respondió enojado y me toco, me aleje asustada ante lo que recordé.

— **¡Déjame!**—grité.

— ¿Lo ves?, ella no te quiere—dijo Aro.

— **¡Estúpido viejo, cállate!**—grito, en eso apretó el botón del control y empecé a sufrir, me retorció de dolor—no se le acerquen—ordeno.

— ¡Aaaaaah!—grite, por fin dejo de torturarme.

—Amor ¿verdad que me quieres?—pregunto acercándose.

—No te quiero—dije obstinadamente—quiero a Edward—asegure, eso lo enojo y volvió a apretar ese botón pero esta vez sentí el dolor diez veces más fuerte.

Nadie podía hacer nada— **¡Si no eres mía no serás de nadie!**—grito— **¡¿lo entiendes?!**—termino, pude ver como agarraban a Andre y también escuche como algo se rompía, Edward se acerco.

—Jajajaja, no podrás quitárselo—exclamo victorioso, intento tocarlo pero rápidamente quito la mano como si le quemara, yo me seguí retorciendo del dolor y vislumbrando los rostros de mi familia, todos tenían una expresión de angustia ante lo que estaba sufriendo, decidí no gritar y aguantar en silencio.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward?—pregunto Alice.

No contesto y se dirigió a Andre— ¿Por qué no lo puedo tocar?—pregunto.

—Porque está hecha de un metal milenario el cual los vampiros no podemos tocar—respondió.

— ¿Como se lo pusiste?—pregunto.

—Eso no te lo diré—dijo en tono victorioso.

— ¡Edward! —grito Barbara llegando hasta Edward con unos guantes—los guantes póntelos—se los extendió, el los tomo y se los puso pero aun así no pudo romper el collar.

No sé qué paso pero empecé a sentir algo cálido en mi pecho, mi gargantilla empezó a brillar y un recuerdo se empezó a abrir en mi mente. Apareció ante mí un gran tigre blanco (ç4).

—**Soy Seiren, te ayudare**—sonó su voz en mi cabeza, lo mire a los ojos dándole a entender que confiaba en el.

Puso sus colmillos en el collar y lo rompió, una fuerza me recorrió y me levante, Seiren se convirtió en un arma la cual tome, sentía que era algo que debía hacer. Me sentía diferente, me acerque a Andre y me miro con miedo quise que sintiera el dolor que sentí, y se empezó a retorcer, después cayó al suelo, vi su arrepentimiento en la mirada, observe que miraba a Dafne y después a Barbara, se sorprendió al ver que Dafne estaba llorando y Barbara estaba sollozando

—Lo siento—susurro me acerque y levante a Seiren, sonrío y le corte la cabeza, pero fue lo único los demás presentes se encargaron de él y lo quemaron.

Sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban y Seiren tomaba su forma de tigre.

—Bella ¿éstas bien?—me pregunto Edward, voltee a verlo, los pies no me aguantaron y caí. Nunca llegue a tocar el suelo ya que Edward me sujeto.

—Me siento muy cansada y el cuello me duele—susurre

—Amor, no cierres los ojos—me dijo mi Ángel.

— ¡Seiren! —escuche que alguien dijo, pero no supe. Cada vez estaba más cansada.

—No puedo—dije con dificultad.

—Amor no cierres tus ojos, mantente despierta. Quédate conmigo—suplico Edward.

—Lo siento, te amo—dije antes de que mis ojos se cerraran y no sentir nada a mí alrededor.

Cuando lo hice una película empezó a funcionar en mi mente, vi varios fragmentos de mi vida, cuando conocí a Edward, nuestro primer beso, cuando ayudaron para la fiesta de Sophie, cuando intente cocinar, mis clases de baile, la fiesta, los preparativos de la boda de Rosalie, el parto de Emma, mi iniciación como caza-vampiros, la historia de Sophie, cuando Cayo me rapto, el plan, la batalla y como derrote a Cayo. Todo y cada uno de mis recuerdos regresó, sentí mi cuerpo.

—Nacerá una caza-vampiros quien tendrá un ancestro vampiro, ella será separada cruelmente de su hogar, dejándola sola y desprotegida, sufrirá lo que nadie a sufrido y resurgirá de entre las cenizas. Se reencontrara con su familia y encontrara al amor de su vida. Ellos la ayudaran a superar su cruel pasado para poder enfrentarse a un segundo obstáculo; un vampiro que intentara obtener el poder absoluto, solo ella tendrá el poder de derrotarlo, pero dependerá de su decisión; si decide no hacerlo la extinción de las especies será inevitable pero si su decisión es contraria tendrá que sacrificar lo más valioso para ella, que después recuperara con la obsesión de alguien que la llevara al borde de la muerte—susurre la leyenda que había olvidado

Cuando termine abrí los ojos y vi a mí alrededor a toda mi familia mirándome con gran emoción.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

EDWARD POV

Vi como Bella caía lentamente, la agarre antes de que tocara el suelo.

—Me siento muy cansada y el cuello me duele—susurro.

—Amor, no cierres los ojos—dije preocupado al ver como sus parpados se cerraban.

— ¡Seiren! —escuche a Alice pero no le tome atención.

—No puedo—dijo con dificultad.

—Amor no cierres tus ojos, mantente despierta. Quédate conmigo—suplique.

—Lo siento, te amo—dijo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran. La observe y la toque su temperatura estaba descendiendo y la marca del cuello estaba en carne viva.

—También te amo—susurre y mis ojos me picaron ¡como quería poder llorara!.

—Edward—susurro Carlisle—hay que llevarla a la casa—dijo, yo asentí, la tome en brazos y me dirigí a la casa, la deje en la cama de mi cuarto. Sentí a mi familia estar también ahí y Jasper puso a Seiren en el sillón, ya era un tigre adulto y estaba igual que mi Bella dormido.

Me había sorprendido de ver a Seiren aparecer y mas ver el poder que Bella utilizo.

— ¿Está muerta? —pregunto Rosalie con la voz quebrada.

—No—susurro la duende—aunque no puedo ver con claridad su futuro todavía esta ahí—termino.

Pasaron así varias horas, mi familia me dejo con Bella, pero se mantenían cerca por si había un cambio; una de sus manos se movió.

—Familia—susurre sorprendido.

Cuando todos llegaron paso algo sorprendente, la marca que tenía en el cuello fue desapareciendo hasta que no quedo rastro de ella, se veía con mas color la toque y su temperatura había subido, lo mismo paso con Seiren.

—Su temperatura subió—susurre.

—También la de Seiren—aseguro Jasper.

Nos quedamos viendo a Bella y entonces sus labios se despegaron, todos contuvimos la respiración.

—Nacerá una caza-vampiros quien tendrá un ancestro vampiro, ella será separada cruelmente de su hogar, dejándola sola y desprotegida, sufrirá lo que nadie a sufrido y resurgirá de entre las cenizas. Se reencontrara con su familia y encontrara al amor de su vida. Ellos la ayudaran a superar su cruel pasado para poder enfrentarse a un segundo obstáculo; un vampiro que intentara obtener el poder absoluto, solo ella tendrá el poder de derrotarlo, pero dependerá de su decisión; si decide no hacerlo la extinción de las especies será inevitable pero si su decisión es contraria tendrá que sacrificar lo más valioso para ella, que después recuperara con la obsesión de alguien que la llevara al borde de la muerte—susurro.

Aunque tenía algunas modificaciones y mas información, era la misma leyenda que Aro nos revelo, deje de pensar en eso cuando los ojos de Bella se abrieron. Mi familia la miro con emoción y yo me acerque a ella.

—Amor—susurre y la abrace—no me vuelvas a hacer esto—termine.

—Lo siento—murmuro y extendió una mano, no entendí a quien buscaba hasta que vi a Seiren despierto en el sofá, se paro y se acerco a Bella—gracias, te extrañe—dijo acariciando su cabeza.

—_Yo también te extrañe y no hay nada que agradecer_—dijo Seiren

Todos abrazaron a Bella y a Seiren.

—Has crecido mucho Seiren—dijo Emmett.

—_Dije que crecería conforme el poder de Bella se desarrollara_—contesto.

—Sí pero todavía no me acostumbro a verte tan grandote—contesto Emmett.

Interrumpió Jasper carraspeando— ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Andre?—término de preguntar.

— ¡Es cierto!, ¿es un nuevo poder? —secundo Alice.

—La verdad no se que fue—susurro Bella y todos la miramos sorprendidos.

—_Yo si se_—intervino Seiren

—Entonces explícanos—lo animo Rose.

—_Fue una concentración de poder. Bella al perder su memoria no podía utilizar sus poderes y por ende yo no podía salir del collar; pero los poderes seguían ahí y se acumulaban. En algún momento tendrían que salir era como una bomba del tiempo la cual exploto cuando Andre torturo a Bella, por eso Bella pudo hacer lo que hizo, que quede claro que no es un poder si no la concentración de poder en su cuerpo_—termino de explicar

— ¡Ah! —dijimos en coro y nos quedamos en silencio.

—Entonces ¿Bella ya recuerdas? —rompió el silencio Esme.

Cuando pregunto esto todos miramos a Bella quien sonrió—Si—susurro.

Todos nos sorprendimos e hicimos un abrazo grupal.

—Odio interrumpir este momento, pero ¿que demonios fue lo que susurraste antes de abrir los ojos? —Pregunto Emmett, todos lo miramos sorprendidos— ¿Qué?—pregunto.

—Bueno es que por una vez en tu larga vida, tus neuronas hicieron sinapsis—contesto Alice

— ¡Oigan!, si pienso pero no lo demuestro—dijo con aire de superioridad y todos rodamos los ojos.

—Bueno Emmett ya basta de tus comentarios, dinos Bella—intervino Rose.

—Ustedes saben de la leyenda ¿no? —pregunto.

—Aja—contesto Aro.

— Pues lo que susurre es la leyenda completa; me fue revelada antes de sufrir la amnesia; pero ahora que ya recupere mis memorias también la recuerdo—termino.

—Bueno chicos creo que es mejor dejar a Bella descansar—intervino Aro.

Todos dejaron a Bella y yo me quede con ella.

—_Voy a cazar un poco_—anuncio Seiren y salió del cuarto, los dos nos miramos y sonreímos.

—Te amo—susurre dándole un beso.

—Yo también amor—contesto separándose de mi.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunte haciendo un puchero.

—Voy a darme un baño y quitarme este vestido para poder dormir—respondió inocentemente.

—Está bien ve, te espero—dije, vi como agarro un pijama y se metió al baño, me levante de la cama y me cambie, me volví a acostar para esperarla.

No tardo mucho y salió—ven amor— le extendí un brazo, ella se acerco y lo tomo.

Bostezo—Estoy muy cansada—susurro.

—Descansa mi Ángel—dije acomodándola en la cama junto a mi y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ella se acurruco contra mi—te amo—dijo cerrando los ojos.

—Recuerda que tu eres la luz de mi existencia—susurre en su oído y empecé a tararear su nana, a los pocos minutos se quedo dormida.

La mire fascinado y más feliz que nunca, la tenía conmigo de vuelta. Ahora sería mi turno de hacerla feliz, ahora todo era perfecto ya que recordaba.

—_Si se lo vas a pedir que sea rápido_—intervino Seiren mis pensamientos.

—Pensé que habías ido a cazar—respondí.

—_Claro que fui a cazar pero también lo hice para darles un poco de privacidad_—respondió.

— ¿Tú crees que acepte?—pregunte temeroso.

—_Ella te ama y aceptara_—me aseguro.

—Gracias—susurre.

—_No hay de que_—contesto retirándose de la habitación.

Vi como desaparecía y regrese mi atención a mi Bella, dormía profundamente; lo tenía decidido se lo propondría y seria de la forma más espectacular.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ç1, ç2, ç3 y ç4: están en mi perfil,

LOS QUE TODAVIA NO VOTAN PASEN A VOTAR A MI PERFIL, LO QUE NO TENGAN CUENTA MANDENME SUS OPCIONES POR MEDIO DEL REVIEW.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere: Thanks because you are always with me and you help me very much.**

**deniziithaw**

**missju**

**AtRaM Potter**

**mely ippen shinde miru**

**Carol-Cullen**

**alicedward**

**Majo T ()**

**Peque Cullen**

**Rebeeca Cullen**

**Almemdra**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**mely ippen shinde miru**

**alae sheziss**

**Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan**

**Wavy88**

_**Bueno Andre ya murió, creo que ya saben a qué propuesta se refiere Edward ¿verdad?, en el próximo capítulo tendremos nuevos romances, no les diré quienes para que sea una sorpresa (pero pueden adivinar) y ya estamos en la recta final de esta historia, les había dicho que serian tres o cuatro capítulos nada mas pero no tenia contemplada a Barbara así que se alargo un poquito más.**_

Chao

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	26. Chapter 26 HUELE A ROMANCE

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**En este capítulo les doy una pista de lo que tratara mi siguiente fic, ¡así que ojo!, de todos modos al finalizar la historia se los diré.**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: son pensamientos, recuerdos, sueños y el nuevo poder de Bella.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

/-/-/: Son las proyecciones astrales de Bella.

**Palabras en negrito y subrayado**: Diálogos de Seiren, todo lo dice mentalmente

_Palabras subrayada y en cursiva_: Dialogo de Seiren en voz alta.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Vi como desaparecía y regrese mi atención a mi Bella, dormía profundamente; lo tenía decidido se lo propondría y seria de la forma más espectacular.

Capitulo25: HUELE A ROMANCE

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Han pasado tres meses desde que Andre murió y de que yo recupere la memoria. Tanto Barbara como Dafne lamentaron su muerte, Dafne se recupero rápidamente ya que tenía a su lado a Daniel, en cambio Barbara todavía sigue cargando la culpa y el dolor que le produce recordar a Andre, decidimos dejarla vivir en la casa de los Cullen para que le ayudara a recuperarse.

Aro ha decidido regresar a Volterra junto con Sulpicia, me entristeció mucho ya que me había acostumbrado a la presencia de ambos; ante esto Alice sugirió acompañarlos, yo acepte gustosa y mi familia decidió acompañarme. Sin embargo Barbara se mostro reacia a ir con nosotros; todavía recuerdo cuando se entero del viaje.

— _¡Que!—pregunto sorprendida._

—_Vamos a ir a Volterra—repitió Alice._

—_Con vamos ¿te refieres que yo también iré?—pregunto con temor._

—_Claro tontita, tú eres parte de la familia—respondió Alice._

—_No—fue lo único que dijo y se cruzo de brazos._

—_Vamos Barbara, no te pasara nada por ir y distraerte un poco—suplico Alice._

—_Tal vez y encuentres a un vampiro sexy—sugirió Rose._

_¡Uh! Mala idea mencionar eso—No me importa, no quiero conocer a nadie más—dijo enojada._

—_Vamos Barbie—dije utilizando el apodo que tanto le molestaba—debes dejar el pasado, sigue adelante. Andre no hubiera querido que decidieras esto—aseguro._

— _¿Y tu como lo sabes?—pregunto con la voz quebrada._

—_Por la forma en que te miro antes de morir, porque te pidió perdón al igual que a Dafne—aseguro._

—_No podemos saber que esas palabras eran para mí, lo más seguro hayan sido dirigidos a ti—aseguro._

—_No era a mí a quien veía sino a Dafne y a ti—respondí y no pudo rebatir nada más._

— _¡Anda Barbara, di que sí!—suplico Alice._

—_No—pero esta vez era más débil su respuesta, estábamos ganando._

—_Hija no pierdes nada, además solo van a ser unos días y nos regresaremos. No quiero que te quedes aquí sola—intervino Esme, todas sonreímos—si decides quedarte yo me quedo contigo—termino y nuestra sonrisa se ensancho mas, era obvio que ya le habíamos ganado._

—_No Esme, lo que menos quiero es que hagas eso—suspiro—está bien iré con ustedes—acepto._

_Todas saltamos de la alegría y la abrazamos._

Sabía que este viaje la ayudaría para superar la muerte de Andre para que así se abriera nuevamente al amor. En tan poco tiempo la quería mucho y quería que fuera feliz como todos en la casa.

— ¿Qué piensas amor?—pregunto mi Ángel abrazándome por la espalda.

—Solamente recordaba como convencimos a Barbara de hacer este viaje—respondí recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

—No puedo creer que mi madre le hiciera chantaje emocional—susurro Edward en mi oído.

—Solamente lo hizo porque se preocupa por ella—asegure.

—Lo sé—contesto—lo está llevando bastante bien—comento.

—Tienes razón, pero tiene que reponerse para pensar en el amor nuevamente—susurre—estoy segura que este viaje le ayudara—termine.

—Pensé que la vidente era Alice—murmuro Edward con una sonrisa.

—Y lo es, se llama intuición femenina—explique.

— ¡Ah!—dijo mientras me giraba y quedábamos frente a frente; últimamente me sentía muy atraída a Edward, le había dicho a Edward que necesitaba tiempo para superar mi pasado y ahora sé que estoy lista para dar el siguiente paso.

Lo bese al principio fue tierno pero de repente el beso se volvió exigente; apasionado; mis manos acariciaron su cabello y sus manos acariciaron mi cintura, empecé a bajar mis manos por sus brazos hasta que llegaron a su pecho, encontré un botón de su camisa y lo comencé a desabotonar mientras el dejaba mis labios para dejar un camino de besos por mi cuello hasta encontrarse con mi blusa, sus mano descendieron y tocaron mis nalgas después subió sus manos y la metió debajo de mi blusa, jadeos salieron de mi boca. Regreso a mis labios, se detuvo y recargo su frente contra la mía.

—Lo siento amor—susurro—no quería que esto llegara tan lejos—dijo con un tono de voz que transmitía su deseo—no quiero presionarte—termino.

—Shhhh—dije poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios—no me estas presionando, yo lo quiero tanto como tu—respondí.

Abrió los ojos y me miro sorprendido, después me sonrió tiernamente—Se que estas lista desde hace mucho amor—aseguro y ahora yo lo vi sorprendida—pero nunca imagine que me lo dirías tan pronto—termino y ahí lo comprendí había tenido muchas dudas, no estaba segura de decírselo aun—pero también quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea especial, que sea mágica ¿me explico?—me pregunto.

Asentí—Cuando eso ocurra será lo más maravilloso para los dos—aseguro y me dio un corto beso—ahora mejor nos apuramos; Alice quiere que tengamos una noche de películas—me informo.

Edward se abotono la camisa mientras yo terminaba de hacer el equipaje para el viaje de mañana. Nada más cerrar la maleta entro una duende hiperactiva que me jalo fuera del cuarto para poder empezar la noche de películas.

— ¿Qué vamos a ver?—pregunte curiosa.

—Primero veremos ¡EL REY LEON!—termino grito Emmett.

— ¿Por qué vamos a mirar eso?—pregunte.

—Decidimos que cada quien elijaría una película—respondió Rosalie

— ¡Ah!—dije, eso no explicaba porque Emmett eligió esa película pero recordé que es Emmett

Era una película muy bonita aunque en la parte en que Mufasa, el padre de Simba muere llore mucho; después vimos 'Rápidos y Furiosos partes originales (elegida por Rosalie), la verdad no me gustaba mucho ese tipo de películas aunque esta si me gusto mucho aunque nunca he visto sus antecesoras. Llego el turno de Jasper y el eligió ver 'Hitler', nunca me han gustado ver esas películas ya que eran demasiado reales para mi gusto; Alice eligió ver 'Sr. y Sra. Smith', fue bastante divertido; Edward eligió ver 'Toma mi mano', la cual me encanto y por ultimo yo elegí 'Pasión por el triunfo'. Nunca termine de verla pues cuando la pusimos eran ya las diez de la noche y yo estaba sumamente cansada, nuevamente me quede dormida en los brazos de Edward.

Al siguiente día fui despertada por Alice quien me torturo durante dos largas horas, finalmente fui libre para hablar con Seiren.

—Seiren tienes que entrar al collar—dije cuando lo encontré.

—_Lo sé, déjame disfrutar un poco mas_—respondió.

—No será mucho tiempo, solamente para que puedas viajar hasta Volterra—asegure.

Suspiro y se acerco, finalmente entro en el collar.

—Bella—me llamo Edward desde la puerta.

—Ya voy—dije y me encamine hasta llegar con Edward.

—Ya es hora de irnos—susurro rodeando mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, solo asentí.

Llegamos al aeropuerto rápidamente; Aro tenía un hangar así que iríamos en un avión privado, el viaje fue bastante tranquilo a excepción por los gritos de Emmet que despertaban a Mark, Rosalie lo regaño y lo amenazo que si seguía despertando a Mark no lo dejaría tocarla, solo así se tranquilizo dejando dormir a Sophie, Emma, Josie y a mi durante casi todo el vuelo.

Cuando llegamos a Volterra nos esperaban varios carros, nos distribuimos y rápidamente llegamos a un Castillo.

—Bienvenidos—susurro un vampiro.

—Gracias Demetri, y ¿mi hermano?—pregunto.

—Está en la sala señor—respondió dirigiéndonos ahí.

Hace tiempo Aro me había hablado de Marco, yo lo recordaba vagamente y lo volvería a ver ya que era como mi tío. Entramos y en un sillón estaba sentados dos vampiros muy guapos, el de la derecha se levanto y sonrió a Aro.

—Aro, hermano mío—se acerco y lo abrazo.

—Tanto tiempo, pero por fin puedo decir que todo está en orden—aseguro.

—Eso escuche—contesto y se volteo a verme—estas igual que cuando eras pequeña Bella—me saludo con un abrazo y dos besos en la mejilla.

—También te extrañe tío Marco—respondí su saludo y le sonreí; el otro vampiro se levanto del sillón.

— Marco permíteme presentarte a nuestros invitados; aunque a muchos ya los conoces—intervino Aro.

—Claro que los conozco, mis queridos Carlisle y Esme—se dirigió a ellos—como olvidar a sus hijos Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Edward—termino de decir.

—Tienes razón Marco ¿Cómo olvidarnos?—intervino Emmett.

—Jajaja claro Emmett—contesto Marco—Pero a las señoritas no las conozco—prosiguió poniéndose serio.

—Cierto, acércate Félix para que las presente—dijo Aro—Ella es Emma y sus hijos Josie y Mark—presento.

—Mucho gusto Emma, espero que te sientas a gusto durante tu estadía aquí—dijo Marco.

—Gracias, el gusto es mío—respondió Emma con una sonrisa.

—Hola pequeña Josie, tengo unos juguetes que te van a encantar—se dirigió a Josie—que bonito eres Mark—termino acariciándole la mejilla, Félix solamente salido con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Ella es Barbara, es una nueva integrante de la familia—presento Aro.

Marco la saludo y Félix también, aunque no paso desapercibido la mirada de apreciación que Félix le dedico y que Barbara le devolvió con una pequeña sonrisa; sabia que este viaje le ayudaría; voltee a mirar a Alice y Rose quienes me sonrieron; también se habían dado cuenta.

—Y esta es Sophie madre adoptiva de Bella—termino de presentar Aro.

—Mucho gusto señora—saludo Marco y beso su mano. Sonreí, Barbara no sería la única que saldría con pareja de este viaje.

Nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, acomode toda mi ropa, cuando termine entraron Alice y Rose, traían una sonrisa cómplice, les respondí la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué han planeado?—pregunte.

—Estábamos platicando con Carlisle y nos enteramos que a Marco le gusta mucho la arquitectura de los edificios—dijo Alice.

—Una gran casualidad ¿no crees?—pregunto Rose.

—Eso suena muy bien, pero ¿qué pasa con la otra parejita?—pregunte.

—Por ahí escuchamos a Demetri decir que a Félix le gusta la naturaleza mucho—empezó Rose.

—Y que se conoce todos los jardines botánicos de Volterra—termino Alice.

—Mmmm, muy interesante—susurre.

—Pongamos nuestro plan en marcha—dijo Alice dando broquitos.

—Sip, vamos por Sophie—sonreí y salimos del cuarto encontrándonos a Emmett, Jasper y Edward.

— ¿A dónde van?—pregunto Emmett.

—A hacer unas cosas—respondió Rose.

—Pero queríamos salir con ustedes a recorrer las calles de Volterra—dijo Jasper.

—No se preocupen no tardamos, mientras entreténganse con algo—sugirió Alice y nos fuimos rápidamente.

— ¿Saben donde esta Marco?—pregunte.

—Sí, está en el estudio—respondió Rose.

Rápidamente fuimos por Sophie alegando que queríamos que conociera el castillo, fue una suerte que Emma y los niños estuvieran muy cansados como para acompañarla.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer en Volterra?—pregunte casualmente, cerca del estudio. Sabía que Marco podía escucharnos.

—Me he enterado que hay bastantes edificios interesantes por su arquitectura—respondió mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta del estudio, de donde salía Marco.

—Hola ¿Qué hacen?—pregunto Marco interrumpiendo nuestra charla.

—Sophie nos decía que quería conocer algunos edificios interesantes aquí en Volterra—comente.

— ¿En serio?—pregunto Marco viendo a Sophie quien asintió—si quieres te puedo acompañar, me encanta estudiar la arquitectura de los edificios—invito.

—Wow, a mí también me gusta estudiar eso—dijo sorprendida.

—Bueno pues vamos mi bella doncella—termino ofreciendo su brazo y Sophie lo acepto encantada.

—Luego nos vemos chicas—se despidieron.

Cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos como para que Marco no nos escuchara, chocamos las manos.

—Pareja uno junta, ahora todo depende de ellos—susurre.

—Ahora vamos por la otra—aseguro Alice.

— ¿Dónde está Félix?—pregunte curiosa.

—En los jardines oculto tras unos matorrales—me informo Rose.

Fuimos por Barbara quien estaba muy ausente lo cual nos convenía para que no detectara a Félix.

— ¿Vas a visitar los jardines botánicos de aquí?—pregunte, sintiendo como Félix se ponía en guardia pero al escuchar la voz de Barbara se relajo.

—Lo más seguro es que si—respondió viendo las flores.

Seguimos platicando hasta que Félix nos intercepto.

— ¿Qué tal su día?—pregunto.

—Bastante bien—respondí.

—Chicas ¿me acompañan a los jardines botánicos?—nos pregunto ignorando a Félix.

—No podemos Barbie—dije sonriendo—quedamos con los chicos—termine.

—Si quieres te acompaño, yo los conozco todos—intervino Félix.

— ¿En serio?—pregunto sorprendida.

—Sip— respondió Félix orgulloso.

—Está bien—acepto y nos dejaron sin despedirse.

Cuando nos recompusimos nos dirigimos al castillo para encontrarnos con los chicos.

—Hay que ver lo mal educados que son, todavía que nos encargamos de que estuvieran juntos y ellos ni se despidieron—dijo Rose.

—Eso ellos no lo saben—dije—será mejor así—asegure.

—En eso tiene razón Bella—concordó la duende.

Llegamos hasta donde estaban los muchachos, salimos de tour y de compras. Un día Alice y Rose me secuestraron durante todo el día, algo no dejaba de rondar mi cabeza durante esos días Edward estaba ansioso y raro, muchas veces se lo pregunte pero siempre me distraía besándome y después se me olvidaba.

—Ya Alice, estoy cansada—suplique.

—Nada, apenas llevamos diez tiendas, además necesitas un nuevo guardarropa ya que no trajiste muchas cosas—aseguro y me llevo por mas tiendas y compro mucha ropa.

—**¡¡Bella!!**—grito sobresaltándome.

— ¿Qué pasa Alice?—pregunte.

—Este vestido es perfecto—dijo mostrándome un hermoso vestido azul de noche (ç1)

— ¿Para qué voy a necesitar un vestido de noche Alice?—pregunte exasperada.

—Uno nunca sabe Bella—dijo Alice y lo compro, después fuimos en busca de los zapatos adecuados.

Finalmente terminamos de comprar y estaba muerta del cansancio, llegue al castillo y no encontré a Edward no le di mucha importancia, llegue a mi cuarto, me di una ducha y me acosté sin saber nada, del hasta el día siguiente.

Me despertaron unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

—Pase—dije.

Entro un señor mayor con una bandeja.

— ¿Quién es usted?—pregunte confundida.

—Mi nombre es Carl, vengo a dejarle su desayuno—respondió.

—Yo no pedí ningún desayuno—dije.

—Usted no lo hizo, lo manda el señor Edward—respondió amablemente mientras me dejaba la bandeja en mis pies—me retiro, que tenga buen día señorita—se despidió.

—Gracias—conteste viendo la bandeja que contenía huevos con beicon, fruta, jugo, café, una rosa blanca y una nota. Tome la nota, la caligrafía era hermosa.

_MI VIDA SIN TI NO ERA NADA_

_LLEGASTE A ELLA LLENANDOLA DE LUZ_

_ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES TU DESAYUNO_

_ESTE DIA SERA MUY ESPECIAL_

_ACEPTALO COMO UN REGALO_

_EN LA NOCHE NOS VEMOS_

Al terminar de leer la nota, no pude sentir mas que felicidad aunque era opacada por hecho de que no vería a Edward hasta la noche, antes de que pensara en algo mas Alice y Rose entraron..

— ¿Qué tal el desayuno?—pregunto Alice.

—Muy bueno—respondí comiendo un trozo de sandia.

— ¿Sabes que día es hoy?—pregunto Rose

— ¿Domingo?—pregunte a modo de respuesta.

—No, bueno si pero ¿Qué fecha?—insistió Alice.

Lo pensé por un momento, abrí los ojos de sorpresa—es mi cumpleaños—susurre.

— **¡Exacto!** —Gritaron al mismo tiempo— **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**—dijeron y me abrazaron.

Se separaron de mi—empecemos con tu día, primero te tienes que dar un baño, te cambias. Todos te estarán esperando en el estudio a las doce del día así que solo nos da dos horas para arreglarte—dijo Alice rápidamente.

—No se te olvide el Spa después de eso, para la cena que Edward le tiene preparado—le recordó.

—Esperen un momento, ¿Qué cena?—pregunte.

Me miraron y Rose se golpeo la frente—se nos olvido decirte, Edward te esta preparando una sorpresa, primero te va a llevar a cenar, pero eso ahorita no importa, ve a bañarte, cuando salgas ya estará la ropa en tu cama y no te tardes que todavía te tenemos que peinar, maquillar—termino Rose sacándome de la cama y empujándome a la puerta del baño.

Hice lo que me dijo y cuando salí me torturaron, finalmente me llevaron al estudio, todos estaban ahí me dieron regalos, felicitaciones, abrazos. Cuando Rose y Alice me sacaron tenia mucha hambre, me llevaron a comer y después nos dirigimos al Spa me estuvieron consintiendo durante mucho tiempo. Entre los masajes, la manicura, la pedicura, los faciales el tiempo se me fue rápidamente.

—Te ves diferente Bella—comento Alice.

—Se te ve mas relajada—ayudo Rose.

—Bueno para eso era el Spa, ahora vamos a arreglarte—dijo Alice

Llegamos al castillo, ahí me cambie y me puse ese vestido que Alice me había comprado el día anterior, Rose me peino (ç2) y Alice me maquillo, cuando terminaron no dejaron que me viera al espejo.

—No hay tiempo de que te veas—alego Alice.

—Vamos se hace tarde—secundo Rose.

Me llevaron hasta la entrada del castillo en donde una limusina me esperaba.

—Ahora Bella ten—dijo Alice extendiéndome mi bolsa—cuando llegues a tu destino lee la nota que esta dentro ¿ok?—pregunto.

Solo asentí y me subió, estaba nerviosa. La limusina se empezó a detener, cuando lo hizo completamente saque la nota y la leí.

_DEJA GUIARTE_

_COLOCA LA PAÑOLETA EN TUS OJOS_

_ERIC TE EXPLICARA._

Era bastante confuso, dentro del bolso había una pañoleta; salí del coche.

—Buenas noches señorita, mi nombre es Eric—se presento.

—Buenas noches Eric—respondí.

— ¿Me permite?—pregunto señalando a pañoleta, yo solo asentí.

Me puso la pañoleta en los ojos, sin apretar mucho.

—Señorita la voy a guiar, no suelte mi mano—indico tomando mi mano.

Me guío perfectamente hasta que nos detuvimos.

— ¿Llegamos?—pregunte ansiosa.

—No, pero desde aquí usted hace el recorrido sola, le quitare la venta de los ojos—informo.

Me quito la venda y ante mí, estaba un camino lleno de lámparas japonesas de papel prendidas, la mitad del camino estaba con lámparas en el piso y la otra mitad con lámparas colgadas (ç3), era un jardín.

Era lo más hermoso que había visto.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ç1, ç2, ç3: están en mi perfil,

………………………………(\_/)

¡Un capítulo más! (^-^). Espero que les guste el capitulo y agradeciendo a todos sus reviews ya que me animan mucho.

HE DE ANUNCIAR QUE ESTE SERA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO ASI DE LARGO, DESDE EL PROXIMO SERAN MAS PEQUEÑOS YA QUE ME QUIERO ENFOCAR SOLO A UNA COSA.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere: Thanks because you are always with me and you help me very much.**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky**

**missju**

**Carol-Cullen**

**mely ippen shinde miru**

**deniziithaw**

**ka****rin cullen**

**Rebeeca Cullen**

**myna ()**

**Peque Cullen**

**v ()**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**-Cullen**

**paOLythaGg**

**ale-cullen4**

**Kmilita**

**Caamy- Roce**

_**Lo único que les puedo adelantar es que Edward le pedirá matrimonio, el cómo lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.**_

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Bye, bye

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	27. Chapter 27 LA PROPUESTA

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: son pensamientos, recuerdos, sueños y el nuevo poder de Bella.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

**Palabras en negrito y subrayado**: Diálogos de Seiren, todo lo dice mentalmente

_Palabras subrayada y en cursiva_: Dialogo de Seiren en voz alta.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Era lo más hermoso que había visto.

Capitulo26: LA PROPUESTA

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Observe maravillada el pasillo, me preguntaba ¿A dónde me llevaría?; no sabía si habían pasado segundos o minutos hasta que una mano paso por mis ojos.

—Lo siento señorita— dijo avergonzado el señor.

—No se preocupe—dije

—Tenga—termino extendiéndome una nota, la cual tome—hasta aquí llega mi labor—hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se marcho.

—Gracias—susurre mientras abría la nota.

SE DICE QUE AL FINAL DEL ARCOIRIS HAY UN TESORO

TU ERES EL FINAL DE MI ARCOIRIS

LO MISMO PASA CON ESTE CAMINO

AHORA CONTINUA POR EL SENDERO Y PREPARATE PARA UNA SORPRESA

Me emociono esas hermosas líneas, doble la nota y comencé a caminar por el sendero iluminado por las lámparas, llegue hasta una parte rodeada de árboles y plantas (ç1), en el centro estaba una mesa puesta para dos personas (ç2) y en otra parte estaba un piano de cola (ç3); me sorprendió que el lugar estaba iluminado con las mismas lámparas colgantes del sendero pero intercaladas con postes, y que en lo alto de los mismos tenían un arreglo de flores en un globo (ç4). Ver todo aquello era mágico, estuve viendo la decoración varios minutos hasta que Edward me rodeo la cintura.

— ¿Qué te parece?—pregunto.

—Es hermoso—susurre, voltee a verlo. Estaba guapísimo con ese traje (ç5), trate de controlarme y hacerme la enfadada—eso no quita que este molesta contigo—termine.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto

—Sabes bien que no me gustan las sorpresas—dije cruzándome de brazos.

Me miro por un segundo serio y después me regalo esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

—Solo quería que el día de tu cumpleaños fuera especial—contesto.

—Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué una sorpresa?—pregunte haciendo un puchero

—Porque este es el inicio de muchos cumpleaños juntos—respondió y me beso, no quería separarme hasta que Edward lo hizo—pasemos a la mesa señorita, para que no se enfrié la cena—termino.

Deje que me dirigiera a la mesa, me ayudo a sentarme y destapo la charola que estaba frente a mi, me sirvió una copa de agua mineral y empecé a comer mientras el me miraba.

— ¿Por qué me miras?—pregunte ya que me ponía nerviosa su mirada.

—Porque eres la criatura más hermosa que ha pisado este mundo—respondió.

Me sonroje ante su halago— ¿Por esto estuviste un poco extraño verdad?—pregunte para así evitar contestar su alago.

—Sí, quería que todo fuera perfecto—termino mirándome intensamente.

Después de eso platicamos de cosas triviales.

—Gracias Edward todo estaba muy rico—dije terminando de comer.

—Y solo es el comienzo de la sorpresa amor—respondió levantándose.

—Edward—dije mirándolo severamente.

El solo se encogió y se sentó en el piano— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tu nana la escribí cuando era pequeña?—pregunto y yo asentí—es cierto, pero no te dije que la empecé a escribir antes de tu nacimiento, todos los días tocaba el principio de la canción cuando todavía estabas en el vientre de Reneé, la termine el día en que naciste—termino de explicarme y empezó a tocar, lo mire con gran emoción y sin pensarlo me levante acercándome hasta sentarme a su lado y tocar junto con él, cuando terminamos nos quedamos en un como silencio.

—Gracias—susurre conteniendo las lágrimas.

—No hay nada que agradecer mi vida, esta canción es la única que se podría tocar este día tan especial—susurro besándome—FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS—murmuro cuando se separo de mis labios y me miro a los ojos. Lo abrace hasta que el me separo delicadamente de su cuerpo—ven—dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome por otro pasillo en el cual no había reparado, hasta que Edward me llevo por ahí.

Me di cuenta que estaba adornado igual que el sendero que recorrí para llegar ahí; se detuvo abruptamente y choque contra su espalda.

—Lo siento—se disculpo, me miro y saco una pañoleta de la bolsa interna de su saco—tengo que vendarte los ojos—aseguro.

—No—dije dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Vamos amor no te pongas difícil solo es para que no se estropee la sorpresa—alego haciendo un tierno puchero.

Sonreí y suspire—está bien—accedí.

Me vendo los ojos y tomo una de mis manos dejándola descansar en su brazo—confía en mí—me susurro y un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo entero.

Camino lentamente para que no me cayera, cada vez que tropezaba me tomaba por la cintura para darme soporte; como lo amaba. Después de varios minutos que se me hicieron horas paramos.

— ¿Estas lista para ver el resto de tu sorpresa?—pregunto de mi lado derecho.

—Sip—respondí, cada vez estaba más ansiosa.

—Te voy a quitar la pañoleta—dijo poniendo sus manos en mi nuca para desamarrarla.

Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos tuve que parpadear varias veces, por fin me acostumbre y ante mi estaba un hermoso globo aerostático blanco (ç6).

— ¿Te gusta?—pregunto Edward con voz ansiosa.

Lo mire, se veía nervioso esperando mi respuesta— ¿La verdad?—pregunte.

—Claro amor—respondió poniéndose más nervioso.

Me puse seria y cruce mis brazos, vi como Edward se ponía serio y su mirada reflejaba un poco de tristeza—Es…—dije e hice una pausa, Edward solamente me veía con algo de aprensión. Voltee a verlo y le sonreía—lo más hermoso que han hecho por mí—termine abrazándolo y viendo la cara de sorpresa de mi novio.

—Pensé que no te había gustado—dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

—Tontito, más que gustarme me encanto—asegure.

—Subamos—me ofreció.

—Está bien—respondí dirigiéndome con Edward hacia el globo.

Me ayudo a subir y en una esquina estaba una mesita muy pequeña con dos copas, nos las podía ver claramente ya que estaba todo muy oscuro. El globo ya estaba prendido y Edward lo dirigió, ¡podía hacer todo!. Cuando estábamos a gran altura dejo de dirigirlo y solamente nos suspendimos sin movernos.

—Vamos a bridar—dijo.

Se volteo y saco dos botellas iguales, cada copa fue servida con las dos botellas respectivamente.

— ¿Tomaras vino? —pregunte dudosa.

—Yo no pero tu si—respondió con una sonrisa

— ¿Entonces que te serviste? —Pregunte—Las dos botellas son iguales—asegure.

—Aja—me dio la razón—pero no tienen el mismo contenido—explico, tomo una de las botellas la cual tenía un listón amarrado—esta botella contiene vino—señalo—la otra contiene sangre de puma—termino.

— ¡Ah! —Respondí— ¿Por qué la sangre la pusiste en una botella igual a la del vino? —pregunte curiosa.

—Alice—dijo y lo entendí.

Tomo una de las copas y me la ofreció, la tome con manos temblorosas.

—Brindemos, por ti—susurro acercando su copa a la mía.

—Y por regresar a mi vida—termine.

Chocamos las copas y bebimos, Edward me miraba con un brillo en los ojos que no puede descifrar, platicamos durante un momento y después nos quedamos viendo el bello espectáculo que se veía desde el globo, seguí tomando mi vino a sorbos hasta que algo frio y redondo choco contra mis labios.

—Edward— llame su atención.

—Mande cariño—susurro.

—Hay algo en mi copa—informe.

— ¿En serio?—pregunto.

—Si—respondí.

—Entonces termínate tu vino para ver que es—sugirió.

Voltee a mirarlo entrecerrando los ojos, estaba segura que él sabía que era; aun así hice lo que me dijo. Cuando por fin termine el vino hasta el fondo se veía un aro, lo mire extrañada hasta que enfoque mejor mi vista y me di cuenta que ¡era un anillo! (ç7), voltee la copa sobre mi palma para que el anillo descansara en mi palma lo mire y mire sorprendida a Edward quien me miraba con una gran sonrisa y en sus ojos se veía gran ternura y amor.

Tomo el anillo de mi palma y se arrodillo, lo mire emocionada.

—Bella a pesar de llevar poco tiempo juntos yo te amo, tú eres la luz que guía mi camino; sin ti mi vida no tendría luz y por consiguiente no tendría rumbo. Eres la mujer que soñé y mucho más. Te amo y ¿unirías tu vida con la mía? —pregunto.

Lo mire emocionada y lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos— ¡Claro que sí!—dije emocionada y Edward deslizo el anillo en mi dedo anular, se levanto y me beso limpiando mis lagrimas.

Nos quedamos así mucho rato hasta que vimos como amanecía; después de eso Edward insistió en regresar ya que debía de dormir lo cual se lo confirmo un bostezo. Dormí entre los brazos de mi prometido.

—Edward—lo llame.

—Si corazón—respondió.

—Te amo— susurre

—También te amo mi Ángel—susurro en mi oído y beso mi sien.

Este había sido el mejor cumpleaños, aparte de estar con mi familia en un día tan especial, Edward me había hecho la mejor propuesta de mi vida.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ç1, ç2, ç3: ç4, ç5, ç6, ç7: están en mi perfil,

………………………………(\_/)

¡Un capítulo más! (^-^).

GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA QUE SALE DE MI CABEZA.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere:**** Gracias .**

**Rebeeca Cullen**

**deniziithaw**

**Peque Cullen**

**Lu Swan**

**missju**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky**

**Carol-Cullen**

**ZAVACULLEN**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**Lu Swan**

**SanD cullen**

**Caamy- Roce**

_**COMO LES DIJE FUE LA PROPUESTA DE EDWARD, NO LES DIRE DE QUE SE TRATARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PERO SI LES DEJO EL NOMBRE QUE ES; "ROMANCES".**_

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Bye, bye

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	28. Chapter 28 ROMANCES

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: son pensamientos, recuerdos, sueños y el nuevo poder de Bella.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

/-/-/: Son las proyecciones astrales de Bella.

**Palabras en negrito y subrayado**: Diálogos de Seiren, todo lo dice mentalmente

_Palabras subrayada y en cursiva_: Dialogo de Seiren en voz alta.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Este había sido el mejor cumpleaños, aparte de estar con mi familia en un día tan especial, Edward me había hecho la mejor propuesta de mi vida.

Capitulo27: ROMANCES.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Desperté entre los brazos de mi novio, entonces recordé todo lo ocurrido el día anterior y parte de la mañana.

—Buenos días mi amor—susurro—o mejor dicho buenas tardes—corrigió.

—Hola amor—dije con una gran sonrisa, mire mi anillo y mi sonrisa se ensancho.

— ¿Tienes hambre?—pregunto. Antes de poder contestar mi estomago sonó y yo me sonroje—creo que eso es un sí—dijo conteniendo sonrisa, se levanto—espérame aquí amor, voy por tu comida—termino saliendo del cuarto.

Me estire sobre la cama y me levante dirigiéndome al cuarto de baño con una muda de ropa interior en mi mano, hice mis necesidades fisiológica, me metí a bañar y me arregle saliendo aunque no fue mucho ya que se me había olvidado agarrar ropa para cambiarme así que me puse mi pijama nuevamente.

—Te tardaste—dijo Edward quien me esperaba en la cama con mi comida en una bandeja.

—Lo siento—susurre—tenía que asearme—explique.

—No te preocupes, además tu comida no se enfriado futura señora Cullen—termino regalándome una sonrisa pícara.

—Gracias—susurre acercándome y empezando a comer, cuando se me ocurrió preguntar una cosa— ¿Dónde están los demás?—pregunte.

—Ya te habías tardado en preguntar—comento y suspiro—fueron a ver los lugares mas turísticos de Volterra, como se dieron cuenta que te dormiste hoy en la mañana decidieron dejarte dormir—explico.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos—pregunte.

— ¿Cómo preguntas eso—respondió—no dejaría que mi prometida despertara sola después de haberle pedido matrimonio hace unas horas—dijo—se me olvidaba decirte, te espera una plática con las chicas—termino diciendo y yo solamente asentí; de seguro querrían todos los detalles.

— ¿Qué hora es?—pregunte.

— Es la una de la tarde amor—respondió—estaba pensando en pasar con mi adorable prometida una tarde viendo películas—sugirió.

—Está bien amor, mientras tu estés a mi lado está bien lo que hagamos—respondí dando el un corto beso en los labios.

—Amor—me llamo Edward cuando me separe de él.

— ¿Si?—pregunte.

— ¿Cuándo quisieras que nos casáramos?—me pregunto.

—Mmmm, no quiero que sea muy apresurado pero tampoco quiero que sea muy lejano—pensé en voz alta.

—Escoge el día que quieras, para mí está bien—aseguro.

Lo mire extrañada— ¿Entonces por qué me preguntaste?—pregunte

—Por que de seguro la hiperactiva de la duende va a querer saber la fecha y si le dices que todavía no decides te estará insistiendo hasta que por fin le digas una—respondió con simpleza, lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tienes razón—susurre, luego sonreí ante la idea que acababa pasar por mi mente—ya veré como me las arreglo—termine poniendo mi sonrisa más inocente.

—Cuando pones esa sonrisa me das más miedo que Alice—susurro acercándose para besarme, cuando se separo me sonrió—pero aun así me encantas—termino y me volvió a besar.

Dejo que terminara de comer para poder ver películas, fue un gran maratón ya que primero vimos NANCY DREW, EL HOMBRE DE LA CASA, DIA DE LA INDEPENDECIA; DESPUES VIMOS PRODUCCIONES MEXICANAS COMO 'UNA PELICULA DE HUEVOS', 'DIVINA CONFUSION' Y 'CORAZÓN SALVAJE'.

— ¿Que quieres ver ahora?—me pregunto tiernamente mientras me acariciaba el brazo, pero antes de que contestara nos interrumpió una Alice muy contenta con toda la familia detrás.

—**¡¡BELLA!!** —dijo aventándose a la cama y separándonos a Edward y a mí.

—Alice—dijimos con los dientes apretados.

—No se enojen—dijo—además han estado toda la tarde juntos—dijo abrazándome.

—Alice, no deberías de hacer eso—intervino Carlisle serio.

—Es cierto es su tiempo juntos—apoyo Aro.

— ¡Que importa!—dijo alegremente Emmett—mejor díganos ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo todas estas hora?—pregunto levantado las cejas con una sonrisa picara.

—Emmett—susurro Jasper.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto este desconcertado.

—Yo que tu empezaría a correr—advirtió Jasper mientras Edward se le acercaba a Emmett sigilosamente.

—Jajajaja, Jazz no creo que el pequeño Eddie haga algo—dijo y se volteo, miro a Edward sorprendido pero eso duro poco ya que después lo miraba con miedo—Eddie, no te enojes—dijo con voz temblorosa, me miro por encima del hombro—Bella debiste de haberlo puesto muuuy feliz, no todo lo contrario ahora esta peor porque es un reprimido—termino y yo lo mire enojada, en eso recordé que ya habían pasado varios días y ya podía dejar salir a Seiren, lo deje salir.

—Yo que tu correría—dijo Alice divertida ante la mirada de pánico de Emmett al ver a Edward y ahora a Seiren quien me veía.

—_Hola Seiren, hazme un favor y junto con Edward denle a Emmett una buena paliza_—lo pensé.

—_Está bien_—respondió en voz alta y empezó a gruñir a Emmett, mientras este salía corriendo y tanto Edward como Seiren lo persiguieron por todo el Castillo y los jardines.

Todos miramos el espectáculo hasta que por fin lo alcanzaron y le dieron una buena lección para no meterse con sus chistes de doble sentido con nosotros; todos reímos cuando Emmett regreso y se refugió en los brazos de Rose.

—Muy bien, después de este espectáculo—dijo Alice tomando mis manos—es tiempo de tener una noche de chicas—aseguro.

Hice una mueca—no Alice, no quiero—me queje.

—Nada de quejas, ayer y todo el día de hoy te la pasaste con Edward, es tiempo de que todas nos juntemos—ordeno Alice y todas la chicas asintieron.

—Lo siento chicos pero por esta noche no son aceptados por esta ala del castillo—intervino Sophie dirigiéndose a Aro, Carlisle, Jasper, Félix, Marco, Emmett y Edward.

—Pero…—trato de decir algo Emmett.

—Nada de peros—lo interrumpió Rose.

Cada uno se despidió, pero antes de que emprendieran el camino hasta el ala opuesta Emmett se volteo.

— ¿Por qué Mark si se puede quedar?, el también es niño—pregunto.

Todas rodamos los ojos—Tonto, Mark es pequeño y necesita de su madre, además el no les dirá lo que platicamos—respondió Alice exasperada.

—Ojala y fuera Mark—susurro Emmett antes de perderse de vista.

— ¡**Sabremos si están cerca**!—grito Alice.

—**Aunque se acerquen no escucharan nada, Bella utilizara su poder**—les advirtió Rose.

Todas reímos ante el semblante de todos, y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Esme ya que era la más grande y donde estaríamos más cómodas.

—Ahora si Bella, cuéntanos todo—dijo Barbara.

—Pues fue maravilloso—conteste emocionada—desde la cena hasta el viaje por globo aerostático—suspire.

— ¡Que romántico!—intervino Josie con voz soñadora

— ¡Enséñanos el anillo!—exclamo Alice dando brinquitos. Se los mostré.

—Hermoso—dijo Sophie.

—Como quisiera que alguien hiciera lo que Edward te preparo—aseguro Barbara.

—Pues si sigues por el camino que vas, pronto Félix lo hará—dije con una gran sonrisa.

Barbara se nos quedo viendo y estaba segura que si se pudiera sonrojar ahorita lo estaría—eso no es cierto—susurro.

—Yo digo que Bella tiene razón—intervino Alice.

—Es cierto Barbara, deberías de darte y darle una oportunidad, porque con las miradas que te lanza, nos dice que le encantas—aseguro Sophie.

—Mejor ni digas nada mamá—sonreí— ¿crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta de las miraditas que te das con Marco?—pregunte.

—Eso no es cierto—murmuro, pero su sonrojo la delato y todas soltamos una carcajada.

—Ya digan—insistió Rose.

—Bueno, si me gusta Félix—acepto y todas sonreímos—pero todavía pienso en Andre—termino y nuestras sonrisas disminuyeron.

—Barbara—dije mirándola a los ojos—no deberías dejar que Andre impida que sigas adelante—sugerí.

—No lo quiero olvidar ni sustituir—aseguro.

—Y no te estamos pidiendo que lo hagas, nunca quise decir que lo olvidaras porque nunca lo harás, él es parte de ti, no quiero que lo olvides, él es y será tu primer amor. Pero deberías de dejar entrar a alguien más que te apoye y te quiera para un futuro—termine de explicar.

—Tienes razón Bella, nunca lo vi desde ese punto—sonrió.

—Entonces ¿Lo intentaras?—pregunto Josie.

—Sí, pero ¿si él no siente lo mismo que yo?—pregunto.

—Eso no importa, tienes que arriesgarte. Si él no te corresponde encontraras a otra persona—contesto Emma.

—Aunque yo creo que si te corresponde, más cuando te mira con tanto amor y ternura—dijo Sophie.

— ¿Y tu Sophie?—pregunto Emma

— ¿Qué? —respondió sorprendida.

— ¿Te gusta Marco?—pregunto Barbara.

Se agacho—Sí— susurro.

—Entonces ¿porque no le dices?—pregunto Barbara.

—Por el simple hecho de que soy una insignificante humana—contesto.

—Eso es una tontería—dije exasperada.

—En eso tiene razón Bella—me apoyo Emma acunando a Mark, quien veía todo muy atento.

—Pero soy una simple humana—respondió.

—Eso no importa, además no creo que Marco tenga inconveniente en…—decía Alice, pero se calló abruptamente— ¡chicos se que están cerca, será mejor que se regresen!—dijo severamente.

Se escucharon quejidos, pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo Alice se levanto y empezó a gritar—**bueno ya que están aquí servirán para un cambio de imagen**—se escucho los quejidos de algunos—**no lo puedo creer, pensé que solamente serian Emmett, Félix, Edward y Jasper los que vendrían; nunca me imagine que tu Aro, Marco y mi propio padre vinieran**—termino de decir—**Rose, Esme, Barbara, necesito su ayuda, Bella pide a Seiren que nos ayude**—pidió.

—**Está bien**—dije—_Seiren, ¿puedes venir a ayudar a las chicas?_—pregunte.

—**Claro Bella, en un minuto estoy ahí**—respondió.

Cuando volvieron a entrar, todos tenían cara de horror.

—Lo siento amor, pero se lo buscaron—decía Esme a Carlisle

—Lo sé, pero nosotros solo vinimos para que no se acercaran—contesto.

—Carlisle Cullen—dijo severamente— con ese hueso a otro perro—intervino Alice—recuerda que puedo ver el futuro—termino señalándolo.

—Se te olvido ese pequeño detalle Carlisle—le susurró Marco.

Todas reímos, mientras tanto Alice y Rose los sentaron y empezaron a hacer el cambio de imagen en cada uno de ellos. Tanto Sophie, Emma, Mark, Josie y yo nos quedamos dormidos mientras hacían el trabajo y nunca vimos el cambio pero Alice y Rose se encargaron de tomar fotos para que no nos lo perdiéramos.

El tiempo siguió su curso y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había pasado mes y medio desde nuestra llegada, muchos acontecimientos sucedieron durante este tiempo. Los más relevantes eran que tanto Barbara como Sophie les habían dicho sus sentimientos a Félix y Marco respectivamente; lo cual hizo que empezaran a salir. Me encanta que fueran felices. Hoy cada pareja había salido.

Cuando regresaron nos sorprendieron cada una con un anillo en la mano y fue cuando entendí que lo más seguro se quedarían en Volterra lo cual me entristeció mucho.

— ¿En qué piensas?—intervino en mis pensamientos Edward.

—En mamá y Barbara—conteste recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

— ¿Qué te preocupa pequeña?—pregunto, me conocía tan bien.

—Ellas se quedaran aquí en Volterra y yo las voy a extrañar mucho—susurre.

—Lo sé mi vida, pero tienes que dejar que sean felices como tú y yo lo somos—contesto—además existen muchos formas de comunicarse y podrás visitarlas cuando quiera, claro con tu futuro esposo—termino.

Le sonreí—Tienes razón amor, no debí ponerme de esta manera—respondí y lo bese.

Los días pasaron y yo todavía no me decidía sobre la fecha de mi boda, pero Sophie y Barbara acordaron una fecha para tener una boda doble, en dos meses. Fue una gran locura pero al final logramos organizar la boda; los vestidos de Barbara y Sophie eran muy bonitos (ç1), las damas fuimos Alice, Rosalie y yo; utilizamos vestidos de color rojo quemado y Esme utilizo un vestido verde y Emma utilizo un vestido amarillo (ç2). Obviamente los chicos utilizaron smoking, Josie un vestido blanco y Mark un trajecito negro muy mono.

Estaba con Sophie terminando de arreglarla.

—Te ves hermosa—dije.

—No tanto como tú te veras en tu boda—respondió.

La mire a los ojos— te voy a extrañar—susurre.

—Yo también mi niña, tu siempre serás mi hija—aseguro y yo la abrace.

La boda se desarrollo sin ningún contratiempo. Fue hermosa, se fueron a una corta luna de miel cada pareja por separado y nosotros esperamos hasta que regresaron. Marco convirtió a Sophie, pude despedirme de ella, pasamos una gran navidad y regresamos a Inglaterra.

Eran ya finales de enero y principios de febrero—Amor—llame a Edward, cuando regrese de la empresa, estaba muy cansada ya que me había encargado sola de la misma aunque Sophie siempre ayudaba por vía electrónica o a través de video conferencias; pero al fin contrate personal y así no tuviera trabajo para descansar, mientras organizaba mi boda.

— ¿Si?—contesto curioso.

—Ya tengo la fecha de nuestra boda—anuncie y todos estaban con nosotros.

— ¿Cuándo será?—pregunto Edward emocionado

—Sera el día de mi cumpleaños—anuncie—quiero que ese día sea ya que ese día me propusiste matrimonio—termine abrazándolo.

—Es perfecto amor—contesto y me regalo esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

—**¡¡FELICIDADES!!**—intervino Emmett, mientras todos nos felicitaban y nos abrazaban.

Ya en nuestro cuarto Edward me abrazo.

—Te amo—susurro.

—También te amo, ahora solo es cosa de preparar nuestra boda—dije.

Fui al baño a cambiarme, regrese a la habitación donde mi Dios griego me esperaba; me recosté unto a él y lo bese.

—Buenas noches mi vida—susurro en mi oído.

—Buenas noches amor—conteste.

—_Serian exhaustivos los preparativos, ya que todas querían ayudar para que saliera perfecta_— con este pensamiento me deje caer en un profundo sueño.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ç1, ç2: están en mi perfil,

………………………………(\_/)

¡Un capítulo más! (^-^).

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere: Thanks because you are always with me and you help me very much.**

**Carol-Cullen**

**deniziithaw**

**mely ippen shinde miru**

**Peque Cullen**

**missju**

**SanD cullen**

**ZAVACULLEN **

**Izza_de_cullen :P ()**

**yosep-cm**

**AtRaM Potter**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**laidycullen**

**Abel'9**

_**Pues aquí un capitulo de romance, en el próximo es preparativos y unas pequeñas vacaciones, el que me adivine para quienes serán les mando un adelanto. He de decir que esta historia ya está llegando a su final solamente faltan tres capítulos para que se termine -_-.**_

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Bye, bye

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	29. Chapter 29 VACACIONES Y PREPARATIVOS

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: son pensamientos, recuerdos, sueños y el nuevo poder de Bella.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

_Palabras subrayada y en cursiva_: Dialogo de Seiren en voz alta.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

—_Serian exhaustivos los preparativos, ya que todas querían ayudar para que saliera perfecta_— con este pensamiento me deje caer en un profundo sueño.

Capitulo28: VACACIONES Y PREPARATIVOS

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Solo han pasado tres días desde que deje de trabajar para organizar la boda y ya me siento exhausta; todo gracias a Alice que no me dejara en paz hasta que decida donde realizar la misma.

Estaba en mi cama recostada, aun era temprano, tratando de retrasar el momento de encontrarme con Alice; escuche como la puerta de la recamara se abría e inmediatamente me hice la dormida. Sentí como se hundía la cama

—Se que estas despierta—susurro la voz de mi adonis, dejándome sentir su respiración sobre mi mejilla. Con toda la fuerza que tenia trate de no dar indicios de estar despierta—con que esas tenemos—murmuro, después sentí como se acercaba y me besaba, al principio no le respondí pero el insistió y ya no pude contenerme mas, le devolví el beso hundiendo mis dedos en sus cabellos, cuando por fin nos separamos yo estaba jadeando.

—Buenos días amor—susurro juntando nuestras frentes.

—Muy buenos días—respondí con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no has bajado?—pregunto.

—Estoy tratando de evitar a Alice—respondí.

— ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez que quieres descansar?—pregunto.

—Porque no me deja, pero se lo pienso decir pronto—respondí frustrada solamente de acordarme todas las veces que trate de hablar con ella y vino a mi mente la última vez que lo había intentado.

—_Alice—dije._

—_Mira Bella, tengo estos folletos de los lugares en donde podemos hacer la boda—dijo entusiasmada poniendo los folletos frente a mí._

—_Necesito decirte algo—trate de nuevo._

—_Si no te gustan, podre conseguir otros lugares—respondió pensativa, se paro rápidamente dirigiendo se a la puerta pero antes se volteo a decirme—ve los folletos, ahorita te traigo mas—ordeno saliendo de la casa._

_Me quede estática y lleve mis manos a la cara de la frustración que sentía. Sentí como alguien ponía su brazo en mi hombro._

—_Lo siento Bella—se disculpo Jasper._

_Levante la cara y lo mire—tú no tienes la culpa—respondí._

—_Pero sé lo que estas sintiendo—respondió._

_Le sonreí—Ya me las arreglare para ponerle un alto momentáneo—respondió—eso espero—lo susurre._

Regrese a la realidad y mire a Edward—será mejor que me arregle—susurre.

—Aja, si no la duende viene y te hará sufrir—termino, ante sus palabras me levante para arreglarme lo más rápido posible.

Cuando salí ahí estaba mi Dios griego esperándome con una sonrisa, se acerco a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Te ves hermosa—susurro en mi oído y yo me estremecí.

Bajamos de la mano hasta llegar a la cocina en donde estaban todos aunque solamente Emma, Josie, Mark y yo comíamos; lo hacían para acompañarnos.

Desayunamos entre bromas, estaba reuniendo el valor para decirle a Alice mis planes. Todos salieron ya que se estaban peleando por quien llevaría a Josie a la escuela y quien llevaría a Emma y Mark al pediatra para su revisión de rutina.

—Alice—llame antes de que saliera.

Se volteo a verme—Mande—respondió con cara seria.

— ¿Podríamos platicar?—pregunte y mire a Edward y Jasper—a solas—termine, se miraron y salieron.

Estaba muy nerviosa— ¿De qué quieres platicar?—me pregunto.

—Alice—empecé, pero no sabía cómo continuar lo pensé y decidí no andarme con rodeos—quiero tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de empezar a organizar todo—dije rápidamente mirando con angustia a Alice.

Ella me miro muy seria, por un momento pensé que me gritaría pero me sorprendió la sonrisa que me regalo—Esta bien—respondió.

La mire desconcertada y sorprendida— ¿Cómo?—pregunte sin creérmelo.

—Está bien Bella—volvió a responder.

— ¿No te vas a enojar, ni gritar?—pregunte.

—Nop—respondió sacudiendo su cabeza y sonriéndome.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo necesitas—dijo simplemente—además tienes que agradecer a Jasper, ya que el me hizo ver cómo te sentías—termino guiñándome un ojo.

— ¿En serio?—pregunte, nunca pensé que Jasper entendiera mis sentimientos.

—Sí, agradécele pues si no ahorita estaría gritando como loca—aseguro, nada más de pensarlo me estremecí.

—Me lo imagino—susurre.

—Bueno además no es el fin del mundo, ¿sabes?, también puedo organizar tus vacaciones—termino muy alegre.

—Alice—dije advirtiéndole, pero no me escucho y empezó a hablar.

—Yo elegiré el lugar a donde vas a ir, será una sorpresa—dijo.

—Alice—volví a llamarla pero me ignoro nuevamente.

—También hay que comprarte un guardarropa para el lugar, mmmm, empezare a ver por internet las mejores opciones—dijo alegremente dejándome en la cocina. Suspire.

—No te enojes amor, así es Alice—dijo Edward llegando hasta mi lado.

—Lo sé, pero hay veces que siento no poder controlarme—respondí.

—Deja que lo organice, serán unas vacaciones para nosotros, sin interrupciones ni trabajo. Además de que estarás alejada de las compras y locuras de Alice—termino y me dio un beso rápido en los labios.

Asentí dándole la razón, cinco minutos después Alice ya tenía el destino, boletos reservados e imágenes.

—Se van a ir a Helsikin (ç1)—anuncio—es un hermoso lugar para descansar y donde no hay casi sol—termino—ahora solamente falta tu guardarropa, que sea un poco mas abrigador—dijo y me tomo de la mano y me llevo a su porche sin darme tiempo a protestar.

Fue un día espantoso, Alice me hizo entrar a todas las tiendas del centro comercial. Me probé toda la ropa de invierno que tenían y encima, me lo compro casi todo, no podría llevarme tanta ropa. Lo único bueno es que me compro calzado cómodo, la lencería era otra cosa y casi tuve que amenazarla para que dejara de hacerme probar conjuntos muy provocativos.

Finalmente nos fuimos a Helsikin, fueron unas grandiosas vacaciones, descanse y estuve con Edward; pero lo bueno siempre se termina y también nuestras vacaciones. Tuvimos que regresar a Londres donde nos esperaba nuestra familia y una Alice muy hiperactiva para iniciar los preparativos de la boda.

—Muy bien ahora que ya regresaron, lo primero es que tendrán que elegir el lugar; ya les tengo los folletos. Después de eso veremos la decoración y también las invitaciones—empezó a enunciar nada más nos subimos al auto y el carro salía del aeropuerto.

—Espérate a que descanse Bella enana—le dijo Edward al percatarse de mi mirada de pánico.

—Mmmm—fue lo único que dijo mirando feo a Edward—está bien—acepto y se quedo callada el resto del viaje.

—Llegamos a casa—grito Emmett, saliendo del jeep, mientras Edward me ayudaba salir del porche de Alice.

Lo mire divertida mientras Rose le daba un zape en la cabeza, me incline hacia Edward quien miro curiosos—A pesar de todo los extrañe—susurre y bostece involuntariamente.

—Ya lo creo amor, pero es momento de que descanses—aseguro.

—No…—pero un bostezo me impidió seguir y Edward me tomo entre brazos.

—Nada, estas cansada y es mejor que duermas; después tendrás tiempo de platicar con los demás—dijo muy seguro, llevándome hasta mí cuarto.

Después de descansar, entre Edward y yo les contamos todo lo que hicimos.

—Ahora que ya nos contaron que hicieron—intervino Alice sacando unas hojas—tengan, estos son los posibles lugares para la boda—termino.

—Pero Alice—me queje.

—Nada de Alice, ya tuviste tus vacaciones, estas descansada y no tienes excusa—aseguro amenazante.

—_Para ser pequeña sí que da miedo_—pensé.

Iba a replicar pero Edward me gano—Esta bien Alice, los veremos pero no nos apresures para escoger—dijo mirándola duramente.

Suspiro—está bien—dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

Subimos a mi cuarto o mejor dicho a nuestro cuarto.

— ¿Tenemos que verlos?—pregunte esperanzada.

—Claro que si amor, mira si terminan antes de escoger todo, Alice te dejara más rápido—aseguro.

Pensé su respuesta y tenía razón—Esta bien—respondí, vimos los diferentes lugares durante dos horas hasta que me quede dormida.

Al siguiente día seguimos viendo los lugares, finalmente solamente nos quedaron Francia, Rusia, India y Japón. Después de platicarlo todo decidimos decirle a Alice el lugar elegido.

—Alice—la llamo Edward.

—Si ya lo sé, Sera en Paris; ¡será tan romántico!. Bueno será en la Iglesia Americana (ç2) donde se llevara a cabo la ceremonia—aseguro.

— ¿Dónde va a ser la recepción?—pregunte.

—Sera en un hermoso jardín (ç3) —respondió entusiasmada—bueno, bueno, bueno—dijo tomándome de la mano—nosotras tenemos que ir a ver sobre las invitaciones, entre más rápido estén mejor—termino— **¡Esme, Rose, Emma, Josie; vámonos que se nos hace tarde!**—termino gritando.

—Pero Alice—me queje.

—Nada señorita, tu boda debe de ser per-fec-ta—esto último lo dijo separando la palabra en silabas

Así me llevaron a escoger las invitaciones, al principio no fue tan malo pero cuando ya llevaba como cincuenta diferentes diseños estaba de muy mal humor.

—Vamos Bella no es tan malo, tenemos que encontrar el diseño perfecto—trato de convencerme ante mi mal humor.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo—le di la razón y Alice me sonrió victoriosa—pero—su sonrisa se esfumo—estoy cansada—termine.

—Vamos, solamente diez diseños más—me suplico poniéndome su cara de perrito mojado.

Suspire— _¿Por qué no podía resistirme a esa cara?_—pensé—Esta bien—acepte y Alice se puso a dar brinquitos y mando a traer más diseños.

Llegando ya al noveno diseño estaba más que feliz pero Rose y Alice no.

—No puede ser, tendremos que venir de nuevo—susurro Alice.

Sonreí pero mi sonrisa se quito de mi rostro al ver el ultimo diseño de invitación que vería ese día, me quede fascinada ante el diseño; el sobre era blanco, con listones alrededor del mismo y la invitación era color vino; era simplemente perfecta (ç4).

—Alice—llame.

Ella no había visto mi rostro cuando vi esta ultima invitación ya que estaba muy frustrada, las únicas que se dieron cuenta fueron Emma y Esme ya que Rosalie estaba entreteniendo a Josie.

—Si Bella ya lo sé, mañana vendremos otra vez—aseguro.

—Pero Alice yo no te quería decir eso—respondí inocentemente.

Se volteo a verme con ojos sorprendidos y levante la invitación— ¿La encontraste?—pregunto.

—Sip, ahora ya sabemos cuál será el tema de la boda—respondí.

Grito y me abrazo.

—Cada vez odio más no poder ver nada de tus decisiones—comento, eso decía desde que recupere la memoria ya que nuevamente no podía ver nada de mi futuro, pero también me había dado cuenta que si decidía que Alice lo viera, esta lo veía pero generalmente no lo hacía y eso la frustraba.

—Lo siento, pero debes de acostumbrarte—respondí.

— ¡Cierto enana!—me apoyo Rose quien a veces la molestaba por eso.

Alice la miro feo pero no dijo nada, regresamos a la casa con una gran sonrisa, pero la verdad está muy cansada. Platicaba con Edward mientras estábamos recostados en la cama y el me abrazaba..

—Por lo que vi encontraron el diseño para las invitaciones—comento mi novio.

—Sí, es hermoso—respondí con una mirada ensoñadora.

—Espero verla pronto—dijo.

—Cuando tengamos la invitaciones te enseño una—respondí dándole un beso.

— ¿Qué harán mañana?—pregunto.

—Vamos a ir a escoger los vestidos de mis damas de honor—dije.

— ¿Quiénes van a ser tus damas de honor?—pregunto.

— ¡Pues Alice y Rosalie!—dije lo más obvio.

—Estaremos muy distanciados—susurro e hizo un puchero adorable.

—Lo sé—suspire.

—Iré de caza mañana—anuncio.

— ¿Solo?—pregunte.

—No, con Emmet, Jasper y Carlisle—respondió.

En eso vino a mi mente una gran duda—Edward—lo llame.

—Mande amor—respondió dándome un beso en la frente.

— ¿Me convertirías en vampiro?—pregunte.

—No lo sé—respondió.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunte.

—No quiero que pierdas tu humanidad—respondió.

—Pero yo quiero estar contigo para siempre—alegue.

—Lo sé amor, pero tengo miedo que después me odies—respondió.

Lo tome de la cara—Nunca te odiaría, yo no quiero mi humanidad; he sufrido demasiado; hay veces que siento que soy poca cosa para ti—termine exteriorizando mis miedos.

El me miro serio—Nunca digas eso, eres hermosa, tierna, de buenos sentimientos y la mujer de quien me enamore—dijo.

—Pero sabes las condiciones en las que viví tantos años—respondí en un susurro bajando la vista.

—Eso a mí no me importa, no fue tu culpa y lo más importante es que nunca perdiste esa inocencia por mucho que hayan mancillado tu cuerpo—respondió dándome un beso en los labios.

—Gracias—termine abrazándolo.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto sorprendido.

—Por hacerme sentir amada—respondí y bostece.

—No hay nada que agradecer—respondió y sonrió—es hora de que te duermas—termino tarareándome mi nana, quedándome profundamente dormida.

Los siguientes días fueron una gran tortura; cuando les dije a Alice y Rose que serían mis madrinas se pusieron como locas; fuimos a escoger los vestidos de las damas, de Esme, Josie y Emma. Tardamos dos meses en encontrar los vestidos perfectos ya que todas ponían un pero en cada vestido (ç5).

Tardamos una semana en escoger las rosas para los ramos de las damas (ç6), otra semana para mi ramo que al final quedo hermoso (ç7). Decidí utilizar una tiara la cual me encanto junto con la liga.

Escogimos los coches en los cuales llegaríamos a la Iglesia (ç8), LO DEMAS LO ELIGIERON ENTRE Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Barbara, Sophie y Josie; no me dejaron escoger nada más, solo iba a las pruebas del vestido que era más que hermoso y escoger el menú el cual termino siendo:

MENÚ CENA CALIENTE (*)

Botanas

Escoger tres opciones:

pollo a la picatta

mousse de chile jalapeño

mousse de hígado

**mousse de jamón**

tamalitos de camarón con salsa yaki

dip de ajo

dip de chile x´catik

dip de cilantro

dip de chile chipotle

dip de berenjena

jamón y queso en cuadritos

paté de carnes

arrolladito de queso crema con jamón, queso y pimiento

**arrolladito de queso crema con nuez1**

queso crema con hierbas finas y nuez

queso crema con rajas

minibrochetas de camarón y pimientos al tamarindo +

fondue natural+

**fondue con camarones+**

queso crema con salmón+

queso crema con caviar+

rebanadas de carnes frías+

torre de salmón con aguacate+

+ botanas con costo adicional

Cremas y ensaladas

Escoger una opción:

Cremas:

champiñones

chile poblano

zanahoria

calabacita italiana

brócoli

**elote**

pollo

coliflor

cilantro

espárragos

camarón

espinaca

verduras

gaspacho

Ensaladas:

verde con perlas de manzana aderezado con yogurt y miel

**Casablanca con lechugas, queso panela, jamón de pavo, crutones, elotes aderezado con aceite de oliva y balsámico**

El plato principal consta de una carne y dos guarniciones. Incluye canasta con pan para la mesa.

Carnes

Escoger una opción:

pechuga rellena con espinaca y queso crema en salsa bechamel

**pechuga de pollo al vino**

pechuga estilo cordón bleu

pechuga Casablanca rellena de champiñones, rajas de chile poblano, cebolla, envueltas con tocino, a la plancha

pechuga a la plancha con gravy

pechuga empanizada rellena de champiñones y queso crema con gravy de champiñones

pierna en salsa de ciruela pasa

pierna al café

medallón de carne molida relleno con jamón, queso y rajas de chile poblano con gravy

medallón de lomo horneado con gravy

medallón de lomo relleno con rajas de chile poblano y queso con gravy

filete de pescado relleno con camarones en salsa bechamel+

filete de pollo relleno con camarones y espinacas con gravy+

+ carnes con costo adicional

Guarniciones

Escoger dos opciones:

zanahorias en tiras salteadas con mantequilla

brócoli, coliflor y zanahoria salteada con mantequilla

coliflor gratinado

arroz al azafrán

**arroz al azafrán con chícharos y zanahoria**

arroz con manzana y apio

arroz a la mandarina y coco

arroz a la jardinera

arroz a la jardinera gratinado

arroz verde

arroz con rajas de chile poblano

puré de papa

**papas cambray al ají**

pastelón de macarrones y brócoli

Según ellas era una sorpresa lo cual me ponía de nervios y todo se lo debía a mi futuro esposo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ALICE POV

Entre todas elegimos el pastel, las arras, el lazo, la decoración de la Iglesia y la recepción para que fueran una gran sorpresa para Bella, claro por petición de Edward.

—Alice, ¿ya llamaste a la joyería?—me pregunto mi hermano.

—Si Edward, no te preocupes todo será perfecto tanto para ella como para ti—respondí.

— ¿Cuántos invitados serán?—pregunto.

—Entre todos los clanes serán como unos trescientos invitados; alrededor de treinta mesas—respondí.

—Está bien Alice, hay que llamar a Parhakata para decirles que serán treinta cajas que necesitaremos y aparte la de Bella y mía—termino diciendo.

—Aja, ¡relájate!—le sugerí y salí de la habitación. Edward le tenía una gran sorpresa a Bella; en verdad que mi hermano es muy romántico.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

EDWARD POV

Estaba muy nervioso quería que todo saliera perfecto; los meses pasaron rápidamente, todo estaba listo gracias a las chicas; faltaba solamente un mes para la boda, así que viajamos a Paris para ver los últimos detalles. Nos quedamos en El hotel Trémoille, era hermoso pero no más que mi adorada Bella

Bella cada día se ponía más nerviosa, yo trataba de tranquilizarla pero creo que yo estoy más nervioso que ella. Estaba a unas horas de casarme y estaba en mi habitación solo, según mi hermanita la duende no tenía que ver a Bella, así que hoy no estaría con Bella.

—_No estés nervioso_—me dijo Seiren quien me acompañaba esa noche.

—No lo estoy—respondí.

—_Claro_—dijo sarcásticamente.

—Necesito verla—dije impaciente.

—_No puedes y si tratas de verla Alice te hará pagar las consecuencias_—dijo.

—Lo sé—respondí frustrado.

—_No te preocupes, le gustara_—aseguro leyéndome la mente.

—Eso espero—dije con una gran sonrisa.

Sabía que dentro de unas horas me uniría con la mujer que amo por el resto de mi existencia.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ç1: ESTA EN MI PERFIL.

ç2: Vienen varias imágenes en la Iglesia

ç3, ç4, ç5, ç6, ç7, ç8, están en mi perfil,

MENÚ CENA CALIENTE (*): Las que están en negritas son las elegidas para la cena.

……………(\_/)

(^-^).

Sigan votando para el vestido que las votaciones se cierran en la tarde.

GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA QUE SALE DE MI CABEZA.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere: Thanks because you are always with me and you help me very much.**

**Peque Cullen**

**mely ippen shinde miru**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky**

**AtRaM Potter**

**Carol-Cullen**

**ZAVACULLEN**

**kain cullen**

**Brenda ()**

**missju**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**ili-myinmortal**

**liloc**

**eydaf**

_**Mmm imagino que me quieren matar por dejarlas así, pero no se preocupen en la tarde subo la tan esperada boda; ¿creían que las iba a dejar en ascuas?, ¡pues no!. Esperen el siguiente capítulo en la nochecita.**_

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

SAYONARA

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	30. Chapter 30 ¿NOCHE DE BODAS?

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

POR FIN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, YA NADA MAS FALTA EL EPILOGO ='(, ESPERO NO TARDAR MUCHO, YA SABEN LA ESCUELA ME TIENE COMO LOCA, CASI NO SUBO ESTE CAPI POR ESTAR HACIENDO TAREA DE CALCULO PERO RECORDE MI PROMESA Y ME PROPUSE APURARME PARA PODER SUBIR EL CAPITULO =P, SIN MAS LES DEJO LEER.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-

Sabía que dentro de unas horas me uniría con la mujer que amo por el resto de mi existencia.

Capitulo29: ¿NOCHE DE BODAS?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-

Era el día de la boda, Alice me había despertado para llevarme al spa y a que me dieran un masaje. Cuando terminaron conmigo en el spa regrese a la habitación donde me maquillaron y peinaron; eso sí, sin dejarme ver al espejo. Me dejaron un rato en la habitación, mientras Alice, Rose, Emma y Josie se iban a arreglar, cuando regresaron se veían especulares y sus peinados eran hermosos (ç1) a excepción de Alice quien lo traía en puntas como normalmente pero con un listón..

—Bella—dijo Rose sacando una bolsita—aquí tienes la liga para que te la pongas—termino y me dio la bolsa.

—Ok—dije sacando la liga (ç2), la observe por un minuto y me la puse en la pierna.

—Muy bien es hora que te pongas el vestido—intervino Esme, yo asentí y me levante. Me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido (ç3). Tocaron la puerta y por ella entraron Sophie y Barbara quienes llevaban unos hermosos vestidos igual que sus peinados (ç4).

—Hija—dijo alegremente Sophie.

—Mamá—respondí y la abrace.

—Estas hermosa—dijo viéndome.

—Todo gracias a estas mujeres—respondí.

—Claro que sí, pero salúdanos Sophie que nos vamos a molestar pues nada mas saludas a tu hija—intervino Rose.

—Lo siento Rose, pero es la emoción de ver a Bella—respondió y también Barbara nos saludo.

—Cuéntenos ¿Cómo les va en Volterra?—pregunto Esme.

—Pues bien, somos muy felices—contesto Barbara con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Vinieron con ustedes Aro y Suplicia—pregunte.

—Sí, solo que se quedaron platicando con los invitados—respondió Sophie.

—Pero te manda algo—siguió Barbara. Sacaron una tiara hermosa.

—Perfecto, esto es el toque final—intervino Emma.

Me pusieron la diadema.

—Ahora si estas lista Bella—susurro Josie.

—Ya casi es hora—confirmo Esme mirando el reloj

—Puedo verme al espejo—pregunte.

—Si—dijo Alice

Me acercaron a un espejo y pude verme; no parecía yo; el peinado que me habían hecho era perfecto y la tiara lo acentuaba (ç5). Mi maquillaje era natural. No me reconocí, la chica que reflejaba el espero tenía un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Muy bien, ya tenemos lo nuevo que es el vestido—dijo Alice.

—Algo azul que es la liga—prosiguió Rose.

—Algo viejo, que es la corona—intervino Barbara.

—Nada más falta lo prestado—dijo Esme.

—Eso yo lo tengo—intervino Sophie quien saco un estuche y me lo entrego, estaba un juego de collar, pulsera y aretes hermosos (ç6). Tocaron la puerta.

—Pase—dijo Emma.

Por la puerta se asomo Aro—Es hora chicas salgan—dijo Aro. Todas salieron dejándome con él a solas.

—Te ves hermosa hija—dijo admirándome.

—Gracias—susurre.

— ¿Estas lista?—pregunto ofreciéndome su brazo.

—Si—dije firmemente tomando su brazo y encaminándonos hacia el automóvil que me llevaría a la iglesia. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, rápidamente llegamos a la Iglesia. Por fuera era impresionante cuando entramos estaba decorada magníficamente (ç7).

Desde el fondo de la Iglesia se veía a Edward en su frac (ç8), se veía perfecto. Cuando empecé a caminar por el pasillo la marcha nupcial empezó, caminamos lentamente hasta llegar a Edward quien me veía fijamente a cada paso que daba sentía como mi corazón aceleraba su ritmo; finalmente llegamos y Aro puso mi mano entre las mano de Edward.

—Cuídala—susurro.

—Con mi vida—respondió mi amado.

La misa empezó con una frase del padre ante lo que nos reúne ahí, nos pregunto si estábamos ahí por voluntad propia. Finalmente llego el momento de decir las palabras tan esperadas.

—Yo, Edward, te quiero a ti, Isabella, como esposa y me entrego a ti. Prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi existencia—dijo con voz fuerte y clara.

—Yo, Isabella, te quiero a ti, Edward, como esposo y me entrego a ti. Prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida—dije con la voz llena de emoción.

—Muy bien, es tiempo de entregar los anillos—intervino el padre, entregándole el anillo a Edward.

— Isabella, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti—dijo Edward deslizando el anillo por mi dedo

Tome el otro anillo— Edward, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti—dije deslizándole el anillo (ç9), eran hermosos.

El padre tomo entre sus manos las arras (ç10) —Pon tus manos debajo de la mías Edward—indico—y tu Isabella debajo de las manos de Edward—explico—dejare caer las arras en tus manos Edward y tu las dejaras caer en la manos de Isabella diciendo las palabras—termino y Edward asintió. Ya lo habíamos practicado por lo que ya sabíamos lo que haríamos.

—Isabella, recibe estas arras como prenda de la bendición de Dios y signo de los bienes que vamos a compartir—dijo mientras dejaba caer las arras en mis manos, después las deje en su lugar; nos pusieron el lazo que era más que hermoso (ç11).

La misa paso y finalmente llego el momento de la comunión, en la cual se escucho el Ave María (ç12), Finalmente la misa termino y el padre nos dio la bendición.

Me sentí tan plena cuando el sacerdote dio por terminada la ceremonia. Por fin era la esposa de Edward.

Cuando salimos nos recibió una lluvia de de pétalos de flores y burbujas de jabón, nos felicitaron. De ahí llegaron varios carros para llevar a los invitados a donde seria la recepción.

—Vámonos amor—me susurro Edward tomándome de la cintura y jalándome hacia el coche blanco en el que había llegado.

Me ayudo a subir al carro y después el se subió y arranco el coche, se fue por una ruta desconocida.

—Amor, ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunte.

—Vamos a ver un poco de Paris y después llegamos al jardín—respondió mirando y sonriéndome.

Le devolví la sonrisa, borrando todo nerviosismo y disfrutando del viaje.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-

EDWARD POV

Estaba sumamente nervioso, pero cuando la vi caminando del brazo de Aro no pude mas que admirar su belleza. Este día toda ella resplandecía, había un leve rubor en sus mejillas y aunque aparentaba seguridad, sabía que estaba igual de nerviosa que yo, su corazón latía muy deprisa. No podía dejar de mirarla; era muy afortunado, pues un ángel como ella me había aceptado. Toda ella era perfecta y yo no podía más que perderme en sus ojos color chocolate.

Cuando dijimos nuestros votos todo parecía un sueño y cuando la ceremonia finalizo, sentía una felicidad que en toda mi existencia no había tenido.

Todo estaba saliendo como quería, solo esperaba que a Bella le gustara la sorpresa que le tenía. Cuan do salimos de la Iglesia di una gran vuelta hasta que por fin llegamos al lugar de la recepción el cual estaba impresionante (ç13), tendría que agradecerle a Alice y Rose por su buen trabajo.

Ayude a bajar a Bella del coche—Vamos señora Cullen—dije tomándola de la mano. La lleve hacia una parte del jardín que estaba despejado entre las mesas, mientras todos los invitados nos rodeaban con sus cajas.

—Edward ¿Por qué estamos aquí?—pregunto mi esposa muy nerviosa.

Le sonreí—es una sorpresa—respondí.

—Pero Edward—susurro.

—Nada, me ha costado mucho esconderte esto—respondí en medio broma y medio enserio.

—Te ayudo Alice y las demás ¿verdad?—pregunto.

Me encogí de hombros—lo siento amor, pero es importante—respondí.

—Ok—respondió y me regalo una sonrisa radiante.

Alice se acerco con nuestra caja y se la entrego a Bella, ella me miro desconcertada.

—Espera un momento—le murmure en el oído poniéndome detrás de ella y rodeándola con mis brazos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-

Esta muy emocionada y a la vez intrigada por el contenido que tendría la caja que Alice me entrego. Observe que cada mesa tenía una caja similar a la mía a excepción que las cajas eran color vino (ç14) o eso se podía distinguir ya que estaban tapadas con unas mantas blancas, sentí como Edward movía un brazo.

—Mira el cielo amor—susurro e hice lo que me dijo.

Era el crepúsculo, en todo su esplendor. Sentí el movimiento de cómo todas las mantas eran retiradas y las cajas abiertas, baje la mirada centrándola en las mesas pero antes de que pudiera observar bien todas las cajas fueron abiertas y cientos de mariposas blancas salieron volando (*) rodeándonos a Edward y a mi.

—Abre la caja Bella—murmuro antes de que las mariposas se dispersaran.

Lo hice y ahí encontré a dos mariposas, una era color azul y la otra color violeta-rosa.

—Son hermosas—dije emocionada y las dos mariposas emprendieron el vuelo.

Todos observamos como las mariposas volaban alrededor de nosotros y después se dispersaron.

—Estas mariposas, representan el inicio de nuestra vida juntos; recuerda que TE AMO—susurro Edward en mi oído.

—Es momento de que empiece el banquete—intervino Alice en voz alta.

Todos asentimos aunque los vampiros no comerían el menú, se habían traído bastantes litros de Sangre animal para que lo bebieran.

— ¿Te gusto?—pregunto Edward cuando nos sentamos.

—No—dije seria, su cara se puso triste, sonreí—me encanto tontito—susurre tomando su cara entre mis manos y dándole un pequeño beso que me respondió.

Durante la comida platicamos de muchas cosas hasta que fue la hora de bailar nuestro primer baile como esposos, ya había oscurecido. Me llevo al centro de la pista tomándome por la cintura con una de sus manos y la otra agarrando mi mano, mientras yo ponía la otra mano en su hombro. Empezó a sonar la canción era en piano y con guitarra, bastante movida.

— ¿Cómo se llama la canción—pregunte.

Me sonrió y sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial, me acerco más a su cuerpo—se llama Luna de Paris (ç15) —respondió.

Le sonreí sorprendida— ¿Por qué elegiste esa canción?—pregunte curiosa.

—Porque nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer fue bajo la luz de la Luna de Paris—susurro y me guio por la pista al ritmo de la canción. Bailamos tres pieza más hasta que me sentí cansada.

—Amor—dije.

—Mande mi cielo—me volteo a ver Edward.

— ¿Quién toca 'Luna de Paris'?—pregunte.

—El intérprete se llama Raul Di Blasio—respondió sonriéndome— ¿Por qué cariño?—me pregunto curioso.

—Porque desde ahora será uno de mis intérpretes favoritos—respondí.

Me beso al principio tiernamente pero el beso se hizo más intenso.

—Como que el ambiente está muy caliente ¿no les parece?—dijo Emmett dando uno de sus cometarios indiscretos.

—Emmett—lo amenazo Rose mientras Edward y yo nos separábamos.

Edward gruño y los demás rieron mientras me ponía roja.

—Bueno es tiempo de que partamos el pastel, para que así después puedan irse—comento Alice.

—Me parece bien—concordó Edward.

—Uy Eddie quiere estar con Bellita a solas—se burlo Emmett.

—Cállate Emmett y no des tus comentarios tontos—le respondió Edward.

—Sera mejor que te calles Emmett que si no Bella llamara a Seiren—intervino Jasper sintiendo mi irritación.

—Ok, me callo—respondió asustado.

—Vamos Bella—dijo Edward dándome la mano para que me levantara y llevándome a otra mesa en donde acababan de poner el pastel (ç16) era muy hermoso. Partimos el pastel, después de eso fue el turno de aventar el ramo quien lo atrapo fue Emma. Por último Edward me quito la liga y la aventó a los solteros presentes y la gano un caza-vampiros que se llama Ethan.

—Es hora de irnos señora Cullen—susurro Edward en mi oído y me estremecí.

Asentí pero antes de que nos levantáramos Alice llego—No se va a ir así—dijo señalando mi vestido—tengo preparado un conjunto para que te sientas cómoda y las maletas ya están en el auto—termino guiñándome un ojo y llevándome hacia una casa a lado del jardín donde fue la recepción. Cuando llegue al cuarto todas estaban ahí, en menos de cinco minutos me habían quitado el vestido.

—Ten Bella—dijo Emma extendiéndome el conjunto, lo tome y me lo puse. Era hermoso aunque para mi gusto un poco corto, era un conjunto con falda negra (ç17).

—Alice—dije en advertencia porque sabía que ella lo había escogido.

—Nada de Alice, es el mejor conjunto además estarás cómoda—termino y no pude replicar porque tenia razón.

Salí de la pequeña casa para encontrarme con mi flamante esposo al lado del carro esperándome, cuando me miro me recorrió con la mirada y yo me estremecí. Se acerco y me abrazo.

—Te ves hermosa—susurro.

—Bueno chicos, creo que es una despedida—interrumpió Emmett.

Nos separamos y cada uno se despidió de las personas más importantes.

—Adiós mamá—dije con un nudo en la garganta, sabía que cuando regresáramos de la luna de miel no la encontraría.

—Adiós mi pequeña, vendré a visitarte—dijo abrazándome.

—Nos vemos después Bella, te cuidas—se despidió Marco.

—Lo hare y tu cuida de mi mamá—dije abrazándolo.

—Claro que lo haré—respondió seguro.

Alice me abrazo junto con Rose quienes casi me asfixian.

—Te cuidas hermanita—dijo Alice feliz.

—No hagan cosas que nosotros no haríamos—intervino Emmett con una sonrisa maligna.

Me arme del valor y le conteste—Claro que no hermano oso, serán peores—respondí con una sonrisa.

Sé quedo callado y los demás rompieron en carcajadas.

—Bien hecho mi vida—dijo Edward dándome un beso en la sien—chicos ya nos tenemos que ir—termino Edward, nos subimos al carro y nos dirigimos hacia la casa en la cual nos quedaríamos esa noche para que al siguiente día abordáramos un avión hacia nuestra luna de miel.

Llegamos a la casa (ç18) que era pequeña pero hermosa, Edward me ayudo a bajar de carro y nos encaminamos a la casa, pero antes de entrar dijo.

—Espérame, voy por las maletas para podernos cambiar—agrego, después de que llevo las maletas a la casa regreso por mí y me tomo en brazo, yo proteste; pero el solo dio—ES LA TRADICION QUE EL NOVIO ENTRE CON LA NOVIA EN BRAZOS—.

Llegamos a la habitación, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que pasaría esa noche pero estaba segura de quererlo.

—Me voy a dar una ducha amor—dijo Edward dándome un beso, por lo que vi en sus ojos el también estaba nervioso y le agradecí internamente por dejarme mi espacio; se metió al baño y yo fui a la maleta sacar mi pijama. Lo único que encontré fueron camisones muy reveladores y el que estaba hasta arriba era uno rojo (ç19) ¿Cómo se les ocurrió que yo utilizaría eso?. Pero no tenía alternativa así que me lo puse.

Me dirigí al tocador y me desmaquille, después quite la tiara que todavía traía y la coloque con mucha delicadeza en el tocador, después deshice mi peinado. En eso estaba pero uno de los pasadores se atoro, en eso Edward salió del baño solo con unos pantalones.

— ¿Qué pasa amor?—pregunto sin darse cuenta de que solamente llevaba el camisón.

—No puedo quitarme un pasador—respondí luchando con mi cabello.

Se acerco—Te ayudo—termino quitando mis manos de mi cabello y con mucha delicadeza me quito el pasador—ya esta—dijo dejando caer mi cabello por mi espalda.

—Gracias —susurre.

Cepille mi cabello y me levante para dirigirme a la cama en donde me esperaba Edward, fue entonces que se dio cuenta y abrió los ojos y la boca.

Sonreí y me senté junto a él—Cierra la boca amor si no va a entrar moscas—termine riendo.

—Lo siento—susurro, yo lo bese.

Al principio fue tierno, pero después fue más insistente hasta que le di permiso a que su lengua entrara en mi boca, los dedos de una de sus manos los hundió en mis cabellos mientras la otra estaba en mi cintura acariciándome, yo lo abrace, me separo de su boca.

— ¿Estás segura?—me pregunto.

—Si—respondí—aunque no sé si tú lo desees como yo—termine.

—No digas eso, tú eres única y te lo voy a demostrar—termino dándome un beso más salvaje, más apasionado.

Empezó a bajar su mano hasta la altura del camisón y lo empezó a subir metiendo su mano y acariciando mi piel, mientras me besaba el cuello. Emití un gemido entrecortado y deslice mis manos por su pecho, con la otra mano empezó a masajear mis pechos por turnos hasta que su boca llego ahí, lamio esa parte humedeciendo la bata y haciéndome jadear. Sentí como su miembro se endurecía conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Instintivamente deslice mis manos hasta su entrepierna, él gimio y apretó su cara en mis senos. Tenía tanto miedo, sabía que no lo lastimaría pero solo lo roce,

—No tengas miedo—susurro Edward con la voz ronca por el deseo.

—Pero lo tengo, nunca había sentido esto—respondí.

—Lo sé mi vida—respondió poniéndose a mi altura—solo déjate llevar—termino dándome un beso casi salvaje.

Empezó su labor nuevamente y empezó a besarme en todas partes, me quito el camisón, besando mis senos y metiéndose a la boca mi erecto pezón, jadee ante las emociones que sentí, sentía como se calentaba mi vientre bajo y como mi feminidad se empezaba a mojar; beso cada parte de mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar de placer, mis instintos me hicieron besar y lamer su pecho y finalmente quitarle los pantalones para revelar su miembro hinchado y grande.

Edward bajo una de sus manos y la metió debajo de mis bragas.

—Estas tan húmeda y caliente—susurro con la voz ronca besándome.

Metió un dedo y ahogue un grito, después metió otro y empezó a sacarlos y a meterlos con gran rapidez,

—**¡Ah! ¡Edward!**—grite.

Toque su miembro y empecé a acariciar su longitud, mientras Edward gemía y gritaba mi nombre; Edward agarro mi mano y la quito de su miembro mientras se ponía encima de mi cerciorándose de no lastimarme.

— ¿Estas lista?— Me pregunto con la mirada negra por el deseo al tiempo que se desasía de mis bragas.

—Si—dije entrecortadamente.

Sentí la punta de su miembro en la entrada de mi feminidad, empujo lentamente mientras sentía como era recibido.

—Eres tan estrecha—susurro Edward besando mi cara—tan inocente—prosiguió—como una virgen—termino entrando de lleno a mí, se quedo quieto por uno minutos hasta que me moví instintivamente y Edward gimió. Éramos uno en cuerpo y alma.

Al principio se movió lentamente pero conforme paso el tiempo sus embestidas tomaron fuerza y rapidez; rodee sus caderas con mis piernas para dejarle un mejor acceso; con cada empuje las sensaciones eran más intensas, acumulándose hasta que explotaron llegando a mi primer orgasmo junto con Edward quien se vació dentro de mí. Nos quedamos así recuperando la respiración

Salió delicadamente y se acostó a mi lado abrazándome dejando descansar mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Gracias—susurro.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunte.

—Por llegar a mi vida—respondió.

—No, gracias a ti por salvarme de mi oscuridad—termine diciendo.

Edward empezó a tararear mi nana mientras yo me quedaba dormida entre los brazos de mi es poco, al día siguiente nos levantamos y recogimos todo, salimos directo al aeropuerto. Ya en el avión me recosté en Edward.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunte.

Al principio pensé que sabría en el aeropuerto el destino pero no contaba que sería un avión privado.

—Nuestra primera parada será Rusia—susurro.

— ¿Primera parada?—pregunte.

—Si, después sabrás los demás lugares que visitaremos—termino sonriéndome.

—Eres malo—dije haciendo un puchero.

—Es una sorpresa —dijo con una sonrisa—pero estoy seguro que te encantara—termino dándome un beso.

Y tenía razón. En Rusia hicimos turismo durante el día y durante las noches salíamos a cenar; cuando regresábamos al hotel nos entregábamos a nuestros instintos, cada vez era mejor que la anterior, nunca nos cansábamos de hacer el amor.

Después fuimos a la India, Irlanda y por ultimo Japón. Fue la mejor luna de miel. Regrese contenta para buscar una casa en donde viviríamos Edward y yo.

No fue fácil encontrar la casa perfecta y mucho menos que estuviera cerca de nuestra familia y amigos pero al final la encontramos y era hermosa (ç20).

Era muy feliz a lado de mi esposo, con nuestra familia y amigos. Después de la luna de miel me incorpore a la empresa nuevamente pero con menos horas de trabajo. Estaba un día observando una reunión familiar desde la casa, veía como todos jugaban y se divertían. Unos brazos fuertes me rodearon.

— ¿En qué piensas?—me pregunto Edward besándome la cabeza.

—Como ha cambiado todo—susurre.

—Si—contesto.

—Hace dos años yo no tenía la esperanza de nada y mírame ahora tengo todo lo que un día soñé y mucho mas—termine volteándome para darle un beso.

Respondió mi beso—Te amo—susurro.

—Yo también te amo—respondí abrazándolo y quedándonos viendo, nuestra felicidad era completa.

—Chicos ya vamos a empezar los juegos—nos aviso Daniel.

—Ya vamos—respondió mi esposo.

Nos encaminamos hacia el jardín, hacia nuestra nueva vida ya que no importaba lo que pasara juntos lo afrontaríamos.

**FIN**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-

ç1, EN MI PERFIL

ç2, pero con los listones en azul

ç3, Aquí está la tabla de los votos, en esta encuesta deje que eligieran dos vestidos, solamente ocho personas se dieron cuenta y escogieron los dos vestidos, los demás votaron por un solo vestido.

NUMERO DE VESTIDO

VOTOS

PORCENTAJE

1

11

36%

2

3

10%

3

5

16%

4

6

19%

5

6

19%

TOTAL

23

100%

ç4, ç5, ç6, ç7: ç8, ç9, ç10, ç11, EN MI PERFIL

ç12, Les dejo dos links por si uno no sirve.

ç13: EN MI PERFIL

salieron volando (*): Esto si existe chicas, no se si en otros países exista pero aquí en México hay varias empresas que crían mariposas para poder lograr liberarlas en un evento importante

ç15: EN MI PERFIL

ç16, Con más pisos.

ç17, ç18, ç19, ç20: están en mi perfil,

…(\_/)

(^-^).

¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere: Thanks because you are always with me and you help me very much.**

**AtRaM Potter**

**Carol-Cullen**

**missju**

**day-whitjock**

**alice Cullen Black**

Bye, bye

miadharu28


	31. EPILOGO

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

**Por fin todo esta corregido creo, estoy pensándome escribir un one shot de la vida de Matew. Además de agradecer a las nuevas personitas que leen esta historia y ya que llegaste hasta este punto, no te cuesta nada mandándome un review**

Ya saben la imágenes están en mi perfil, **¡ahora a leer!**

EPILOGO

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º -º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º -º-º-º-

Estaba guardando las cosas que utilizaríamos en la comida familiar cuando llego Mark gritando.

— **¡Tía Bella!**—dijo sin aliento

— ¿Qué pasa chaparro?—pregunte poniéndome a su altura. Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que me había casado con Edward.

—Dice mi papá que te apures—dijo tomando una bocanada de aire para decirlo y salió corriendo.

Moví mi cabeza negativamente.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella?—pregunto Emma

—Que Ethan nuevamente me está apresurando conteste mirándola con una sonrisa.

Emma se sonrojo—ya sabes cómo es—dijo.

—Si lo sé, pero deberías meterlo en cintura, odio cuando hace eso—respondí con un tono falso de molestia.

—Ya te he dicho que el hecho de ser su esposa no implica que sea su dueña—respondió.

—Aja, pues yo diría lo contrario después de lo que le hiciste pasar al pobre hombre antes de darle el sí—dije y empecé a recordar.

_Estaba sumamente feliz. Edward y yo ya teníamos nuestra casa para convertirlo en un hogar._

_Estaba viendo la decoración cuando llego Emma con Josie y Mark._

—_**¡Bella!**__—corrió hacia mi Josie._

_La tome en brazos._

— _¡Hola pequeña!—salude dándole un beso—hola Mark—termine tocando una de las mejillas del pequeño—hola Emma—termine por saludarla_

—_Hola Bella, ¿podemos platicar?—me pregunto mirándome a los ojos; en seguida entendí la indirecta._

—_Josie ¿Por qué no vas a jugar al patio de atrás acabamos de instalar unos juegos—termine de decir._

—_**¡Sí!**__—grito y se fue corriendo._

—_Ahora si Emma, ¿de qué quieres hablar?—pregunte haciéndole un gesto para que pasáramos a la sala._

— _¿Te acuerdas de Ethan?—pregunto._

_Fruncí el ceño tratando de recordar._

— _¿El que gano la liga en nuestra boda?—dije refiriéndome a mí boda con Edward._

—_El mismo—respondió—desde antes de tu boda empezamos una amistad—dijo en un susurro._

_La mire extrañada— ¿Y Qué tiene de malo?—pregunte._

—_Hace unos días me dijo que está enamorado de mí—explico._

— _¿Y tu lo quieres?—pregunte con curiosidad._

—_No lo sé—murmuro pegándose más a Mark—es muy bueno y quiere mucho a los niños—termino y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro._

— _¿Cómo te sientes cuando estás con Ethan?—pregunte._

—_Pues ciento como si mi mundo se moviera, es tan tierno y tan amable tanto con los niños como conmigo—respondió._

—_Estás enamorada—asegure._

— _¡¿Qué?!—Pregunto sorprendida—no Bella ¿Cómo puedo estar enamorada de Ethan cuando todavía quiero a Mark?—pregunto alarmada._

_La mire por un momento y tome una de sus manos—Emma—la llame y ella me miro—el hecho que te hubieras enamorado de nuevo no significa que dejes de querer a Mark—dije con comprensión._

—_Pero…—_

—_No hay pero que valga, tu quieres a Ethan y el te quiere; date esta oportunidad, Mark no querría que tú fueras infeliz y si Ethan es tu felicidad acéptalo—asegure._

—_No puedo Bella—susurro hundiendo su cara entre los cabellos de Mark junior._

— _¿Por qué no puedes?—pregunte pacientemente._

—_Tengo miedo—murmuro._

— _¿De qué tienes miedo?—volví a preguntar._

—_De olvidarme de Mark, de dejarlo de querer—confeso mirándome a los ojos._

—_Emma, entiende nunca lo vas a olvidar ya que tienes a tus hijos que siempre te van a hacer recordar que Mark estuvo en este mundo—le respondí._

_Me miro sorprendida y sonrió—Tienes razón—susurro, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció—Bella no quiero dejar de querer a Mark—termino._

—_Lo harás; Mark fue tu primer amor, el padre de tus hijos pero tienes que darte una segunda oportunidad para volver a amar, aprovéchala—termine._

—_Creo que tienes razón—contesto Emma pensativa._

—_Se que la tengo, pero será mejor que lo pienses con calma—sugerí._

_Ella asintió y me sonrió—Gracias por tus consejos—agradeció levantándose—me tengo que ir, ¿puedes llamar a Josie?—pregunto._

_Asentí y fui por Josie; observe como se iban. Después de esa platica paso una semana cuando me entere que Emma acepto sus sentimientos hacia Ethan eso me alegro mucho; aunque Emma le pidió que la relación fuera despacio para poder resolver todos los percances que surgieran._

_Un año después de esto Emma y Ethan se casaron, uno de los temores de Emma era que Josie no aceptara a Ethan pero fue todo lo contrario ella lo acepto gustosa y hasta lo llamo padre, Ethan y Emma mantuvieron vivo el recuerdo de Mark en los corazones y mentes de Josie y Mark._

_Tiempo después Emma quedo embarazada de un hermoso niño a quien llamaron Dominic. Durante el transcurso de la relación de Emma y Ethan la relación de Dafne y Daniel creció; medio año después de la boda de Emma, Dafne y Daniel se casaron y tuvieron una hermosa niña que llamaron María José._

Sonreí ante los recuerdos.

—Bella ya está todo, vámonos—dijo Emma.

Asentí mientras le ayudaba con las canastas, nos dirigimos al pequeño prado que estaba entre los arboles; se había convertido en nuestro lugar preferido para las reuniones familiares.

—Amor—se acerco Edward a besarme.

— ¿Me extrañaste?—pregunte.

—Demasiado—respondió abrazándome.

Sonreí—ya todo está listo—asegure recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

—**¡Mami!**—grito mi niño corriendo hacia nosotros.

Me solté de los brazos de Edward y tome en brazos a mi niño — ¿Qué pasa?—pregunte.

—Alexa me molesta de nuevo con Martha—respondió entre pequeños sollozos.

Comprendí de inmediato— ¿Dónde está?—pregunte a mi hijo.

—Esta con Seiren y Savage—respondió.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Alexa sin soltar a mi hijo y con Edward siguiéndome. Cuando la vi jugando con Seiren le pase al niño a Edward.

Me puse delante de ellos muy seria— ¡Alexa Marian Cullen Swan!—exclame.

— ¿Si mamá?—pregunto con la voz más inocente que se podía, pero no le creí.

— ¿Por qué sigues molestando a tu hermano con Martha?—pregunte.

—Pero mamá Martha es una araña inofensiva—alego.

—No me importa Alexa, bien sabes que tu hermano tiene miedo a las arañas—dije con el ceño fruncido.

Alexa me miro con ojos tipo gato con botas de Shrek —ya no lo voy a volver a hacer—prometió.

Suspire, cuando hacia eso no podía estar enojada con ella o con mi hijo—está bien—dije y ella sonrió—pero que sea la última vez—advertí y ella asintió vigorosamente.

Regrese a donde estaba Edward con mi pequeño Patrick, los dos me sonreían—ya paso amor, no te preocupes –dije dulcemente.

Mi niño me sonrió y se removió entre los brazos de Edward quien lo bajo,

—Ok, me voy a jugar con Dominic—termino y se fue corriendo, sonreí.

Edward me rodeo con sus brazos— ¿En serio Alexa dejara de molestar a su hermano?—pregunto dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Me recargue—No lo sé, bien sabes que cuando Alexa me pone su carita no puedo negarle nada—termine.

—Lo sé amor—respondió dándome un beso y yo me quede viendo a mis dos niños quienes eran la más maravillosa sorpresa que tuve, empecé a recordar cómo me entere de que estaba embarazada

_Era un día normal después de nuestra luna de miel, estaba terminando de ver los preparativos de una boda; me levante para ir a prepararme algo de comer cuando sentí un fuerte mareo, me sostuve de la mesa para no caer. No le tome mucha atención y se lo atribuí a no haber comido._

_Todas las noches eran maravillosas con Edward hasta que a la mañana siguiente me desperté y salí corriendo al baño donde saque toda mi cena._

—_Amor—dijo Edward sobando mi espalada._

—_Creo que no me cayó bien lo que cene—respondí con voz débil._

—_Eso parece, pero me quedaría más tranquilo si fueras a que te checara Carlisle—sugirió._

_Lo mire molesta—no es nada amor—asegure y luego le sonreí—pero si eso te pone mas tranquilo voy en la tarde—prometí._

—_Gracias amor—respondió dándome un beso en la frente—le llamare a Carlisle para que tengas cita—termino._

—_Ok, ¿me permites bañarme?—le pregunte._

—_Mmm puedo ayudarte a lavarte la espalda—sugirió con una sonrisa picara._

—_Una oferta demasiado tentadora; pero si la acepto nunca saldré de la casa y necesito ir a la empresa—respondí empujándolo para que saliera._

_Hizo un mohín—Esta bien pero en la noche me tiene que recompensar señora Cullen—termino y salió._

—_Te lo aseguro—respondí con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta._

_Ese día fue bastante pesado pero fui a la consulta de Carlisle quien me reviso y me mando hacer varios estudios._

— _¿Para qué son los estudios?—pregunte._

—_Solo son de rutina; como chequeo general—respondió—no te preocupes no creo que salgan mal, estas muy sana—termino sonriéndome._

—_Ok—respondí—te veo después—termine levantándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_Me abrazo—cuídate Bella—me dijo._

—_Siempre—sonreí y salí de la consulta._

_Llegue a la casa y me dedique a hacer una comida decente que no me callera mal en el estomago; decidí hacer una lasaña desde hace unos días tenía un antojo enorme de lasaña; cuando termine me serví mi ración pero antes de que empezara entro Edward con una sonrisa._

—_Hola amor—lo salude._

—_Hola cariño—se acerco y me beso_— _¿Cómo te fue en la empresa?—pregunto._

—_Bien ¿y a ti como te fue con los chicos?—pregunte._

—_Bastante bien, cada vez son más veloces y fuertes—termino. Edward junto con Emmett y Jasper habían decidido poner una escuela donde vampiros, caza-vampiros y lobos estudiarían y desarrollarían sus habilidades; les enseñaban la tira de materias común y corriente pero tenían clases extras—bueno te dejo comer—dijo _

_Yo asentí y empecé a comer, tenía tanta hambre que me serví otra ración la cual también me la termine._

—_Amor estabas hambrienta—dijo Edward sorprendido._

—_Sí, tenía mucha hambre—dije dando un bostezo._

—_Sera mejor que vayamos a la cama—sugirió mi adorado esposo._

_Asentí y nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto, cada uno se puso el pijama, me acosté mientras sentía como Edward me abrazaba._

—_Duerme mi Ángel—susurro antes de quedarme dormida._

_La escena de ese día se repitió a la mañana siguiente, dejando a Edward más preocupado; los resultados estarían ese día, así que Edward me acompaño a la consulta._

—_Hola Carlisle—salude con una sonrisa._

—_Hola Bella—me contesto y miro a Edward._

— _¿Salió algo en los exámenes?—pregunto Edward impaciente._

—_Todo está bien Edward—trato de tranquilizarlo._

— _¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?—pregunto Edward alterado—Bella vomito de nuevo además de que me estas bloqueando—respondió._

_Carlisle lo miro severamente._

—_Entonces ya sabes que tiene Bella—aseguro._

—_Si—contesto con una sonrisa—y no es nada malo hijo—termino._

— _¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—pregunto fuera de sí—si no me escuchaste Bella volvió a vomitar—termino._

—_Claro que te escuche hijo, pero en el estado de Bella es normal—respondió con una sonrisa y me miro; fue entonces que comprendí algo y empecé a pensar en mis malestares._

— _¿En serio?, ¿Es cierto?—pregunte ilusionada._

_Carlisle me miro—Si hija—respondió con una sonrisa._

—_Pero las posibilidades eran casi nulas—murmure._

— _¿De qué están hablando?—interrumpió Edward al borde de la histeria._

—_Tranquilo amor, no es nada malo—respondí._

— _**¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si no me dicen nada?!**__—respondió mi marido histérico._

—_Tranquilo hijo, como te decía es algo natural en el estado de Bella—respondió y le sonreí._

—_Pues dime que tiene—exigió._

_Carlisle suspiro y me miro— ¿le dices tú o le digo yo?—pregunto._

—_Creo que sería mejor que se lo dijeras tú; sino, a mi no me va a creer—respondí._

_Carlisle asintió—Edward como te decía Bella está bien, claro necesitara mas cuidados, además de tener una dieta especial pero fuera de eso está muy bien—explico._

—_Carlisle—dijo en advertencia._

—_Ok, ok. Bella está embarazada—termino._

_Edward me miro sorprendido y no dijo nada, pasaron varios minutos y el silencio se extendió poniéndome nerviosa._

— _¿Edward?—pregunte vacilante._

— _¿Es cierto?—pregunto mirándonos alternativamente._

—_Si—susurre._

—_Pero tú dijiste…—pero no término la frase._

—_Lo sé, pero sucedió—termine contestando con una sonrisa._

_Me miro sorprendido y después en su mirada pude ver ternura, Edward no dejaba de sonreír y me abrazo—seremos padres—susurro levantándome._

—_Seremos padres—repetí conteniendo las lagrimas de alegría._

_Carlisle carraspeo, Edward me dejo nuevamente en el suelo._

—_Tendremos que tomar medidas Bella; sabemos que existen hijos de vampiros y humanos pero tu caso es diferente, a pesar de ser humana también eres caza-vampiros—termino._

_Yo asentí recargando mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward—hare lo que sea por mi hijo—termine._

_Carlisle asintió— tendrás que acudir a citas regularmente, te transferiría a un ginecólogo pero no sabemos cómo será el embarazo; si será normal, más lento o más rápido por eso yo llevare control del embarazo—termino._

—_Bien nos retiramos y en la noche nos vemos—dijo Edward, yo lo mire extrañada pero no dije nada y me despedí de Carlisle._

_Nos dirigimos al auto tomados de la mano, me ayudo a entrar para después el entrar al auto, llegamos a la casa muy rápido. Edward me abrazo y me beso._

—_Gracias—susurro en mi oído._

— _¿Por qué amor?—pregunte viéndolo sorprendida._

—_Por este regalo—murmuro poniendo sus manos en mi vientre._

_Lo mire tiernamente, pero una duda surgió en mi mente—Edward, ¿este bebe es mitad vampiro?—pregunte._

—_Si—contesto y fue cuando su sonrisa se borro y me miro preocupado—tendremos que platicar con Carlisle, si el bebe es riesgoso para tu salud tal vez tengamos que pensar en un aborto—aseguro seriamente._

— _**¡No!**__—dije y salí corriendo a nuestro recamara llorando._

—_Bella—dijo pero yo no me detuve._

_Me recosté en la cama llorando, ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho eso? Sabía muy bien lo que sufrí por mi primer hijo. Sentí como llego al cuarto y trato de tocarme pero yo me aleje_

—_Lo siento amor—susurro con la voz rota._

— _¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?—pregunte dolida._

—_Ni yo mismo lo sé, no te quise hacer daño amor pero tampoco te quiero perder—termino_

_Lo entendía pero yo quería a este niño—Lo sé—dije hipando—pero lo superaremos juntos amor, no te voy a dejar—dije acercándome y toque su mejilla._

_El cerro los ojos ante mi tacto—Tienes razón amor, perdóname—suplico abrazándome._

—_No hay nada que perdonar amor, se que tienes miedo porque todo esto es nuevo pero encontraremos la forma de resolver los problemas que surjan—asegure._

—_Si mi Ángel, así será—susurro y me beso, luego nos separamos—ahora te tienes que arreglar vamos a decirle a los demás, ya les llame para que se reunieran en la casa de Emma—sonrió dándome un beso en la frente._

—_Ok—dije levantándome de la cama y me dirigí al baño, salí después de quince minutos. Me vestí rápidamente y baje en donde Edward me estaba esperando._

—_Vamos—dije y lo tome de la mano._

_Nos dirigimos a la casa, estaba muy nerviosa. Sabía que lo tomarían bien pero eso no quitaba mi nerviosismo._

—_No te preocupes—interrumpió mis pensamientos Edward mientras tocaba mi mano y me miraba._

—_Edward vista al frente, recuerda que no solamente estamos nosotros dos—dije severamente._

_Suspiro—Esta bien amor—respondió y me sonrió antes de poner su vista en el camino._

_Llegamos y ya toda la familia estaba reunida._

— _¡Hola hermanita!—dijo Emmet y me abrazo levantándome._

— _**¡No Emmett!**__—lo reprendió Edward._

—_Que aguafiestas—dije Emmett._

—_Mejor calla Emmett que hoy Edward viene muy sobre protector—intervino Jasper._

—_Ok, ok—se rindió mientras los demás nos saludaban._

— _**¡Bella!**__—corrió Josie hasta mí. La abrace y Edward me miro severamente—no pasa nada Edward—alegue._

—_Pero sería mejor que no lo hicieras, Josie pesa mucho—alego._

_Antes de que pudiera replicar Alice intervino— ¿Por qué tan sobre protector hermanito?—pregunto._

—_En un momento lo sabrás enana—respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mientras yo rodaba los ojos._

_Alice frunció el ceño—como odio cuando no puedo ver tu futuro Bella—refunfuño, e hizo un puchero._

_Yo reí ante su actitud—lo siento duende pero es una sorpresa y no podía dejar que lo supieras—termine, bueno que al principio fue para no preocuparlos._

—_Pasemos a la sala—intervino Carlisle con una sonrisa._

—_Tú sabes algo—lo acuso Rose que estaba igual o más impaciente que Alice._

—_Sí pero ellos merecen el honor de decirles—respondió y se dirigió al salón con Esme._

_Los demás los siguieron y hasta el último entramos, solo quedaba un lugar así que Edward se sentó y él me sentó en su regazo poniendo con delicadeza sus manos en mi vientre aun plano._

—_Bien ahora empiecen a hablar—exigió Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo y todos reímos Ya cuando todos nos calmamos empezó a hablar Edward._

—_Hemos ido al hospital porque Bella se ha sentido un poco mal…—_

— _¿Estás bien Bella?—pregunto Esme, yo asentí._

—_No tenía nada, aunque nos dieron la mejor noticia del mundo—relate._

— _¡Ya cuenten!—exclamo Emmett._

—_Vamos a ser padres—anuncio Edward._

_Todos se quedaron sorprendidos pero rápidamente se les pasó y se levantaron a felicitarnos. Hablamos con Carlisle y el nos dijo que por mi condición de caza-vampiros no habría mucho problemas ya que era más fuerte que un humano común y corriente. _

_Durante esos meses me mimaron mucho; Edward me cuidaba en exceso, en el segundo mes tuve una amenaza de aborto así que tuve que dejar de ir a la empresa y estar en reposo absoluto; no me queje; haría lo que fuera para que mi hijo naciera. Edward se quedo conmigo decidió dejar por un tiempo la escuela para cuidarme. _

_Nos enteramos que no sería un niño sino que serian mellizos. Estaba muy feliz y Edward igual, me cuidaba mucho y era muy atento cumpliendo todos mis antojos._

_Gracias a los cuidados de mi esposo logre superar esa pequeña crisis, Seiren siempre me cuidaba ya que aunque el embarazo no lo sintiera por ser macho, me había dicho que con el nacimiento de mis niños nacería su pareja._

_Así pasó el tiempo, ya tenía casi seis meses de embarazo, Edward y yo nos trasladamos a la casa de los Cullen por si el parto se me adelantaba; todos me cuidaban demasiado. Llegue a hartarme un poco pero sabía que lo hacían por mi bien. _

_Aro, Suplicia, Marco, Sophie, Felix y Barbara viajaron para estar conmigo lo cual agradecí mucho._

_Entre Carlisle, Aro y Edward creyeron que no tendría mucha dificultad en tener a los niños pero que estaba el riesgo de que pasara algo; en ese caso me transformarían._

_Carlisle me había dicho que tendría que ser cesárea, así que equipo un cuarto como quirófano para que en cualquier momento lo utilizáramos. _

_Cuando cumplí seis meses parecía de ocho meses; un día me desperté con dolor de espalda, y sentí unos pequeños dolores le dije a Edward quien llamo a Carlisle, diez minutos después me llevaron al quirófano para hacerme la cesárea._

_Edward estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo y Seiren también cuando nació el niño una luz emano de mí collar saliendo de él un tigre igual que Seiren._

—_Savage—susurre y la acaricie. Después sacaron a la niña y Edward me los enseño._

—_Son hermosos—susurre._

—_Claro que lo son—concordó conmigo._

—_Mi pequeña Alexa Marian—toque la mejilla de la bebe—y mi pequeño Patrick—termine de decir._

—_Edward—llamo Carlisle._

— _¿Qué pasa?—dijo alarmado._

—_Hay que convertirla—aseguro._

_Vi como Edward asintió y me sentí mareada, cerré los ojos._

—_Lo siento amor—susurro Edward._

—_Hazlo—dije y sentí como me mordía._

_Sentí un gran dolor pero en ningún momento deje escapar algún lamento, sentía como si miles de agujas se clavaran, no escuchaba nada hasta que la negrura se disipo un poco y escuche algo._

— _¿Crees que despierten pronto?—pregunto una voz que reconocí como la de Edward._

—_Sí, será en la mitad de tiempo ya que su dolor lo comparte con Seiren—respondió una voz de mujer, aunque nunca la había escuchado sabía que era de Savage_

_Después de eso todo se volvió negro, paso un tiempo hasta que volví a escuchar algo._

—_Ya están por despertar—dijo Savage._

_Cuando dijo eso sentí como sentía de nuevo mi cuerpo, decidí abrir los ojos. Todo era tan diferente, más nítido._

—_Amor—dijo Edward con cautela._

—_Edward —susurre y mi voz me sorprendió. Sentí como Seiren se despertaba y se acercaba a Savage, mientras yo abrazaba a Edward— ¿Cómo están?—pregunte._

—_Están bien—susurro—vamos a que cases para que los puedas ver—sugirió a lo que yo asentí mientras me jalaba._

_Detrás de nosotros venían Savage y Seiren, fuimos corriendo hasta llegar a una parte del bosque donde había venados._

—_Déjate llevar por tus instintos—dijo Edward besándome_

_Y así lo hice junto con Seiren, yo tome la sangre de los venados y Seiren se los terminaba comiendo. Después de cuatro venados estaba satisfecha._

_Edward llego a mi lado y me abrazo—Vamos a que conozcas a nuestros hijos—susurro en mi oído._

— _¿No tienes miedo de que los ataque?—pregunte._

—_No—contesto._

— _¿Por qué?—pregunte._

—_Porque Savage nos explico ciertas cosas—contesto._

_Asentí sabía lo que les había dicho, yo no podía atacar a mis hijos ya que Savage era mi parte materna y lo que ella sentía era amor por mis niños como yo. Aunque también era una parte de mi amor por Edward por eso sería la pareja de Seiren, ya que su amor no estaba dirigido a Edward si no a quien ella eligiera y ella ya había elegido a Seiren desde antes de tener forma física._

_Conocer a mis dos pequeños fue lo más emocionante, la primera vez que los tuve en brazos fue la mejor experiencia que tuve. Alexa tenía el cabello cobrizo por lo que se notaba y el color de sus ojos eran verdes; era la viva imagen de Edward, en cambio Patrick era mi viva imagen._

_Mis niños eran especiales, con una semana de nacidos parecían de un mes. En tres meses tenían la apariencia de niños de un año, además de que ya hablaban y caminaban. Cada noche me encantaba verlos dormir, claro ahora que ya no podía dormir teníamos la noche para nuestra pasión. _

_Mis poderes al convertirme en vampiro crecieron, mi escudo mental lo podía expandir y proteger a más personas, además de que apareció un nuevo poder. Tenía control sobre la naturaleza._

_Mis niños desarrollaron sus poderes un año después. Alexa tenía el poder de hacer que los vampiros se vieran como humanos pero dejando su naturaleza vampírica y mi pequeño Patrick podía mover objetos._

_A pesar de ser tan parecidos eran muy diferentes en sus personalidades Alexa no era tímida todo lo contrario en cambio su hermano era mucho mas tímido y miedoso._

Regrese a la realidad cuando Edward beso mi mejilla.

— ¿En qué piensas?—pregunto.

—En nuestros niños—respondí.

—Son tan hermosos—dijo, yo solo asentí mientras los dos nos quedábamos viendo a nuestros hijos jugar.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º -º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º -º-º-º-

EDWARD POV

Observe a mi esposa muy pensativa y decidí besarla en la mejilla y le pregunte.

— ¿En qué piensas?—pregunte.

—En nuestros niños—respondió.

—Son tan hermosos—dije, ella asintió mientras veía a mis niños jugar y empecé a recordar esos tiempos.

_Después de la primera noche que pasamos juntos, las demás eran mejores, regresamos de la luna de miel para comprar nuestra casa y decorarla. Bella regreso a trabajar; entre mi familia y nuestros amigos decidimos poner una escuela para vampiros, licántropos y caza-vampiros._

_Un día Bella se levanto corriendo al baño, la seguí a tiempo para ver como devolvía su cena_

—_Amor—dije sobándole la espalada._

—_Creo que no me cayó bien lo que cene—dijo con voz débil._

—_Eso parece, pero me quedaría más tranquilo si fueras a que te checara Carlisle—sugerí._

_Me miro molesta—no es nada amor—aseguro y me sonrió—pero si eso te pone más tranquilo voy en la tarde—prometió._

—_Gracias amor—respondí dándole un beso en la frente—le llamare a Carlisle para que tengas cita—termine más tranquilo._

—_Ok, ¿me permites bañarme?—me pregunto._

—_Mmm puedo ayudarte a lavarte la espalda—sugerí con una sonrisa picara._

—_Una oferta demasiado tentadora; pero si la acepto nunca saldré de la casa y necesito ir a la empresa—respondió empujándome para que saliera._

_Hice un mohín—Esta bien pero en la noche me tiene que recompensar señora Cullen—termine saliendo._

—_Te lo aseguro—respondió con una sonrisa y me cerró la puerta en la nariz._

_Me asegure de que Bella tuviera la cita y fui a la escuela. Después le llame a Carlisle que me confirmo que Bella había ido. Cuando termine me dirigí a mi casa encontrando a Bella lista para comer lasaña, sonreí._

—_Hola amor—me saludo._

—_Hola cariño—me acerque y le di un beso— ¿Cómo te fue en la empresa?—pregunte._

—_Bien ¿y a ti como te fue con los chicos?—pregunto._

—_Bastante bien, cada vez son más veloces—termine—bueno te dejo comer—dije._

_Asintió empezando a comer mientras la veía, comió rápidamente y se volvió a servir lo cual me sorprendió nunca comía tanto, deje que terminara._

—_Amor estabas hambrienta—dije sorprendido._

—_Sí, tenía mucha hambre—concordó y bostezo._

—_Sera mejor que vayamos a la cama—sugerí_

_Asintió y nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto, cada uno se puso el pijama, me metí junto a Bella en la cama y la abrace._

—_Duerme mi Ángel—susurre quedándose inmediatamente dormida._

_A la mañana siguiente nuevamente Bella salió corriendo al baño lo que me preocupo más; los resultados estarían ese día, así que decidí acompañarla._

—_Hola Carlisle—saludo con una sonrisa._

—_Hola Bella—le contesto y me miro. Estaba boqueando su mente y no podía leer nada_

— _¿Salió algo en los exámenes?—pregunte impaciente._

—_Todo está bien Edward—trato de tranquilizarme, pero no lo logro._

— _¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?—pregunte alterado—Bella vomito de nuevo, además de que me estas bloqueando—respondí._

_Me miro severamente._

—_Entonces ya sabes que tiene Bella—asegure._

—_Si—contesto con una sonrisa—y no es nada malo hijo—termino._

— _¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—pregunte empezándome a exaltar—si no me escuchaste Bella volvió a vomitar—termine._

—_Claro que te escuche hijo, pero en el estado de Bella es normal—respondió con una sonrisa y miro a Bella, ella se quedo pensativa._

— _¿En serio?, ¿Es cierto?—pregunto ¿ilusionada?._

_Carlisle la miro—Si hija—respondió con una sonrisa._

—_Pero las posibilidades eran casi nulas—murmuro._

— _¿De qué están hablando?—interrumpí al borde de la histeria._

—_Tranquilo amor, no es nada malo—respondió mi Bella._

— _**¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si no me dicen nada?!**__—respondí histérico._

—_Tranquilo hijo, como te decía es algo natural en el estado de Bella—volvió a decir y Bella le sonrió._

—_Pues dime que tiene—exigí._

_Carlisle suspiro y miro a Bella— ¿le dices tú o le digo yo?— le pregunto._

—_Creo que sería mejor que se lo digas tú sino no me va a creer—contesto._

_Carlisle asintió—Edward como te decía Bella está bien, claro necesitara mas cuidados, además de tener una dieta especial pero fuera de eso está muy bien—explico._

—_Carlisle—dije en advertencia._

—_Ok, ok. Bella está embarazada—termino._

_La mire sorprendido y no dije nada, pasaron varios minutos y el silencio se extendió pero no me importo, no daba crédito ante sus palabras._

— _¿Edward?—pregunto Bella vacilante._

— _¿Es cierto?—pregunte mirándolos alternativamente a Carlisle y a Bella._

—_Si—susurro mi Bella._

—_Pero tú dijiste…—pero no termine la frase._

—_Lo sé, pero sucedió—contesto con una sonrisa._

_La mire sorprendido, para dar paso a una gran ternura, le sonreí y la abrace—seremos padres—susurre levantándola._

—_Seremos padre—repitió conteniendo sus lagrimas._

_Carlisle carraspeo, la deje cuidadosamente en el suelo._

—_Tendremos que tomar medidas Bella; sabemos que existen hijos de vampiros y humanos pero tu caso es diferente; a pesar de ser humana también eres caza-vampiros—termino._

_Asintió recargando su cabeza en mi pecho—hare lo que sea por mi hijo—aseguro._

_Carlisle asintió— tendrás que acudir a citas regularmente, te transferiría a un ginecólogo pero no sabemos cómo será el embarazo si será normal, más lento o más rápido por eso yo llevare el control del embarazo—termino._

—_Bien nos retiramos y en la noche nos vemos—dije, Bella me miro extrañada pero no dijo nada, lo cual agradecí, se despidió de Carlisle._

_Nos dirigimos al auto tomados de la mano, la ayude a entrar para después entrar al auto, llegamos a la casa muy rápido. La abrace y le di un beso._

—_Gracias—susurre en su oído._

— _¿Por qué amor?—pregunto viéndome sorprendida._

—_Por este regalo—murmure poniendo mis manos en su vientre plano._

_Me miro tiernamente, después me dijo—Edward, ¿este bebe es mitad vampiro?—pregunto._

—_Si—conteste, fue cuando mi sonrisa se borro y la mire preocupado—tendremos que platicar con Carlisle, si el bebe es riesgoso para tu salud tal vez tengamos que pensar en un aborto—asegure seriamente, pero con miedo de perderla._

— _**¡No!**__—dijo saliendo a nuestro recamara llorando._

—_Bella—la llame pero no se detuvo._

_La seguí para encontrarla llorando en la cama, me acerque y la trate de tocar pero se alejo de mí, me dolió pero sabía que le había hecho daño con mis palabras; sabiendo el sufrimiento que paso con su primer hijo._

—_Lo siento amor—susurre con la voz rota._

— _¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?—pregunto dolida._

—_Ni yo mismo lo sé, no te quiero hacer daño amor, pero tampoco te quiero perder—explique_

—_Lo sé—dijo hipando—pero lo superaremos juntos amor, no te voy a dejar—dijo acercándose para tocar mi mejilla._

_Cerré los ojos ante su tacto—Tienes razón amor, perdóname—suplique abrazándola._

—_No hay nada que perdonar amor, se que tienes miedo porque todo esto es nuevo pero encontraremos la forma de resolver los problemas que surjan—aseguro._

—_Si mi Ángel, así será—susurre besándola, nos separamos—ahora te tienes que arreglar vamos a decirle a los demás, ya les llame para que se reunieran en la casa de Emma—sonreí dándole un beso en la frente._

—_Ok—dijo levantándose de la cama y se dirigí al baño._

_La espere en la planta baja, cuando bajo la admire, era tan hermosa._

—_Vamos—dijo tomándome de la mano._

—_No te preocupes—le dije tomando su mano y viéndola, sabía que estaba nerviosa_

—_Edward vista al frente, recuerda que no solamente estamos nosotros dos—me dijo severamente._

_Suspire—Esta bien amor—respondí sonriendo y regresando mi vista al camino._

_Llegamos y ya toda la familia estaba reunida._

— _¡Hola hermanita!—dijo Emmet y la abrazo levantándola._

— _**¡No Emmett!**__—lo reprendí._

—_Que aguafiestas—dijo Emmett._

—_Mejor calla Emmett que hoy Edward viene muy sobre protector—intervino Jasper._

—_Ok, ok—se rindió mientras los demás nos saludaban._

— _**¡Bella!**__—corrió Josie hasta Bella. Le abrazo mientras la miraba severamente—no pasa nada Edward—alego._

—_Pero sería mejor que no lo hicieras, Josie pesa mucho—replique._

_Antes de que pudiera replicar Alice dijo— ¿Por qué tan sobre protector hermanito?—pregunto._

—_En un momento lo sabrás enana—respondí con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mientras Bella rodaba los ojos._

_Alice frunció el ceño—como odio cuando no puedo ver tu futuro Bella—refunfuño, e hizo un puchero._

_Mi Bella rio ante su actitud—lo siento duende pero es una sorpresa y no podía dejar que lo supieras—termino._

—_Pasemos a la sala—intervino Carlisle con una sonrisa._

—_Tú sabes algo—lo acuso Rose que estaba igual o más impaciente que Alice._

—_Sí pero ellos merecen el honor de decirles—respondió y se dirigió al salón con Esme._

_Los demás los siguieron y hasta el último entramos, solo quedaba un lugar así que me sentó e hice que Bella se sentara en mi regazo poniendo con delicadeza mis manos en su vientre aun plano._

—_Bien ahora empiecen a hablar—exigió Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo y todos reímos Ya cuando todos nos calmamos empecé a hablar._

—_Hemos ido al hospital porque Bella se ha sentido un poco mal…—_

— _¿Estás bien Bella?—pregunto Esme, ella asintió._

—_No tenía nada, aunque nos dieron la mejor noticia del mundo—relato._

— _¡Ya cuenten!—exclamo Emmett._

—_Vamos a ser padres—anuncie._

_Todos se quedaron sorprendidos pero rápidamente se les pasó y se levantaron a felicitarnos. Hablamos con Carlisle y el nos dijo que por la condición de caza-vampiros de Bella no habría mucho problemas ya que era más fuerte que un humano común y corriente. _

_Durante esos meses la mimamos mucho, además la cuide mucho para que no pasara nada aunque en el segundo mes tuvo una amenaza de aborto así que tuvo que dejar de ir a la empresa y estar en reposo absoluto no se quejo y yo me quede con ella dejando de ir a la escuela para cuidarla. _

_Nos enteramos que no sería un niño sino que serian mellizos. Estábamos muy felices, la cuidaba mucho y complacía todos sus antojos._

_Gracias a los cuidados logramos superar esa pequeña crisis, Seiren siempre estaba al pendiente de ella; no sentía las molestias del embarazo; pero sabíamos que cuando nacieran los niños la pareja de Seiren también nacería._

_Así pasó el tiempo, decidí trasladarnos a la casa con mis padres y hermanos cuando iba a cumplir seis meses pero parecía casi de ocho, el proceso era más rápido y temía que cuando se pusiera de parto no estuviera Carlisle. Sé que Bella se llego a hartar de nuestras atenciones, pero no podíamos evitarlo. _

_Aro, Suplicia, Marco, Sophie, Felix y Barbara viajaron para estar con Bella._

_Entre Carlisle, Aro y yo creímos que no tendría mucha dificultad en tener a los niños pero que estaba el riesgo de que pasara algo; en ese caso la transformaríamos._

_Aunque no dejo que le programáramos la cesárea antes de que tuviera los dolores Carlisle le dijo que con el más mínimo dolor tenía que avisarnos para que se llevara a cabo la cesárea, ella acepto. _

_Un día se despertó con dolor de espalda, y dolores pequeños; al enterarme llame a Carlisle, diez minutos después la llevamos al quirófano para hacerle la cesárea._

_Estuve con ella todo el tiempo y Seiren también cuando nació el niño una luz emano del collar de Bella saliendo de él un tigre igual que Seiren (ç1)._

—_Savage—susurro acariciándola. Después sacaron a la niña, paso un rato antes de que los terminaran de atendieran, se los enseñe a mi Bella._

—_Son hermosos—susurro._

—_Claro que lo son—concorde con ella._

—_Mi pequeña Alexa Marian—toco la mejilla de la bebe—y mi pequeño Patrick—termino de decir._

—_Edward— me llamo Carlisle._

— _¿Qué pasa?—dije alarmado._

—_Hay que convertirla—aseguro; Bella había perdido demasiada sangre y a pesar de la cesárea, el nacimiento de los niños había causado daños internos severos; afortunadamente Carlisle había pensado en todo y había utilizado una anestesia especial para este día. Así mi Bella no sufriría más de lo estrictamente necesario._

_Asentí ante sus palabras, observe como Bella cerraba sus ojos._

—_Lo siento amor—susurre._

—_Hazlo—dijo y la mordí._

_Sabia por experiencia propia el dolor que estaría sufriendo, nada mas la mordí y sus heridas fueron cerrándose hasta cerrarse, al momento Seiren cayo._

— _¿Qué paso?—pregunto Carlisle._

—_Nada—respondió Savage._

—_Entonces ¿qué le paso?—pregunte._

—_Seiren está ligado con Bella, la transformación también le sucederá a Seiren—explico._

_Asentimos y trasladamos a Bella junto con Seiren a otra habitación, en ningún momento se quejaron pero sabía que sentían un gran dolor. Los dejamos por un momento y me dirigí con Savage siguiendo a donde mis hijos estaban._

—_Hay que tomar medidas para que Bella no ataque a los niños—dijo Rose._

—_No es necesario—intervino Savage._

— _¿Por qué?—pregunto Jasper._

—_Así como Seiren es una parte de Bella yo también lo soy, pero yo soy su parte maternal y de amor que fui creada a la hora de concebir a los niños—narro—además Bella es una persona muy fuerte y no se dejara llevar por sus instintos—termino._

_Todos le creímos pero aun así tomamos ciertas medidas cuando despertara._

_Me dirigí al cuarto en donde estaba mi esposa con Savage detrás de mí, me quede viéndola._

— _¿Crees que despierten pronto?—pregunte a Savage después de un rato_

—_Sí, será en la mitad de tiempo ya que su dolor lo comparte con Seiren—respondió._

_Llevaba un día la transformación y yo había estado con mis hijos quienes tomaban sangre pero también leche, tenían la mente más desarrollada pero aun así conservaban la mente de un niño. Amaba tanto a Bella, siempre quise evitar su transformación, pero las circunstancias nos obligaron a realizarla; sin embargo nunca me arrepentiría; tal vez sea egoísta pero en verdad nunca dejaría que mi Ángel se alejara e mi, ella le había dado sentido a mi existencia, por ella es que afrontaba cada día de mi vida y ahora que era padre, no podía mas que estar agradecido. Era increíble ni en mis mas locas fantasías pensé que tendría hijos; eso era algo a lo que ningún vampiro cuerdo podría aspirar._

—_Ya están por despertar—dijo Savage._

_Cuando lo dijo me dirigí al cuarto lo más rápido posible y la observe despertar junto con Seiren._

—_Amor—dije con cautela._

—_Edward —susurro sorprendiéndose. Seiren se acerco a Savage, mientras yo correspondía el abrazo de Bella— ¿Cómo están?—pregunto, sabia a quienes se refería._

—_Están bien—susurre—vamos a que caces para que los puedas ver—sugerí mientr4as la jalaba._

_Detrás de nosotros venían Savage y Seiren, fuimos corriendo hasta llegar a una parte del bosque donde había venados._

—_Déjate llevar por tus instintos—informe dándole un beso._

_Observe como se concentro y comió cuatro venados, los dejaba y Seiren se comía la carne._

_Me acerque y la abrace—Vamos a que conozcas a nuestros hijos—susurre en su oído._

— _¿No tienes miedo de que los ataque?—pregunto._

—_No—conteste._

— _¿Por qué?—pregunto._

—_Savage nos explico ciertas cosas—conteste._

_Para Bella conocer a sus hijos fue muy emotivo, pero como dijo Savage no paso nada._

_Mis hijos eran hermosos, muy listos y crecían muy rápido aunque su crecimiento se detuvo a los tres meses y después empezaron a crecer con normalidad. Bella experimento el desarrollo de sus poderes como expandir sus escudo mental, además de tener un nuevo poder, el de controlar la naturaleza._

_Los niños también desarrollaron poderes, los cuales se desarrollaron al año de nacidos; Alexa tenía el poder de hacer que los vampiros se vieran como humanos pero dejando su naturaleza vampírica y mi pequeño Patrick podía mover objetos._

Regrese a la realidad ya que nuestros niños tenían que comer; ese día la pasamos muy bien. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Bella y nuestro aniversario así que quería que fuera muy especial; ya todo lo tenía planeado; Alice me ayudo a prepararlo junto con Alexa y Patrick quienes ese día se quedarían en cada de mi familia.

La verdad eran unos niños muy consentidos por mi familia. Lo que molestaba a Alice era que Alexa hubiera heredado la fobia de las compras como Bella.

Agradecía tanto al destino haberme devuelto a Bella; nunca creí que sentiría tanta felicidad en este corazón muerto

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º -º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º -º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Faltaban dos días para mi cumpleaños y nuestro cuarto aniversario de bodas; solo de recordar ansiaba que ese día llegara.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, cuando mis pequeños despertaron me felicitaron.

—¡Felicidades mamá!—dijeron al unisonó y me abrazaron.

—Gracias mis amores—respondí regresándoles el abrazo.

—Niños será mejor que se vayan a cambiar, el desayuno estará en unos momentos—dijo entrando Edward con una sonrisa, los dos me dieron un besos y se fueron a arreglar.

— ¡Felicidades amor!—se acerco y me abrazo.

—Gracias—le dije y lo bese.

—Ten—me extendió una caja.

—No debiste molestarte—alegue tomando la caja.

—No fue ninguna molestia—respondió—ábrelo—me animo.

Así lo hice y encontré una libro, fruncí el ceño y lo tome me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba era un álbum. Lo abrí encontrándome con una foto de mis padres, lo seguí viendo todas las fotos eran de ellos, cuando eran novios, su boda, cuando mamá estaba embarazada, cuando nací, con los Cullen. Después las fotos fueron cambiando, una foto con Sophie, Emma y Josie; con los Cullen, con Edward, nuestra boda, cuando estaba embarazada, cuando nacieron mis niños, el crecimiento de estos hasta hoy.

—Gracias—susurre ante la emoción.

—No hay nada que agradecer—respondió mi esposo abrazándome—bueno esta es una parte de tu regalo la segunda parte te la daré en la tarde—aseguro.

Lo mire y le hice un mohín—Pero amor—replique.

—Nada, ¿aceptaras una cita con tu esposo hoy en la noche?—me pregunto.

— ¿Y los niños?—dije.

—Ya me encargue de eso y se quedaran con Emma y los demás—respondió.

—Veo que ya lo tenías todo planeado—replique.

—Sí, ahora mi adorada esposa ¿contestaras a mi pregunta?—pidió.

—Ya sabes mi respuesta—dije besándolo con pasión.

—Eso lo tomare como un sí—dijo cuando nos separamos con una sonrisa picara—te recogeré hoy a las ocho, espero que estés lista cuando llegue—susurro y se fue a trabajar.

El día pasó rápidamente, lleve a los niños a la casa de Emma y los deje jugando, antes de irme Alice me dio una bolsa.

—Es para esta noche—me había dicho.

Llegue a casa a las siete, me dirigí al cuarto, me di un baño. Tome la bolsa de Alice y me puse el vestido dentro, era muy bonito (ç2), termine a las ocho en punto de arreglarme.

—Veo que ya estas arreglada amor —me sorprendió Edward desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Si—conteste.

—Vamos—dijo Edward y me di cuenta que estaba vestido con un smoking.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos hacia su Volvo.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunte.

—Es una sorpresa—dijo mientras me ayudaba a entrar al carro, espere a que entrara para replicar.

—Amor, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas—susurre.

—Te dije hace cinco años que te tendrías que acostumbrar conmigo—replico.

Recorrimos el camino en silencio hasta que llegamos a la entrada de un jardín a lado de un lago (ç3), Edward me ayudo a salir del carro y me llevo hasta la orilla en donde se veían las estrellas reflejadas.

—Es hermoso—murmure.

—No más que tu—contesto, hizo que me girara para verlo—te amo más que a nada—susurro.

—Y yo Sr. Cullen, también lo amo más que a nadie—le conteste.

Se separo de mi y cogió una caja mediana y me la entrego—Ábrelo—me dijo.

Lo tome y lo abrí como me dijo, dentro estaba la forma de un huevo el cual tenía grabadas varias mariposas (ç4).

—Es hermoso—murmure y levante mi cara para verlo.

—Es lo que te mereces, ahora mira al lago—dijo y me volteo.

En ese momento varios globos aerostáticos pequeños con luces (ç5) empezaron a flotar sobre el lago, los mire maravillada.

—Te amo—le dije.

—Yo también te amo—susurro besando mi cabeza.

Nos quedamos ahí viendo ese espectáculo, el cual nos recordaba hermosos momentos. Entre sus brazos recordé cada momento feliz que he pasado en mi vida pero también recordé los momentos más tristes; sabía que con Edward a mi lado podría enfrentar todos los problemas que en un futuro llegaran.

Había aprendido muchas cosas pero la más importante de todas me la había enseñado el hombre que me estaba abrazando, mi Dios griego. A pesar de todo lo que sufrí él me enseño que LA LUZ NUNCA SE EXTINGUE por muy oscuro que se vea el camino siempre habrá luz al final del mismo aunque sea casi nula, termine recargándome en el hombro de mi esposo; viendo como la noche se iba con la luz del nuevo día.

POR FIN ESTA TERMINADO ESTE FIC, ='(, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE FINAL, ME HA COSTADO MUCHO ESCRIBIRLO.

No me queda más que agradecer su apoyo durante estos meses. Me hizo muy feliz sus reviews a:

** , Ale89 , alicedward, alice cullen Black, Alice-halenn:, Alinita28, Almemdra, , andreaaa :), Andrecullen18, ****andy-sakura, Anfitrite, angelita del mal, ****AnitaCullenSwanHale, -Love., Arya05, ****Asuen , ****AtRaM Potter, ayla , ****bekyabc2, ****bella-1998, ****Brenda, ****Carol-Cullen, ****CasullClare****, ****Charlotte-1208, claire masen cullen,, crepúsculo . maniatic94, ****CuteMoon, cynthia4400, ****dark Alexandra, day-whitlock, Denissemake, ****deniziithaw, **** , escorpiotnf, ****Gabrielita , Giselle Rincon Cullen, ****GRECIA, ****Inmans****, Isabella. Massiel. Romeu. Pastene, Izza_de_cullen :P, JosCW, ****Joslin Weasley, ****josue , ****julimoon****, karencullen(), karin Cullen, Lawy, Leon Jact, Lore-Chan2, ****LULI CULLEN , Lu Swan, ****Majo T, MandySwanCullen, ****manila17, maiy, Marie Cullen, MaRiFeR-CuLlEn, ****mariie cullen, ****Meeli, mely ippen shinde miru, ****missju, myna, natalia, ****NatsuAlice-Quirky, Nyabella, ****noseque, Pbeg, Peque Cullen, peritha12, RebEca CullEn, romixx6, Sailorgisselle, SanD Cullen, Sasu Alice Cullen, ****serenasexilady, ****Shir-cullen, ****Ta-Cullen, tazhhi, Ultraviolett, ****valeriuscullen, xoxokiss210, ****Yess Twilight Cullen, yosep-cm, ****YuliaCullen antes ****Natasha Ivanov****, ****Yuli Cullen, ****Yuliiaa y ZAVACULLEN**

También a aquellos lectores fantasmas.

En especial a:

**aridnere**: Gracias por tu apoyo durante toda la historia y por ser mi BETA, me ayudaste mucho durante toda la historia y mejoraste mi forma de escribir.

Por último gracias a los que anexaron mi historia a alertas y favoritos a:

**FS -Twilight-**

**mariie Cullen**

**BellsCullenS**

**Dulcecitah**

**hermanas-cullen**

BUENO CHICOS ESO ES TODO POR MI PARTE, ESTO NO ES UN ADIOS ES UN HASTA LUEGO PORQUE YA TENGO UNA NUEVO FIC EN MENTE DE TWILIGHT, TODAVIA NO ESTA MUY BIEN DEFINIDO AUNQUE DE LO QUE SI SÉ ES QUE VA A TRATAR ES DE PATINAJE. UNA ÚLTIMA PETICION CHICOS, SI VEN ESTA HISTORIA EN OTRO PAGINA AVISENME.

Ultima promoción:

Abriéndome a tu amor por

www. fanfiction s/5301929/1/

Quitan los espacios-

miadharu28

P.D. Si llegaste a este capítulo déjame un review que me hará muy feliz ^_^.


End file.
